Miradas
by Mrs Traductor de Caballero
Summary: Ella es una paria, él un bastardo. Después de huir de la tierra de sombras Mirla y su hermana se enfrentan a las rivalidades y peligros de poniente donde el error más terrible es dejarse llevar por el amor. /Slow burn./ (Corregido)
1. Miradas

**Ni GoT ni SoIaF me pertenecen, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

Mirla estaba consciente de la manera en que los demás la veían, no era una sorpresa ni nada por el estilo, estaba muy acostumbrada a las miradas de soslayo, al repudio, el miedo e incluso al enojo, sabe muy bien porque razón las personas tienen siempre esas reacciones y lo acepta.

Lo acepta porque le recuerdan su familia, le recuerdan a su padre insistiendo en el entrenamiento y a su madre siempre distante y fría, tenía una hermana, pero eso era una historia completamente diferente; su hermana había sido criada para ser una dama (una dama que podía arrancarte la cabeza, pero una dama de todos modos) ella había sido criada para ser una guerrera, una bestia imparable con destreza y técnica, un don pulido mediante golpes y ataques. Su vida había sido bastante simple en ese sentido, soportar que la gente la mirara como a un bicho raro no era más difícil que asesinar a un hombre en cuatro repleto de gente, por lo tanto, no debía preocuparle tanto.

Cómo ven, Mirla hacia su día como una simple campesina, aunque llevara siempre consigo un arma y el conocimiento de cómo matar a corta o larga distancia con un trozo de madera-, Su hermana Sertia era la parte linda de su asociación y ella hacía el trabajo sucio, simple y fácil. Y ambas venían haciendo eso desde que eran un par de niñas así que la experiencia las guiaba en su camino.

Matar debe ser suave como la brisa sobre un estanque cuando se requiere discreción y tempestuosa como una tormenta cuando se necesita ser difundida, una amenaza a cumplir o consumada. Para Mirla ésta era su tarea favorita, le dejaba a Sertia el sonreír y tratar con los demás mientras ella se dedicaba a clavar dagas y envenenar copas: un dúo perfecto y eficiente.

Y como a Mirla en realidad nunca le afecto el que los demás la miraran como salida del vientre de un jabalí enfermo todo iba como viento en popa… hasta que llegaron a Invernalia, no con una misión sino huyendo (desde ahí se podía sentir que algo iba a ir terriblemente mal en aquellos muros) y conoció a alguien.

Un chico de ojos grises oscuros como la noche misma, de mirada dolida, pero semblante molesto, siempre serio, siempre frío, un chico que cuando la miraba veía solo la muerte y el repudio, pero que diferencia de los demás, a Mirla sí le importaba lo que Jon Snow pensaba cuando la miraba.

 _Espero que la idea les agrade, yo sé que no dice mucho en el primer capítulo, pero quisiera probar mi suerte: V_


	2. Valar Morghulis

**Valar Morghulis**

 _¿Adónde en verdad iremos que nunca tengamos que morir? Aunque fuera yo piedra preciosa, aunque fuera oro, seré yo fundido, allá en el crisol seré perforado. Sólo tengo mi vida, yo, Cuacuauhtzin, soy desdichado._

 _-Canto triste de Cuacuahtzin_

Todos los hombres mueren, era la ley absoluta, los hombres podían pelear sobre los siete o los viejos dioses, no importaba, todos iban a morir en algún momento.

Aquello era para ella un seguro que iba mucho más allá de ser una simple frase, era trabajo y acción, su existencia resumida en dos palabras, simples y directas como la muerte misma. Su padre le había enseñado cual era la importancia de reconocer lo efímero de la existencia, el tiempo debía aprovecharse, pero cada quien tenía el camino marcado para hacerlo, el viejo no creía en los dioses; nuevos, viejos, lindos o feos. Pero sí creía en que algo o alguien se encargaba del destino, su destino era entrenarla, la mejor entre todos los miembros de la hermandad y el de ella era simplemente aguantar.

Mirla se levantó muy temprano la mañana en que se suponía el rey Baratheon llegaba a Invernalia, Sertia seguía dormida en la esquina de la cama con las manos metidas debajo del almohadón; parecía una actitud inocente, pero guardaba un latido letal, Mirla sonrío y se vistió con cuidado sin hacer ruido, _al cortar la garganta de un hombre mientras duerme Mirla tiene que ser tan silenciosa como una araña, sin causar estragos,_ y así se ha movido desde siempre.

Salió de la habitación siguiendo las paredes en la oscuridad, palpando la humedad cálida con la punta de los dedos. El contraste frío y caliente del castillo le recordaba su infancia, el calor del ambiente del sur y la sobriedad invernal del norte, las palabras de su padre viajan por los peldaños de la escalera junto con ella y la distante mirada de su madre le trae sentimientos encontrados. La cicatriz en la mejilla parece quemarle, frío o caliente en distintas ocasiones, pero siempre siendo una muestra de su destino.

 _No puedes cambiar lo que eres._

Le había susurrado antes de que ella hundiera el filo de la daga en su pecho, no, ella no podía olvidar lo que era porque estaba arraigado en su alma y en la piel de su mejilla, un eterno recuerdo de la voz paternal, la cicatriz vibró con el pensamiento y Mirla, acostumbrada a sentir el hormigueo, respiro profundamente.

El olor de la cocina la recibió antes de la luz de las antorchas, dos mujeres pelaban verduras y reían en voz baja, otras se acomodaban en la mesa de centro moviendo cazos, probando caldos de olores vistosos y llevando la carne al horno.

La jefa de la cocina está sentada frente a un trozo de venado fresco con la piel aún pegada a la carne, cuando levantó la mirada de su trabajo sus ojos se detuvieron en Mirla. —Niña ven acá ¡Rápido!"-. Caminó esquivando a las mujeres que iban y venían con platos sucios y bandejas preparadas.

—Este día es una locura ¡Eh! El rey y toda su caravana vienen y tú decides quedarte dormida hasta tarde-.

Mirla ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se levantó varias horas antes de lo que debería así que solo asintió con la cabeza cuando la mujer le mostró los trozos de carne que debía limpiar y adobar, la sangre de venado aún corría por la mesa, los agujeros donde las flechas debieron estar supuraban poco a poco como si el trozo de animal aún siguiera con vida. Varias horas y mucho venado después Mirla se limpiaba como podía las manos de la sangre y el adobo en una pileta de agua en la esquina de la cocina, tenía manchados los brazos y todo el vestido pero no le importa, la sangre era un tema común para ella, es el olor del vinagre en el adobo lo que le marea y le hace sentir náuseas, como todo lo que la rodea le trae recuerdos no placenteros, recuerdos que prefiere dejar enterrados en el fondo de su mente.

Ignorando el zumbido que siente subir por su cuello hasta la cicatriz se quita el cabello de la frente dejando una marca oscura de sangre y especias, cuando se gira Sertia está en la puerta con una sonrisa suave en su rostro de niña, lleva un lindo vestido lila oscuro, no tan vistoso como el de una dama, pero definitivamente por encima de cualquier cosa que ella deseara usar. —¿Algo importante que tengas que decir _princesa_ o vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? -. La mujer recargó su cuerpo en la pared más cercana apenas respirando las palabras a su hermana.

—Lamento interrumpir, Lady Catelyn va a designar los puestos para la tarde-.

Con un suspiro de enojo la mujer dejó salir a todos para presentarse, Mirla caminó sin vacilar hasta su hermana y siguió por el pasillo y las escaleras sin detenerse.

—Mirla-. Sertia se colocó a su lado con prisa y la detuvo tomándola del codo.

—¡No vas a presentarte ante Lady Catelyn luciendo así! -. Mirla frunció el ceño con duda, miró la ropa manchada y arrugada mientras pasaba las manos por encima, la sangre seca voló como polvo y la que aún estaba húmeda se esparció por la falda y manchó sus palmas.

—No veo el problema-. dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se giró para seguir su camino, pero Sertia volvió a detenerla.

—Van a enviarte a los establos si no te cambias-. A Mirla no podía importarle menos, no quería estar ahí cuando el rey y toda la caravana de caballeros, príncipes y payasos llegaran, prefería quedarse en los establos los siguientes días, segura de que iba a estar tan lejos de la familia real como pudiera, la cicatriz en su mejilla quemó de nuevo con el pensamiento, no sabía hasta qué punto su historia puedo esparcirse por Desembarco del rey pero _arriesgarse a perder una batalla es un movimiento de tontos_ y ella sabe que no ganará una contra la monarquía.

—No me importa-. Sertia suspiró y miró por la ventana, aún quedaban al menos una docena de servidores, pero la mayoría estaban ya esperando las órdenes de Lady Stark.

Las hermanas caminaron hacia el patio donde los demás esperaban su turno para ser asignados a las tareas que debían cumplir cuando el rey llegara. Sertia fue a pararse junto a las demás mujeres con la esperanza de ser escogida como dama para ayudar a los acompañantes del Rey, en cambio, Mirla se paró junto con los hombres del establo, no tenía ganas de siquiera intentar ser una dama como su hermana; para ella era más fácil ser ignorada si se quedaba en lo más profundo del Castillo. Lady Catelyn nombró a su hermana y con voz clara mandó a la chica para que ayudará a la princesa en su estadía. Sertia caminó al frente con una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos verdes brillaron con la distancia causando un nudo en el estómago de Mirla, aquellos ojos eran iguales a los de su madre y el cabello rubio claro que su hermana llevaba trenzado en la nuca era tan parecido al de su padre que ambos parecían sacados de la misma hebra de oro. Mirla no tenía los mejores atributos, tenía los ojos castaños de su padre y el cabello del mismo tono que su madre.

—Mirla-. la voz de Lady Catalyn interrumpió sus pensamientos, la joven miró hacia el frente donde los pocos empleados que quedaban le devolvían la vista, ojos cautelosos, atemorizados y molestos, los mismos ojos que desde siempre la han mirado. Mientras caminaba a recibir su tarea pensó en lo diferente que habría sido su vida de haber nacido con el aspecto de Sertia y no el suyo. Cuando llegó, Mirla se quedó quieta con la mirada fija en la mujer al frente, sin mover ni un músculo. Lady Catelyn la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza y la joven miró como la esquina de sus labios se extendía en una sonrisa que desapareció antes de formarse, algún tiempo atrás cuando las hermanas eran recién llegadas en Invernalia las personas solían comentar el parecido que tenía con lady Ayra Stark, Mirla sentía que la comparación estaba fuera de lugar, la niña lobo era luz a su lado, la joven había tenido el estigma de su naturaleza siempre visible en la cicatriz de su mejilla.

—Los establos-. la mujer le dirigió una última mirada antes de girarse para seguir, la joven atravesó el patio hacia los establos donde la esperaban los fardos y los caballos, dispuestos y listos y, sobre todo: sin juzgarla.

Antes de entrar a la media oscuridad unos gritos la hicieron girarse, los jóvenes de la familia ya se habían levantado y caminaban hacia donde Lady Catelyn terminaba de nombrar a los últimos dos empleados que quedaban, los ojos de Mirla lo buscaron antes de que ella misma registrara su acción, era inconsciente y molesto porque le hacía sentir que no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo.

 _Jon_ caminaban detrás del joven Bran que perseguía a al mayor de los hijos Stark y a Theon Greyjoy con sus piernas pequeñas y graciosas, la joven miró los cálidos ojos gris oscuro mientras se escurrían entre Bran y Robb, su corazón latió con fuerza y dentro de ella la voz de su padre la reprendió, _esa no es la manera en que una sombra actúa_. Pero, qué importaba la manera en que una sombra actuaba cuando Jon sonreía y se movía de esa manera; causándole cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo que se alojaban en su pecho. Al pasar a su lado los chicos siguieron su camino, ella era una empelada más (el que todos supieran o al menos intuyeran su pasado no lo hacía más diferente) pero los ojos de _Jon_ sí la miraron, ojos grises casi negros que miraban a sus hermanos con amor dolido y que a ella le dirigieron una mirada helada, distante y con ese deje de molestia que siempre la dejaba entumecida.

Mirla desvío el rostro rápidamente sintiendo la piel de la cicatriz quemarle y palpitarle, la voz de su padre, más parecida a la voz de todas las personas que le habían dicho lo mismo, resonó en su mente.

 _Nunca cambiarás lo que eres._

No, nunca. Con un respiro entrecortado y las manos temblorosas entró al establo y se recargó en la pared más cercana. Muy pronto, pensó, no estaría aquí, lejos de las paredes cálidas y húmedas del castillo podría olvidarlo, en algún lugar donde el sol quemara la piel y la arena se uniera con el horizonte, un lugar que no le trajera el recuerdo de unos ojos grises oscuros y profundos.

Muy pronto porque no podían durar en Invernalia para siempre, a pesar de la bondad que los dueños habían mostrado con un par de "huérfanas", la mera idea de quedarse para siempre encerrada en las paredes de un lugar le daba escalofríos.

La joven se separó de la pared y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba a la esquina del establo, trayendo los fardos de heno para los caballos pensó en el siguiente lugar donde podrían huir, Mirla quería estar en un lugar con sol, le gustaba la frialdad del norte pero esa frialdad se metía hasta en los huesos, se metía en el alma y cambiaba a las personas, con un suspiró la joven dejó los fardos y miró por la abertura al costado de la puerta, era apenas del tamaño justo para mirar solo una porción del castillo, una aburrida pared gris como los ojos de _Jon;_ gris frío.

Dorne estaría bien, a Sertia le gustaba la arena de las playas sureñas y los vestidos vaporosos y Mirla podía disfrutar del estilo de pelea y del anonimato, tener una cara marcada en las tierras de Dorne no significaba nada. La mañana se pasó corriendo y los caballos iban y venían, la joven disfrutaba de su compañía, silenciosa y necesitada, a veces los animales solían agradarle más que las personas, quizá porque le recordaban a su hermana cuando eran niñas; Sertia solía ser una bodoque de piel rosa, cascadas de oro y ojos como lagunas verdes que la seguía a todos lados, a pesar de llevarse un par de años, Mirla no recuerda un momento en que su hermana mayor no dependiera de ella.

Ahora ya no, el frío del norte la había cambiado como Desembarco del rey nunca lo hizo, en la cercana compañía de las hijas de un Lord, Sertia había creado su mejor papel, una chica simple pero educada como _princesa_ , de ahí que todos los servidores le llamaran así.

Pero Mirla estaba segura que solo bastaba con volver al sur, a Dorne, para que su hermana volviera a ser la misma de antes. Dos hombres entraron en el establo y la joven se mantuvo en la esquina más alejada de ellos pensando en las mejores fechas para salir de Invernalia, su día del nombre estaba cerca y sería un regalo precioso en poder montar un caballo nuevamente hacía la libertad sureña, la fantasía le hizo casi creer que podía sentir el calor emanando del suelo, pensó en arena y playas, el calor aumentó un poco y Mirla se recostó al costado de los fardos sintiendo un vapor caliente subir por sus muslos.

Demasiado real... pero ¿Qué importaba? Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de paz que la lleno por completo y las voces masculinas que anunciaban la llegada del rey se disiparon de su mente, algo en su interior le decía que debía presentarse como los demás, formar una línea para recibir al hombre con corona, pero no quería moverse.

Era casi como estar ahí, era estar ahí.

La voz de su padre le susurró cosas extrañas, palabras de amor que se disolvían cuando quería repetirlas, una imagen se desplegó ante ella mientras los murmullos la acunaban, su madre estaba ahí, también su padre, pero Sertia no, los dos la miraban con ojos amables, sinceros y le repetían las canciones de sus abuelos, canciones sobre hombres valerosos, dragones, secretos y tesoros.

Cuando Mirla logró despertar la noche había caído sobre el castillo, la joven se levantó rápidamente alertando a los caballos a su lado, con un leve siseo logró calmarlos, pero su corazón aún latía con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó el calor subiendo por su cuerpo y el sueño de sus padres amorosos y sintió algo helado correr por su espalda, aquello no parecía normal, más bien, parecía alguna de esas señales que las brujas dicen vienen de las visiones. ¿Sería algún mensaje sobre su futuro?

Ignorando las dudas en su mente Mirla salió de los establos para ir con su hermana, no sabía dónde estaba, quizá en la fiesta sirviendo o en su recamara descansando un rato, le necesitaba terriblemente. Por primera vez desde que tenía ocho años sintió un vació profundo en el estómago de miedo, miedo puro y terrible, no era algo que su padre le hubiera enseñado a controlar, no eran oraciones a la muerte. Siguió caminando por el patio cuando escuchó el ruido de la espada, un golpeteo rítmico atrajo su atención y sus pasos se detuvieron a medio camino, debía seguir caminando, pero su corazón latía al compás de los golpes. _Es él_ , pensó, y se acercó lentamente hasta el tejado dónde los hombres entrenaban.

Jon estaba de espaldas a ella, tenía una espada en la mano y golpeaba con fuerza contra el oponente falso, a pesar de la furia con que dejaba caer el filo sobre la tela parecía que danzaba, sus manos gráciles parecían sostener la espada solo con el empuje del viento, Mirla se escondió entre los postecillos de madera para mirarlo mejor, su cabello se veía más corto pero quizá solo era el peinado, no sabía pero lucía perfecto y la joven sintió el pecho contraérsele de emoción contenida. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, jamás, _una sombra no siente nada más que la muerte, una sombra espera en la oscuridad, una sombra es una guerrera, un artefacto de guerra, un arma_ , pero Mirla se sentía más como la chica de diez y siete que es, cada vez que Jon Snow está cerca, que como la sombra.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y un caballo entró galopando rápidamente, Mirla no pudo reconocer al jinete, aunque por su vestidura era más que obvio su identidad como miembro de la guardia de la noche, Mirla había visto algunos cuervos antes, pero los encuentros no habían sido personales. Nadie le había pedido a una sombra matar a un hermano de guardia.

El hombre dijo algo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jon lo escuchara y se girara para verlo, Mirla dejó salir un suspiro, se había cortado la barba y tenía la piel lisa y pálida como la luna. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y la joven estaba segura que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo de su pecho.

—Tío Benjen-. Los ojos de Jon brillaban pálidos y cálidos cuando se acercó para saludar al jinete, Mirla no tenía la menor idea de quién era el _tío Benjen,_ pero debía ser alguien importante para que lo dejaran entrar en Invernalia tan tarde y en medio de un banquete.

Mirla aguantó la respiración, podía escuchar la música del banquete saliendo del salón principal y una sonrisa nostálgica le salió de la boca cuando pensó en su hermana, ataviada como una servidora llevando platos y cuencos con vino. Sertia había estado hablando de la primera noche que el rey pasaría en el castillo desde que se había sabido de su venida, su hermana tenía esperanza de poder estar en el mismo cuarto que la realeza y la familia Stark, como casi una dama.

—Padre me dejará, si se lo pides-. Mirla se concentró de nuevo, Jon que había alzado la voz lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo, el hombre de negro sonrío y dijo algo que la joven no pudo distinguir, abrazó a Jon y desapareció dentro del salón.

Cuando Mirla se disponía a salir de su escondite y seguir su camino alejándose del peligro de ser descubierta una voz la sorprendió a ella y a Jon, había sonado tan cerca que la joven sintió el cabello de la nuca erizarse y saltó de entre los postes a la claridad de luz.

¿Cómo pudo perder tanto la concentración que alguien se escabulló a sus espaldas?

 _Una sombra nunca deja de mirar y escuchar._

 _Jon_ la estaba mirando fijamente ahora y el aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta, Mirla sintió pesadamente no haber escuchado a su hermana cuando le advirtió que se cambiara de ropa, aún tenía el vestido manchado de sangre, los brazos y el costado de la cara también, parecía una vagabunda, una salvaje recién salida del muro y lista para comer niños, terrible, horrible, inconcebible.

—Vaya, vaya, un espía-. Mirla alejó su mirada de los ojos fríos de Jon y vio ante si al responsable. De las sombras surgió un hombre del tamaño de un niño pequeño, tenía el cabello rubio brillante y una cicatriz le cursaba la mayor parte de la cara, su propia cicatriz pulso con violencia; no era lo mismo, ella tenía una marca de oficio.

—Oh no-. dijo el hombrecito al acercarse para mirarla —Una sombra-. a pesar de que sonreía las palabras salieron amargas de su boca, un silbido que hizo que Mirla se pusiera a la defensiva al instante.

 _Sombra._

—No…-. contestó la joven sin poder articular otro sonido, la voz de su padre se extendió por sus oídos dejándola sorda a todo lo demás, _una sombra nunca abandona Mirla, lo que eres lo serás hasta tu muerte,_ el hombrecito la miro con una mueca de burla, pero con ojos precavidos, ella sentía el remolino de emociones en su interior y apenas si podía seguir respirando sin caerse.

 _Me reconoció._

—Una _sombra_ y un bastardo ¿Las sorpresas que trae la noche? -. Jon se irguió rápidamente y le respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Soy el hijo de al Lord Eddard Stark-. entonces la miró, como esperando que ella añadiera algo, pero las palabras se negaban a dejarla, solo el susurro que se repetía sin parar llenaba su mente.

 _Sombra._

—Pero no de Lady Stark así que, sí eres un bastardo-. el hombrecito se encogió de hombros cuando Jon se giró violentamente, no parecía importarle que sus palabras hubieran calado tan fuerte en los dos jóvenes.

—¿Disculpa te he ofendido? -. pregunto con sorna y Mirla sintió la ira despertar en su ser, ella estaba acostumbrada a las burlas y los comentarios, pero esto era demasiado, nadie le había llamado _sombra_ en ese tono sin enfrentar la muerte que la acción conllevaba.

—Déjelo en paz-. espetó con la voz ganada pero antes de que hubiera avanzado para terminar la amenaza silenciosa Jon habló.

—No necesito que me defiendas, _sombra_ -.

Mirla sintió el terreno bajo sus pies moverse con violencia, se giró para mirarlo y comprobar que había sido él, que su voz había verdaderamente cargado esas palabras al viento, _sombra_ había sonado como algo amargo y pestilente, algo que se tiene que arrojar la piso cuando se toca para evitar mancharse, la cicatriz en su mejilla parecía quemarle como fuego vivo contra la piel, como la primera vez.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero-. el hombrecito levanto las manos entre ambos y la joven miró sus ojos mientras él le observaba la mejilla —Es difícil ocultar eso, yo sé de marcas y siempre terminan llamando la atención-. Con una sonrisa sus manos parecieron moverse hacia ella y el peligro grito en su alma, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que alejarse.

 _Sombra._

No, no era ella, pensó. Pero claro que lo era, una sombra con el peso de la muerte en su piel, para siempre reconocida ante todos, nadie nunca miraba a la joven detrás de la marca, solo la marca de su oficio.

Mirla salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, ninguna sombra jamás debía actuar así, _defiende tu honor_ le habría dicho su padre, pero no podía ver, no, lo único que se repetía en su mente era el rostro de Jon cuando habló, la boca en una línea recta y los ojos destilando desprecio. Mirla había sido una buena servidora, silenciosa e invisible, la única razón por la que era conocida era por la cicatriz, se había mantenido lejos de todos para no alterar los ánimos. Había sido una sombra, pero no de muerte, ya no.

¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? La pregunta y los ojos grises fríos se repitieron en su mente mientras Mirla atravesaba los pasillos y bajaba los escalones, el pecho le ardía y sentía la respiración inútil porque el aire no llegaba y le hacía sentir como si estuviera ahogándose lentamente.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación con las manos temblorosas tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas que bajaban hasta su boca llevando la sangre con ellas, sabía a metal y desesperación, el sabor le recordaba la marca en su mejilla y los ojos grises, apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de que los sollozos salieran como dardos hacia la nada. El vestido le pesaba y se lo arrancó de la piel lastimándose en el proceso, se deshizo las trenzas y cayó en la cama sin dejar de llorar, la voz de su padre le susurraba la misma sentencia. _Una sombra no deja nunca de ser una sombra_.

No papá, pensó, nunca deja de serlo, jamás.

La piel al borde de la cicatriz se estiró y Mirla recordó el calor abrazándola mientras escondía el rostro en el almohadón. Debía odiar a Jon por haberle contestado de ese modo, debería, pero su corazón dolía simplemente y el dolor le llenaba cada parte vacía en su interior. Es todo lo que tiene, su padre mirándola sin amor mientras aguantaba los golpes de los entrenadores, siempre vigilando que no saliera ni un solo quejido de su boca, entrecerrando los ojos cuando una lágrima caía. Su madre fría e indiferente llevándola a la casa de las armas todos los días, Mirla le rogaba que no lo hiciera " _mamá seré una buena niña mamá, no me dejes con ellos por favor, voy a ser buena como Sertia mamá",_ pero nadie se detenía, nunca.

Jon tampoco, no tenía porque, no la conocía, no quería hacerlo, ella era un peligro, una bestia enjaulada y hambrienta, al igual que todos miraba siempre la marca nunca a la chica.

Estaba cansada, en Invernalia ella no era Mirla, pero tampoco era una sombra, era un terrible intermedio que los demás desechaban y estaba cansada de estar ahí, quería salir y nunca volver, irse a donde nadie le mirara como a una rareza, a algún lugar donde el nombre de Jon no sea más que un recuerdo estúpido de la juventud.

 _Una sombra no debe sentir._

No, una sombra no debe.

Pero ella sentía, sentía el mundo quebrarse y el pecho caérsele y no le gustaba, Mirla se giró en la cama cubriéndose la espalda con una manta delgada, la calidez de las paredes atravesaba su cuerpo y poco a poco la mecía, el dolor era afilado como dagas clavándose en su carne y la cicatriz le picaba, pero el calor del castillo la hacía sentirse bien, alejada.

Recordó el sueño de la tarde, el calor del desierto quemando sus pies y sus muslos, ahora el calor regresaba, cálido llevándose al frío terrible y gris, el calor era negro como la habitación, pero no le hacía daño, se colaba entre sus piernas hasta su vientre y subía por su garganta.

Pronto las lágrimas dejaron de caer y la joven pudo sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pensó en sus padres amorosos, los del sueño, cantándole canciones y protegiéndola, solo que está vez sus padres no lucían igual, el cabello castaño de su madre caía como cascada y sus ojos negros parecían el manto de la noche, su padre tenía los ojos grises amables como el cielo de Desembarco de rey al amanecer. El calor la arrullo hasta que se quedó dormida y soñó con dragones que escupían fuego y una voz dulce que le susurraba.

 _No eres una sombra, eres mucho más._

 _-Listo, aquí está, si tengo algún error en los nombres o diálogos pues lo siento mucho ;) escucharé sus correcciones, piropos o insultos si los tienen._

 _Muchas gracias a Zero Gawain por seguir la historia \\(°u°)/_


	3. Falling is the beginning of flying

**Falling is the beginning of flying**

 _"No por segunda vez venimos a la tierra, príncipes chichimecas. Gocémonos y tráiganse las flores. ¡Al reino de la muerte!... sólo estamos de paso: ¡de verdad, de verdad nos vamos! ¡Verdad es que nos vamos!"_

 _-Cant. Mex. Anónimo de Tenochtitlán._

Había fuego en sus sueños, fuego hambriento que devoraba naciones enteras entregándolas al olvido. En su tierra el fuego no parecía consumir nada, se colaba entre los monumentos de la ciudad, entre los ríos, las cascadas y las personas, pero no dañaba nada, el fuego había nacido en una tierra lejana, pero pertenecía ahí.

Sintió fuera de su sueño el cuerpo de Sertia recargarse en el suyo, tenía la piel caliente y olía a cerveza, sudor y carne cocida, Mirla abrió los ojos despacio y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, su hermana pareció sentir su desnudez y se movió hacia la orilla.

—¿Todo bien? -. preguntó estirando los dedos para acariciarle el cabello revuelto.

Mirla no contestó, se giró para verle la cara y sonrío ante el reflejo tenue de sus rizos dorados, ¿Cómo era posible que Sertia se viera como una diosa de la luz después de un día llevando bandejas? La castaña enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermana y sintió las lágrimas amargas pero débiles surcar su nariz, el sueño de calor se desvanecía lentamente dejando el frío entrar por su cuerpo desnudo, el cambio de temperatura le recordó otro momento en su vida y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

—¿Mirla? -. la voz de Sertia era dulce y suave, como un manto de seda que caía sobre la piel herida, siempre había sido así para ella, un refugio en medio del desastre de la rodeaba, cuando niña después de volver de la casa de las armas su hermana estaba ahí para recibirla, para limpiar las heridas de su cuerpo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que algún día saldrían de ahí y serían libres como los dragones que vuelan hacia donde su voluntad quiere.

—Ya cariño, todo está bien, estoy aquí-. sí, estaba ahí y era todo lo que debía importarle, estaban juntas a pesar de todo y nada podría separarlas ahora, pero la sensación que le había dejado la voz de _Jon_ seguía en su cuerpo, al igual que sus ojos grises y fríos. _Yo sé de marcas y siempre terminan llamando la atención,_ le había dicho el hombrecito, pero la marca que Mirla llevaba en la mejilla no era igual, su marca no la volvía un desecho, no, ella era una sombra; mercenaria, asesina, arma, guerrera y muerte. Sertia le acarició el cabello hasta quedarse dormida y su cuerpo le dio el calor que le robaba el norte, por un momento Mirla pensó en como habrían sido las cosas de no haber huido, su hermana, de haber escuchado a su padre, quizá sería más feliz; tendría un palacio lleno de rosas, mármol y joyas, un nombre que la protegiera del tiempo y un reino de muerte a su mando pero no, Sertia había sido criada como una dama porque eso tenía que ser, una noble que defendiera lo que su madre se negó a hacer, pero Mirla la había obligado a abandonar todo lo que le pertenecía.

¿Y para qué? ¿Para llorar en la noche el rechazo de las personas?

Su propia mente se quejó de su debilidad, ella era una sombra y Sertia una noble, ambas estaban hechas para servir a la muerte, pero de manera distinta y su hermana no necesitaba cuidar de una sombra débil que se negaba a aceptar su naturaleza. ¡Que _Jon_ lamiera el culo de todos los dioses! él era un bastardo, estaban en la misma posición de rechazo.

Mirla se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y decidió dormir, porque una sombra siempre estaba en control de su cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente fue movida, la noticia de que Lord Stark serviría como mano del rey había dejado a la servidumbre inquieta y aquel sentimiento se respiraba por todo Invernalia, Mirla sintió el malestar de su existencia en la nuca y en la presión de su frente así que no le preocuparon mucho las noticias, con mucho esfuerzo siguió a los mozos de las cuadrillas tratando de mantenerse tan alejada como podía de las visitas pero en más de una ocasión se encontró sorpresivamente con el gemelo de la reina, el cabello rubio, mucho más brillante que el del hombrecito, le hizo detenerse en medio de su limpieza, el caballo a su lado se quejó de la falta de atención pero la joven castaña lo ignoro fijando la mirada en los ojos verdes y hermosos que parecían ver todo con hartazgo, se parecían a los ojos de Sertia en el color pero no en la calidez ni amabilidad, su hermana era un caramelo derritiéndose en la boca suavemente y los Lannister eran un moneda dura con sabor amargo, brillantes pero insensibles.

Los ojos verdes se concentraron en ella por un segundo y Mirla sintió un malestar en el estómago, no le gustaba la manera en que el hombre la miraba, no como sombra sino como diversión, la hacía sentirse como un fenómeno que merecía se visto y reído, desvío los ojos de los pozos verdes y se concentró en el animal, la cicatriz le ardía como siempre, suave en las orillas y más concentrado en el centro, el mínimo recuerdo de un cuchillo caliente en su niñez.

Sertia caminó hacia ella antes del mediodía, llevando consigo una jarra de cerveza y mirando de reojo a la mata de cabellos rubios de los Lannister, su hermana era conocida por ser hermosa, incluso con su condición de bajeza en el reino, Mirla podía apostar que cualquier hombre rey o vasallo vendería su vida por poder estar con Sertia.

—Hueles a establo-. Le comentó con una sonrisa de lado, los ojos brillantes la animaron y la joven castaña olvidó por un momento la terrible nube sobre su vida. Se giró sin dejar de acariciar al caballo llamando la atención de su hermana y le hizo una mueca, Sertia sonrío y desapareció por la puerta principal rumbo a la torre. Diez minutos después Mirla acicalaba al último de los caballos, el jefe del establo la había mirado con agrado al ver su trabajo terminado tan pronto, por esa razón le gustaba estar aquí, lejos de los ojos de las personas, los caballos eran una buena compañía, seguros y tranquilos dejaban que la castaña se acercara a ellos sin temerle, eran animales inteligentes pero amables. Había estado una vez muy cerca de un lobo, no un huargo como el que los Stark tenían en el castillo, era un lobo común con el pelaje negro y del tamaño de un perro grande, no le llegaba a la cintura, pero Mirla había odiado el miedo que recorrió su cuerpo al ver los dientes afilados apuntando en su dirección. Pero los caballos no eran salvajes ni gustaban de comer hombres, eran simples y precavidos, los del norte eran más altos y músculos que los sureños, quizá por el cambio de clima, a Mirla le gustaban porque la ocultaban completamente, detrás de un caballo de Invernalia la joven no era más que una niña, una sombra pequeña e inofensiva.

Mientras los demás trabajadores se volvían hacia el castillo para servir en los preparativos de salida Mirla decidió caminar, le gustaban las tierras que rodeaban la fortaleza gris, sobre todo la torre abandonada. Le recordaban las ruinas de su antiguo hogar y su infancia, no la infancia de entrenamiento, de muerte y golpes, sino la infancia que compartía con su hermana. Lejos de la casa de las armas y de sus padres las dos niñas habían sido más unidas que cualquier otro par en toda la comunidad, aquello enfurecía a los mayores porque Sertia era una blanca a usar y Mirla un arma y ninguna tenía relación con la otra pero ellas apenas si podían mantenerse alejadas el tiempo que duraban los entrenamientos, tan pronto como la castaña salía de su prisión de peleas y armas, la rubia la esperaba lista para curar sus heridas, consolarla y ayudarla a levantarse, a pensar más allá de la muerte y las sombras que se cernían sobre ella, Mirla se sentía viva cuando estaba con su hermana y ese sentimiento era el que la había impulsado a escapar.

 _Una sombra no deja nunca de serlo._

Sí, en cierta parte ella sabía que estaba condenada pero no era solo una sombra, también era una hermana y su amor y lealtad por Sertia iban más allá que cualquier entrenamiento.

Un movimiento la hizo salir de sus pensamientos; ágil y rápida la castaña prestó atención a su alrededor en busca de peligro desechándolos apenas vio al joven Bran que corría por el costado del camino directo a la torre, tenía el cabello desaliñado y el rostro rojo por el viento frío que le rozaba las mejillas y aun así no se detenía, Mirla sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza pensando en _Jon_ y en si él seguiría a su hermano por el campo.

No, Bran siempre corría así cuando deseaba escalar y nunca nadie podía alcanzarlo.

La joven sonrío maliciosa, ella era rápida, mucho más rápida que cualquier sombra, bandido o "nadie". Sin perder un segundo más se echó a correr detrás del él, sonriendo ante la libertad que le produjo el sentir sus piernas estirarse y la sangre llenar cada espacio de su cuerpo. El chico se giró para mirarla sin dejar de correr, los ojos castaños temerosos se encendieron al verla, pero no se detuvo, con una sonrisa traviesa que reflejaba la de Mirla siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la torre y sin esperar saltó hacia las losas desprendidas y comenzó a escalar.

La joven se detuvo ante la pared de piedra verdosa, Bran ya estaba a un par de metros de distancia, sus manos y pies uniéndose a los espacios entre las rocas y las salientes como si no lo costará trabajo.

—¿Cómo se siente? -. preguntó y el niño dejó de escalar para mirarla, castaño contra castaño, Bran no tenía los ojos llenos de miedo o desagrado como los demás, sus orbes del mismo tono que los de ella parecían atravesarla completamente, mirar más allá de su piel y sus faltas y llegar hasta ese fondo que parecía solo pertenecerle a su hermana.

 _Y en ciertos momentos a Jon cuando la miraba aún a pesar del frío desagrado._

Bran abrió la boca varias veces, pero nada salió.

—¿Qué se siente estar arriba? -. Mirla recargó las manos en la pared fría y sintió las vibraciones del viento que atravesaba la vieja construcción.

—Fabuloso-. sonrío Bran girándose para seguir subiendo, pero mucho más lento que antes —Soy libre ahí-. el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta, una imagen se dibujó en su mente, la libertad de poder mirar el mundo por encima, sentir el aire revolotear sus cabellos y tan lejos de los hombres que nadie pudiera percibirla.

—Me gusta eso-. El niño volvió a detenerse, sus manos lo sostuvieron sin problemas, con tanta fuerza que Mirla creyó podría quedarse en esa posición todo el día.

—¿Quieres subir? -.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desde arriba Bran observó los ojos de la chica abrirse con sorpresa, sombras extrañas bailaron en el mar café de su mirada. Después de retirarse brillaban con tanta fuerza que el niño sonrío y Mirla le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Me enseñarás? -. Bran asintió aun sonriendo y ella se arremangó las faldas del vestido para subir los pies en el peldaño, pero antes de poder hacerlo la voz del jefe del establo la llamó.

—¡Niña! ¡Necesitamos esos caballos ahora! -. Mirla miró hacia arriba al niño castaño que le regresaba el semblante decepcionado.

—Tal vez-. le dijo tan alto como podía para que la escuchara —Otro día puedas enseñarme-.

—Claro-. respondió Bran sonriendo con tristeza.

Mirla regresó a los establos con el corazón extendido, los ojos castaños de Bran la siguieron en todo el camino hasta que desapareció dentro de la estructura de madera. Los caballos que quedaban estuvieron atentos a sus movimientos, siguiéndola mientras les aseguraba las sillas y cepillaba el pelo de los costados, revisó sus herraduras con precaución; un caballo que no llevará bien las herraduras era un caballo que duraría poco tiempo en el camino. Sudor corría por su cuello y brazos, el vestido se le enredaba en las piernas mientras se movía pesadamente y Mirla lo odiaba, prefería las ropas cómodas de sombra, hechas específicamente para darle movimiento y protección, con un suspiro la joven dejó otro fardo en el piso cercano a la pared de piedra en la parte más escondida del establo, ayer por esa misma hora el sueño del calor la había sorprendido.

 _Era tan caliente como el fuego._

Sí, pensó, era tan caliente que podía sentirlo emanar de la tierra. Se colocó encima del mismo lugar donde había caído dormida, pero nada paso, el ambiente estaba sofocando y aún tenía sudor resbalándose por cada parte del cuerpo, pero era por el trabajo y el calor que los caballos emanaban, el establo estaba bien recubierto para evitar que el frío molestara mucho a los animales, claro que los norteños apenas si se quejaban cuando salían. Pero, el calor del día anterior se había desvanecido por completo.

 _Quizá fue todo un sueño._

No había razón para que no fuera, recordó las imágenes de su tierra encendida, los edificios, las plazas y las personas, todo se veía igual a pesar de fuego que las cubría ¿Significaba algo más? ¿Algo por venir? No parecía, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo, Sertia y ella habían tenido que huir de aquel terrible lugar para luchar por la mediana libertad que ahora tenían, pero, aun así, ambas pertenecían ahí, a esas calles y a esos miedos.

 _Una sombra no deja de serlo._

Nunca, pero por ahora no era tiempo de romperse la cabeza pensando en eso, por ahora solo importaba su hermana y las miradas frías que podía recibir de _Jon._

Mirla no había visto al chico en toda la mañana, no era lo que más deseaba a pesar de que su corazón se alborotara como un ave de solo imaginarlo, tampoco se había cruzado con el hombre pequeño, el otro hermano de los Lannister, les agradecía a los dioses (quiénes fueran) y al destino por eso, lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con alguno de los dos, sentir esas miradas inquisidoras que la reconocían por haberla visto débil y temblorosa. La voz de su padre dentro de su mente la reñía a mantener lo poco que quedaba de dignidad y tener un mal encuentro con los ojos gris oscuro de Jon no iba a ser la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Terminó de acomodar los fardos y se giró para salir, necesitaba aire y buscar a su hermana, al menos verla desde la distancia, el frío de la soledad que sentía con más fuerza desde la noche pasada la había vuelto más dependiente de Sertia quien era su sol personal, solo con verla sabía que debía intentarlo, levantarse y vivir por ella.

Afuera el viento de la tarde hacia danzar las hojas de los árboles cercanos, la brisa era más fría que el día anterior pero soportable. Mirla la recibió con gusto, levantando sus codos para que la brisa secara los rastros de sudor en los pliegues de su ropa, el patio estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían con sus labores y ventas, un par de ellas la miraron de reojo cuando pasaron y la joven se dedicó a ignorarlos, sabía que estarían mirando su cicatriz y lo dejó pasar.

Cuando vio a un par de hombres salir corriendo por la puerta principal siguiendo a otro grupo el vello de su nuca se erizó, no sabía a qué se debía el repentino alboroto, pero en su interior algo se sintió fuera de lugar, otro grupo de mujeres y hombres corrieron desde el castillo y pasaron junto a ella, dos mozos que también ayudaban en el establo se detuvieron a su lado sin mirarla, ambos con los ojos fijos en la puerta y las mandíbulas apretadas. Mirla apretó los puños y espero hasta que su corazón latió con lentitud, un par de mujeres entraron con las manos cubriendo sus rostros y la cabeza gacha.

 _Oh destino, no ahora por favor._

La chica había visto el mismo semblante miles de veces, la muerte siempre engalana a sus visitantes con esos adornos, esa piel pálida y esos ojos desorientados, las lágrimas también si era necesario.

 _Una sombra nunca deja de servir a la muerte._

La había encontrado, mucho antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos o sus enemigos la muerte la había encontrado, un aire frío le subió por las pantorrillas hasta rozar sus muslos, era la bienvenida de una vieja amiga y la castaña sintió que el aire se le quedaba atascado en el pecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? -. preguntó a los dos mozos que se habían detenido junto a ella, parecían sorprendidos de su voz, pero si sintieron miedo o repugnancia no lo demostraron.

—No sabemos, debió ser algo grave, tal vez algún desertor-.

 _No,_ le respondió esa voz oculta en su interior, _aquello iba más allá de un desertor anónimo._

Otro grupo mucho más grande de personas entraron, llevaban consigo un bulto pequeño en una camilla, Mirla los siguió con la mirada y su mente le dio vueltas a la imagen. Una torre abandonada le llenó los pensamientos, pero aplastó con fuerza el presentimiento, no podía ser, no eso.

Detrás de ellos el mayor de los hijos Stark caminaba con pasos inseguros, Theon Greyjoy también caminaba con él, pero su aspecto era menos digno que el de su compañero. _No eso no._ Otros hombres se movieron con ellos hasta la entrada del castillo donde el grito de Lady Stark los hizo saltar a todos, _No destino por favor, que no sea eso._ La joven quitó la mirada de la imagen oscura que le reflejaba la puerta entreabierta del castillo por donde antes había pasado el bulto pequeño para volver a mirar la puerta, el jefe de los establos estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos turbios, discutía con otros ojos oscuros y fríos. _Jon_ parecía congelado en su lugar, la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, lucía diez años más viejo e irradiaba una furia que, a pesar de la distancia, la envolvía.

Cuando los ojos del jefe se encontraron con los suyos, relámpagos la encontraron, los dos hombres ( _Jon no era más que un niño, pero su aspecto le hacía lucir como igual)_ susurraron y ambos la miraron, inseguridad repto por su espalda y la misma brisa que le había acariciado los muslos le envolvió el estómago, se dirigieron a ella con la vista clavada en su figura. _Respira Mirla, piensa rápido,_ no veían a hablar, su porte seguro y dominante se lo decía y el peso de un miedo pequeño que le arañaba el pecho, una sombra siempre tiene control sobre su cuerpo, una sombra no teme, una sombra analiza. _Dos hombres son fáciles de derribar,_ pensó mientras separaba los tobillos y relajaba los hombros, _vendrían más cuando el alboroto se escuchará, pero quizá tendría oportunidad de llevarlos a los establos y así ganar tiempo para Sertia._ Los ojos de Jon eran invierno helado, el mismo frío que le consumía las entrañas, pero ella era una sombra, aún con el estúpido vestido, no había nada más peligroso, más terrible ¿Cuántos hombres habían muerto en sus manos? _Demasiados para contar_.

Ninguno de los dos tenía armas a la vista lo que le dio la ventaja, sin armas esos hombres bien podían haber sido niños, aunque ella había visto los entrenamientos del joven y sabía que era rápido y sus golpes certeros y fuertes, solo tendría que evitarlo, sería más fácil si pudiera hacerlo caer y tenerlo en el suelo por algunos segundos, en aquella posición no sería capaz de atacar o defenderse, casi ningún caballero podría hacerlo en tal situación y menos si se enfrentaba con una sombra.

 _Piensa como una._

Eso le habían dicho sus entrenadores siempre, tenía que pensar como una sombra y ahora lo estaba haciendo, su frío estómago se volvió nudo, todo este tiempo huyendo de su pasado, del lugar que la había formado, renegando de cada enseñanza y lección, negándose a volverse lo que ellos habían trabajado tanto en hacer realidad, _la mejor de todos, siempre por encima, el destino de su padre y el de ella_ , sin embargo, apenas sentía la mínima seña de peligro y todos sus sentidos gritaban su naturaleza.

El ambiente se volvió oscuro a su alrededor mientras se enfocaba en los pasos que faltaban para que los nombres llegaran a su lado ¿Cuál era su intención? No lo sabía, pero el mal presentimiento que le había recorrido la mente, el bulto pequeño y el grito de Lady Stark le daban una idea, una que apenas lograba formarse concretamente la desechaba, no podía ser porque aún el destino que la marcó para siempre en su mejilla no podría ser tan terrible con alguien que no lo merecía. Ella estaba condenada desde su nacimiento, pero él… no Mirla detuvo sus pensamientos, si tan solo lo pensaba podía volverse realidad y ella no iba a tomarse ese riesgo, _el niño no lo merecía._

—Niña-. el jefe de los establos clavo sus ojos pálidos en ella, los dos mozos a su lado se retiraron un poco, lo suficiente para saber que no se dirigían a ellos, pero dispuestos a escuchar de que trataría la disputa. Mirla respiró profundamente concentrándose en el momento.

 _Actúa siempre rápido, antes de lo calculado por lo demás._

—Señor-. La joven bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para mostrar respeto y sus ojos viajaron por el rostro de _Jon_ rápidamente. _No escuches el latido de tu corazón, concéntrate._

—¿En qué momento has entrado? -. Mirla sopesó su respuesta un momento inclinando su rostro, la cicatriz en la mejilla le ardía levemente en las esquinas advirtiéndole.

—Cuando me llamó, Señor-. Jon a espaldas del hombre cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, parecía mucho más alto ahora que antes y la imagen le causó cosquillas en el vientre.

—¿Quién estuvo contigo? -. Mirla se encogió de hombros al escuchar la pregunta, nunca nadie se quedaba dentro de los establos cuando ella se encargaba de los caballos, los mozos salían siempre llenos de temor y asco.

—Nadie señor, estuve limpiando y preparando los fardos tal como usted…-.

—Mentira-. interrumpió _Jon_ con los ojos tan oscuros como la noche. _Brillantes de odio e irá, prepárate._

—Pero…-.

—Estuviste ahí, con _él-._ Mirla lo miró fijamente, por un instante sintió el aire frío golpear sus mejillas y los ojos castaños amables que la miraban desde arriba. _¿Quieres subir?_

—No entiendo-. respondió, aunque su corazón lo entendía perfectamente. _Por favor,_ rogó.

—Niña, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, algo ha ocurrido-. el jefe del establo se acercó lentamente y colocó su mano en su espalda, el toque era inofensivo pero su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? -. Jon se acercó a ella también causando estragos en su latir, con violencia la tomo del brazo, aparentando tanto como podía, Mirla ignoró el dolor que se disparó por su piel porque el calor que le producía el contacto era mucho más fuerte, sus dedos era largos y ásperos, por la espada y el arco y le causaban un cosquilleo en el vientre que por un momento sobrepaso todo lo demás.

 _¿Cómo se atrevió?_ La voz de su padre la regresó a la realidad y escucho fuera de sí el tono seco en que Jon le habló.

—Porque estuviste ahí con él-. Mirla se sacudió su agarre con facilidad sorprendiendo al joven, sus ojos negros iracundos precavidos la miraron fijamente desviándose levemente a la cicatriz en su mejilla.

—No sé de qué hablas-. _Mentirosa, lo sabes muy bien._

—Calma, calma-. dijo el hombre con sus manos extendidas, Mirla confiaba más en su control que en el de Jon —Queremos saber qué fue lo que hiciste con el joven Bran-. sonrío falsamente, pero sus ojos parecían serenos.

—¿ _Bran_? -. La tierra debajo de sus pies tembló y un zumbido le llenó los oídos.

—El joven Bran ha tenido un accidente-. su voz sonaba lejana y el viento en su cabeza aumentó, no podía ser, no él.

 _Por favor no._

—No entiendo-. dijo Mirla y la piel de su mejilla se estiró con dolor. Los ojos castaños del niño habían sido dulces con ella, como los de su hermana, inocentes y amables.

 _¿Quieres subir?_

 _Sí,_ pensó, debí subir contigo.

—Cayó-. respondió Jon y aprovechándose de su turbación la tomó del brazo de nuevo sin encontrar resistencia, la chica tenía los ojos perdidos y parecía más una niña que una asesina.

—Él nunca cae-. susurró Mirla, pero era demasiado tarde, la realidad se había consumado a pesar de sus pensamientos, la muerte había venido a ella de nuevo reclamando su servicio, su adoración y su cuerpo. El destino y el pasado que la perseguían desde siempre parecían burlarse desde las esquinas del castillo, acunados por la oscuridad y las sombras de la tarde.

Antes de consumirse en ellas escuchó la voz de su padre baja como una serpiente.

 _Muerte es lo único que rodea a una sombra._

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero, sin ánimo de excusarme sin sentido, este semestre está mucho más pesado que los anteriores por favor me encantaría leer sus comentarios de amor u odio jajaja los amo :*.**_


	4. Leaving

**Leaving**

 _Me siento fuera de sentido, lloro,  
me aflijo, cuando pienso, digo y recuerdo:  
¡Oh, si nunca yo muriera,  
oh, si nunca desapareciera!  
¡Allá donde no hay muerte,  
allá donde se alcanza la victoria,  
que allá yo fuera!  
¡Oh, si nunca yo muriera,  
oh, si nunca desapareciera!..._

 _-Nezahualcóyotl (De: Cantares mexicanos f. 17 v.d)_

Invernalia era frio, las paredes grises oscuras guardaban secretos escondidos en la piedra, esos que se arropaban entre las grietas y se descubrían por la noche cuando la protección del sol álgido se aventuraba a ir más allá de los sueños de los hombres. La muerte que antes se había apropiado de su alma estaba de vuelta, con sus vestidos largos pavorosos y trayendo consigo el recuerdo de otro lugar, otro mundo al cual Mirla pertenecía, un mundo horrible que la seducía apenas se daba la vuelta.

Jon los llevó hasta los pasillos del castillo que le resultaban desconocidos, lugares de rocas gélidas y cortinas de terciopelo, rojo, negro y gris repitiéndose en un ciclo que a la joven le resultaba insoportable, el jefe de los establos mantenía su mano cerca de su espalda, no la tocaba, no se atrevía a hacerlo y ella lo agradecía. No necesitaba sentir miedo, aunque lo tenía, en el fondo de su cuerpo, enterrado como los secretos en las paredes frías. Al pasar por una ventana Mirla miró los últimos rayos de luz blanquecina desaparecer, un rastro de peligro le invadió los músculos rígidos cuando pasaron a otro interminable tramo de roca y telas.

El joven de ojos oscuros llevaba consigo una vela, pero el camino era oscuro y le recordaba otro momento en su vida, cuando era una niña y su padre la había llevado por primera vez a recorrer la casa de las armas. _Este va a ser tu nuevo hogar_ , era apenas una chiquilla de piel blanca y cabello castaño caminando a su destino. La casa de su entrenamiento era enorme, llena de pasadizos, túneles y escondites donde siempre se ocultaba alguien en las sombras, sus compañeros y hermanos se mezclaban con ellas y aparecían cuando menos lo esperabas, blandiendo sus armas con destreza. Niños solitarios como ella que se refugiaban en los lugares de luz de su existencia, que iban y venían de sus familias porque en realidad no le pertenecían a nadie más que a la muerte, quien era su madre, amante, hermana y maestra. La muerte misma les había susurrado sus secretos a las primeras sombras, hablando oscuridad en sus oídos hasta volverlos sus hijos, sus queridos protegidos.

Mirla recordó la oscuridad total de las prácticas, cuando su entrenador la obligaba a atacar ciegamente, el dolor, la sangre y el miedo que devoraban todo lo que la rodeaba, pero sobre todo la muerte, esas sombras expectantes que avanzaban sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, _Mejor, hazlo de nuevo, hazlo, hazlo, ataca, rápido._ Nadie gritaba en aquel terrible ambiente porque no era necesario, las palabras viajaban como dagas de acero brillante que atravesaban cualquier armadura, _Eres una sombra y nada más._ No, les había dicho la niña castaña con los labios sangrantes y las heridas frescas en su espalda, yo no soy una sombra solamente, no lo era. Sertia le había convencido de eso, a pesar de todo lo que sus maestros le inculcaran la voz de su hermana, más fuerte que la oscuridad permanente, le llenaba el alma de esperanza. Seguridad completa y segura de no ser un arma... pero los golpes, el miedo, el dolor, las miradas, las cicatrices... ¡Oh destino! las cicatrices que dejaban. La niña mercenaria lloraba la noche entera y golpeaba siempre mejor que nadie en las mañanas, _rápida y certera_ , así la habían definido sus entrenadores. Una flecha, el filo de una espada o el fuego de un dragón, Mirla era capaz de consumir todo lo que la rodeaba si la muerte así se lo pedía.

Hasta que la muerte le había pedido a su hermana y el lazo sanguíneo fue más profundo, clavado con el fuego del amor más ardiente que la punta de acero valyrio cuya marca llevaba para siempre en la mejilla, porque la muerte quemó su piel, pero Sertia había excavado en su corazón eternamente.

Bajaron por las escaleras laterales del gran salón y la joven escuchó las voces de los sirvientes en el cuarto que lo comunicaba con la cocina, los hombres pasaron de largo pero ella se giró y buscó el rostro de su hermana entre la multitud de vasallos que le regresaron la mirada con fría desconfianza, Sertia tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la piel pálida y el cabello suelto desarreglado, aun así lucía como un sol y la castaña refrenó con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de abrazarla, mandando al carajo a Jon y su caravana.

—Mirla-. dijo su hermana y la palabra pareció arañar el silencio que su paso había causado, Jon y el jefe de los establos se giraron también y vieron como su hermana se acercó a la puerta con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban como luceros verdes, lagunas de fuego valyrio explotando en cada paso. El chico de cabello negro la tomó del brazo alejándola de Sertia y obligándola a caminar, las dos jóvenes se miraron y sin decir palabra se convencieron. Aquello estaba muy mal, terriblemente mal y el temblor en los labios de su hermana le reflejaba su miedo oculto.

—Sigue caminando-. susurró Jon en su oído con aspereza y la joven se giró para verlo, estaba tan cerca que el aroma de su piel la dejó mareada, cuando miró a sus espaldas los luceros verdes la despidieron, parecieron susurrar, al igual que el chico, una letanía diferente; _A donde vayas, en donde vivas y como mueras, siempre._

Mirla siguió caminando con la mano de Jon sujetándola, era reconfortante por el cosquilleo de su vientre, pero la mirada de su hermana la persiguió por los pasillos que quedaban y la llevó a pensar en unos ojos castaños y una sonrisa traviesa, el recuerdo del niño subiendo por las salientes de las rocas, ágil como ella, pero amable como Sertia. Bran le había dicho palabras que viajaron más allá del sonido, él le dio una visión: la libertad de mirar el mundo desde arriba, ajeno, distante y peligroso, con el aire rozando su mejilla marcada volviéndola limpia y pura.

Bran era diferente a todos los hijos de Lord Stark, más vivo y libre, al igual que su hermana había decidido que su destino fuera diferente de lo que se esperaba, la rubia también se había negado a la esclavitud de su alma y aunque no buscó refugio en las alturas como él, seguían teniendo el mismo espíritu.

Él era - _había sido-_ un ave tierna de voz suave que le decía _¿Quieres subir?_

 _Oh sí joven Bran, me hubiera encantado subir contigo, mirar el horizonte del norte pequeñísimo y mi existencia insignificante comparada con la vida que proliferaba en el mundo, oh Bran lo siento tanto._ La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, una escena falsa de la caída, el viento llevándose los gritos del niño, la luz de sus ojos extinguida, se torturó con ellas porque de algún modo tenía la culpa. Dioses, Jon tenía toda la razón en odiarla y desconfiar, ella había traído la muerte a Invernalia.

Giraron una vez más y sintió una vibración extraña en la tierra, habían bajado algunas escaleras en el camino y escuchó prácticamente el sonido del agua correr con violencia, el calor la envolvió de nuevo, pero no la consumió como antes, esta vez se quedó en su mente expulsando suavemente el frío en su estómago. Susurró palabras de aliento cálidas con la voz de su hermana y la joven sintió una extraña valentía sobrepasarla.

 _Analiza Mirla, una sombra siempre ve más allá de las simples tinieblas, mira los grises y elige como actuar._

Se detuvieron en una puerta de madera gruesa y oscura, Jon tocó dos veces antes de empujarla dentro. La habitación era pequeña con una ventana simple en la parte superior de la pared de piedra húmeda, dos antorchas iluminaban los rostros de Ser Rodrick, el maestre Luwin y Robb Stark, sus facciones firmes y frías, aunque Mirla se atrevió a mirar de fondo a la angustia y dolor que se movía en sus ojos, su pecho se contrajo ante el pensamiento, un cuerpo pequeño cargado por varios hombres como si pesara más de lo que aparentaba, un bulto encerrado en la oscuridad del castillo. Lágrimas amenazaron con brotar, pero las contuvo, necesitaba concentrarse y a pesar de que le dolía la terrible realidad de la muerte no podía quedarse atrapada en sus sentimientos.

Detrás de ella la puerta se cerró y los dos hombres que la acompañaban se colocaron en la pared a su izquierda, por mera costumbre analizó a sus oponentes, tres de ellos estaban entrenados en las armas, serían ellos los más difíciles de eliminar, el maestre y el encargado de los establos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, tomaría ventaja de su debilidad, quizá los otros intentaran defenderlos cuando los vieran en peligro.

Robb fue el primero en hablar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Sabes por qué te hemos traído? -.

Mirla se encogió en su espacio como una niña, en su mente giraron los engranes de su enseñanza volviéndose clara ante sus ojos, _analiza a tu enemigo, distínguelo de entre la multitud, enfoca tu energía en conocerlo y mide su destreza,_ el recuerdo de un golpe en su espalda le aceleró el pulso.

—Lo sé mi señor, pero no lo entiendo-.

 _Jon_ a su espalda bufó con fuerza, la castaña no podía verlo, pero sentía su mirada fría y furiosa en su nuca, no la atravesaba porque su cuerpo se negaba a dejarlo ir, patéticamente retenía la sensación de estar tan cerca de él y por encima de su instinto _sombra_ eso oscuro y primitivo que él causaba en ella la envolvía.

—Estás aquí porque fuiste la última persona en ver al joven señor Bran antes de la caída-. La muerte suspiró en sus hombros mientas susurraba cosas terribles en sus oídos, casi sin respirar Mirla miró a Ser Rodrick que le había respondido su duda (o al menos lo había intentado). El hombre lucía fuerte a pesar de las canas que pintaban su cabello, otra imagen de un hombre viejo la obligó a bajar sus ojos.

—Creo que lo fui señor-. Robb Stark la miró con desagrado y algo parecido a la lástima, el gesto contorsionó sus facciones perfectas, pero aun así no perdió el porte de nobleza.

—¿Por qué? -. le preguntó, Mirla se quedó clavada en su lugar, extendió sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire húmedo, _una sombra siempre está preparada para cualquier batalla_.

—¿Por qué que mi señor? -.

Todos los hombres en la habitación exceptuando al maestre Luwin resoplaron ante su respuesta, no hay mejor manera de ganar tiempo que la exasperación. _Mira más allá del espacio que te rodea,_ la ventana era demasiado pequeña, no podría deslizarse por ella de necesitarlo, no al menos si cargaba con el horrible vestido y deshacerse de el en plena noche norteña no era la mejor idea.

—¡¿Por qué estaba contigo?! -. El mayor de los hijos Stark pasó las manos por su cabello rojizo con cansancio, Mirla casi se sintió apenada de hacerlo pasar tal momento, pero se mantuvo firme en su rol, tenía que conseguir tiempo para su hermana, aunque no sabía que pasaría con ambas, el huir era siempre una buena opción.

—No lo estaba mi señor, yo estaba trabajando en los establos cuando los hombres…-.

—Mentira-. _Jon_ se acercó más a ella con la vista clavada en Robb. –Está mintiendo-. los ojos de todos se clavaron en Mirla, ojos precavidos y airados, ojos de peligro que le corría por la piel de sus brazos y le hacían latir el corazón acompasadamente, bum mira, bum respira, bum analiza, bum actúa.

—No miento-. contestó la joven sin molestarse en girarse para confrontarlo, la distracción de su calor irradiando olas de cosquillas a su vientre era más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué debemos creerle? -. Jon se había acercado a Robb susurrando las palabras en el proceso, su mano se posó amenazadoramente en el hombro de la chica, Mirla sabía que lo hacía para mantenerla en su lugar, pero el fuego en su cuerpo se encendió molestándola.

—Tenemos que tranquilizarnos-. interrumpió el maestre Luwin con el semblante cansado, era un hombre viejo, pero al igual que Robb su rostro lucía mucho más envejecido con el lustre pálido de la angustia. —Sé mi señor- se dirigió específicamente al joven pelirrojo —que es terrible sugerirlo, pero con la partida del señor de Invernalia usted necesita descansar... las tareas aumentarán con la mañana-. Los dos jóvenes se miraron antes de separarse, Jon no apartó su mano de su hombro en advertencia. _¿Para quién?_ Le susurró la voz de su padre _si tú quisieras podrías arrancarle el brazo entero._

Mirla lo dudaba, no tenía las armas y más importante no deseaba hacerlo, si la chica tenía que actuar para sobrevivir lo haría, aunque de todos los hombres en la habitación al que menos quería herir era al joven de las pupilas grises.

—Deje a la chica aquí y por la mañana nos encargaremos-. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, ojos precavidos con tintes de dolor, ojos de personas que habían visto la muerte y no podían concentrarse en algo más que el reflejo de su rostro mortecino. Mirla era ese reflejo, volvió a sentir un tirón en el estómago al pensar en Bran y su alma se conmovió por Robb, _tan joven._ La chica había estado siempre acostumbrada a la presencia inquietante de su maestra y la soportaba con el ejercicio y entrenamiento, cuando una sombra temía o dudaba simplemente golpeaba más fuerte, pero ¿Cómo se prepara al hijo de un Lord para enfrentar al destino terrible? ¿Con que cara podían arruinársele las fiestas, los goces, los deleites y mimos de la juventud? Pensó en su hermana, inteligente y fresca y sin embargo arrastrándose por culpa suya, podían estar en la misma situación, Robb y Sertia, ambos envueltos en la oscuridad debido a su compañía.

—Está bien- respondió Robb enderezándose con rapidez, su rostro se volvió impávido vetusto —Quiero a dos hombres vigilando la puerta, volveremos por la mañana-. Sin decir más salió seguido de Ser Rodrick que la miró a la defensiva, sus ojos nunca dejando la cicatriz en su mejilla y el maestre Luwin con la mirada repleta de lástima, lástima _a su señor; el joven y el viejo y a ella, la niña con la cara marcada y las manos manchadas de sangre_. El jefe de los establos se desvaneció tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron nervioso de estar solo con ella en la misma habitación, pero Jon no salió con los demás, su mano se quedó en su hombro y el calor de su vientre se expandió al resto de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo, aquel con ella había soñado desde la primera vez que llegó al castillo, se acercó peligrosamente, Mirla no le temía a pesar de conocer la fuerza que residía en él; los golpes y espadas eran parte del entrenamiento básico de una sombra, pero la sensación extraña que Jon le causaba con su cercanía era algo para lo que nunca fue entrenada.

La chica se encogió cuando su aliento cálido golpeo la piel sensible de su cuello, en otro momento, en otra vida ese podría haber sido la promesa de un amante, pero no ahora. —Estaremos vigilándote-. Las palabras golpearon su mente alerta más el cosquilleo que le arremetió en la piel desnuda de su nuca y viajo por todo su cuerpo le venció sin remedio. Mirla se encogió aún más en su lugar y las rodillas le temblaron con un espasmo antes de rendirse, el golpe seco no le dolió, ni siquiera su orgullo de sombra o la voz de su padre _-Patética-,_ lo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas fueron los ojos fríos de Jon que la despidieron antes de cerrar la puerta.

La luz de la única lámpara que dejaron no alejó el frío de la noche en Invernalia, las paredes exhumaban lágrimas de agua dulce y caliente al igual que sus mejillas. Mirla era débil, frágil en su mente de una manera que sus entrenadores les avergonzaría empero no podía evitarlo, el corazón le latía con fuerza por su hermana, por el calor desconocido que subía por sus extremidades, por el llanto terrible que la hacía parecer más una niña que una asesina y por el gris gélido. _Levántate,_ le ordenó la voz en su mente no obstante su cuerpo cansado la instó a quedarse en el suelo, a acurrucarse en una esquina con las rodillas entre los brazos y el peso de la muerte deslizándose por sus hombros.

La noche fría arañó la roca estática más el calor le susurró con voces de esperanza, una sombra no debía dudar, no debía sentir miedo, no debía inclinarse y aun así la calidez le dio visiones hermosas de fuego y agua enterradas a los ojos de los hombres. No era capaz de concebir el sueño, pero aquellas imágenes de secretos ocultos la hicieron sentir calmada mientras la oscuridad se desdibujaba y los rayos del sol iluminaron levemente la mañana. Su oído entrenado había escuchado el ruido de los pasos de los guardias, dos rondas de al menos uno de ellos ¿Tan importante era? ¿Tan peligrosa? Claro, para ellos Mirla era la principal sospechosa y una sombra, podían ahora mismo entrar y cortarle la cabeza y nadie levantaría la voz en los siete reinos, solo su hermana lloraría su muerte... su estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de Sertia, se la imaginó en su habitación con los ojos cansados y llorosos mientras se retorcía de la impaciencia.

Vamos a salir de aquí, pensó, vamos a salir sin importar a cuántos de ellos tenga que llevarme entre las manos.

Apenas la niebla de la mañana inundó la vista de la ventana o lo que podía ver desde el rincón los pasos en el pasillo se volvieron erráticos, más personas caminaron hacia su celda y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, era casi como si no les importara su presencia, más bien, era claro que no les importaba su presencia. Dos hombres entraron seguidos de la melena rojiza de Robb Stark, detrás de él la elegante figura de Lady Catelyn vestida de negro y con el cabello rojo apagado la sorprendió, Ser Rodrick también estaba entre ellos y maestre Luwin que llevaba en las manos una canastilla de pan, el aroma la hizo levantar la mirada, pero de nuevo el peligro la obligo a quedarse quieta, el calor que la había consolado durante la noche se desvaneció y el frío recuerdo de su entrenamiento la llenó por completo.

 _Analiza._

El jefe de establo entró seguido de un hombre de rostro seco vestido con las ropas de la guardia Stark, el aire se le quedó atascado en los pulmones, pero no de miedo, Jon fue el último en entrar, sigiloso como un ratón se escondió detrás de los hombres, pero aun así Mirla podía fácilmente distinguir su figura grácil, Lady Catelyn debió notarlo también porque arrugó la nariz con disgusto mas no dijo nada. Madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada después de inspeccionarla, acurrucada en una esquina, sucia y pálida la chica no era la sombra asesina que merecía el calabozo o la espada, la mujer pelirroja inclino la barbilla hacia el maestre y la miró de nuevo, un brillo de ira, dolor y lástima cortaron sus pupilas.

 _Lo siento tanto,_ pensó.

El anciano se inclinó lentamente y dejó la canastilla en el suelo húmedo, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para alcanzarlo con la punta de sus dedos, ¿La querían ver rogar? de ser así necesitarían más de una noche de ayuno.

—Come-. le ordenó duramente Lady Catelyn, Mirla sintió de nuevo la ansiedad previa a la batalla congelar sus músculos, había muchos más hombres que vencer, pero sin decir nada se estiró hasta tomar la canasta, los panes estaban secos como piedras y tenían un sabor amargo a cerveza rancia aun así la joven no se detuvo, masticó con fuerza hasta las migajas de sus manos escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos cada vez que los guardias se estiraban.

Cuando terminó Ser Rodrick se acercó a ella, la chica se encogió como un gato esperando su momento, pero el golpe nunca llegó, el hombre la tomó del codo estrujando la piel desnuda con sus dedos haciéndola sisear de dolor. —Presenta tus respetos-. le dijo con la voz pastosa y poco amistosa, Mirla no comprendió bien, podía presentar sus respetos por la muerte, pero la sensación de mareo que la realidad le producía le hizo dudar y la joven calmo su estado para mirar a su señora y bajar el rostro.

—Mi señora-. no pudo decir más, aunque quería intentarlo, disculparse por haber traído a su maestra a las tierras del norte y por haberla condenado al sufrimiento el resto de su vida.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo- Ser Rodrick la sacudió levemente y el cabello de la chica se desprendió de las trenzas torcidas y mal hechas. —Voy a ser directa contigo ¿Alguien te envió para lastimar a mi familia? -. el tono de Lady Catelyn era certero, no había un atisbo de duda en la pregunta y Mirla sintió algo terrible y doloroso bajar por su garganta cerrada ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una sombra? La mujer sabía que ella era una enviada de la muerte, un verdugo con el nombre del culpable clavado en sus armas, pero la chica no tenía armas, había venido a Invernalia herida buscando auxilio; de haber querido hacer daño a los Stark... no, ella no lo deseaba, jamás. El recuerdo de sus maestros susurrando el nombre de su hermana le hizo temblar, la joven siempre había sido una sombra rebelde, yendo en contra de los deseos de su maestra cuando su corazón le ordenaba así que aún si la muerte se hubiera mostrado en todo su esplendor a pedirle la cabeza de cualquier Stark Mirla se hubiera negado. La cicatriz, que se había quedado silenciosa la noche entera, le recriminó quemándole la piel casi con la misma intensidad del primer día, las piernas volvieron a temblarle mas no se movió.

—No-. contestó Mirla, levantó el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, que viera en el café de su mirada que no mentía, su padre solía decir que eran los ojos de las personas lo primero que los traicionaba. La mujer frente a ella no se inmutó y con una mueca de fastidio se giró hacia Robb.

—¿Tú querías? -. le preguntó sin mirarla, la cicatriz tiró de la piel sensible y la joven sintió que se movía como una serpiente por debajo de su mejilla, su cuello y el pecho.

—No-. la vista se le nublo y no pudo detener las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, aquello no era una tortura, pero aun así apenas si podía soportar el dolor en su pecho, era afilado como una daga que se deslizaba por debajo de sus costillas y detrás de sus pulmones, Mirla había abandonado su identidad desde el momento que se negó a seguir las ordenes de la muerte, sin embargo, su dueña le seguía sin problemas arrastrando consigo un pasado oscuro y sangriento.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? -. La chica observó como uno de los guardias acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada, en ese momento más que todos los anteriores Mirla debía ser cuidadosa.

—Solo tiene mi palabra mi señora, jamás le hubiera hecho daño...-. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, demasiado filosas para pasar por su lengua.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -. Robb interrumpió, Lady Catelyn lo miró con ojos agradecidos y a pesar de la fortaleza que había demostrado la chica notó como le temblaban los labios, la palidez de su rostro y las bolsas pesadas que colgaban debajo de sus ojos.

Mirla respiró profundo, la habitación la sofocaba al igual que todos y sentía la terrible necesidad de golpear a alguien, con los puños cerrados levantó la barbilla negándose a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Vi a mi señor Bran correr hacia la torre durante mi descanso, Dolmie Walters ya nos había advertido que a toda costa debíamos evitar que escalara así que lo seguí- El aire frío de la mañana se coló por la ventana, era como estar ahí de nuevo con la brisa de la tarde y el aroma de la hierba en la piedra, _¿Quieres subir?,_ la joven respiró y el aliento de la muerte se arrastró suavemente como plumas por sus muslos. —Quería subir con él para traerlo abajo- su voz no era más que un susurro, muecas de ratones que escalaban por las paredes, casi podía ver los ojos castaños del niño; vivos y amables invitándola a su libertad. —Pero... me llamaron porque los caballos no estaban listos...-. - _Que patética excusa-,_ sí, pensó, patético, una niña en otro momento se habría arremangado la camisola negra de entrenamiento y en la oscura sala habría atacado o defendido, una sombra habría hecho bajar al niño de así quererlo - _pero tú no querías-_ no... ¿La muerte se había encargado de sus deseos? ¿La había engañado para desear libertad cuando lo único por lo que su alma clamaba era el vacío de la ausencia? –Yo no debí irme-. Ojos desconfiados la miraron sin pestañear, no importaba porque no merecía el perdón, merecía el castigo de su culpa, encontrarse con su maestra cara y cara y recibir el beso terrible de la espada en su nuca.

Lady Catelyn no dijo nada, su boca era una línea firme que contrastaban con sus manos inquietas, también tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas empapadas, pero no había compasión o empatía en el brillo de su mirada, su hijo tenía el mismo semblante endurecido por su condición de hombre al igual que los guardias, el maestre Luwin se fijaba en ella con lastima a pesar de la mueca que pintaban sus labios. La piel alrededor de la cicatriz le quemo con fuerza llamando su atención, _no es momento de ser débil_ , Mirla no creía serlo, pero las rodillas apenas si podían sostenerla, no estaba cansada, al menos no físicamente, había estado huyendo de sí misma por tanto tiempo, había matado y liberado la furia de una sombra para escapar al norte creyendo dejar todo atrás excepto por la marca en su mejilla y al final seguía cargando con ella.

Un tirón de su mente la sacó de su estado, pequeñas dagas de fuego escarbaron su espacio entre el hielo para alojarse en su vientre, Jon la estaba mirando... fijamente, pero sus ojos grises no tenían el destello de repulsión y enojo de antes, al contrario, eran dulces, amables a pesar de seguir siendo oscuros, melancólicos y precavidos. La chica se quedó con la mente en blanco, por un segundo se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba, de Lady Catelyn, Robb, Bran Stark, su hermana y su pasado, por un momento Mirla no era nada más que un chiquilla con el corazón galopando lejos de Invernalia, lejos de Poniente y aún lejos de su antiguo hogar, con el alma en un hilo miró sin mirar a las personas en la habitación y la voz de su padre le gritó desde su interior que se concentrara, que olvidara todo aquello ridículo pero esas sombras que imitaban las paredes del castillo, con la tristeza que solo el invierno en el mar rugiente puede provocar, la aprisionaron con mayor intensidad que la primera vez.

Fue el golpe lo que la devolvió de su ensoñación, el dolor que le pico desde la cicatriz hasta las puntas de sus dedos, pero sobre todo la sorpresa, sus ojos se desviaron de Jon rápidamente, aunque su cuerpo no reaccionó como una sombra hubiera esperado. Con la boca abierta y nuevas lágrimas de humillación Mirla miró a Lady Catelyn, sus orbes azules le devolvieron una mirada helada de furia reprimida, la joven se irguió de nuevo frente a ella, era unos centímetros más alta que la joven y su porte la hacía parecer enorme, con una mueca de disgusto levantó su mano y el golpe corrió por la misma mejilla, no era como sus entrenadores ni aquellos con los que había tenido que pelear en el pasado pero le doblo las rodillas y la hizo trastabillar, ninguno de los presentes la detuvo y su espalda golpeó la pared de piedra con levedad, un destello rojizo brillante y otro golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. La piel marcada le gritaba que se defendiera, que le hiciera pagar por osar siquiera el tocarla, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, llorando y con el rostro escondido entre los mechones de cabello castaño.

 _No eres más que una vergüenza, una sombra ataca, una sombra pelea y asesina._

—Te quiero fuera antes del anochecer-. fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes girarse, apartó a los guardias con brusquedad seguida por Robb, el jefe de los establos, el maestre y Ser Rodrick, ninguno de ellos le dirigió el mínimo vistazo, se esfumaron con tanta rapidez que la mente de Mirla comenzó a dar vueltas, no era fuerte, pensó, apenas si sentía el calor del subsuelo a través de la frialdad de sus lágrimas y el dolor en la cicatriz. Dos guardias la tomaron de los codos con brusquedad levantándola como a una muñeca de trapo, _ha sido misericordiosa contigo_ le susurró una voz tibia, la joven concordó con ella, Lady Catelyn tenía todo el derecho de matarla porque aún si ella no había arrojado a Bran desde las alturas tampoco lo había evitado, ella que cantaba la canción de la muerte merecía ser arrullada con su propio canto.

Antes de atravesar la puerta bebió la imagen de Jon Snow entre sus cabellos, quizá la última vez, con esos ojos ahora llenos de lastima dulce y empatía que Mirla no quería abandonar. No ahora por favor, rogó, no ahora destino, por favor dulce muerte, déjame contemplarlo para siempre o al menos dame la fuerza para beberlo entero, no perderme detalle de su rostro.

Al caminar por el pasillo oscuro a pesar de la luz de la mañana con los dos guardias flanqueándola como si esperan su huida fue esa imagen la que le acompañó, esas facciones que se suavizaron inesperadamente para su locura y alivio. Regresaron por el camino que ella bien conocía, de la cocina hacía su habitación, los dos hombres la dejaron frente a la puerta violentamente pero apenas si lo registro en su mente.

—Antes de la noche... _sombra-._

No lo habría dicho así en otro momento... no importaba.

Mirla recargó su frente fría en la puerta de madera pesada y oscura golpeando con los nudillos varias veces en el ritmo que Sertia y ella habían acordado, quería llorar, reír, saltar y arrastrarse todo al mismo tiempo... que complicada parecía la vida de una joven normal en comparación al monótono estilo de las sombras, con ellas todo era oscuridad, muerte, ataque y obediencia, sin espasmos en el vientre, calor y cosquilleos en la piel y el corazón alterado ante los ojos de alguien.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un par de brazos la recibieron en un abrazo que derritió sus angustias, Sertia olía a prado fresco y la joven castaña hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello con las manos aferradas a la tela áspera del vestido lila, su hermana retrocedió dos pasos pateando la madera y echando lo seguros con dificultad pero no se alejó de ella, unidas Mirla dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo por sus mejillas acompañadas de pequeños sollozos lastimeros como los de una animal herido ¿Eso era? ¿Una sombra no era más que un animal herido? A su hermana no parecía importarle, le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras la sentaba en el lecho, la joven se separó para mirarla entre los nubarrones salados, la rubia tenía el rostro pálido, con los labios secos y los ojos rojos pero el cabello dorado perfectamente arreglado en una trenza y el vestido listo para salir, las manos le temblaban también y a pesar de que Mirla quería quedarse una vida entera llorando en sus brazos se obligó a separarse completamente para preguntarle.

—¿Estás bien? -. Sertia se apresuró para sentarse a su lado, solo entonces la joven castaña notó las dos bolsas recargadas en la pared de la esquina, todas sus posesiones (las pocas que habían llevado a Invernalia) entre el cuero y las ligas, su habitación lucía limpia y desocupada como el primer día que llegaron, una presión extraña le contrajo el pecho, debían haberle dicho a su hermana mientras los hombres la llevaban, o quizá antes de que Lady Catelyn la interrogara, de nuevo iba a llevarla a la huida.

—Lo siento Sertia-. susurro limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, _concéntrate_ , le recordó la voz de su padre con un tirón de la cicatriz. Antes de anochecer... su hermana parecía tener todo dispuesto para...

—No- interrumpió sus pensamientos —Fue mi culpa, solo mía-. comentó la rubia, Mirla la miró sin comprender, las manos temblorosas retorcieron el bordillo lila de su vestido mientras sus ojos verdes bailaban nerviosamente por los pocos muebles de su cuarto.

 _-Algo no está bien-_

Definitivamente algo se sentía fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué fue tu culpa? -. Tomó las manos erráticas de su hermana obligándola a sostener su mirada inquisidora, las lagunas verdes no parecían brillar con la misma fuerza divertida y amable de siempre más bien se revolvían entre las sombras, como un pantano que se alzaba sin piedad ante la castaña, Sertia nunca perdía así el control de si porque la habían criado justamente para eso, para llevar puesta la máscara de estoicismo de la nobleza.

—Yo estaba ahí- Lagrimas extrañas se asomaron por encima del pantano revolviendo con su fuerza las pestañas rubias para caer por sus mejillas pálidas. —Yo los vi-. Mirla había visto el miedo en los ojos de los hombres cientos de veces, ese relámpago de emociones que causaba su presencia y del que siempre intentó mantener lejos a Sertia, pero ahora ese mismo miedo se reflejaba en las dagas verdosas.

—¿A quién viste Sertia? -.

Los labios antes rojizos temblaron levemente antes de afirmarse en una línea —Los hermanos Mirla, la reina y su... ¡oh pobre niño! -. Su piel se erizo en un instante, los sentidos alertas ante la mención de la reina, la mujer de ojos mordaces y sonrisa maléfica, recordó la voz del hombre que enviaba la carta; la joven de ojos castaños le había dicho que no le interesaba aún si venía del rey _¿De dónde crees que ha venido el trabajo?_ pero ella tuvo que huir, sus acciones de muerte le pisaban los talones, acechando en la oscuridad de la ciudad con el único deseo de tener sus cabezas.

—¿Ellos... donde? ¿Dónde los viste Sertia? -. Sacudió levemente los hombros delgados de su hermana, las sombras siempre se habían movido sigilosamente, debajo de la política, los reinos y las personas, pero... no, la joven se reprendió de solo pensarlo - _Una sombra nunca cree aquello que no ha visto-._

—Mirla...-. las manos frías y delicadas de la rubia le acariciaron la mejilla, la cicatriz le ardía levemente como advertencia y como recuerdo ¿Lady Catelyn habrá querido dejar marca? bien cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo habría absorbido el golpe con facilidad, pero el costado de su rostro guardaba por siempre la fragilidad y dureza de su existencia.

—No es nada- respondió quitando los dedos que siguieron el bordo de la carne herida —Tienes que decirme Sertia ¿Estaban en la torre? -. Mirla no los había visto ni escuchado, sus ojos apenas se separaron del niño, de su sonrisa y sus palabras... de no haber estado tan concentrada en sus desvaríos, pensó, quizá los habría visto u oído.

—Yo lo vi Mirla- Su hermana susurró las palabras tan bajo que la castaña tuvo que acercarse hasta rozar sus labios con la mejilla. —Los vi cuando subían, los vi y no me oculte, no pensé... ¡Oh Mirla! es mi culpa, mi culpa, cuando el niño se despierte...-.

—¿Despertar? - Interrumpió, su mente se agitó con las palabras, la muerte era una sueño profundo y terrible del que nadie jamás despertaba, no había esperanza a menos... ¡Destino!, pensó, ¡lo has salvado! La joven sonrió alertando a su hermana, que importaba ahora que los demás pensaran mal de ella, que había sido su mano la que terminó con la vigilia del niño. —Está vivo-. no era una pregunta, porque los ojos de la rubia le contestaron sin tener que decir palabras, _vivo._

—Nadie sabe si va a despertar-. Sertia se puso de pie llevándola consigo, la castaña la envolvió en sus brazos sintiendo la caricia de su maestra en la mejilla, _lo ha dejado vivir_ para ella, para envolverse en el manto de la vida nuevamente ¡Qué importaba que mañana el niño durmiera para siempre si ahora vivía! respiraba aquel bulto frágil que los hombres llevaron al palacio. —Dolmie escucho al maestre decir que no caminaría jamás-.

—Pero ¿Que importa eso Sertia? Está vivo-. Mas para ella que para su hermana, incluso que, para Bran, era egoísta lo aceptaba, estaba libre de culpa ahora porque su maestra le había tenido misericordia, _una sombra vive para morir_. Sí, pero esta sombra podía festejar sonriendo el retroceso de la muerte, hoy no había vencido y Mirla se sentía libre.

—Mirla te he dicho que los he visto-. Le repitió con un dejo de indignación en los ojos, la castaña le sonrió acercándose a la cama para sacar la última de sus bolsas.

—Te he escuchado destellito y ellos no te vieron a ti-. Sertia frunció el ceño y los pozos verdes brillaron de nuevo con rabia valyria.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡No estás segura de que...! -.

—De haberlo hecho ya estarías muerta-. contestó sin dejarla terminar y encogiendo los hombros, tenía razón por supuesto, un Lannister jamás dejaría escapar a alguien que le estorbara en el camino y menos un Lannister en la realeza, Mirla lo sabía, antes de partir de Desembarco del rey había recibido una oferta jugosa que cualquier otra sombra fugitiva no dudaría en tomar, pero el hombre le prometió venganza fría y oscura, quedarse no era una opción.

—Mirla...-.

—Sertia necesitamos irnos-. se levantó para mirarla con la bolsa de cuero en la mano, quiso disculparse a través de sus ojos, una disculpa por obligarla de nuevo a salir —No podemos quedarnos más tiempo y necesitamos comida para el viaje-.

—Sí- respondió su hermana mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del vestido —Debemos irnos- sin dudarlo tomó la bolsa y se acercó a la puerta —Iré a la cocina, puedes fijarte si he empacado todo-. Mirla ya estaba en eso, revisando con los dedos que las pocas pertenencias traídas al castillo estuvieran en su lugar, un par de libros, un cambio de ropa para cada una, algunas de las botellas con elixir que quedaban de su hogar y su daga, las bolsas más grandes contenían dos vestidos de Sertia y la joven castaña bufó justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, tres vestidos en total; en su opinión un desperdicio de espacio, pero si era para darle gusto a la rubia.

Los objetos más valiosos de ambas los habían dejado una cueva por el bosque, escondidas entre las piedras para que nadie pudiera observarlas y la joven rogó que funcionara, ahora que iban de regreso al sur Mirla necesitaría sus armas y su traje, no más estúpidos vestidos. Una sonrisa traviesa le lleno el rostro y desapareció tan rápido como llegó, no le había dicho a Sertia su plan de ir a Dorne ¿Podría su hermana negarse? no lo creía, las playas cálidas le llamaban con vehemencia además de la libertad, ella ya lo había asegurado en su mente... en el sur Mirla era libre completamente, libre de su pasado y de las ataduras, libre del frío del norte y de las miradas de soslayo, libre de los ojos grises... la joven detuvo sus manos y se deslizó por la pared de piedra... lejos de Jon Snow, la mañana anterior aquello le había parecido lo más conveniente pero ahora... no Jon no le había dado nada; solamente una mirada de lastima dulce que le alteró el corazón pero nada más... aunque el pecho pareció extendérsele y el calor del subsuelo le subió de nuevo por los muslos.

Una voz cálida le habló en el oído, visiones de fuego hicieron que sus dedos vibraran y a pesar de luchar contra ello sintió el cuerpo aletargado, debía ser la falta de sueño y el trabajo, simplemente estaba cansada...

 _Había un mundo de fuego, un mundo ardiendo que quemaba con la simple visión. Llamas blancas, negras, rojas, azules y de todos los colores imaginados danzaban ante mis ojos, claro ante la distancia un castillo de luz se alzaba por encima del océano encendido. La niña había estado asustada, terriblemente asustada pero el sonido del agua llameante la tranquilizó apenas posaron los pies en la tierra, la mujer de ojos dulces le tomó la mano y la mía también ¿Estaba asustada?, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero confiaba, confiaba en el fuego y en las llamas que lamían las palmas de mis manos._

 _-Iā sȳndor gaomas daor pryjagon, iā sȳndor gaomagon se ānogar hen perzys-_

—¡Mirla! -. La luz brillante y dorada del ocaso le cegó cuando abrió los ojos, el fuego de su sueño se deslizo lentamente por su vientre como un recuerdo afectuoso haciéndola patear en medio del sueño y la realidad. —¡Mirla! -. gritó Sertia de nuevo, la joven castaña sacudió su cabeza para alejarse de los pensamientos extraños, pensamientos de llamas que le acariciaban la piel en lugar de quemarla, cuando al fin pudo regresar a su mente miró los ojos verdes de su hermana llenos de lágrimas y el mismo miedo de antes, olvidó rápidamente todo y se puso de pie para quedar a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa? -.

Sertia balbuceó palabras sin sentido con la mirada perdida, sus pozos de fuego valyrio inestables en contra de la oscuridad que se cernían sobre ellas ¿Estaba ya anocheciendo? _Antes de la noche,_ la castaña sacudió a la rubia con más violencia haciendo rebotar los mechones dorados que caían desobligados de la trenza.

—Me vio- susurró — _Él_ me vio Mirla-. un escalofrío le recorrió el alma al escucharla.

—¿Quién? -. preguntó, aunque no tenía sentido, ella sabía perfectamente la identidad de la persona, alguien de cabellos tan rubios como los de su hermana y ojos verdes vacíos y felinos.

—Él me lo dijo- La joven se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando caer la bolsa de cuero con los alimentos —Tuve que limpiar el piso para que me dieran la comida…- dijo mirando las manzanas rodar por el piso de la habitación —Él estaba esperándome, yo no… yo quise evitarlo, pero…-. las manos blancas y delicadas se aferraron a la tela de su falda delirantes, horas antes había sido ella la que se aferró a la existencia de su hermana.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -. Acaso ¿Podría su hermana haber confundido las intenciones del hombre? _Arrojaron a un niño desde la torre, hacerse cargo de una sombra y su compañía no les haría más daño._

—Él dijo que me miró, desde la torre… mechones rubios al viento, su hermana ¡Oh! … un espejo de su herencia… difícil de olvidar-. maldita sea, pensó Mirla, la habría visto de seguro y desde mucho antes, el aspecto de su hermana a era difícil de olvidar, con esas ondas de océanos áureos y ojos verdes como los Lannister, un espejo definitivamente.

—Sabe quién eres tú, la sombra me dijo, la sombra y su amada-. Sertia lloró amargamente y a pesar del apuro que se refugió en su estómago la castaña la acunó en sus inexpertos brazos. No tenía que ser así, no debía ser así, ella peleaba y sufría después en el pecho de su hermana… la muerte no había sido misericordiosa con ella, ahora le mostraba su duro parecer, daba la vida a algunos y enviaba la amenaza sobre ellas.

—Mente clara-. susurró Mirla en su oído, tenían que salir de Invernalia rápido antes de que intentaran algo, _respira sombra, elige sabiamente tus batallas._ Huir sonaba mejor, ya en otro momento u otra vida podría tomar venganza de las amenazas, asegurar el futuro de su hermana era lo más importante, miró por la ventana como la luz del día se extinguía y con ella el ultimátum de Lady Catelyn se repetía con la brisa.

—Tenemos que irnos Sertia-. su hermana se encogió con las palabras, pero se puso de pie con ella, por ahora no tenían tiempo de llorar su suerte, en el bosque bajo la seguridad de la noche y el follaje podrían lamentar lo terrible de su destino.

—Vamos, toma una bolsa-. la rubia tomó la bolsa de sus vestidos y la paso por su hombro derecho, Mirla se ató las otras cruzando las correas por el pecho para tener las manos y brazos desocupados.

 _Una sombra siempre está preparada._

El pasillo las recibió con oscuridad y silencio, la servidumbre debía estar en el comedor a esa hora así que las chicas se apresuraron para tomar la salida al patio central, a la castaña no le gustó el camino, pero su hermana la guiaba con confianza aparentando en esa máscara de control falso, por el patio central estarían a la vista de todos, casi podía mirarlos en las esquinas del castillo esperando el momento indicado para atacarlas.

El patio central estaba desierto, los mozos de los establos no se veían por ninguna parte y Mirla pensó por un momento si se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia, quizá todos sabían ya lo que había pasado y la juzgaban por eso, horas antes estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo el castigo de la ley norteña sobre su cuello, pero después de saber la verdad no podía resistirlo. _Una sombra sobrevive,_ le recordó su cicatriz con un tirón.

Rodearon los establos tan cerca de las paredes de piedra como podían, Mirla sintió el aire detenerse y el sonido de pisadas pequeñas pero seguras la hizo detenerse, tomó la muñeca de su hermana y con un dedo en sus labios la obligó a agacharse detrás de las cabinas de entrenamiento, la última vez que estuvo ahí _Jon_ la había llamado _sombra_ alterando su vida ¡Que vano parecía ese recuerdo de apenas dos noches atrás! Casi como si el universo o el destino se burlara de ella la figura del hombre pequeño salió de las sombras, su cabello rubio con el oro brilló pálido con la luz de la luna volviéndolo casi blanco _-es un Lannister-_ le dijo la voz de su padre, sí, lo sabía, un león, aunque deforme no dejaba de tener dientes y garras, sus puños se cerraron en defensa preparada para saltar en ataque de ser necesario.

—Sé que las sombras son excelentes maestras del acecho, casi invisibles a sus adversarios, pero veo un mechón rubio que no se oculta del todo bien-. su voz tenía el mismo tono burlón de la noche que Mirla lo conoció y el veneno que corrió por su garganta le quemo de deseos de contestarle… pero tenía razón, la mitad del cuerpo de su hermana sobresalía de la pared izquierda, un error que a ella le habría costado golpes de niña.

La castaña levantó la voz antes de salir de su escondite —¿Qué es lo que quieres? -. no escuchó pasos de más ni la respiración de algún guardia que lo acompañara así que se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, era tan pequeño como siempre y al igual que la antes su cicatriz vibró ante la visión de su rostro.

—Oh nada en particular-. Sus puños se cerraron con violencia, debajo de la falda sintió el frío de la cuchilla acariciar su muslo, ¿Cuánto podría tomarle terminar con el pequeñín? Nada, pensó, lo complicado sería deshacerse del cuerpo, el hombre sonrió levemente como si conociera sus pensamientos.

—Entonces déjanos-. Le respondió girándose hacía Sertia y jalando su codo para ponerla de pie, reiniciaron su camino por las orillas hasta la puerta y la castaña intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la figura del hombre debajo de la luna.

—Llámalo una obsesión por ayudar a los fenómenos-. continuó sin importarle que ella estuviera dándole la espalda, Mirla se giró completamente rechinando los dientes.

—No soy un fenómeno-. Una sombra tenía honor, un honor dedicado a la muerte y aunque ella había recibido paga por su danza sus dones permanecían puros.

—Oh por supuesto que lo eres, yo también ¿Recuerdas? -. Señaló su rostro deforme, la joven se percató de que las sombras del cabello hacían bien en ocultar su mal y que detrás de la piel estirada y abultada que cruzaba entre sus ojos tenía las mismas facciones de los gemelos.

 _Una sombra ve más allá._

No contestó, simplemente siguió avanzando con la espalda a su hermana sin perder detalle del paisaje.

—Vamos pequeña sombra- entrecerró sus ojos para enfocarse en su figura. —Sé de qué huyes- las hermanas detuvieron sus pasos congelándose en su lugar - _espera y actúa-_ —Te ofrezco un paso seguro, lo vas a necesitar-.

—No-. ni siquiera pensó en eso, él era un Lannister y no se podía confiar en ellos.

—Bueno...-. sin inmutarse se acercó lo suficiente para estirar su mano, un pequeño papel enrollado y sujeto con un listón rojo que esperaba ella tomara, sin embargo, Mirla no se movió de su lugar, en cambio una mano blanca y delicada lo tomó, su hermana miró el rostro del hombre y sus labios se movieron para susurrar un "gracias" tan quedo que no fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Considéralo-. le dijo antes de perderse entre las sombras del castillo.

—Lo haremos-. respondió Sertia, la castaña tomó su mano sin arrebatarle el mensaje. —Debemos considerar todo Mirla-. no quiso discutir más porque sentía en su pecho a las personas del castillo moverse, preparándose para dormir y el peligro que las vigilaba la hizo seguir avanzando.

La puerta del castillo aún permanecía abierta, dos hombres estaban en guardia así que se arremango las faldas para tomar la cuchilla, pero Sertia la detuvo con delicadeza, no quería hacerlo de manera violenta pero no tenían otra opción... aunque pesaba sobre su cabeza el ultimátum de Lady Stark ¿La dejarían ir sin preguntarle nada?

Antes de que pudieran hablar una voz profunda, que le causó temblores de fuego bajo la piel, la llamó desde los establos.

—Espera-. Mirla siguió hacia donde la llamaba, su hermana y su vida en otra burbuja de su pensamiento, Jon salió de las sombras con sigilo como todo lo que hacía, llevaba puesto un traje oscuro de noche con las botas aún puestas y el cabello desordenado, su corazón se agitó ante la visión de su mentón oscurecido por la barba que esperaba salir. Tan maravillosamente como siempre la joven olvidó que tenía que estar alerta y proteger a su hermana, apenas si llegaban los sonidos a sus oídos porque solo el rostro pálido con esos ojos grises melancólicos parecía importar. Era patético, terrible, ridículo y vergonzoso, ella era una sombra y su entrenamiento debía estar siempre en primer lugar, pero... la mano de Sertia apretó su codo, Mirla se giró para mirarla a través de la bruma de sus pálpitos desenfrenados, su hermana le devolvió unos ojos desesperados que la joven no comprendió al instante ¿Tenía miedo... de Jon? El chico se quedó quieto sin atreverse a moverse en su dirección, la castaña lo agradeció en su mente, aunque no estaba segura de si lo hacía por la reacción de su hermana o por temor a ella... no, Jon se atrevió a amenazarla en la habitación a solas, él no le temía, al menos no de la misma manera que los demás.

—Está bien- luchó con toda su fuerza para no perderse contemplándolo tomando la mano de Sertia para concentrarse. —¿Qué pasa? -. Su voz era suave, miel ajena a sus labios impuros, esa dulzura hizo que su hermana frunciera el entrecejo, pero calló.

—Toma esto-. Jon se acercó lentamente, traía en la mano algo envuelto con una tela negra, la acción hizo que la rubia se tensara, pero ella no dudo en terminar la distancia entre ambos para recibirlo en su mano, no era pesado y cabía sin problemas en su palma. El regalo y él parecían arder en su visión y sintió de nuevo lágrimas en el borde de los ojos, pero no de miedo o desesperación, era algo dulce y extraño, algo en la mirada del chico que la conmovía hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser, antes estaba segura de que Jon le provocaba solo reacciones instintivas, ahora ya no más; lo que él provocaba era cálido y seguro como la voz de sus padres en los sueños del fuego.

—Es un bálsamo... para la mejilla- El chico desvió la mirada cuando Mirla se tocó la cicatriz ¿Le había dado algo para su marca? sonrió levemente porque era imposible curar su herida, estaba arraigada a su piel para siempre, pero la idea de que Jon se hubiera molestado lo suficiente como para hacerlo iba más allá de todo lo que ella se hubiera imaginado. —Va a estar hinchada por la mañana-. comentó bajo, la joven toco el borde de su herida donde los golpes de Lady Catelyn parecían haber dejado la piel enrojecida y caliente.

 _-Él lo hizo por las bofetadas-._ La voz en su mente era agria pero no la escuchó, Jon se fijó en ella como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, Mirla debía lucir desastrosa (al menos así se sentía) con los ojos hinchados, la piel roja, pálida y aun así el chico levantó las comisuras de sus labios, solo un poco, con algo de lástima, quizá duda y ella lo aceptó por completo.

—Gracias-. respondió sin saber que más hacer, su corazón seguía palpitando como el trote de un caballo furioso ¿Qué se supone que hace la gente cuando esto pasa? ¿Se abrazan? pero a pesar de que su alma radiaba al imaginar estar en los brazos de Jon la sombra en su exterior se negaba, Sertia la sacó de sus pensamientos tomando su mano y la alejó torpemente de su lugar.

Cuando miró atrás a Jon y las frías paredes grises de Invernalia sintió algo crecer en su pecho, algo en aquella melancolía gélida del norte tan extraña para ellas, tan diferente a su antiguo hogar... Mirla nunca había pertenecido en ningún lugar y aunque se aferraba con fuerza a su hermana sabía dentro de sí que distantes eran sus vidas pero el norte aguardaba algo suyo, algo que no tenía que compartir con alguien más y la imagen de esto se repitió en todo el camino hacía el bosque, en la brisa de la noche y los pasos inseguros de Sertia.

Jon era el norte y el norte le había sonreído por primera vez.

 **Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme tardado tanto pero este capítulo fue eterno! jajaja muchas cosas pasaron y al fin la historia va avanzando como yo esperaba, para empezar quiero aclarar algunas cosas que noté en los comentarios: Las sombras son una cultura de asesinos entrenados que sirven a la muerte como los hombres sin rostro en Braavos con algunas diferencias que van mucho más atrás en el tiempo (que se van a explicar en la historia más adelante), hay dos tipos de sombras: los nobles como Sertia que son entrenados para la corte y que tienen conocimientos de combate pero muy rudimentarios y las militantes como Mirla que son entrenados desde niños para la lucha. Las sombras que escapan de su tierra y terminan en Westeros usualmente se unen a hermandades de asesinos a sueldo (aunque esto es considerado como prostitución para ellos, pero bueno uno tiene que comer) por esa razón todos tienen en mala estima a Mirla (la pobre) y sospechan de ella de inmediato. La trama en este capítulo es lenta pero el siguiente va a estar lleno de acción jajaja meterse con los Lannister les va a costar a las hermanitas y decisiones importantes (muy MUY importantes) se vienen adelante, además ya se va aclarando como va a funcionar la relación de Jon con Mirla (no podrían amarse así nada más) ahh y aquella frase en valyrio que escucha su sueño la traducción sería más o menos así "Una sombra no destruye, una sombra guarda la sangre del fuego" (Ya verán porque en el futuro)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos! me hacen vivir T_T las o los amo!**


	5. Reliquias

**Reliquias**

 _Do not go gentle into that good night,_  
 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_  
 _Because their words had forked no lightning they_  
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_  
 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_  
 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_  
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_  
 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_  
 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._  
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Dylan Thomas, 1914 - 1953_

El bosque las rodeaba como un viejo amigo, cubriéndolas en oscuridad verdosa de los peligros que corrían en las planicies del norte. Su corazón, oscuro y vibrante, se sentía como un ave en pleno vuelo; ágil y seguro de atravesar el territorio plagado de peligros, poco importaba que le vestido de Sertia se atorara en las raíces salientes de los árboles o que sus pies resbalaran en el lodo fresco manchando su bonita falda. No, todo eso no importaba, podía levantar a su hermana cuando caía y adaptarse a los zapatos incómodos en el suelo resbaladizo pero la mirada de Jon iba con ella con mucha más presencia, mucho más importante que lo demás. Cerró el puño con cuidado sintiendo el borde de la caja que le acaricia los dedos con el toque de un amante, recordándole su posesión más preciada; Invernalia es frío y encierra secretos grises sin embargo el fuego de esos ojos oscuros consume el norte por completo.

Cuando ya estaban en lo profundo del bosque Mirla pudo respirar en paz, Sertia tenía el caballo rubio pegado en las sienes y el cuello por el sudor.

—¿Nos siguen? -. le preguntó pasando la manga del vestido para limpiarse la piel húmeda, la castaña se giró para mirar en dirección al castillo; la noche había caído sobre ellas y en la oscuridad era casi imposible ver más allá de las ramas cercanas iluminadas por el leve resplandor de la luna.

—No-. _por ahora_ , el terreno estaba en calma, los animales no representaban amenazas; no había lobos cerca y solo la respiración elaborada de su hermana rompía el equilibrio.

—Debemos llegar a la cueva-. le dijo mientras se arremangaba el vestido para caminar con seguridad, Sertia la siguió de cerca con una mano sujeta a la de Mirla.

La cueva había sido el primer refugio que habían tenido antes de entrar por las puertas de Invernalia buscando ayuda, estaba oculta entre algunos troncos, ramas y piedras, casi invisible a la vista y por eso era perfecta, la entrada angosta se extendía después de unos metros a casi el tamaño de su habitación en el castillo, piedra lisa cubría todo el interior; la última vez que durmieron ahí Mirla se aventuró por los corredizos hasta lo más profundo que se permitió ir; abajo, muy abajo, corrían aguas termales iguales a las de Invernalia pero la oscuridad y el calor no le dejaron seguir su camino. Ahora con los pies adoloridos por el calzado, las piernas llenas de lodo y el cabello lleno de ramas un baño en aquellas aguas calientes le apetecía demasiado.

El trecho que quedaba a la cueva era pedregoso y repleto de raíces, los árboles que se sostenían de la pequeña cuesta habían cavado con diligencia entre los huecos de las rocas para sostenerse en la tierra debajo y eso les ayuda, al menos a ella que se sostenía con una mano mientras empujaba a su hermana con el antebrazo, quería deshacerse de los zapatos estúpidos, pero dejar rastros tan cerca del lugar donde pasarían la noche no era inteligente, no era digno de una sombra.

 _Piensa como una, vive como una, mira y analiza._

Sí, pensó Mirla, el castillo se había quedado atrás pero el peligro no, su vieja maestra la acechaba para ponerle a prueba y tenía que estar preparada. La sirvienta o la encargada de los caballos dejó de caminar a la orilla de las puertas, en el bosque su identidad volvía; una sombra no deja de ser una sombra.

Encontrar la entrada a la cueva les costó más trabajo del que hubieran querido y para cuando se pudieron refugiar en las paredes húmedas el frío ya había comenzado a filtrarse por las ropas de los vestidos aprovechándose del sudor. Sertia se apresuró a encender una hoguera en lo más profundo de la caverna donde el humo podía escapar por los túneles superiores, ambas se despojaron de las ropas enlodadas y su hermana sacó de las bolsas de piel algunos de sus vestidos, los extendió en el suelo de piedra y se tiró sobre ellos desnuda acurrucándose en la esquina. Mirla se acercó al extremo de la cueva donde comenzaba el túnel que la llevaba a las aguas termales, palpó la pared fría hasta encontrar la abertura y jaló de ella con todas sus fuerzas, la piedra cedió lentamente descubriendo un agujero oscuro, al otro lado de la pared descasaban sus posesiones; aquellas demasiado valiosas como para llevarlas consigo al castillo, sus armas estaban ahí, envueltas en un jubón de cuero negro que le servía para el uniforme de sombra, un traje completo de piel resistente y desconocida negra y gris, su armadura flexible, varias dagas y cuchillos pero por encima de todo el bastón largo de acero valyrio; negro con figuras grabadas alrededor, cada una de ellas significaba algo, una marca, un golpe, un vida y una muerte, el centro del bastón estaba cubierto con piel de dragón. _Gēlenka_. Aún recordaba la mirada atenta de su padre cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez, había querido que danzara con ella, con las cuchillas de doble filo que se escondían cuando el trabajo estaba terminado. _Tu arma es una extensión de ti, es parte de ti._ La castaña había vivido sin Gēlenka desde el momento que entraron a Invernalia y al sentir de nuevo el confortante peso del acero en sus manos la cicatriz le tiró de la piel de la mejilla con suavidad; una caricia de su antigua maestra.

Protégeme, rezó, oh muerte te he servido, cuídanos ahora.

Una sombra no servía a ningún dios, una sombra servía a la muerte solamente y ella esperaba con ansía que las protegiera. Sus entrenadores siempre le dijeron que morir era un honor, una amnistía que su maestra les concedía para habitar siempre con ella, en el olvido o la felicidad eterna; a nadie les importaba, morir era el límite y la meta de la carrera.

Sacó otros bultos con pieles, las cosas de su hermana y algunos más que no recordaba, Sertia siempre cargaba con tanto como podía para evitar los contratiempos. Colocó todo cerca del nicho que su hermana había preparado, se recostó a su lado con Gēlenka entre los dedos y cerró los ojos confiando en que la muerte la mantendría a salvo.

Su padre había estado el primer día de entrenamiento en la casa de armas, desde antes él la hacía practicar en casa, _Muévete así, golpea así, vive así._ Pero esto era diferente, se sentía diferente; los entrenadores eran como él y al mismo tiempo no lo eran, ninguno de ellos le dirigió la palabra, no importaba cuantas veces golpeara a sus compañeros, sus nuevos hermanos que se abalanzaban sobre ella… en otro tiempo, en otro espacio la niña habría llorado, les habría pedido que pararan mientras rogaba a su padre; ese tiempo no existía aquí, aquí era una sombra y tenía que pelear hasta la muerte. Dos hermanos le cerraron el paso y uno de ellos se lanzó para hacerla caer, la niña giró rápidamente con el corazón en un puño para evitar el impacto y lo golpeó en el rostro, sentía la presencia del segundo caminando hacia donde se encontraba. La sangre fue lo primero que registró cuando todo terminó, tenía las manos cubiertas en sangre pegajosa y caliente, su cuerpo se quejaba a gritos de dolor, pero su boca permaneció cerrada. _Eres una sombra_ , le habían dicho los entrenadores y su padre había sonreído desde su lugar en la puerta.

El frío de la mañana se coló a la cueva, Mirla levantó la cabeza despacio y analizó el interior de la cueva; todo seguía como antes de dormir, el fuego se había extinguido hacía tiempo, pero el calor de su hermana la mantenía bien. Con el mayor sigilo posible se puso de pie, su ropa estaba preparada envuelta en tirones de cuero negro, la tela era suave en el interior y áspera por fuera, tenía que ponerse dos capas más de armadura flexible, un par de botas negras de material resistente y sujetarse el cabello para que no le molestara en la cara. Después de ajustarse las correas que sostenían su bastón en la espalda se sentía casi como si el mundo no hubiera cambiado, en Desembarco del Rey no podía darse el lujo de usar sus armas preferidas o su armadura completa; demasiado valiosa para las peligrosas calles del nido de mierda que era la ciudad, en cambio en el camino al norte había sido su identidad como sombra lo que las mantuvo con vida y ahora lo haría también.

Sertia se levantó lentamente, estirándose como un gato antes de comenzar a vestirse, su ropa era mucho más común; un vestido de faldas cortas al frente y largas por detrás con unos pantaloncillos de cuero que le protegían las piernas y unas botas cómodas de mismo tono, solo su cabello y sus ojos destacaban mientras que en ella todo era oscuridad.

 _Bien para quien sirves._

Por un segundo se imaginó usando las mismas ropas que su hermana, pero le pareció ridículo, la rubia no necesitaba moverse con la libertad que le exigía a ella el entrenamiento y de ser necesario sus armadura y armas les venían mejor a ambas que unas faldas molestas enredándose en sus pies.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno-. Tomó los mechones dorados para sujetarlos en la nuca mirando las bolsas de cuero a su alrededor.

—Iré a revisar el camino-. Sertia le dirigió una mirada angustiada pero no dijo nada para detenerla, en Invernalia su hermana podía intentar disuadirla de sus deberes más ahora estaban por su cuenta.

Afuera pintaban los primeros rayos del día, al aire olía a bosque; limpio y salvaje, la joven bajo por las piedras y ramas agradeciendo a su nuevo calzado, cada paso era decidido mientras saltaba siguiendo el camino que habían recorrido por la noche, sus huellas eran menos notorias pero las de Sertia estaban a la vista de cualquiera; hasta un niño sería capaz de rastrearlas. Borró las marcas en el lodo ocultando las raíces pisadas lo mejor que pudo, debajo de la pequeña colina era otra historia, el vestido de ambas arrastró consigo hojas y ramas, a pesar de que no quedaban marcas en la tierra su trayectoria parecía pintada; si lo seguían los llevaría directo a la cueva y a ellas.

Con un bufido Mirla intentó borrar el paso, recolectó hojas de los huecos entre las piedras y las dejó caer artificialmente, un cazador experimentado las encontraría, pero nadie más y con el tiempo, si la muerte tenía piedad como se lo había pedido, el viento, la lluvia y las nevadas borrarían todo rastro.

Siguió el rastro por el bosque un trecho más hasta que estuvo satisfecha sin embargo tendría que estar alerta en todo momento, el peligro que apelmazaban las palabras del hermano de la reina la seguían en todo momento, escalando incluso los ojos grises de Jon al dejar Invernalia. Tocó con punta de sus dedos la cajita de madera que llevaba escondida entre la armadura y los lazos que sostenían su arma, su corazón se aceleró de nuevo al pensar en la sensación de la noche anterior; tan mágica y sagrada que no se atrevía a pensar en ella, temía que se desvaneciera con las sombras de su profesión y se aferró solo a los sentimientos.

A unos cuantos pasos los escuchó, se agachó entre los arbustos deslizándose por debajo, recargó su espalda en un tronco ancho sintiendo el peso seguro de Gēlenka en su cuello, era dos hombres de armadura brillante y capas rojas.

 _Leones._

Mirla se enfocó en sus movimientos, no llevaban caballos, pero no parecían cansados de haber caminado desde el castillo hasta la profundidad del bosque.

—Maldito lodo-. escupió uno de ellos, no parecía atento a lo que le rodeaba y eso trabajaba en su favor.

—Mira esto-. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando el más alto se puso de cuclillas sobre el rastro que había intentado ocultar.

—Malditas mugrientas- El que había escupido antes se echó a reír secamente y la castaña pudo imaginarse a través del casco la mirada burlona —No saben ni siquiera caminar derechas ¿Crees que nos dejen calentarlas un poco? -. Preguntó con lascivia a su compañero; él no tenía el casco puesto así que Mirla si pudo ver sus ojos pequeños brillar con lujuria.

—Una de ellas una sombra, nunca he follado una sombra-. Ambos se rieron sin mirarse, concentrados en seguir el rastro.

—Bueno si no pone mucha lucha, voy a mear mientras tú revisas eso-. El alto se giró quitando las hojas de las marcas en el lodo y asintió sin ganas.

El bajito se acercó hacia ella sin saberlo, estaba cubierta por los arbustos y el árbol, pero sabía que nada la ocultaría si el hombre decidía ser penoso y ocultarse de la vista del otro. No importaba, tenía que hacer algo, estaban demasiado cerca de la cueva, demasiado cerca de Sertia; eran leones y venían a devorarlas. En silencio desenfundó a Gēlenka, el bastón brilló con resplandores oscuros y se adaptó a sus manos con la suavidad de una caricia.

Ella era esto; una sombra y claro que iba luchar.

El hombre desató el nudo que sujetaba los pantalones y Mirla miró el rastro de orina caer cerca de ella, contó hasta tres y asestó el primer golpe; el hombre cayó hacia atrás con una maldición sujetándose su miembro con las manos, le había dado justo donde quería.

—¡Diablos! -. El soldado alto desenfundó su espada y avanzó, en tres pasos ya estaba a su lado, pero la joven estaba preparada.

 _Eres una sombra._

Atacó por encima, el bastón de acero negro interrumpió el golpe y la fuerza le hizo castañear los dientes, con el extremo golpeó su hombro, pero dejó descubierto su costado, el filo resbalo por la superficie y cayó en su cuello besando la piel y dejando una marca de sangre.

La cicatriz le quemó inundando su piel de calor.

 _Pelea como una._

El bajito estaba de pie espada en mano, Mirla accionó a Gēlenka y las dos cuchillas brillaron como plata derretida en el sol de la mañana.

—Perra estúpida-. Masculló el alto acercándose de nuevo, atacó justo por el frente sin medir la trayectoria correctamente.

 _No son rivales._

No padre, pensó, no lo eran.

—Te pido maestra-. susurró mientras se agachaba y pateaba las piernas del soldado, lo protegía la armadura, pero el acero valyrio encontró su camino en el hueco de la rodilla y se clavó con fuerza en la carne hasta el hueso, el hombre gritó en la caída, la espada se agitó con el rozando el aire cerca de su brazo.

—Toma mi humilde sacrificio-. Detuvo el camino de su puño y la cuchilla barrió limpiamente con la muñeca, la espada cayó en el lodo y el león lloró con el muñón sujeto en el pecho.

—Que esta muerte te sirva-. Terminó hundiendo el extremo de Gēlenka en el espacio del yelmo donde el hombre la miraba.

—Vas a pagar eso sombrita-. El bajito la miró con los ojos desenfocados, no la atacó y la castaña apreció su respeto, giró el bastón para enfrentarlo esparciendo hilillos de sangre que le colorearon el rostro.

 _Siente en tu cuerpo el llamado de tu maestra, siente como te clama y te obliga, muévete a su ritmo y ella sabrá recompensarte._

La piel que rodeaba la cicatriz llameaba con fuego inexistente, el dolor era como el primer día, pero ella no, era fuerte, rápida y letal. El león pequeño dejó que se acercara, la sombra acechó en su lugar y los papeles se invirtieron.

—¿Quién caza a quien ahora? -. le preguntó y el felino le mostró los dientes oscuros, su espada era pesada pero sus pies ligeros; la muerte estaría satisfecha con él. Se movió ágilmente golpeando el acero con acero, cada beso de los filos la hacía estremecer de algo muy parecido al placer y dejó que la golpeara en el rostro con el puño.

Sí, pensó, esto era lo que necesitaba.

Cayó con la rodilla y Gēlenka se movió por encima de su cabeza deteniendo de nuevo el peso del acero ajeno, el bastón se deslizó grácilmente hasta golpear su vientre y la castaña saltó para ponerse de pie.

—Has luchado bien-. Pero el filo de su arma acarició el cuello del hombre antes que levantará la espada.

El cuerpo cayó con un sonido seco sobre el lodo y Mirla miró el fruto de su obediencia, los cuerpos tirados con sangre rodeándolos le recordó otras víctimas, otros nombres, otros sacrificios.

"Esta vez los escogí yo maestra" pensó con amargura.

—Mirla-. la voz de Sertia era firme y delgada como ella, parada al final del camino de hojas con ojos tristes y mirada fría.

—Tenía que hacerlo-. De repente el peso de la pelea le cayó encima, tenía las muñecas doloridas por los golpes y el corte en el cuello le picaba.

—Estas herida- su hermana se acercó para revisarle la piel abierta y suspiró —No es profunda-. dijo más para sí misma que para Mirla, se giró lentamente absorbiendo la escena de muerte a su alrededor y la miro de nuevo con esos ojos tristes llenos de pena y lastima.

—Tenemos que ocultarlos-. La castaña señaló los cadáveres con el filo de su arma y accionó las cuchillas retrayéndolas, los rizos rubios de su hermana se movieron al compás cuando asintió.

—¿En dónde? -. Se inclinó sobre el bajito para buscar entre los bolsillos algo de valor, alguna insignia, aunque sonaba estúpido que los Lannister les dieran el recado por escrito.

—En la cueva-. Le contestó a su hermana, agachándose sobre el charco de sangre para tomar la espada —Los pasadizos son muchos y grandes, los podemos dejar en uno y sellar la entrada… tenían que venir en caballos, al menos hasta el inicio del bosque-. Sertia se entretuvo quitándole las botas al alto, no se había molestado con el yelmo.

 _Chica lista._

La sangre que manaba de ahí no era buen presagio de una vista placentera.

—¿Crees que los busquen? -.

 _Sí_ , le susurró la voz de su padre en un hilillo de fuego que le recorrió la mejilla, _vendrán por ambas, pero más por ti._

Mirla lo sabía, había sido la que había terminado con la vida de aquellos hombres, la sospechosa de la caída del joven Bran y la peligrosa en el dúo, buscaban a la rubia, pero sabían que la sombra estaría con ella y por eso debían eliminarla primero.

"Que envíen un ejército" pensó "Los mataré a todos antes de que logren dar un vistazo a la cabellera de Sertia. Todos ellos serían buenos sacrificios para la muerte"

—Sí, lo harán, pero discretamente, si quisieran hacerlo público habrían enviado a cincuenta no a dos, nos deshacemos de estos dos y seguimos con lo planeado-.

Ir al norte y luego a este, era más fácil perderlos en las montañas y bosques altos que enfrentarlos aquí, los sureños retrocederían un paso por dos que ellas ganarán. Hasta Puerto Blanco y luego Dorne, las ciudades libres o las islas del verano, lejos de los dominios de la corona, _lejos de la tierra de dónde venimos._

—Bien-. Contestó escuetamente.

Les tomó un rato largo cargar los cuerpos y las posesiones de los soldados hasta la cueva, para cuando terminaron el sol se alzaba un poco más al oeste y el frío del bosque comenzaba a correr en el viento. Ambas desnudaron los cadáveres, se quedaron con aquello que les vendría bien y arrojaron lo demás, ellos incluidos, al abismo de uno de los túneles abiertos, con suerte nadie nunca los encontraría.

Al terminar Sertia se puso a cocinar la cena y Mirla salió en busca de los caballos, esperaba no estuvieran muy lejos y la muerte escuchó sus súplicas; los dos caballos estaban amarrados a un tronco bajo siguiendo el camino por el cual habían entrado los hombres, matarlos sería un desperdicio y les vendrían bien unos buenos caballos que las llevarán al norte lo más que pudieran. Las sillas podían quedarse porque no estaban marcadas pero los cojines y mangas de seda roja y dorada irían al mismo abismo que engulló a sus jinetes. Los animales fueron dóciles y la siguieron sin oponerse demasiado, a mitad de camino un nuevo aire frío agitó las hojas de los árboles y los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, para cuando alcanzó la cueva la nieve se habían transformado en agua medio congelada que al caer en la tierra borraba las marcas de su paso y pelea.

Mirla se sentía particularmente devota en ese momento, las sombras no tenían dioses, pero todo lo que llevara o no a la muerte era una misericordia; por vivir más este día o por dejar los sufrimientos de este mundo, siempre había algo por lo cual estar agradecido.

Su hermana ya había terminado de cocinar mientras afuera el cielo rugía, los caballos se quedaron en una de las esquinas cercanas a la salida, Sertia había encontrado avena en uno de sus cuerpos y la había dejado en el suelo para que comieran. A ella le gustaban los animales especialmente los caballos, eran buenos, fuertes y atentos, sus dos nuevos integrantes se quedaron quietos sin emitir ningún sonido; era difícil culparlos por las acciones de sus amos. El único defecto que podía encontrarles era su procedencia; ambos eran sureños por lo que adaptarse al paisaje del norte les sería mucho más difícil, tal vez pudieran venderlos y obtener al menos un semental norteño.

—Mañana tendremos que comenzar a andar-. Le comentó a la rubia con media cuchara llena de lentejas en la boca.

—Mañana-. Repitió ella sin decir nada más.

En la noche mientras Mirla hacía guardia su hermana se acercó hasta ella y se recostó con la cabeza en su regazo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que matarlos-. Susurró, era la voz de una niña y la sombra se estremeció al escucharla. Ella no lo lamentaba, pero entendía el sentimiento, era el mismo que motivó a la chica a tratarla como algo más que una sirvienta de la muerte; como a una hermana.

Acarició la piel clara y lisa de la rubia hasta que cayó dormida, entre la penumbra de la cueva y la aguanieve del exterior recordó las palabras suaves que su hermana le daba como un bálsamo cuando regresaba del entrenamiento.

Tenía diez años cuando perdió su primer enfrentamiento, el chico era mayor y mucho más fuerte, usualmente eran así, pero ella siempre tenía la ventaja por ser rápida y certera en sus golpes. Ese día no, él era mejor que ella, más rápido, mejores reflejos, golpes profundos y unos ojos azul profundo que la escrutaban leyendo todos sus movimientos antes de que los cometiera. El último golpe la dejó sin fuerzas, tirada en medio de la arena con el cuerpo molido y los puños sangrando, el chico le había ofrecido su mano para levantarla y Mirla sabía que no debía tomarla, pero esos ojos brillaban y le sonreían a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de sus entrenadores. —Lo siento-. le dijo antes de golpearla una última vez y cuando cayó al suelo no volvió a levantarse. Cuando despertó le dieron sus cosas y la mandaron a casa, apenas pudo llegar y Sertia fue la primera en recibirla, la llevó a su habitación y le limpió las heridas, los golpes tendrían que sanar solos. La sombra se refugió en los brazos de su hermana y lloró en silencio por su fracaso, desde hacía cinco años su entrenamiento había comenzado y nadie la había vencido en la arena, su derrota le sabía a miedo.

Su padre llegó al anochecer, la despertó y la llevó a la sala de entrenamiento en el granero… ¿Cuántos días había pasado en aquel lugar, con los pies sujetos por cadenas, comiendo sobras putrefactas y suplicando? Lloró y pidió clemencia cuando el dolor de los golpes que le daba sobrepasó sus defensas, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse.

 _Más,_ le gritó, _encuentra tu motivación, vivir o morir, eres una sombra y no puedes cambiarlo._

Todos los que estaban en entrenamiento debían encontrar su devoción a la muerte, su destino y su tragedia, pero siempre al final de todo; cuando los entrenadores lo decidieran. Nada de eso lo detuvo, él quería que ella fuera la mejor porque él era el mejor.

 _Nuestro destino Mirla, no soy tu padre, soy tu hermano, tu sombra, su hijo, su sirviente y su amante y tú también._

La sombra había resurgido en la oscuridad, el hambre, el dolor y el miedo. Su maestra, madre y amante le había susurrado sus secretos; su motivación y destino tenía el cabello rubio, era dulce, cálida, viva… cuando su padre regresó Mirla se enfrentó a él, no contuvo sus golpes, sintió la velocidad y la fuerza de la muerte empujándola hacia la victoria, sus puños se tiñeron de rojo, pero no con su sangre.

Miró la entrada de la cueva, el rostro de su padre aquel día, hinchado y ensangrentado se le aparecía entre la oscuridad y sus ojos - _como los míos-_ castaños y orgullosos le miraban de nuevo.

 _No puedes cambiar lo que eres._

No podía y ahora en medio de la oscuridad de la cueva sabía que no quería.

La lluvia había parado pero el mundo seguía siendo húmedo en el exterior, el calor de la hoguera la envolvió suavemente, los párpados le pesaron y al final no pudo mantenerlos abiertos, segura de que nadie podría encontrarlas después de la tormenta se quedó dormida.

 _La niña miraba todo, era normal en ella, siempre buena para golpear, siempre atenta para matar, pero el chico solo se enfrentó a ella una vez y cuando aún no estaba completa; no esperaba encontrarla así. Una niña lo miraba desde la esquina de la arena, pero fue la sombra la que lo derribó, la perfecta sierva la que lo golpeó sin tregua hasta que perdió el conocimiento, la hija graduada de la muerte que entregó las armas y recibió el visto bueno de los entrenadores. El recuerdo pereció en el fuego, en el calor de las llamas que subían por la arena en la casa de armas derritiendo los rostros de los que la miraban y levantando en medio de las cenizas las formas negras y aladas de seres malditos._

" _Sȳndorhenperzys, sȳndorrȳbagon. Issi va ñellyrtyperzys, se tolieiōrves, istia iōragon, sȳndorgaomagon" Las voces cantaron una y otra vez al ritmo de las llamas, subían y bajaban en el mismo tono, un cantico de guerra y paz._

La mañana se coló suavemente por la entrada de la cueva, las ramas y follaje que la ocultaba a la vista tejían una telaraña de formas en las paredes grises de la cueva, Mirla se levantó sin muchos ánimos, el cuerpo de su hermana volvió a acomodarse cómodamente para seguir durmiendo más ella ya había dormido demasiado. El aire que entraba era frío al igual que el ambiente fuera de su refugio, pero el calor y el fuego de su sueño la perseguían como antes, no sabía a qué se debían; iban y venían desde que era una niña, pero nunca tantas veces seguidas.

"Es el calor" pensó "Es el calor lo que me hace tener sueño y dormir"

En parte era cierto, el norte helado despedía nubes de calor desde el subsuelo y quizá eso le afectaba los sentidos. Estaba a punto de terminar con eso, se acercó a los caballos para rellenar sus cuencos y les dio de beber el agua de las cuevas, era limpia y caliente como un té, pero ellos la tomaron sin remilgos, preparó sus bolsas y se vistió con un abrigo largo por encima de su traje de sombra, sujetó a Gēlenka en su espalda; el bastón negro danzaba al ritmo de la luz del amanecer y las cuchillas afiladas destellaban limpias como si nunca hubiera caído sobre ellas sangre alguna. Sertia se levantó con un gemido lastimero, dormir en el suelo de piedra nunca se compararía con un lecho de paja en un castillo.

—Tenemos que irnos-. se acercó para besar su mejilla y terminó de anudar dos bolsas más en el caballo gris oscuro.

—Necesitan nombres- Mirla se detuvo para mirar a su hermana de frente con el ceño fruncido —No me veas así, tu arma tiene nombre-.

"Es diferente" dijo en su mente, el bastón negro que ocultaba el filo mortífero del acero valyrio era su más preciada posesión, única e invaluable; su conexión con la muerte, la guerra y la batalla, sin ella todo recuerdo de lo que significaba su marca corría peligro de desvanecerse. Su cicatriz picó levemente la piel debajo en apoyo. Pensó en explicárselo, aunque no tenía caso, la joven rubia no lograría entender jamás, no era ella la que estaba atada para siempre a su destino.

—Ponle nombre al tuyo-. Contestó en su lugar sacando a los animales por la estrecha entrada de la cueva, bajó con ellos lentamente cuidado de pisar siempre adecuadamente, ya abajo Sertia se acercó al caballo que tenía las bolsas de comida; era rojo oscuro como el vino y más bajo que su compañero.

-Bayo-. le susurró tiernamente mientras montaba, Mirla suspiró, en su tierra su hermana había tenido brevemente un agila mensajera; Baya.

La castaña montó el caballo donde descansaban las armas, gris oscuro de temperamento menos dócil que el otro, se parecía a Jon y aunque la joven no dijo nada mientras andaban por el bosque pensó en sus ojos, suaves, cálidos y repletos de lastima la última vez que la vio; aún conservaba en los pliegos de su ropa la cajita envuelta en el trozo de tela, aunque el bálsamo se había terminado antes de la cena la noche anterior, no en su mejilla sino en su cuello.

—Nevado-. susurró al contrario del viento, porque Jon Snow era la nieve que caía por el bosque, el helado norte que la cobijaba.

—¿Hacia dónde iremos? -. le preguntó su hermana cuando pasaron la aldea de Crofter, el día iba deshilachándose velozmente y corría más frío acompañado de mínimos copos de nieve fresca.

—Torre Derruida, seguiremos el camino real por el bosque y cruzaremos en el lago largo para bajar por las colinas solitarias-. Mirla traía consigo algunos mapas, el hombre se los había dado antes de su huida al norte, cuando aún estaba vivo, podía reconocer los lugares en el papel y esperaba que no fuera difícil diferenciarlos a la vista.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, el bosque aún las rodeaba haciéndola sentir incómoda, no sabía cuánto habían avanzado, pero le parecía muy poco, no podían pasar la noche tan cerca de los valles sin árboles que las protegieran así que tuvieron que adentrarse más rumbo al oeste, hasta que no pudieron distinguir el fin del verde y las hojas. No había madera seca así que tuvieron que conformarse con el calor que ambas podían darse, el suelo estaba lodoso y abultado lo que le consiguió unas cuantas horas de sueño sin descanso. Despertó a la hora del lobo, la noche había pasado tranquila y a pesar del frío del amanecer que se aproximaba el cuerpo de su hermana junto al suyo la reconfortaba, les tomaría unos cinco o seis días llegar a Fuerte Terror y quizá el doble hasta Puerto Blanco si tenían suerte pasarían de largo en todos los lugares donde estuvieran y nadie se fijaría en dos chiquillas huyendo de casa.

 _Nadie verá más que a una sombra._

Mirla se puso de pie con el pensamiento, era cierto; tenía que mantener su rostro cubierto en todo momento y tal vez … un ruido la alertó, se giró deprisa tomando el mango de cuero del bastón y tirando de las correas para desatarlo, alguien estaba cerca.

 _Atenta, piensa y ataca._

Tomo dos pasos hacia el espeso del bosque, lejos de su campamento, contuvo la respiración para escuchar mejor; los árboles susurraban con el viento, había algunos animales y de entre la maleza detrás de un par de troncos un hombre se abalanzó hacia ella con un cuchillo.

—¡Muere! -. La sombra dejo que diera los primeros pasos, Gēlenka cobro vida en sus manos y golpeó al hombre en el rostro cuando lo tuvo cerca, el cuchillo resbaló de su mano grasienta y sucia, la chica lo pateo con la punta de la bota a su espalda y liberó las cuchillas plateadas de su arma, el hombre sangraba por una nariz presumiblemente rota y gimoteaba sin parar.

—No, no, era la rubia, la rubia-. Mirla acercó el filo brillante a su garganta y las palabras cesaron, tenía el rostro marcado por la viruela, con labios gruesos y ojos grandes muy separados, parecía un sapo; un sapo aterrado.

—¿Quién te envío? -. Lo sabía dentro de sí, pero las palabras aún no habían sido formuladas, podía haber esperanza.

 _Por favor maestra,_ rezó, _que solo sea un ladrón malaventurado._

El hombre gimió cuando la plata valyria beso la piel de su mejilla dejando un rastro leve de sangre.

—Dijo que solo a la rubia, solo ella-. La saliva se mezclaba con la sangre en su boca y caía en el suelo enlodado.

—¿Quién? -. Presionó más fuerte y la carne cedió sin problemas.

—El hombre ¡El hombre piedad! El hombre león, quería que callara a la muchacha por unos venados por favor-. Las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca, pero el significado se mantuvo.

"Oh maestra ¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de correr?"

—¡Mirla! -. El grito de su hermana laceró la quietud del bosque, ni siquiera se detuvo lo suficiente para entregar la vida, un movimiento rápido y la garganta del hombre lloró lágrimas de sangre que se regaron rápidamente por el suelo.

" _Tómame a mí"_ pensó "A mí, no a ella, fui yo quien escapé, yo quien me negué"

Las piernas le parecían torpes y lentas atravesando la corta distancia hasta su campamento, ahí Sertia estaba en el lodo, un hombre gordo se sentaba encima de ella con sus manos apretando su cuello.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Gēlenka voló en el espacio y se clavó en la espalda del hombre, cayó encima de su hermana como un saco de patatas y la rubia lucho para quitárselo.

Mirla corrió a su lado, arrodillándose sin importarle el cadáver que despedía sangre por la herida.

—¿Estas bien? -. Su hermana asintió una vez y miro el cuerpo a su lado, tenía el vestido manchado de su sangre y se aferró a los brazos de la castaña mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—No dejamos rastro-. Le dijo entre sollozos.

No, no habían dejado rastro, pero ¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar a una sombra y su compañera rubia? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al saber la respuesta, sería lo más sencillo. Acarició la espalda de su hermana unos segundos antes de levantarla por los codos, no tenían tiempo de que perder y a pesar de todo tenían que seguir moviéndose.

—Tenemos que movernos, vendrán más-.

 _Muchos más, siempre vienen._

Los caballos se habían angustiado en el jaleo, pero los amarres no habían cedido ( _gracias maestra)_ y a los hombres no se les había pasado por la cabeza asesinarlos, podían seguir hasta las montañas con ellos, pero debían deshacerse de ellos cuento antes, Nevado y Bayo solo atraerían la atención de los que las buscaran.

Montaron sin demorarse, no había hoguera ni mantas en el suelo que manejar y cabalgaron todo el día sin mirar atrás, los caballos siguieron aun cuando la tarde cayó y la noche los sujeto a vientos fríos y nevadas pasajeras, llegó la mañana, pero siguieron pasando de largo posibles lugares para descansar, no podían darse ese lujo, la noche las sorprendió de nuevo con el mismo cuento; fría sin consuelo. Tenía hambre, los muslos le dolían y tenía los glúteos entumecidos, para su hermana sería peor porque la tela debajo del vestido le causaría ampollas y la silla abrazaría su piel delicada.

Era su culpa, su destino que la perseguía hacia donde fuera obligándola a regresar al pasado una y otra vez, siempre la muerte y la sangre llamándola y arriesgando lo único que le interesaba: Sertia.

—Mirla-. La joven sacudió su cabeza y la luz de luna iluminó el camino que llevaban, habían salido del bosque poco antes del anochecer y aunque no veía el camino real no podía tranquilizarse; las montañas no aparecían en el norte.

—¿Qué pasa? -. No disminuyó la marcha, pero notaba a Nevado cansado y lento debajo de ella.

—Tenemos que detenernos-.

No, pensó, jamás, debemos seguir hasta que sangremos, hasta que los caballos desfallezcan para estar seguras.

—Ya no puedo más-. Su hermana gimió levemente, no le corrían más lágrimas por las mejillas pálidas por el frío de la noche, pero Mirla sentía deseos que echarse a llorar, tenían que seguir, las encontrarían si se detenían.

—Sertia tenemos que seguir-. Sin embargo, los animales se detuvieron agotados como ellas, bajo de Nevado para seguir a su hermana hasta el refugio de las ramas, los calambres en sus piernas le humedecieron los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada para cumplir con su deseo y llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

 _Eres una sombra._

Lo era, su cuerpo resistía ante todo, su mente entrenada la hizo inspeccionar sus alrededores más su alma estaba conmocionada, la nieve que se juntaba sucia entre las raíces de los árboles le recordaban la mirada de Jon Snow y la joven añoró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban vivir de nuevo aquel momento, abrazarlo con rareza, oler su aroma a invierno y muros de Invernalia, quería pasar su mano por aquellos rizos recién cortados, la barba incipiente en sus mejillas y rozar con sus dedos sus labios tristes, quería sumergirse en esa melancolía que le inspiraba todo, sentirla suya y decírselo, ser parte de él, dentro de él y rodeándolo, tanto lo quería que le dolía el pecho de imaginarlo. Debía estar pensando en su hermana y como escapar de todo, pero los ojos de Jon volvían mientras se escabullía en el tronco de un árbol majestuoso.

"Puedo dormir un poco" pensó empero no dejó que el sueño la venciera, sin importar el calor que subía por sus muslos, había frío en su corazón; miedo y culpa que se mezclaban en su mente. "Debí orar por ellos, por sus vidas entregadas a la muerte" más de nada le serviría, ellos estaban muertos y ellas huían.

Sertia durmió hasta entrada la mañana, ella quiso andar de inmediato pero Nevado y Bayo se negaron a moverse, su hermana los alimentó con la avena que quedaba y los acercó a un estanque de agua clara a unos metros del sitio donde durmieron.

—Voy a darme un baño-. Le dijo, la castaña no se negó porque traía puesto el vestido ensangrentado y hasta ella se sentía incómoda al mirarlo.

—¿Quieres darte uno? -. Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de la ropa.

—Cuando termines-. Regresó sobre sus pasos con Gēlenka bien sujeta en su espalda y reviso el perímetro dos veces antes de enfrascarse en los mapas, debían estar cerca de Torre derruida, detrás o delante no estaba segura, en la huida se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque muy al oeste, regresaron al este la noche anterior pero no estaban cerca del camino real, tenían que seguir moviéndose hacía norte hasta topar con las montañas y seguir por las faldas hasta pasar el lago largo y cruzar al este. Sonaba bien en su mente, aunque también había sonado bien dos días antes… antes de que pusieran un precio por sus cabezas " _unos venados"_ había dicho el hombre, unos venados por hundir ese cuchillo mugriento en su corazón y asfixiar a su hermana. ¿Cuántos serian? ¿Dos, tres, cinco, cien, mil? ¿Todos los venados que Roca Casterly poseía? La cabeza le palpitaba con violencia y también la cicatriz, le quemaba como ácido cayendo por su mejilla, a ese dolor estaba acostumbrada; era su pena, su castigo, su recuerdo y su caricia para siempre. El sol bañaba las tierras agrestes del norte y de las praderas libres de árboles que aparecían en ciertas partes del bosque corría el viento frío, estaban quizá demasiado lejos de Torre derruida, bien, ahí en medio de la espesura ¿Quién las encontraría? Ni todos los venados de Casterly. Volvió al estanque y se quedó congelada, Sertia estaba sentada en el borde, tenía puesta una túnica de lana gruesa sin pintar y se aplicaba con las manos un líquido oscuro como tinta en el cabello, sus mechones de oro ahora eran negros y corrían húmedos por su espalda manchando todo a su paso.

—Pero ¿Qué hiciste? -.

—Buscan a una rubia, no a mí-. Respondió sonriendo, se lavó y el agua negra que escurrió por sus hombros le recordó el paisaje en Desembarco del Rey. Cuando terminó se quitó la túnica y cubrió con ella las largas tiras oscuros de cabello, la castaña le ayudó a vestirse con su traje café grueso. Mirla se desprendió de su ropa negra para bañarse, pero no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, el agua estaba fría; reconfortante para sus músculos doloridos y sus muslos hinchados, además el frío le recordaba a Jon, podía soportarlo.

—Casi nos parecemos-. Comentó antes de hundir la cabeza y restregarse con fuerza para limpiarse del polvo, la sangre de algunos días y el olor a establo, cuando salió su cabello flotaba alrededor de ella como una aureola castaña oscura, casi igual a la de su hermana. Y tenía razón, con ese tono era más fácil ignorar los detalles que las hacían tan diferentes y concentrarse en las similitudes; la forma delicada de la nariz, los pómulos altos, la línea fina de la mandíbula, los ojos seguían siendo diferentes; vivarachos verdes como fuego en Sertia y tórridos castaños en Mirla.

Sertia le ayudó a vestirse con nuevas piezas de su traje sombra y a lavar las sucias de lodo y sangre, de su vestido poco podía hacerse así que lo ocultó en el tronco hueco de un árbol donde nadie podría encontrarlo hasta la primavera. Limpia se sentía como nueva, capaz de enfrentarse a todos los que interpusiera en su camino, salieron hasta la pradera y siguieron el camino a pie con Nevado y Bayo siguiéndolas a paso lento, el sol bañó el nuevo tono de su hermana y desprendió brillos oscuros al igual que su bastón de acero negro, un misterio de luminosidad donde solo había oscuridad y le agradó. Ella también tendría que hacer algo para ocultarse, usar otra ropa y vendar su rostro, podía pasar como una campesina herida, del otro lado del prado el bosque volvió a recibirlas.

—Tengo que ir a terreno alto- Le dijo a su hermana mientras se fijaba en un árbol alto y grueso —Desde arriba puedo ver dónde estamos-. Escalar era parte del entrenamiento de cualquier sombra, una cualidad siempre útil para el oficio, de niña la habían obligado a escalar una pared de varios metros que se alzaba antigua en el centro de la ciudad de sombras, llegó a la cima pero no antes de ver a muchos caer, de sentir dolor de sus brazos y sus piernas, de atemorizarse cada vez que sus dedos resbalaban de la superficies lisas… respirando profundo se impulsó a la primera rama, buscó las que fueran lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla y subió sin mirar atrás. El árbol era mucho más alto que sus hermanos y desde la punta el mundo se extendía verde imposible, en el norte al borde del horizonte pintaban unas montañas diminutas, _muchos días de viaje_ , al este y oeste el bosque parecía infinito, el estómago se le hizo nudo con la vista, había un viejo temor apelmazado en sus miembros por el recuerdo de su infancia pero no era lo que más le preocupaba… tenían que seguir al norte y al topar con las montañas moverse hacia el este aunque les tomarían unos cuatro o cinco días llegar; mucho más de lo planeado.

Siguieron caminando hasta que anocheció, ninguna de las dos quería encender una fogata pero el frío las obligó a hacerlo, acurrucada en el calor del fuego Mirla pudo dormir profundamente sin sueños, despertó a la hora del lobo con el amanecer casi sobre las hojas verdosas, dejó a su hermana dormida en los restos de la fogata que avivó y salió en busca de agua, el bosque estaba repleto de estanques grandes o pequeños, algunos tenían agua clara y limpia y otros agua verdosa que olía a enfermedad. Hacia el este se abría un camino natural y la joven lo siguió por un costado con Gēlenka siempre en sus manos atenta para lo que sucediera, siguió hasta que escucho las voces, se detuvo para mirar entre dos troncos muertos; seis hombres, tres de ellos vestían negro y los otros harapos que hedían aún en la distancia.

 _Cuervos._

Hermanos de la guardia de la noche, ni bueno ni malo, pensó Mirla. Pero estaban a la orilla de un estanque y ellas ya no tenían agua, aún llevaba puesto su traje de sombra, encima su abrigo de tela áspera, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta baja y se colocó la capucha para cubrirse el rostro.

Los hombres se giraron a verla cuando salió de los árboles, llevaba a Gēlenka en sus manos como bastón y sabía que podía enfrentarse a todos ellos de ser necesario, aunque los cuervos cargaban espadas largas en la cintura.

—Miren nada más, un visitante-. Uno de ellos dejó el cuenco de comida en el suelo para recibirla.

—Vengo por agua-. Les dijo acercándose al estanque con el cuero.

—Quizá la prefieras hervida-. Le comentó otro cuervo señalando la olla que descansaba en las brasas.

—Vamos chico, sírvete-. Otro cuervo se alejó del grupo para orinar en los arbustos de donde Mirla había salido. Bien que la vieran como a un chico, le darían menos problemas, la sombra se acercó a la olla y la ladeó para dejar caer el agua limpia en su cuero, los caballos también necesitarían agua pero no podría llevarles de esta, tendrían que esperar hasta estar alejados, cuando levantó la vista el hombre que comía la miró fijamente, la capucha dejó al descubierto su mejilla marcada y los ojos oscuros del cuervo siguieron la cicatriz con escrutinio morboso, Mirla se encogió en el abrigo intentando ocultarla de nuevo.

—No es necesario chico- El cuervo se acercó a la olla con un cuenco de madera —Todos tenemos cicatrices-.

"No como la mía, jamás como la mía"

—Sabes, hace unos días encontramos a unos hombres por el camino real, buscaban a alguien con una mejilla marcada… una sombra-. El corazón se le detuvo, alzó el rostro para mirarlo de frente, sus movimientos, sus manos y la empuñadura de su espada. "Si intenta hacer algo tendré que golpearlo" los otros dos cuervos también se giraron para mirarla, volvió sentir el escalofrío y la voz de su padre retumbó en su mente. _No puedes cambiar lo que eres, siempre van a perseguirte, todos._

Sabía que si intentaban tomarla tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos, de todos, incluso de los harapientos que comían en la esquina. Respiró profundo esperando el momento preciso, _deja que ellos vengan a ti de ser posible, el ataque es otra manera de debilidad._ Pero los cuervos no atacaron, se quedaron en sus lugares comiendo de sus cuencos sin la menor intención de hacer algo en su contra.

—La guardia de la noche recibe a todos, limpia a los hombres de sus crímenes-. "¿A una chica también?" pero en ese momento no era una mujer sino un chico sombra perdido, con los ojos marrones grandes llenos de dudas; ojos de niño.

Pensó en todos los que había enviado con su maestra, el chico de la graduación, los hombres y mujeres que susurraron para ella, el encargado de los canales, el capitán de la nave, los dos pajes en Antigua, más en Desembarco del Rey, más en el camino al norte, cuatro habían perecido en sus manos y su viaje al sur apenas empezaba ¿Cuándo iba a terminarse? ¿Cuándo retrocedería la muerte y la dejaría libre? ¿Cuántos más hasta que estuviera satisfecha? En su mente gritaba la voz de su padre, condenándola a su destino, _siempre, una sombra es una sombra eternamente_. Entonces Mirla no tendría paz jamás, sus dedos estarían siempre cubiertos de sangre y Gēlenka estaría atada en sus manos sin descanso, y todos aquellos rostros ¡Oh destino! Todos esos ojos muertos que la miraban desde sus recuerdos, algunos habían pedido misericordia, pero todos, sin excepción, se congestionaban en el miedo de partir y ella siempre cortaba la cuerda.

Sus entrenadores le habían dicho que no era para sí, su maestra necesitaba ser honrada y por eso sus métodos tenían que ser un arte, pero ¿De qué servían sus movimientos preciosos como danzas cuando la luz se terminaba en ellos para siempre? No había nadie que quedará para aplaudir su desempeño, solo muerte, silencio y soledad. El chico sombra se limpió los ojos con el borde la capa, sintiéndose cansada como antes con un peso enorme que la obligaba a ir siempre agachada al acecho de sus enemigos, su padre, su madre, sus hermanos sombras habían dicho que estaba bien más su alma le gritaba que no, era buena, perfecta, rápida y certera, pero por dentro estaba deshecha. Porque al final nadie había tenido la culpa, solo ella con sus decisiones que la guiaron hasta estar sentada frente a los tres hombres cuervos más harta de huir y matar sin sentido.

"¿Qué valía mi vida?" nada, no menos que la de muchos a los que mató y aun así ellos no existían ¿Con que derecho se inclinaba la balanza de la vida hacia ella? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle al mundo que no fuera dolor y oscuridad? Miró al hombre fijamente y dentro de aquellos ojos negros como su atuendo lo entendió; su hermana nunca estaría a salvo con ella como no lo habían estado los hombres del consejo y sus familias, como el hombre amable que la recibió en Desembarco del Rey o el capitán que las llevó hasta Antigua, todos le habían entregado algo de ellos y al final Mirla, _la sombra_ les había arrebatado el aliento y en su defensa había puesto siempre a Sertia frente a ella, basta. Nunca más, desde ese momento en adelante sería ella y solo ella la que tuviera que lidiar con el castigo de su profesión. Mirla era una sombra y su destino estaba marcado desde su nacimiento, bien pues iba vivirlo.

—¿Incluso el homicidio? -. Le preguntó el chico sombra al cuervo con la voz pequeña como un ave de primavera; joven y doliente.

—Eso y mucho peor chico-.

Entonces, pensó, había esperanza, se puso de pie agradeciendo por el agua hervida y antes de entrar en el bosque se giró hacia él de nuevo.

—¿Van al Muro? -.

El Cuervo le sonrió y asintió levemente.

—Estaremos aquí esta noche y seguirnos el camino al amanecer-.

El chico sombra hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza porque entendía lo que eso significaba y salió disparada hacia su hermana.

Sertia estaba inclinada sobre la fogata revolviendo un guiso en una vasija de metal, olía a carne y sal como el olor de las playas en su tierra natal, carne, sal y fuego.

—Lo hice con lo que quedaba de carne seca-. Le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado y bebió del cuero recién traído.

—Me encontré con unos cuervos-. Su hermana la miró buscando cualquier rastro de malas noticias en su aspecto, solo ella podía leerla de aquella manera, un libro abierto que se le ofrecía en la cara y los ojos.

—Bueno-. Comentó, debió haberlo visto en el brillo tranquilo del marrón, nada había pasado.

—Me dieron agua hervida-. Se sentó a su lado retorciendo el borde de la capa entre los dedos… tal vez pensó todo demasiado rápido ¿Y si Sertia no aceptaba? Le inspeccionó las pupilas verdes del mismo tono de los árboles que las rodeaban, los labios firmes, la frente alta y la nariz pequeña, el color del cabello había realzado otros atributos en ella, la piel cálida del rubio había desaparecido y en cambio una tonalidad pálida de mejillas sonrojadas cubría su aspecto, se había recortado un buen tramo de mechones dorados que descansaba en una bolsa de cuero y le llegaba ahora debajo de los hombros, una auténtica norteña sin parecido con la casi Lannister que estarían buscando… pero ¿Y Mirla? Aún si pudiera aclarar su cabello, oscurecer su piel o cambiar de atuendo su cicatriz estaría siempre a la vista de todos mucho más complicado de ocultar.

—Mirla- Su mano delicada cubrió las suyas —Si quieres decir algo dilo-. El tono era fuerte, pero en la bruma de agua salada que cubrió sus ojos se dispersaron sus dudas. "Ella sabe, sabe que voy a pedirle porque siempre hemos sido una y no dos" no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta Sertia secó la humedad con la manga de su vestido.

—Te quiero tanto-. Su voz era un canto susurrado, un suelo que se rompía en mil pedazos con cada paso que dieran. "Íbamos a ser felices, pensó, íbamos a alejarnos del consejo y los militantes y buscar refugio juntas, siempre juntas" pero sus caminos habían llegado a una encrucijada.

—Mirla, yo te amo siempre, a donde vayas, en donde vivas y como mueras siempre ¿Recuerdas? -. Gimoteó como una niña pequeña sosteniéndole las mejillas con las la punta de los dedos.

—No-. Negó hasta que los dedos de su hermana se desprendieron de su rostro. —No, no como muera, tú eres mi único motivo Sertia, siempre pero no en la muerte-.

—No Mirla, por favor no-. Pero era demasiado tarde, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ella; con los brazos y el alma entera, cuando la muerte la visitó de niña en ese oscuro granero, con los pies encadenados y el cuerpo débil por el hambre y el sueño fue el nombre de su hermana lo que susurró en su oído, no la gloria que su padre le había prometido o el deseo de satisfacer a su maestra, era la vida en aquella niña rubia que la consolaba y le decía cuan amada era lo que la salvó y ahora iba a salvarla del peligro que una sombra representaba.

 _No puedes cambiar lo que eres, siempre van a perseguirte,_ pero a Sertia no y eso le bastaba.

—Vas a vivir, regresa en una caravana al sur nadie se dará cuenta, ve a Dorne y vive, por mí hermana, vive-. Ya no lloraba, no era necesario; había dolido huir y dejar todo lo que conocía, había dolido su entrenamiento, había dolido su vida, pero nada como esto, no existían lágrimas que expresarán lo que ocurría en su interior, una niña castaña repleta de heridas le rogaba que no se separara de su hermana y otra niña de mirada fría no hablaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor. "Nunca estará a salvo conmigo"

—No, no-. Sus quejas se hicieron fútiles, estaba decidido y ella también lo sabía, se abrazaron un rato más hasta que la tarde bajó y el viento del anochecer les revolvió el cabello, no tenían hambre, pero comieron, encontraron un estanque al oeste y después de lavarse Sertia le trenzó el cabello en dos, la daga estaba lo suficientemente afilada para resbalar por las hebras castañas como mantequilla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos descansaban en su regazo. Mirla nunca había tenido una melena maravillosa, su cabello era lacio y simple, sin volumen en comparación con su hermana y la visión de las dos trenzas delgadas separadas de si le dieron una tranquilidad desconocida, había sombras femeninas que se rasuraban completamente antes de graduarse, otras lo quemaban con baños de fuego, las que no lo dejaban largo lo usaban para seducir a sus víctimas antes de la muerte, para ella no era ni uno ni otro, dejaba su cabello largo para que su hermana pudiera cepillarlo.

Ahora su hermana estaría lejos, tenía todo el sentido deshacerse de sus trenzas también.

—Mira- Volteó el cuello para verla —Te dejo el mío y me llevo el tuyo-. Sertia había guardado una trenza de hebras doradas en la caja del bálsamo, el pecho se le contrajo con la sola visión, su tesoro; Jon y su hermana en una cajita de madera y un mechón de cabello. Después tomó las trenzas que descansaban en su regazo y las envolvió en el pañuelo de tela negra que cubría la caja, las ató fuertemente y las guardó en un bolsillo interior del vestido.

-Siempre-. Le susurró y esa noche durmió aferrada a la caja.

 **Pues sí, soy una pecadora y me merezco casi casi la muerte por haber tardado tantos siglos, tengo mil excusas pero sé que nada vale :'( bueno ya jajajaja lo siento peeeeero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Como verán pasó mucho y nada jajajaja cambie los nombres de la geografía de ingles a español porque a me van más, se más lugares en español y además corregí mis guiones para los diálogos :D jajajajajajaja en fin, ya leyeron a Mirla en acción tipo Terminator Sombra n_n. Sucedió lo más horrible que les pudo pasar a estas muchachas y es la separación D: creo que se intuye a qué lugar irá mi hermosa Mirla (les recuerdo que no ella no sabe las intenciones de Jon de unirse a la guardia de la noche así que no es plan con maña) de ahora en adelante la historia se divide porque van a pasarle muchas cosas interesantes a Sertia en su camino al sur que tienen que escribirse :D. Bueno ya de despedida: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su comprensión y su cariño (lol) sigan enviándome lo que piensan de la historia, me encantan las críticas constructivas así que sin miedo déjenme saber lo que les pasa por la mente :***


	6. Muros y cuervos

**Muros y cuervos**

 _Como en medio de un desierto  
me puse a clamar;  
y miré el sol como un muerto  
y me eché a llorar._

 _-Rubén Darío, ¡Eheu!_

El castillo negro era una mancha pequeñísima frente al muro, un punto oscuro ante el gris azulado que dominaba el horizonte, desde que dejaron atrás las escarpadas montañas y bosques del norte para dejar a la vista la llanura donde dominaba el muro, Mirla se había repetido una y otra vez el rostro de su hermana lloroso, con el cabello oscuro y las manos temblorosas. Ese momento se repetía sin cesar mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cajita de madera escondida entre sus ropas, no dejaba de mirarla a pesar de moverse con los demás, de atender los llamados, de comer, de dormir y de seguir, seguir y seguir. Seguía moviéndose detrás de los hombres de la guardia de la noche porque si se detenía, aunque fuera un instante, esa Sertia de sus recuerdos la arrastraría de camino al sur, de camino a ponerla en peligro y de enfrentarse a todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino.

¿Qué tan grande sería el castigo por matar a un miembro de la familia real y a su guardia? ¿Qué tan grande sería el pecado de llevar a dos hermanos a la tumba? Mirla sabía que si lo pensaba más de lo debido iba a llegar a la conclusión de que no era tan malo, había enfrentado antes los demonios de su tierra y había salido con vida.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el camino, venían bajando por la misma cuesta desde hacía dos días, no había más montañas a la vista y la llanura fría se expandía debajo igual de helada que el muro que la custodiaba, en algunos lados con esporádicos verdores como el azul y el negro manchaban el gris.

No era una buena combinación, se dijo, Sertia había ocupado su pensamiento casi cada momento de su día, pero aquel otro recuerdo, un recuerdo de gris y negro, se le metía en los instantes antes de dormir o en sus momentos de contemplación. Unos ojos tristes que la miraban con lastima y le ofrecían un baño de algo extraño, algo que ni su hermana le podía ofrecer. Y eso le asustaba, le aterraba porque había perdido a su única compañera y confidente verdadera, habían jurado estar juntas ante todo lo que se enfrentara a ellas y al final se habían separado, quizá para siempre… y en lugar de tener eternamente presente ese momento final, pensaba en él. Se maldecía cada noche por hacerlo y sin embargo cada noche, ante la incertidumbre del futuro, el dolor y el peso de su pasado se encontraba de nuevo refugiándose en aquellos ojos, en aquella mirada.

Los hombres de negro se detuvieron un momento, la sombra aprovechó para observar lo que pasaba, dos de ellos se quedaron cerca y uno salió disparado hacía el camino, llevaba una sola bolsa no muy pesada y un pergamino en la mano, debía ser el escogido para anunciar su llegada, preparar a todos, ya se lo imaginaba "Una sombra se ha unido a la guardia, ¡Una sombra!" pero tal vez eso era tener un opinión muy alzada de sí misma, quizá nadie la tomaría en cuenta y si tenía suerte podía mezclarse entre la escoria que llevaban. Los otros tres hombres no se habían acercado a ella en todo el camino, pero sentía sus miradas, las mismas que siempre le habían perseguido, a pesar de eso Mirla estaba agradecida. Estaba profundamente agradecida por el miedo que podía inspirar su apariencia, miedo significaba estar segura y sola, los cuervos eran menos temerosos, más desconfiados, pero ellos no dudaban en acercarse a ella para invitarle a comer, a tomar unos cuantos tragos de cerveza agría u ordenarle que hiciera esto y aquello.

Después de otra pausa siguieron la marcha, un pie tras otro y su mente volvía a mostrarle a Sertia, ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas, el cabello negro, los labios secos casi blancos, dolor, dolor infinito que le atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo y más allá, le ahogaba el alma entera y ni siquiera el fuego tirante de la cicatriz la distraía. Un paso, un paso y más ojos verdes que la miraban destrozados, algunas veces, como esta especialmente, cuando nadie hablaba, ni había que levantar un campamento o comer, Mirla pensaba que se echaría a llorar, que las lágrimas brotarían sin detenerse, un rio que duraría eternamente hasta convertirse en un océano, pero no, las lágrimas jamás venían. Solo había vacío en su interior, un agonizante dolor callado, seco, que la obligaba a seguir caminando, a mirar el horizonte helado y pensar que aquí estaba, este era el momento para el que había sido entrenada, esta tortura que sus entrenadores, su padre, sus hermanos sombras, todos intentaron salvarla. Esos lazos de amor sanguíneo que eran antinaturales entre los suyos, lazos que la mantenían entera mientras sus pies se movían, sus sentidos apagados, su cicatriz quemándole, recriminándole la atención que le había negado durante las últimas semanas de noches frías y días oscuros.

Estaba sola, pero Sertia estaba a salvo.

Así que caminaba, cuidándose de los tres hombres sucios que les seguían, complaciendo en silencio a los hombres de la guardia y tratando de contener las ansias que le quemaban, esas ansias de salir corriendo, dirigirse al sur y buscar a su hermana entre las rocas y la arena. Ansias de llegar a Desembarco del rey y matar a la reina, a su hermano, a todos los Lannister que vivían en Poniente para que Sertia estuviera a salvo.

Mirla seguía, paso y paso hasta que esos sueños de sangre, lagunas verdes, arenas blancas y ojos llorosos se desvanecía en tonos grises, un invierno suave que le regalaba una mirada cálida, una esperanza, un recuerdo de nieve clara.

Sertia, Jon, Sertia, Jon, Sertia, Jon.

Paso, mirada, paso, mirada, paso, mirada.

"Así debe ser el infierno" pensó "Ese infierno en el que creen los hombres, un infierno que se repite sin cesar para drenar tu alma"

La cuesta comenzó a perder altura, poco a poco aquellas manchas de verdor se convirtieron en bosquecillos y el muro se alzó más grande que todo, un enorme bloque de hielo que recortaba el paisaje y tan alto que parecía volverse cielo en algún punto. Mirla siguió con la mirada hasta donde fue capaz, después se concentró en el camino, la tierra húmeda, en algunos puntos congelada que la recibía con un sonido acuoso al que podía acostumbrarse.

La puerta del castillo negro estaba abierta, varios hombres entraban y salían todos ocupados, concentrados, sin humor de mirarla, sin humor de clavar sus ojos en otro chico más.

Mirla respiró en paz, el negro siempre le había quedado bien.

O —

—¡Myr! ¡Golpéalo, maldita sea! -. El chico sombra se movió rápidamente en el patio de entrenamiento, tenía una espada de acero sin afilar en la mano, demasiado pesada para servir como ejemplo de una pelea verdadera, pero podía manejarla. Su oponente llevaba en el castillo tres semanas más que él, sin embargo, no era tan bueno, nadie era tan bueno.

El chico sintió el peso de la espada inútil y esperó a que Kalt se acercara lo suficiente, Kalt era robusto, sus golpes eran poderosos y le hacían castañear los dientes, pero era lento, asquerosamente lento, dejaba que las emociones lo dominasen y desprotegía mucho su izquierda cuando buscaba atestar un golpe. Myr se quedó quieto en su lugar, respirando acompasadamente y analizando cada paso de su oponente mientras este se acercaba, seguro de que esta pelea sería suya. Cuando extendió sus brazos al costado para levantar su arma Myr lo golpeó con el borde de la suya en las costillas, el hombre se inclinó de dolor soltando la espada y el chico sombra lo golpeó con la bota en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo, pero sin hacerle daño verdadero.

Kalt cayó y esta vez no intentó levantarse, el chico se acercó hacia él dejando el que el arma cayera también, la pelea había terminado.

—Intenta atacar más rápido- le susurró —y no descuides tu costado planeando un golpe, brazos cerca Kalt, brazos cerca-. El hombre asintió mientras se ponía de pie, sin decir una palabra se alejó con los gritos de Ser Alliser Thorne para despedirle.

—¡Ey chico! ¡Esta vez te tardaste! -. Thorne se acercó para palmearle la espalda como llevaba haciendo desde su primera victoria, el chico ni siquiera lo consideraba, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, aquellos habría un insulto, ahora tener a alguien como Thorne de su lado le traía muchos privilegios, golpear uno que otro rostro era uno de ellos.

—Vamos a cenar, mañana quiero que estés presente para recibir a los nuevos, vamos a darles una buena lección-. No esperó a que Myr se pusiera en marcha, esa era la forma en que el hombre actuaba, como si esperara que él correspondiera sin decir. Estaba en lo correcto, de sus labios no había salido un solo reclamo, hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo siguió al comedor, donde la mayoría ya estaba sentados disfrutando un platillo de Hobb, olía a rancio, sudor y ese horrible hedor que provenía de la cocina, Myr se dirigió a su sitio, no tenía hambre pero una sombra siempre debía comer si había la oportunidad, se sirvió de un cuenco que reposaba en la mesa y se sentó en silencio entre las sombras, Thorne estaba del otro lado del salón, el chico había soportado una noche en su compañía mientras comían, fue algo así como una mascota, algo que el hombre podía presumirles a los demás, una sombra domesticada, lista para obedecer cada orden. Le había dado asco, quizá porque le recordaba algo, a otro hombre, en otra vida, Myr sacudió la cabeza llevándose una cucharada de algo pastoso y marrón a la boca para masticarlo y tragarlo sin registrar su sabor, su vida pasada no existía aquí, aquí era Myr, una sombra retirada, próximo a unirse a la guardia de la noche y favorito del maestro de armas, quien le dejaba golpear a los nuevos reclutas.

Así de simple.

Se terminó la comida y esperó a que la sensación de asco desapareciera de su garganta para servirse nuevamente, un par chicos, algunos años más grandes que él, lo miraron fijamente y les devolvió la mirada, aquí era libre de mirar a quien fuera, de retarlos, de amedrentarlos, nadie iba a enfrentarse a él, era demasiado bueno, demasiado peligroso, demasiado preferido. Estaba a la mitad de su segunda porción cuando Kalt entró en el salón, a pesar de ser tan grande era bueno para desaparecer, era difícil notarle en una habitación llena, creía que era por su aspecto, algo aburrido y sonso que traducía en un rostro cualquiera con una personalidad temblorosa. Kalt se acercó a su mesa y se sirvió del mismo cuenco, sentándose frente a él le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de sumirse en su cena en silencio. El joven apreciaba ese gesto; el silencio y la tranquilidad que el grandulón le transmitía en esos momentos era invaluable.

—Hoy estuviste mejor-. Le comentó dejando su plato a medio terminar, un bol y medio era suficiente para cualquiera.

—Muy lento-. Myr asintió ante su respuesta, seguía siendo lento, pero sus defectos en batalla se reducían con rapidez, era un buen aprendiz que se tomaba en serio cada uno de los consejos que le susurraba siempre después de cada pelea.

—Usa tu fuerza-. Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros cuando sus ojos claros se fijaron en él, una sombra debía pensar siempre en sus propias debilidades y fortalezas, y usarlas a su favor.

—Mañana- Le respondió y siguió con su cena —Tengo patrulla en el muro, pero solo hasta la media noche, puedo dormir, pensar-. Kalt se sirvió por segunda vez y lo terminó tan rápido como el primero, después una tercera y la mitad de una cuarta, para entonces Myr ya se estaba poniendo de pie. No se despidió, no lo creía necesario, grandulón no era su amigo, ¿Su aprendiz? Quizá, pero nada más.

Su habitación estaba fría, como todas las noches desde su llegada, Myr se quitó la capa, las botas y el cinturón, pero se dejó la camisa y los pantaloncillos, mientras se preparaba para dormir pensó en su estadía, llevaba dos semanas en el castillo, yendo y viniendo. Golpeando a los nuevos, ayudando en la armería, patrullando el muro, aguantando a Thorne, limpiando, peleando, golpe, golpe. Le gustaba, era una rutina a la que podía acostumbrarse, tareas simples que le iban al pelo porque le traían a la memoria viejas vivencias, la casa de armas, sus entrenadores, todo aquello que permitía se colora a su mente. Había otras cosas en su pasado a las que les negaba la entrada, nombres, identidades, colores y sentimientos, esos los había enterrado en su primera noche, con las estrellas testigos de su vigilia y el creciente miedo de que alguien decidiera entrar a su pequeñísima habitación. Eso estaba muerto, nadie se atrevería a molestarla y si alguien lo hacía Myr se haría cargo de mostrarles quien era y porque debían temerle, había sido simple desde sus primeras pelas (todos esos novatos, sosteniendo espadas por primera vez, toscos, imbéciles en trajes de cuero negro que apenas si sabían mantenerse de pie por si solos).

El joven se quedó dormido, un instante antes de consumirse en el sueño un par de ojos grises le sonrieron.

Había sido una mala noche, una noche de sueños que traían consigo recuerdos que él prefería olvidar, los nuevos debían llegar temprano pero la mañana había venido y no había rastro de la caravana que venía desde el sur, Thorne estaba molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para decidir desquitarse con su favorito, en su lugar había formado a los reclutas que iban a tomar su juramento al final del mes para que recibieran su golpiza del día, Myr era mucho más avanzado que ellos, algunos de los mayores le predecían un maravilloso futuro como explorador, en fin, para él aquello era simple, miraba a sus oponentes, los analizaba, los dejaba avanzar, atacar, tirar el primer golpe y después los dejaba en el suelo, ese día no fue diferente, Ser Alliser se encargó de gritarles sus errores mientras el joven se paseaba por la armería, afiló espadas que nadie nunca usaba, preparo flechas que nadie disparaba e incluso se dedicó a reparar una de sus botas sombra, colocando el metal de la punta que se había soltado en el entrenamiento. El día pasó tan rápido como cualquier otro y de repente se encontraba de nuevo cenando en el gran salón, la misma comida asquerosa de todos los días, aguantando las miradas, gozando del calor humano y del hormigueo de sus músculos, hoy no tenía patrulla, ni trabajo, era una noche perfecta para recargarse en la pared de la esquina y dejarse llevar por las conversaciones ajenas.

—Es Benjen- Myr levantó las cejas al oír el nombre y se acercó un poco más a la mesa de al lado —Viene con reclutas nuevos y algún invitado especial, llegarán en la mañana-. Eso explicaba la tardanza, pensó.

—Malditos sureños, de haber venido solo ya estarían aquí, pero él quería pasearse por Invernalia-.

Myr se dejó caer en el banco, los hombres se callaron para mirarlo, pero el chico no les devolvió la mirada como todos los días; mitad desafiante mitad asesina, no, estaba perdido en un color gris oscuro, en una tristeza de invierno que se le metía en los poros, en un nombre y un momento que no tenía permitido recodarse. Respiró profundo hundiéndose en los olores del comedor, comida rancia, pestilencia de cocina y sudor, esto era su vida, una nueva bocanada de aire denso, salado y la imagen de ojos verdes le devolvieron el aliento, vivía por esos ojos, estaba aquí por esos ojos. Algunos creían que el chico sombra estaba enamorado, las pocas mujeres que iban y venían de Villa topo le tenían en alta estima, era un joven apuesto a pesar de la cicatriz, tal vez por la tristeza en su mirada o por la delicadeza de sus facciones, o era el peligro que inspiraba un ser que parecía tan indefenso. En fin, las mujeres lo amaban, por lo que se habían inventado una historia para él, una historia trágica de amor perdido, de rizos guardados como reliquias y de sacrificio, Myr no las contradecía porque esa fantasía era muy cercana a su vida. Respiró una vez sintiendo el torbellino de emociones volverse laxo, ¿Qué importaba que un explorador regresara de Invernalia? Estaba seguro que conocía ese nombre, quizá mencionado por alguien en las últimas semanas, no había porque temer, ninguna razón para perder el control. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el comedor, se concentró en el calor, en la luz de las velas e intentó quitarse de la mente otros muros, unos muros grises altísimos, los cambió por un solo muro de hielo y se puso de pie.

Las noches no cambiaban aquí, todas eran iguales; heladas y solitarias, Myr se metió en su habitación y atranco la puerta, lentamente con cuidado se desnudó por completo, sus pechos agradecieron salir de su prisión de vendas al igual que sus caderas, se quitó los moldes de tela de la cintura que le hacían parecer más un chico y los dejó caer en el suelo; no se molestó en juntarlo, ya mañana se haría cargo de preparar su cuerpo, de vestirse con todos los artefactos debajo de las ropas para evitar que las miradas curiosas vagaran por más tiempo del necesario. Estaba segura que si alguien, quien fuera, se molestara en revisarla de cerca descubrirían su secreto y Mirla no podría permitirlo, no ahora por lo menos.

Su padre le había prometido un viaje al terminar con las lecciones en la casa de las armas, era un premio o un castigo, todo dependía de su prueba final. Mirla esperaba que de ser una recompensa la dejara ir sola, o con Sertia, la mera idea de tener que pasar todo un año a su lado, sin nadie que se interpusiera entre ambos le mareaba. Ella se había esforzado mucho desde su primera marca y esperaba ansiosa para recibir la última, su marca de graduación, pero antes debía enfrentarse su hermano y vencerle, ese era el detalle comprometedor. Era muy buena como sombra, rápida y certera en todos sus movimientos, pero él también lo era, en muchos instantes mejor, Mirla llevaba en sus cicatrices los rastros de otra derrota, una que le sabía amarga por sus acciones y las de su padre, de solo pensar en lo que podía hacerle le corrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, por eso entrenaba más de la cuenta, se quedaba hasta tarde, analizaba cada detalle del estilo de pelea de su oponente, buscaba debilidades y peleaba en la seguridad de su granero donde nadie podía verla o espiarla. Su padre veía con agrado todo eso, pero no sabía la razón principal; le temía por supuesto, sin embargo, no era ese temor lo que le inspiraba a levantarse cada mañana y recorrer cada escenario en su mente, cada error o triunfo, no, era Sertia; su hermana a veces la visitaba en los entrenamientos, no le llevaba nada, no hacía nada, solo la miraba y le sonreía cuando se encontraban el verde y castaño de sus ojos. En una de esas visitas su oponente también se había fijado en la rubia, algo apareció desde el fondo de sus pupilas, un fuego que Mirla desconocía, pero que le traía desconfianza, su hermana no apartó la mirada y sonrió en una mueca que la joven castaña jamás había visto, una mueca muy parecida a la de una chiquilla coqueta. Desde ese momento sabía que tenía que vencerlo, a como diera lugar, tenía que mostrarle que era mejor que él, mucho mejor, que era capaz de hacerlo pedazos de desearlo y lo analizó, todos sus movimientos en todos los instantes que podía, buscando una debilidad, una fractura, un punto débil que atacar, atacar, atacar.

Había vencido, el viaje con su padre fue terrible y al volver, cuando ya los planes horribles de su progenitor estaban en marcha, ese chico sombra había sido de los pocos que prefirieron irse, no quedarse a ver como los líderes de ambas facciones destruían su cultura e historia, se había ido con la frente en alto, una flor a su hermana y un beso que, ella jamás vio, pero sospechaba, Sertia había recibido. No había llegado lejos, apenas unos kilómetros antes de que los hombres de su padre lo detuvieran en el puerto, el chico peleó bien, se llevó unos cuantos entre las piernas antes de que le clavaran la daga en el pecho. Mirla admiraba la tenacidad con la que había defendido sus ideales, con la que se enfrentó a su padre para decirle que lo que hacía era una vergüenza a todo lo que las sombras habían trabajado por conseguir desde siglos. Quizá por eso no le había dicho a Sertia, había dejado que se convirtiera en un recuerdo, un motivo, un bonito rayo de luz que el pasado le regalaba a su hermana.

Mirla pensó en su padre antes de dormir, no en Jon o en Sertia, recordó los momentos fugaces, instantes de felicidad a su lado, cuando le mostraba como usar los brazos para recoger las piletas de agua del molino o a correr por el sendero de regreso a casa, tan rápido como la pendiente le permitía, saltando hasta que tocaba suelo parejo y podía reírse hasta que le dolía el estómago si su alguno de los dos caía en el proceso.

Entre la bruma del cansancio y sueño el rostro de su padre se convirtió en Alliser Thorne y Mirla sabía que no podía seguir siendo su favorita.


	7. El pasado siempre vuelve

**El pasado siempre vuelve.**

" _Goza cuello, cabello, labio y frente,  
Antes que lo que fue en tu edad dorada  
Oro, lirio, clavel, cristal luciente,  
No sólo en plata o vïola troncada  
Se vuelva, más tú y ello juntamente  
En tierra, en humo, en polvo, en sombra, en nada."_

 _-Mientras por competir con tu cabello (fragmento), Luis de Góngora._

El muro lloraba, eran lagrimas como ríos que bajaban en cascadas pequeñas por las grietas del hielo, Myr se había levantado temprano y sorprendió a Kalt mientras bajaba de su turno patrullando desde las alturas, era el tercero esa semana y el chico sombra casi podía sentir el cansancio irradiar de su cuerpo, el grandulón se había sorprendido al verle cerca de la jaula, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó lo saludo con la cabeza y masculló algo sobre desayunar. Myr aceptó porque no tenía nada que hacer hasta que la caravana llegara con los nuevos, juntos devoraron dos platos de caldo salado y un pan duro que olía a hierbas salvajes.

—Tenías razón ¿sabes? -. El joven levantó la cabeza de su ultimó tazón para mirar al hombre de frente, él lo miraba también y había en sus ojos un brillo amable.

—¿En qué? -.

—En mis ataques, brazos cerca y golpes fuertes-.

Myr sonrió con la boca llena, le gustaba que alguien tomara en cuenta sus consejos, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, si tenía tiempo en los siguientes días se dedicaría a enseñarle todo lo que pudiera a Kalt, un hombre como él; grande y fuerte, podía ser de mucha ayuda si se le entrenaba correctamente.

Juntos salieron a la mañana cálida, su compañero le dirigió un último saludo antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios y él se encaminó a la armería. Alliser Thorne aún no salía, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a afilar armas, su bastón sombra estaba escondido en su habitación, debajo de las tablas cerca del muro, ahí estaban mucho más seguro que a la vista de todos. Ahora llevaba consigo una espada, la mejor que pudo encontrar en el castillo, bien balanceada y de buena hechura, desde que la tuvo en sus manos se había dedicado a afilarla todas las mañanas, engrasarla, limpiarla y perfeccionarla. No era acero valyrio, pero era suficiente y con eso le bastaba.

Cuando se giró para dejar su arma un espada la cautivó, era larga, unos cuantos centímetros más que la suya, estiró el brazo para tomarla y sentir su peso, también era mucho más pesada que la suya, la hoja era potente e incluso con la apariencia desgastada se veía que resistiría. Paso su pulgar por el filo, con un poco de presión sintió la punzada de la cortada, aún le hacía falta mucho más, tal vez una pulida y listo, estaría perfecta. Myr tomó de nuevo el paño y la grasa, primero había que engrasarla lo suficiente y después pasarla por el afilador, poco a poco el cobre opaco se convirtió en un plateado brillante, el chico pasó el borde de su mano, sin presión alguna le sorprendió la punzada que demostraba su buen trabajo.

—¿Nueva espada chico? -. Bog, uno de los tantos que iban y venían por la armería como él, se acercó para admirar su trabajo.

—No, tengo la mía-. Le respondió señalando su arma en el piso a su lado.

—¿Entonces? Es un muy buen trabajo como para dejarlo aquí-.

Bog le dio una palmada y se sentó en su propio banquillo, ambos trabajaban en reparar lo poco que les llegaba en armamento, casi todo en mal estado, viejo o destruido, desde su llegada habían tenido que fundir y forjar más de lo que hubiera esperado. El castillo negro, todo el muro en realidad, eran el gran basurero del reino, todo lo que era indeseado o inútil se enviaba a que se congelara lentamente hasta la muerte o el olvido.

Mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo Myr pensó en Kalt, una espada de esta hechura sería buena para él, era pesada y larga lo que compensaba su falta de rapidez y destreza, con una técnica media y una espada como esta todos podían ser grandes caballeros. Por un momento se le vino a la mente lo inapropiado que era esto, preparar un arma para alguien los haría más que aprendiz y maestro, más que compañeros de turnos o comidas, un detalle así los calificaba como amigos y el chico sombra no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería. El grandulón era más cercano a él que todos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no hablaban, pero tenían esa rutina de encontrarse y tratar de aprender uno del otro. Una rutina que le gustaba, quizá porque disfrutaba de la compañía de un hombre sobrio, soso y común.

Una nueva espada no le haría daño, pero evitar que Kalt muriera en cualquier enfrentamiento si terminaba como explorador le pareció más importante.

La mañana aún era joven cuando salió camino al patio de entrenamiento, pensó cuál sería la mejor manera de entregarla, dejarla afuera de su habitación, en las barracas, en el comedor, antes de entrenar o después, Myr bufó, era demasiado complicado y no le gustaba lo complicado, lo mejor sería que se lo diera en cualquier momento, sin darle mucha importancia, que Kalt viera lo poco que le importaba. Antes de cruzar el patio hacía los dormitorios uno de los vigías bajó los peldaños de la torre a paso apresurado, el chico sombra no conocía su nombre pero lo había visto ir y venir cerca de Alliser Thorne, si la caravana del sur por fin se dejaba ver tendría que apresurarse a dejar todo en su cuarto antes de volver, Thorne de seguro querría tenerlo ahí cuando llegara el momento de demostrarle a los nuevos lo inútiles que era y lo mucho que sufrirían en los entrenamientos futuros. Myr apuró sus pasos, dejó la espada de Kalt en debajo de su cama y tomó una banda de cuero larga que usaba para pelear con algunos de los nuevos. Cuando regresó al patio la comitiva ya estaba formada, algunos hombres que reconocía, otros curiosos y Ser Alliser Thorne en medio de ellos, el paje del Lord Comandante también estaba ahí. La sombra dentro de sí distinguió en sus semblantes el espectro de algo mucho más importante, algo que iba más allá de nuevos reclutas. Se apresuró a llegar junto con el maestro de armas y ponerse a su lado como un perro obediente, Thorne le miró complacido y le palmeó la espalda.

—Vamos a darles una buena lección muchacho-. Myr se limitó a asentir sin mirarlo, concentrado en el movimiento de los demás a su alrededor. Sus dudas se vieron contestadas cuando el Lord Comandante Mormont apareció entre todos ellos, se veía imponente a pesar de su cabello blanco y su cara cubierta de canas, caminaba a paso lento y se situó frente a todos ellos. Era una partida de bienvenida, la mejor que el castillo negro podía dar y eso le puso nervioso, respiró profundo y aprovechó la distracción que generó la presencia del comandante para retirarse al fondo de la comitiva. Atrás se sentía mucho más seguro y preparado para lo que se viniera encima.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras los otros se acomodaban en sus puestos y el comandante gritaba instrucciones a los curiosos que se quedaban mirando demasiado tiempo, después la caravana apareció entre el bullicio de los edificios de madera oscura y los hombres que aún caminaban por el camino principal llevando y trayendo cosas. Un hombre alto en un caballo norteño estaba al frente, llevaba solo negro con una capa pesada que colgaba de sus hombros como si no pesara nada, Myr se fijó en su rostro y algo pequeño como una chispa se encendió en su mente… lo había visto pero no recordaba donde.

Detrás de él aparecieron otros dos hombres de la guardia en caballos y ropas similares, entonces su pesadilla comenzó, un par de caballeros en capas rojas y doradas entraron sobre sementales sureños, pequeños y delgados que parecían no poder más con el peso que cargaban. Un miedo helado se le metió en los huesos, era un huelo diferente al que dominaba en el muro, este miedo era viejo, una advertencia de sus días como sombra que le perseguían en todo momento, un instante y se sintió como otra persona, alguien con otro pasado, otra vida que se le metía por las fosas nasales cada vez que respiraba. El olor del castillo cambiaba a sangre, sangre, venganza y miedo por alguien más no por ell... él. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón; latidos acompasados que se entremezclaban con su identidad, mirar, analizar, si quería escapar ahora no era el momento, tenía que esperar, esperar a que el camino principal se vaciara y que su presencia no llamara tanto la atención. Se acercó más a la caballeriza, debajo del tejado las sombras la protegían y podía mirar todo sin que nadie le viera. Un vistazo le demostró que Alliser Thorne estaba demasiado ocupado con los hombres a su lado que prácticamente no prestaba atención a su ausencia, quizá creía que él estaría ahí, esperando a que ladrara sus órdenes para cumplirlas de inmediato.

Dirigió la vista a la caravana que seguía avanzando a paso lento, detrás de los dos leones otro caballo, norteño esta vez, apareció. Sobre él montaba un hombre pequeño, del tamaño de un niño. Myr maldijo entre dientes al destino, su maestra no se cansaba de ponerle pruebas, de tentarla, de arruinarle cada oportunidad que tenía para vivir una vida relativamente normal. Tenía que estar ciego para no reconocerlo, ese hombre pequeño que les habría ofrecido un pasaje seguro al sur, un pasaje que su hermana debía estar usando en este momento; escapando de aquellos leones hambrientos que se habían soltado tras ellas… Myr sintió el tirón de la cicatriz como nunca en las últimas semanas, advirtiéndole y aconsejándole, debía salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera. Quizá, pensó, la reina había enviado a su hermano a terminar con su vida, y tal vez, oh no por favor que no sea así, su hermana ya estaba muerta. El chico sombra respira profundamente, se vuelve uno con la oscuridad que le rodea, el frío terrible del norte y del muro se aleja lentamente mientras su marca le infunde calor y fuego. Si vienen por ella no temerá, no se agachará de miedo como la chica en Invernalia, los matará a todos antes de que lleguen siquiera a acercarse. Es todo venganza, muerte y sangre hasta que la caravana avanza, varios hombres a pie que a los que Myr ni siquiera toma importancia, y alguien más aparece montado en un caballo norteño, entonces todo desaparece, se funde en un color inmaterial, en una sensación de invierno gris oscuro, terriblemente triste, solo y hermoso. Es entonces que su corazón se descontrola, se le nubla la vista, la piel le hormiguea con un fuego distinto, un fuego que desciende a su vientre y le transforma, Myr desaparece, su farsa, su nombre, sus ganas y en cambio surge Mirla, no la sombra asesina que espera con ansias la venganza, no, surge la chica joven, la que siente que el corazón se le atranca en la garganta y que le falta el aire cuando mira a Jon entrar en el patio de entrenamiento, tiene la barba crecida, los ojos titubeantes mirando en todas direcciones, ojos repletos de esa extraña melancolía que le llenan el alma de unas ganas de llorar incontrolables, de olvidarse de todos los que la rodean; los leones, el hermano de la reina, los hombres de la guardia, de correr hacia él y fundirse en ese abrazo incomodo que perdió la última vez. Mirla cerró los ojos, respiró profundo concentrándose en las sensaciones que le provocaba el ambiente, todo aquello que le pertenecía, que era suyo, de Myr; el chico sombra que se había creado para proteger su sacrificio.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos la caravana se había detenido en medio del patio, los hombres desmotaban, los tres leones y el hombre que dirigía a todos se dirigieron al comandante, no podía escuchar desde donde estaba, pero todo transcurrió sin problemas. Una gran parte de la comitiva los acompañó hacia la torre donde se encontraban las habitaciones para los invitados importantes, cuando el patio se despejó de los hombres importantes los demás se dispersaron por todo el castillo, los curiosos volvieron a sus tareas y la voz atronadora de Alliser Thorne llenó el espacio.

—¡Muy bien holgazanes! ¡Sigan a Vilgand para dejar sus cosas en las barracas y vuelvan aquí! -. Mirla sabe que no puede estar en el mismo lugar que Jon, sabe muy bien que el castillo negro no es el lugar indicado para estar en ese momento y por eso se escabulle entre los hombres para salir del patio. La jaula estaba vacía en ese momento, algunos novatos como ella se disponían a llenarle de barriles con pedruscos para llevarlos a lo más alto del muro, sin decir nada Mirla se acercó a ellos y comenzó a cargar con ellos, para cuando llevaban diez barriles se sentía de nuevo como Myr, el chico sombra que podía refugiarse en lo más alto del muro, en la cocina, el fondo de la armería, las cabellerizas e incluso en el burdel de Villa topo, donde las mujeres le tratarían bien y le dejarían estar para olvidarse de todo por un par de días o una semana entera.

"Puedes hacerlo Myr" pensó, apoyándose en algunos de los sacos antes de que las puertas de la jaula se cerraran, el primer jalón le hizo nudo el estómago como siempre, contuvo las ganas de vomitar mientras subían, Thorne estaría molesto, enfadado en cada mechón de cabello rojizo, pero valía la pena, podía soportar los castigos después.

El muro en la parte más alta era un mundo completamente diferente, desde ahí era cielo y solo cielo, abajo pequeñas criaturas moviéndose como hormigas entre la nieve, le recordó al joven Bran, Myr sintió el peso en el vientre volverse más consiste, aunque nada tenía que ver con la altura. Sentía tan lejanos esos momentos y si no fuera por los fantasmas allá en la base del muro, cobijándose en las paredes del castillo negro, pensaría que todo fue un sueño, un sueño repleto de sensaciones extrañas que había desaparecido en la mañana como desaparecen las brumas de una noche helada. Se pusieron a descargar todo y guardarlo en el pequeño almacén cavado en el hielo, había solo un chico mucho más joven que él que vigilaba el paraje desolado del norte sin parpadear siquiera, parecía tan cansado y pequeño en la punta del mundo que Myr sintió pena. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro para despertarle de ese sueño vigía.

—Baja y descansa, yo me quedo-. El chico asintió como muerto, con el rostro pálido y con ojeras de más de noches de guardia. Los otros hombres no se molestaron en hablarle o comentar algo por el cambio, entraron en la jaula y desaparecieron con el sonido chirriante de las cadenas moverse con dificultad por el frío.

Myr se ató la capa para que el viento no le congelara las entrañas y miró el horizonte, la planicie, el bosque encantado y más allá un borrón de montañas blancas que se fundían con el cielo nublado. Pensó en Jon Snow abajo, tan maravillosamente cerca (y tan aterrador), tenía que concentrarse y sin embargo su mente necia se negaba a dejar ir la forma del chico, con su cabello rizado y oscuro, mirando todo sin mirar, con ese porte exquisito de la realeza montado en su caballo norteño, hermoso en aquel ambiente desolador de violadores, ladrones, pobres desechos de una sociedad cruel. El único que parecía existir sin mancha en aquel agujero horrible, mucho más honorable que cualquier caballero y más destrozado que cualquier héroe de tragedia. Tenía que concentrarse, en su hermana, en esos ojos verdes, en las razones que tenía para soportar el frío tronador que surcaba el muro con la mejilla encendida por su marca que se le impartía calor antinatural y aquel otro calor que le subía por los muslos para refugiarse en su vientre. No, no debía pensar en ese delicioso sentimiento que Jon le provocaba, lo mejor era ocultarse hasta que todo pasara, hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad e idear un plan para escapar de todo, una vez más.

"¡Pero aquí está!" le grita esa remota parte de su cuerpo que ha intentado mantener a raya, esa mujer dentro que se rebela ante todos sus planes, se alza y sacude su interior como un barco sacudido por las olas, olas grises de invierno que la invitan a hundirse en ellas, a reconocer la calidez de un mar embravecido que clama el nombre de Jon. No importa, se dice, no importa que este aquí porque también están los leones, esperando agazapados en la nieve esperando que ella se distrajera para atormentarla por siempre, para obligarle a huir y a poner en peligro a su hermana.

Por eso debe luchar, por eso presiona a su alma que se calme mientras mira el horizonte y siente el frío intentando penetrar en el escudo que su cicatriz le concede.

"Eres una sombra Mirla, piensa como sombra, piensa como Myr, lo estabas haciendo tan bien, tan condenadamente bien"

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el muro bajo sus pies, alto e impotente, más viejo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. La muerte le concedió pensamientos más amargos, ¿Cuántos habían perecido en este muro? Sentía a través del viento, de sus propias emociones y de su marca la respuesta, cientos, miles, todos ellos como un regalo a su maestra que los recibía con los brazos abiertos, un lugar de magia escondida, profunda, diferente a la que la mantenía caliente en el helado paramo donde se encontraba, pero magia, al fin y al cabo.

Mirla relajó sus músculos, abrió los ojos y vigilo como cualquier sombra lo haría, mientras tanto su mente organizó los datos y las ideas. _Tienes que ser una sombra, no más huir de lo que eres._ Sí padre, no más huir de lo que soy.

Nadie había dado aviso sobre una partida de leones buscando por una sombra, de ser así ella se habría enterado desde antes, las noticias viajaban rápido cuando llegaban al castillo negro y por mucho secretismo que el Lord Comandante presumiera tener ella era una sombra, la mejor de todas, entrenada por el mejor y saber los secretos de los demás era casi tan sencillo como respirar. Su posición privilegiada con Ser Alliser Thorne también le daba ventaja, privilegios que esperaba conservar cuando bajara para analizar lo que sucedía en el castillo. Entonces, no se trataba de ella, cualquier cosa que el hombrecito quisiera hacer aquí nada tenía que ver con ella y podría seguir así si era lo más precavida posible, en cuando a _Jon,_ era prácticamente imposible que él supiera a donde se dirigía, digirió de nuevo su aspecto intentando controlar el latir de su corazón, el chico de ojos grises parecía no tener intenciones de buscarla tampoco. Parecía más una confusión; trágica o cómica solo el tiempo diría.

En cuanto a los demás, no los conocía y dudaba que ellos la conocieran. Si tenía suerte, y lo dudaba porque últimamente el destino no se cansaba de hacerla infeliz, solo el pequeñín y Jon sabían quién era… ¿La delatarían? Esa era la pregunta crucial, si querían deshacerse de ella lo mejor que podían hacer era decirles a todos lo que sabían, poner a cada hombre de la guardia en su contra para que terminaran castigándola con la muerte (¿Castigo o salvación?) entonces Mirla tendría que pelear con todo lo que tenía para salir de aquí y encontrar otro lugar en cual estar hasta que Sertia estuviera segura en las tierras del sur sería mucho más complicado, tal vez no imposible, pero cansado (y ella estaba tan malditamente cansada). Pero el hombrecillo le había ayudado a escapar de Invernalia y de sus hermanos y Jon se había portado tan amable con ella… ¿Quizá tenía esperanza? Tal vez ellos esperarían algo de ella, una cosa a cambio de su silencio y Mirla estaba dispuesta a darlo, con el Lannister aquello sería difícil y con el chico… podría simplemente amenazarlo, decirle que tomaría su vida, sus amigos, su lobo huargo o sus labios como pago.

No Mirla, concéntrate.

Las horas pasaron encima del muro con la pasmosa lentitud de alguien que espera la noche con ansia, el aire se volvió cortante, tan frío que parecía cortar con cada tirón de viento que soplaba a su alrededor, su cicatriz la mantenía de pie, pero incluso ella sentía el hambre y el cansancio acumularse como sacos pesados en su espalda. Tomó una mejor posición, recostándose en entre las pieles, los sacos y la pequeña lampara que tenían en el almacén, sospechaba que esa sería una mala noche, pero se arremango las quejas que tenía y dejó que su marca le diera la fuerza que necesitaba. Aquí arriba estaba segura.

El atardecer llegó con fuerza, pinto el cielo de violeta por un momento antes de volverse índigo nocturno, la lámpara iluminó el espacio un poco, a su alrededor reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, una combinación que le gustaba, se puso de pie para encender las dos antorchas en los pilares por donde subía la jaula, después volvió a su lugar e intentó ignorar las punzadas de anticipación y miedo que le picaban las costillas. Se concentró en vigilar, estar atenta, aguantar el viento, el frío y confiar en que su naturaleza de sombra la mantendría caliente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado porque por más que intentara no podía sacarse la imagen de Jon montado en su caballo, aquí, a unos cuantos cientos de metros de donde estaba, rebajado a tal nivel que podía saltar la brecha que los separaba, la tentación era fuerte y requería mucha de su concentración, Mirla se maldijo por ser débil, por no pensar en Sertia, en su seguridad y bienestar y solo tener espacio en su cabeza para esos ojos tristes a los que se moría por alegrar. De repente un sonido agudo llenó la noche, se sobresaltó por un instante antes de darse cuenta que las cadenas de la jaula se movían, alguien subía, el pulso se le aceleró de peor manera, intento respirar el aire helado para despejarse, pero casi podía verlo, con su cabello negro saliendo de la jaula y mirándola de frente, con ¿odio, rencor, asco, lástima o esa calidez de su última noche en Invernalia? Se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiendo virutas imaginarias de su capa, cuando la puerta de la jaula se abrió se sintió avergonzada, avergonzada de estar tan decepcionada por ver como Kalt salía de ella y la miraba de reojo.

—Sabía que ibas a estar aquí-. Murmuró más para él que para ella, Mirla se relajó al instante y dejo de jugar con sus manos.

Kalt avanzó sin detenerse a su lado para refugiarse en el almacén, se cobijó con las pieles y recargó su cabeza en un saco de piedras.

—¿A qué te refieres? -. Le preguntó acercándose sin sentarse a su lado, no tenía frío y se sentía, por alguna extraña razón, más enfocada que antes.

Kalt abrió los ojos para mirarla, eran azules, claros, tan claros que parecían brillar con el reflejo amarillento de la lampara de aceite. Había en esa mirada algo diferente, algo que le revolvió el estómago y le hacía estar alerta.

"Oh no" pensó "de verdad me agradaba Kalt"

—Pareces mortificado- Mirla se encogió de hombros, no quería seguir viendo esos ojos claros así que se limitó a mirar el horizonte oscuro, tampoco le dio respuesta, el grandulón se agitó entre las mantas para ponerse de pie, mas no acercó a ella —Como sea, Thorne estaba molesto-. Bueno esa era exactamente la reacción que ella esperaba, qué tanto le quiso preguntar, pero al girar se encontró de nuevo con esa mirada que parecía conocer todos sus secretos y no tuvo más palabras que salieran de su boca.

 _Eres débil._ Oh sí papá, lo soy.

—Estaba rabiando, nos hizo combatir con los nuevos, casi todos son malos excepto uno, el bastardo de un lord- Mirla sintió que el aire se le quedaba congelado en la garganta y volvió a mirar la noche vedada, ahí dentro, pensó, ahí adentro de esos ojos claros había algo, un secreto que se revelaba y ella de repente se sentía aterrada, no de lo que le pudiera suceder sino de las reacciones, de los sentimientos, del r _echazo_ —Nos dio una paliza a todos, conmigo tardó un poco más, pero no puedo darme el crédito por eso-. La chica sonrió, Myr miró al grandulón de reojo con una expresión traviesa en el rostro y se sorprendió al descubrir que él la miraba igual.

—Brazos cerca-. Kalt cerró los ojos y se sentó en uno de los barriles, parecía más relajado y ella pudo respirar tranquila. —¿Has venido a contarme tus casi victorias? -. Le preguntó con una sonrisa, había un deje de burla en su tono, pero nada violento, el hombre también sonrió, aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—He venido a decirte que Thorne está molesto contigo, no mucho supongo, estaba rabiando por culpa del bastardo-. La joven se contrajo al escucharlo, sentía que el nombre estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado atado a su interior.

—Mañana espera que le des una golpiza, al menos esa fue su amenaza-. Los ojos de la chica se encogieron mientras dejaba escapar un bufido, de nuevo ahí estaba, siendo el perro de Alliser Thorne.

—Y si en lugar de eso se la doy a él ¿Crees que lo disfrute? -. Kalt soltó una carcajada, era un gesto de amistad que la confundió por un segundo, esa mañana estaba segura de que solo eran compañeros, ahora, en la intimidad de una conversación que ninguno de los dos parecía querer tener antes, sentía que estaba en haciendo lo correcto. Tener alguien era bueno, aunque no pudiera contarle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, era mucho mejor que combatir sus demonios sola.

—Fue raro-. Le dijo cuando la risa había terminado y el silencio se implantó sin incomodidad entre los dos. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? -.

—Que no estuvieras ahí-.

Con una mueca la chica se dejó caer encima de un montón de sacos, no sabía que responder y se sentía perdida ante esos ojos que la escrutaban sin mala intención. _Solo tiene curiosidad Mirla, relájate._

—No me gustan las visitas-. Le contestó y el hombre pareció darse por satisfecho porque dejó de mirarla y en su lugar le dirigió aquellos ojos claros al horizonte.

—Gracias-. Mirla se enderezó para poder mirarlo bien, Kalt era tan alto que aún sentado frente a ella parecía dos cabezas más grandes.

—¿Por qué? -.

—Por estar aquí-. Ella se encogió de hombros, estaba cómoda en esa posición y podía ver un gran tramo de paisaje, el hombre asintió sin darle importancia y regresó al nido dentro del almacén. Al poco rato estaba dormido y Mirla siguió observando el horizonte, confundida por su relación con Kalt y con el gris bailando en sus recuerdos como la nieve que cae en una mañana triste.

 _ **Antes que nada, pues mil disculpas, quisiera tener una buena razón para haber dejado abandonado este fic pero no tengo ninguna. En fin, agradezco todas las visitas, lecturas y sobre todo a**_ _ **AsukaHyuga**_ _ **por comentar, aquí sigo viva (no sé si para bien o para mal) y tengo muchas ganas de continuar con la historia de Mirla, a quien llevé en mi corazón todo este tiempo (no se quería ir por más que la corriera jaja). Te cumpliré con tu ansiado momento pasional ;D**_


	8. De cómo sobrevivir a unos ojos grises

**De cómo sobrevivir a unos ojos grises.**

" _Sin miedo ni esperanza_

 _aguarda el animal la muerte;_

 _cuando a su fin se acerca el hombre,_

 _todo lo espera y todo teme._

 _Muchas veces ha muerto,_

 _y volvió a alzarse muchas veces._

 _Asentado en su orgullo el hombre grande_

 _frente a los asesinos, escarnece_

 _las amenazas de cortar su vida;_

 _él conoce la muerte,_

 _la conoce hasta el tuétano. Es el hombre mismo_

 _quien la ha creado y la mantiene."  
\- William B. Yeats, Muerte_ _._

El patio de entrenamiento estaba vació a esas horas, Mirla ha estado evitándolo a cal y sangre por dos días, Kalt le había ayudado un poco, pero sabía que no puede seguir haciéndolo, no solo porque pone en peligro la integridad del hombre, tres noches seguidas vigilando el muro es demasiado hasta para los más fuertes sino porque tiene que enfrentarse a lo que sea que se lance contra ella. La noche anterior antes de subir al muro, por ejemplo; al ir a cenar al comedor tarde en la noche cuando ya casi todos habían terminado y solo quedaban sobras frías en la mesa, Alliser Thorne le esperaba.

Estaba sentado en su mesa, con dos de sus allegados mascotas mascullando en voz baja, apenas entró todos se giraron para verla, sentía sus miradas quemar como brasas ardientes y supo en su corazón que no podría ignorarlos como lo había hecho en las últimas veces. Se había acercado a su mesa, se sirvió y comió en silencio, ni una queja, pero tampoco una invitación.

—Mañana en el patio, temprano ¿Entiendes? -. Thorne escupió las palabras con ácido, pero su "protegido" solo asintió mientras terminaba su cuenco. Al levantarse el maestro de armas la había detenido con un gruñido, algo muy parecido a una orden que le hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza, si tan solo pudiera golpearlo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo callar toda su vida. —Termina la guardia temprano, este irá a remplazarte-. Le dijo señalando a uno de los hombres a su lado, Mirla lo miró y asintió sin más palabras, probablemente era lo mejor, estaba agotada y ni siquiera su marca podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo si se negaba a dormir.

El muro había estado frío como siempre, con esa bienvenida de viento helado que le cortaba las mejillas y le picaba los ojos, en cambio su habitación fue cálida, la recibió con el abrazo de los lugares horribles que nos parecen hermosos después de pasar un tiempo en algún agujero. Se quedó dormida apenas tocó las sabanas y cuando despertó en la mañana, a pesar de seguir sintiéndose cansada, se sintió renovada, su marca le quemaba agradecida, fuerte y vigorosa. El desayuno le hizo casi olvidarse del encuentro que tendría en un par de horas más con Jon, el comedor estaba vacío porque aún era temprano y solo algunos se sentaban para disfrutar de esa quietud antes de los demás se pusieran en acción. Mirla se quedó en esa quietud, con la espada de Kalt a su lado y estómago propiamente lleno. El grandulón había llegado unos minutos después, tenía más ojeras a causa de los sacrificios nocturnos y algunos mechones de cabello dorado se disparaban en todas direcciones, la chica sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse en su mesa y comer avena pastosa a su lado. Kalt aceptó, comió sin decir nada y cuando terminó el primer bol la miró fijamente.

—¿No más escabullirte? -.

—Estás de suerte anciano, no más guardias- Él emitió un sonido de satisfacción mientras se servía un segundo plato, Mirla tomó la espada, envuelta en pieles y correas y la deslizó por la mesa, antes de que pudiera decir algo se puso de pie; lista para huir —Con eso no vas a terminar en el suelo todo el tiempo-.

No se quedó para ver su reacción, salió disparada por las puertas hacía el destino que la esperaba en el patio de entrenamiento, con los dedos temblorosos tocó la empuñadura de su espada e intentó tranquilizarse, no importaba si por dentro sentía que el alma se le enredaba en mil nudos distintos, por fuera era Myr la sombra y tenía que sobrevivir. Si para hacerlo había que fingir ser un chico y obedecer las órdenes de Alliser Thorne estaba dispuesta, su padre había sido mucho peor y el sufrimiento de haber tenido que dejar a Sertia hacía que todo pareciese menos.

Se colocó cerca de la armería, donde descansaban las armas que se usaban para entrenar; espadas sin filo, arcos con flechas de punta chata y escudos desgastados que ya habían dado todo en las batallas y solo podían servir para recreaciones. Mirla se sentía cómoda entre esto, le recordaba su propio entrenamiento, por supuesto las sombras no usaban armas inútiles porque la primera lección de todo niño en la casa de las armas era a aprender lo que podía hacer un cuchillo, daga o espada y si la usabas mal podías cortarte un dedo o rebanarte alguna parte del cuerpo. Por experiencia todos sus hermanos y hermanas sabían que se tenía que tener cuidado cuando se entrenaba, que las herramientas de la danza debían ser respetadas al igual que respetaban a la muerte. Se recargó en uno de los pilares que sostenían el tejado porque desde ahí tenía la mejor visión del ambiente, poco a poco el patio comenzó a llenarse de actividad, los nuevos de mezclaron entre los demás que ocupaban ya un espacio para mirar las palizas del día de hoy; dos hombres de la guardia pasaron a su lado y le sonrieron emocionados. Mirla respiró con fuerza, a veces le sorprendía más de lo debido como volaban las noticias en el castillo, aunque comprendía porque ¿Qué más se podía hacer en ese agujero de mierda? ¿Qué era más emocionante que ver pelear a una sombra con ocho o diez novatos? Myr ya era una sensación antes de la llegada de Jon Snow, pero si lo que le dijo Kalt era cierto y él había vencido si problemas por los últimos tres días a todos aquellos que Alliser Thorne le lanzaba encima, entonces ahí tenía a su verdadero rival, un digno oponente que les causaría más emoción a estos pobres ingratos de la había recibido en los últimos meses. Sentía la ansiedad como una creciente de agua helada que le corría por las extremidades y se refugiaba en su vientre, temía que los leones se acercaran, aunque suponía que ellos ya se habían enterado de la sombra que vivía con ellos. Un chico joven, sombra, lo suficientemente bueno para ser el arma de tortura personal del maestro de armas, un ser despreciable y si él le tenía como favorito, ella no quería ni pensar lo que se imaginarían los demás. Seguro que era un asesino a sangre fría, un demente que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

Myr cerró los ojos para poder tomar valor de algún lugar en su alma, todo dentro sí estaba deshecho, cada parte sin sentido se movía inconexa; con temor, nerviosismo y un deje pequeño del calor que le provocaba la mera idea de estar cerca de Jon Snow. Ahí entre todo ese caos lo único que se mantenía inmóvil e impasible era su marca, su legado, su identidad como sombra, de ahí se agarró como pudo, enredo tentáculos imaginarios en aquellos pilares que parecían no conmoverse con nada y abrió los ojos. Inhaló profundo varias veces hasta que pudo sentir la fortaleza impartida por su cicatriz, la mejilla le tiraba de dolor por el fuego que se expandía con cada respiración, sabía lo que venía y de nuevo se encontró temiendo no las acciones sino las reacciones. ¿Cómo la vería Jon? ¿Estaría sorprendido o después de dos días de chismes y comentarios en voz baja estaría preparado para ella? Les diría a todos quien era en medio de la multitud o esperaría para amenazarla cuando nadie estuviera a la vista, Mirla temía los dos resultados, pero solo uno de los dos le pone los pelos de punta.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su respiración, en el ir y venir, en analizar cada detalle; las entradas, salidas, huidas que podían estar en su futuro. Después de unos minutos distinguió bien a los novatos, algunos más valerosos que otros se acercaban hacía las armas y pasaban las manos por el filo inexistente de las espadas, pesaban escudos y estiraban arcos, algunos parecían más experimentados con la caza por la manera en que el arco y la flecha les llamaba, otros no tenían la menor idea de que hacían. Uno de ellos se acercó con más confianza, era alto y tenía una barba de tonos rojizos al igual que su cabello, Mirla distinguió en su porte fuerza, pero sus piernas eran lentas al moverse, sus manos torpes y en el arco de su nariz rota recientemente se le reveló una derrota significativa que quizá lo había entender sus errores o reforzado. La joven volvió a mirar a los demás y entonces lo vio, venía junto con otro chico, más delgado que caminaba como si costara moverse, la sombra pudo ver una lesión reciente en el costado, quizá en las costillas, pero la chica pronto dejó todo eso ir, nada importaba. Jon estaba ahí, con la mirada baja, un paso cada vez más cerca de verla, de reconocerla entre todos. Myr se pasó la mano por el cabello ahora corto que le recibió con fastidió, no se había interesado por su aspecto en las últimas semanas mas ahora era todo en lo que podía pesar, en sus ojos con ojeras, su piel asquerosamente pálida, sus labios resecos y una nariz rojiza por el frío. El chico de rizos oscuros siguió avanzando sin detenerse, pasó entre algunos de los demás novatos y se detuvo en el filo de gente para esperar que Thorne apareciera. Debió sentir su mirada, clavada profundamente en él porque levantó la cabeza y buscó el origen de aquella incomodidad. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella Mirla sintió que el mundo se derretía, había una guerra de sentimientos, una batalla en su mente que le dejo sin aliento mientras sus ojos grises la analizaban, un instante después se abrieron con la sorpresa del reconocimiento. La chica se volteó rápidamente, evitando el otro escrutinio; el que vendría con él sabiendo quien era. Quería fundirse con la madera en su espalda, volverse invisible y desaparecer, quería, oh muerte, anhelaba que esta fuera una situación diferente; una donde no estuviera huyendo, donde se viera perfecta y como una dama, donde todo su ser le deslumbrara por completo. Pero no, ahí estaba entre todos aquellos infelices, como ella, que esperaban la furia de un hombre que se aprovechaba de su posición, un hombre tan parecido a su padre, tan ruin, tan cruel, tan ella.

Mirla cerró los ojos con furia, contra sí misma, contra el mundo, inhaló con tanta fuerza como sus pulmones le permitían concentrándose en el olor, pero era imposible porque Jon impregnaba el ambiente con olores tentadores, a bosque, nieve fresca, los manantiales de Invernalia y pelaje de lobo.

 _Es tu mente, tu propio deseo. Concéntrate ahora._

Su cicatriz vibro con llamas invisibles en su mejilla, tirando con fuerza de aquellas sensaciones que la sucumbían para devolverla a la tierra, a lo que tenía que ser en ese instante: Myr el chico, el obediente perro que ladraba a las órdenes de Thorne. Abrió los ojos fijos en terreno lodoso a sus pies, en la humedad y los charquillos que se formaban por el muro y la nieve, concéntrate Mirla, piensa en las peleas y cómo vas a usar todo esto a tu favor.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho? -. Preguntó uno de los hombres curiosos que esperaban cerca de ella, casi como si lo hubieran invocado la figura de Alliser Thorne surgió de las puertas de la armería, vestía una capa negra gastada y parecía molesto, más que todos los días. Myr casi podía sentirse intimidado, de no ser porque sabía que el hombre nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño (solo la muerte sabía lo que le haría si llegase a hacerlo). Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Jon y transmitieron tal asco que la chica sintió un fuego distinto recorrerle el cuerpo, después se fijó en ella, ahí, recargada en un poste como si nada pasara, aunque su postura estuviera tensa en ansiedad. Thorne le sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba para adentrarse al círculo de curiosos y novatos que esperaban la lección de hoy.

—Muy bien holgazanes, vamos a comenzar ¡Tomen sus cosas! -. Mirla se quitó del camino, acercándose a Thorne que se giró para recibirla —Tú te harás cargo de ponerles los pies en la tierra-.

Si hubiera podido la chica abría girado los ojos por lo ridículo que eso sonaba, sin embargo, su mente estaba demasiado perdida en la presencia de Jon, demasiado cerca para que pudiera hacer algo más que intentar parecer tranquila.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus lugares el viejo volvió a mirarle, reconocía ese brillo que saltaba entre los pozos azules, años atrás lo había visto en los ojos de su padre, justo antes de ordenarle hacer algo que sabía no debía. Myr sostiene su mirada sin inmutarse, aguanta hasta que el hombre la deja en paz y puede dirigir la suya de regreso al lodo, no se atrevía a mirar al frente donde seguro los ojos de Jon la inspeccionaban, pero al pasar los segundos su cuerpo débil que clamaba por la atención del chico se rebeló. Jon no la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Thorne que les daba las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer, ella no existía en ese gris invernal, contrario a lo que pensaba parecía que su presencia no era relevante. Una punzada de dolor le aquejó el pecho ¿Por qué le dolía si lo mejor era que Jon la ignorara? Sabía la respuesta en lo profundo de esa daga que se hundía hasta secar sus pulmones, lo sabía porque no era tonta y podía reconocer que estaba perdida en aquellos vientos de melancolías solitarias que giraban en sus ojos, y seguramente no había nada en sus aburridos ojos marrones que hiciera perderse al chico en ellos.

—¡Ey chico! -Myr enderezó su cuerpo para mirar de frente al hombre que le ordenaba —Ven aquí, quiero que le enseñes a estos inútiles lo que es una pelea-. Suspiró con fuerza una vez más antes de quitarse la capa y desenfundar la espada, todos los novatos usaban armaduras de cuero que no servían de nada cuando enfrentaban un filo real, pero resistían contra los embates de las armas de entrenamiento. Dejó la suya en el suelo, descansando en las tablas de madera y se movió para tomar la que Thorne le ofrecía, era larga, con peso correcto, la hoja estaba marcada y no podría atravesar nada con ella, sin embargo, funcionaría para enseñarles lo que un golpe dolía.

Se colocó en posición, con la espada firme en su mano y las piernas bien plantadas en suelo lodoso.

—Vamos animales ¿Quién quiere ir primero? -. La sombra analizó rostros inseguros, dudosos, que se negaban a tomar un paso al frente, sintió el calor de su cicatriz invadir cada extremidad, sus brazos eran fuertes, su técnica impecable, ninguno de ellos duraría demasiado… excepto quizá él.

—¿Nadie?… bueno, Rast basura ¡Ven aquí! -. Myr consideraba que los gritos eran innecesarios, con solo mirar a su oponente sabía que vencería. Rast, como le había gritado Thorne, era un hombre regordete, no muy alto y con ojos oscuros sin alma. Ella ya había peleado con hombres así antes, sus amenazas siempre duraban más que sus dientes.

—Ya sabes que hacer chico-. Y bien que lo sabía, dejó que la atmosfera de la batalla la rodeara por completo, una sombra es una sombra hasta la muerte. No esperó a que él se pusiera en posición como habría hecho antes, ni siquiera esperó a que sus pies estuvieran quietos en aquel terreno tan engañoso, con un movimiento rápido blandió su espada y lo desarmó, el hombre la miró sorprendido y ella con una sonrisa le golpeó el muslo, cuando dobló su cuerpo debido al dolor lanzó su rodilla contra su cara y su oponente cayó al lodo. Simple, fácil, en un parpadear de ojos.

Thorne soltó una carcajada y se acercó para palmearle el hombro, estaba satisfecho, aunque el rastro de malicia en su mirada no se había desvanecido.

El siguiente fue el chico confianzudo y alto que había visto antes, Mirla lo había analizado correctamente, sus piernas eran lentas, sus manos torpes, él pudo durar un poco más porque sabía dos movimientos para bloquear la espada, pero no era suficiente, la chica uso su codo y lo golpeó en el vientre mientras él se entretenía bloqueando su espada de llegar a su cuello. Demasiado fácil.

Cuando la sombra levantó la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la escrutaban, Jon no estaba asustado como lo demás ni parecía entretenido como los hombres curiosos de la guardia que los rodeaban. Parecía analizarla a ella solamente, justo lo que la chica haría con cualquier oponente, debilidades, fortalezas, todo el conjunto para después usarlo. Mirla estaba complacida con ese repentino interés, mucho mejor que la indiferencia anterior.

—Levántate pedazo de basura- Thorne le dijo al chico, Myr tuvo un pequeño rastro de compasión en su cuerpo e intentó acercarse para ayudarle, empero unas manos fuertes y gráciles ganaron su camino, Jon ayudó al chico y lo dejó con los demás, después tomó la espada que descansaba en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

Mirla estaba sorprendida, su cuerpo entero parecía una masa de hormigueos incesantes, una que no le obedecía, que se negaba a dejar de mirarle, en su lugar se hundían en aquellos pozos y pensaban en lo atractivo que se veía la barba enmarcando su rostro, sus rizos negros como un velo y aquella concentración divina de la que era sujeto.

—Bueno Lord Snow, veamos cómo se las apaña-. El veneno que destilaban sus palabras hizo la rabia le inundara, al igual que cuando el hombrecillo lo había insultado Mirla sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, de ponerse frente a él y golpear a Thorne para evitar que le lastimara.

Jon se acercó dio dos pasos hacía ella, no vaciló, no había duda ni miedo en sus movimientos, era tan dueño de si como ella no lo era en ese instante, se fundió en la forma de mandíbula, en sus cejas tensas, en ese brillo especial que solía tener cuando golpeaba maniquíes en Invernalia o entrenaba junto a su hermano. El primer golpe la sacó de su ensoñación, Jon era mucho más rápido que sus compañeros, sus estocadas eran lo fuertes, lo suficiente para que el brazo le vibrara. Mirla cometió el error de mirarlo, sorprendida más consigo misma por no ser capaz de prever el ataque que con él, y de nuevo le ganaron esas sensaciones de chica, ese hormigueo, esa completa ignorancia del peligro.

Jon la golpeó en el vientre con el puño mientras empujaba su espada con la suya, el aire salió expulsado de sus pulmones con un sonido seco y seseante. Él se provecho de la situación como buen guerrero, y con el puño de su arma asestó tal golpe en su mandíbula que el mundo se volvió negro, no sintió el dolor de caída, no pudo siquiera registrarla.

Se sentía humillada, tirada en medio del lodo con el chico observándola desde arriba sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que escapara de sus facciones, era como ver el muro, helado y distante, tampoco alcanzó a distinguir los gritos de Thorne, eran como chapoteos en aguas lejanas, demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba para poderlos registrar.

 _Eres una vergüenza, una desgracia para todo lo que te han enseñado, ponte de pie y haz que pague por haberte insultado._

Pero había una herida ahí en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con el dolor de la pelea, era algo profundo que le instaba a rendirse, a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo pasara sobre ella por cientos de miles de siglos.

Jon se alejó con pasos lentos, no le interesaba que ella siguiera ahí; respirando, avergonzada y derrotada de más maneras de las que él podía comprender, Mirla sabía que no podía dejarlo, debía ponerse de pie y demostrarle quien era. El cielo encima de ella tenía la misma tonalidad de sus ojos, gris oscuro; cargados de nieve o agua, una tormenta que le auguraba un futuro terrible.

El rostro de su padre se le apareció en ese momento, en cada batalla que estaba presente, mirándola, recriminándola y animándola, siempre ahí en la orilla de su visión como un fantasma o un guía. Esta vez estaba decepcionado, pero no derrotado, Jon aún avanzaba con confianza hacía sus cercanos con la espada baja y los brazos laxos, Jon que no había sido criado como sombra sino como caballero creía que un combate debe darse por terminado cuando uno de los dos caía al suelo, pero Mirla sabía más, sabía que toda pelea terminaba cuando uno se rendía o moría, la sombra resurgió de las cenizas.

Myr levantó sus piernas hasta su pecho y se impulsó con los brazos para ponerse de pie, fue un movimiento grácil, una danza de muerte que comenzaba en ese momento para honrar a su maestra. Jon aún estaba de espaldas a ella, tomó la espada del lodazal y dio dos zancadas hasta él, la chica tenía piernas fuertes, entrenadas por días y meses hasta endurecerlas lo suficiente, músculos que llevaban consigo el poder derribar hombres dos o tres veces más grandes que él, una patada rápida le sorprendió en las costillas y el chico se giró para mirarla con los ojos abiertos, esa expresión de sorpresa de antes con un tono de molestia le pintó las pupilas y ella se encontró sonriendo. Un buen oponente después de todo.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, a menos que estés seguro de que ya no respira-. Los curiosos estaban complacidos con el espectáculo, pero la sombra sentía en sus entrañas la sed de más.

Jon volvió a la posición de defensa, un poco más lento esta vez a causa de la sorpresa. "Puedo sorprenderte mil veces más" pensó mientras esperaba el ataque, mas él era listo y sabía que atacar ahora no era lo indicado, no ahora que Mirla estaba preparada para arremeter. La sombra miró el agarre de la espada, la solidez de su cuerpo y se adelantó, una estocada bien defendida por debajo, una por arriba contrarrestada por una respuesta rápida de parte de su oponente, de costado, bloqueo, izquierda, derecha, solo el sonido de los metales chocando se registraban en su mente. Ella era fuerte y él podía sentirlo, también rápida, casi imposible de detener, lo único que podía hacer era intentar bloquear todo, pero sabía que no aguantaría para siempre. Las espadas chocaron una vez y la chica se acercó lo suficiente, Jon pudo distinguir las ondas castañas de sus ojos brillar con intensidad y supo por primera vez porque todos en Invernalia le advertían que tuviera cuidado con la chica sombra, lo vio en la seguridad que exudaba su cuerpo, aquella fuerza vigorosa que bailaba como fuego en sus pupilas.

—Eres bueno-. Le dijo ella, su aliento cálido choca contra sus mejillas y él sintió que las manos le temblaban, no iba a durar mucho.

—Tú también-. Le contestó intentando que sus brazos soportaran la presión de la hoja sobre la suya.

Mirla sonrió y empujó con fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar hacía atrás, Jon se lo venía venir, pero aun así le sorprendió la solidez de ese muro que ahora le movía a su antojo, como un viento poderoso que lo hacía temblar sin reparos.

—Tu turno-. La chica tenía una linda sonrisa, una que le ensanchaba las mejillas y dejaba ver unos dientes blancos perfectos, su cicatriz del color del vino parecía tener vida propia, brillando y moviéndose con cada reacción de su rostro, Mirla la sentía tirar de la piel de su mejilla, poderosa e imposible, dándole apoyo en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Jon afianzó el amarre en la empuñadura de su espada, decidió comenzar por arriba, ella era unos centímetros más baja que él y su defensa podría dejar su brazo cansado, sin embargo, la chica respondió de maravilla, usando estocadas cortas para defenderse en lugar de dejar la espada en una sola posición, era una decisión inteligente que le ganó respeto a sus ojos, estaba ensimismado en aquellos movimientos que apenas parecían costarle que no previó cuando ella se dejó caer de rodillas. La espada de él ya bajaba con menos fuerza de la necesaria para poder hacerle daño en aquella distancia, ella se acercó a sus piernas, detuvo la estocada y tomó la muñeca que le sostenía con una mano, de haber pensado en que la situación sería así Jon habría previsto empujar la hoja para obligarla a soltarle, pero se vio de nuevo sorprendido. Esta vez sí que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Mirla le apretó lo suficiente para que soltara el arma, después dejó caer la suya y le tomó el brazo con fuerza, en un movimiento fluido como el agua, se giró para ponerse entre sus piernas y le empujó. En aquella posición el chico no tuvo más remedio que caer, no podía usar sus piernas bloqueadas o sus brazos sujetos para detener la caída y sintió la explosión de dolor en el rostro cuando dio de lleno en el lodo. Tenía la boca abierta y una buena bocanada de aquel fango asqueroso se le metió en la boca haciéndole escupir, la chica se puso de pie y le miró desde arriba.

Era una visión imponente que Jon no lograría sacarse de la cabeza nunca, esa imagen de la joven sombra con el cabello corto, una sonrisa delicada no malévola y los ojos brillantes, bailando en aquel paraje de marrón oscuro le perseguiría en cada momento de su vida.

A Mirla se pasaba lo mismo, él la miraba con respeto, con algo parecido a la sorpresa agradable que nos da enterarnos de una noticia, admiración que cubría los labios de una leve sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas, el chico tenía la cara manchada de lodo, los rizos también, de todos modos, lucía tan hermoso como antes, incluso más.

—Bien hecho muchacho-. Alliser Thorne reía, pero aquello estaba muy lejos de ambos, la sombra extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y él la tomo agradecido, le dolía el costado donde ella le había pateado, la muñeca y la espalda, había tenido suerte al caer porque su cuello seguía en una pieza o quizá ella había tenido consideración.

Mirla sonreía, tenía los nervios desbocados, todo envuelto en ese velo de calidez que Jon le provocaba, ese placer que le cosquilleaba en el vientre y los muslos, cuando él estuvo de pie a su lado, mirándole con respeto, no más lástima, y una sonrisa suave en los labios no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, gracias a todos los cielos la pelea le había hecho subir la sangre al rostro desde antes y por eso se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para sostener esa mirada.

—Lo hiciste bien-. El chico sonríe ampliamente ahora, hay algo en el tono que ella lo dice, algo sedoso que se arrincona en su piel, esa misma exquisitez que sintió la noche en que le dio el bálsamo. Mirla era una sombra y eso la hacía peligrosa, más ahora que estaba en el castillo negro con tantos secretos que Jon no podía controlar sus ansias de saberlos todos, pero a pesar de esa aura difícil que la rodeaba él podía ver algo más, un tinte en aquellos ojos, en aquella voz, en esa sonrisa y en la mejilla de su marca, una delicadeza que escapaba de toda previsión que tenía preparada.

Esa calidez que no pertenecía a ningún molde de ambos los mantuvo protegidos de los gritos de Thorne, las felicitaciones de los demás hombres, las palmadas, presentaciones y carcajadas que de repente los sitiaron, solo hasta que los dos se encontraron en la cama esa noche las imágenes de aquella pelea se desenvolverían más como una danza, no a la muerte, no entre rivales, sino una danza bien acompasada de amantes que intentaban vencerse uno al otro sin jamás acertar a tener un ganador.


	9. Un pajarillo de color invierno (Parte 1)

**Un pajarillo de color invierno (Primera parte)**

" _Percibo lo secreto, lo oculto;_

 _¡Oh vosotros los señores!_

 _Así somos,_

 _somos mortales,_

 _de cuatro en cuatro nosotros_

 _los hombres,_

 _todos habremos de irnos,_

 _todos habremos de morir en la tierra"_

 _-Netzahualcoyotl, Percibo lo secreto._

Mirla sabía que Alliser Thorne estaba molesto, solo había que verle el rostro cada vez que se giraba, prestar atención a su tono de voz y los ojos encendidos que le dirigía en el comedor. Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Jon y la chica seguía eufórica, si su padre la viera ahora; completamente perdida por un chico…, pero aquellas cosas no importan, ella sonríe y camina entre las mesas para sentarse junto a Kalt y come y sueña y el mundo es un lugar vibrante y tan vivo que le hace olvidar su juramento a la muerte.

Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera la felicidad más completa que genera la esperanza de un amor juvenil.

La sombra se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la pared del fondo, ahí estaba Kalt terminando lo que sería su segundo plato de un estofado de dudosa procedencia, el hombre no levantó el rostro cuando la miró llegar, se dedicó a terminar cuchara tras cuchara mientras ella se servía su propia porción de líquido marrón.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Jon entró, estaban con él los dos chicos que ella ya había visto en el entrenamiento más uno nuevo que tenía el rostro compungido, Mirla los observó sentarse, parecían demasiado interesados en examinar el caldo con las expresiones que siempre tienen los novatos; asco y hambre, al final uno siempre terminaba acostumbrándose al sabor, pero esos primeros días eran los más difíciles.

Jon, que no estaba interesado en la comida, recorrió con la mirada las mesas cercanas, sus ojos buscaron algo y la joven sintió que el estómago se le engarrotaba. La encontró en el fondo de la imagen, casi invisible entre las sombras de las pobres lamparas; lo miraba también con esos pozos oscuros que le causaban escalofríos, el chico no podía interpretar la manera en que se clavaban en su ser y eso le causaba estragos en su pensamiento.

—Tenemos guardia hoy-. La voz de Kalt la sacó de la atracción que le provocaba. De frente a su amigo y al mirar su rostro cansado se sintió asquerosamente culpable; él no había hecho nada malo, había sido ella quien se había negado a torturar a los nuevos como Thorne le ordenaba, ella quien se había dedicado a mostrarles como sostener una espada, como plantar sus pies bien en la tierra para que nada pudiera moverlos y como usar su cuerpo entero para atacar de necesitarlo, pero el maestro de armas sabía que el grandulón le agradaba y era una buena manera de castigarla.

—Lo siento-. Quería hacer más que disculparse porque las palabras no sanan horas de trabajo excesivo e inmerecido. Si pudiera, pensó, haría yo misma todas las guardias, limpiaría todas las armas y me haría cargo de las letrinas.

—No pasa nada- Kalt se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos a sus costados –Te veo en un rato-. Myr se sintió eternamente agradecida con él, por la manera en que parecía dejar que todo pasará sin tomarle importancia; como si de verdad no le importara meterse en problemas por seguirla.

Se apresuró a terminar su comida y salió no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la mesa donde Jon y sus amigos se sentaban, él la estaba mirando también con una especia de sonrisa lejana muy parecida a la que le había dado durante los últimos dos días, Mirla se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y abrió las puertas. Tenía el corazón desbocado, amenazándole con salir corriendo por su garganta y atravesar el patio en una carrera imposible, aquella imagen le causó la gracia suficiente para aguantar el resto de la mañana en la armería. Después se dedicó a atender a los caballos, las caballerizas no eran tan movidas como en Invernalia, pero todo era mucho más difícil cuando no se tenía las herramientas necesarias, aquí los caballos estaban bien atendidos a costa de las personas como ella que se ocupaban de ellos cuando nadie parecía tomarles en cuenta.

Cuando terminó su turno estaba de nuevo hambrienta, era un día particularmente caluroso y el muro brillaba; era un espejo de la luz del sol que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Las horas del día pasaron sin que nada alterase su rutina, comer y volver al trabajo, mover fardos, limpiar armas y llevar cosas que se necesitaban de un lugar a otro; al caer la tarde Mirla sentía el ardor placentero en sus músculos, el ejercicio siempre había sido bueno para su estado de animo y su cuerpo entrenado le agradecía el movimiento y trabajo arduo. En la casa de armas de su tierra no pasaba un día sin que se ejercitara, fuera con el entrenamiento o con las tareas de todos los días, estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo de actividades diarias que se cumplían pocas veces en Invernalia, a pesar de que trabajaba casi todo el día en las caballerizas o la cocina; pocas veces tenia que salir o la dejaban salir.

Kalt ya la esperaba frente a la jaula, llevaba una manta grande bajo el brazo y una bolsa de piel colgada en el hombro; la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

—¿Estás listo anciano? -. El grandulón le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar en la jaula, el viaje a arriba siempre le mareaba con todos los movimientos bruscos y el aire que mientras más subían azotaba la caja de madera haciéndola chocar con el hielo del muro. —¿Qué tienes ahí? -. Preguntó señalando sus cosas con la curiosidad de alguien que deseaba olvidar en donde estaba.

—Cosas para sobrevivir-. Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

—Ya, si Thorne te viera con todo eso te diría que no vamos a pasar una noche en el bosque entre amigos-. Myr le sonrió traviesa y estiró la mano para recibir la manta, le debía la imaginación porque nunca se la había ocurrido traer algo para pasar las noches de guardia en el muro; usualmente se sentía bien, con frío por supuesto, sin embargo, su marca la mantenía. Kalt no corría con su misma suerte y por lo tanto necesitaba de aquella ayuda. Además ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle algo cuando compartía sus turnos con el chico sombra? Que llevase todas las mantas del castillo si quería.

El patrullaje nocturno que la mayoría de los hombres de la guardia odiaba no era tan malo, al menos eso pensaba Mirla. Hacia frío, sí, no había un buen lugar para tomar asiento, tenía que estar despierta todo el tiempo y a veces la altura le causaba vértigo, sin embargo, los atardeceres y amaneceres eran maravillosos; llenos de color que embriagaba la vista. Para ella estar de guardia significaba ser libre, remontar vuelo en un lugar donde nadie la conocía porque en lo alto del muro no importaba quién eras o cuál era tu pasado. Para las tierras del norte; aquellos parajes helados, la identidad del hombre perdía sentido, aquí todos eran mortales enfrentándose a la inmortalidad de la naturaleza, al girar el viento, a las estaciones, a la nieve y el hielo.

Los recibió una ráfaga helada que hizo sisear a Kalt, su mejilla contrarrestó con una ola de fuego que le inundó el cuerpo y la hizo temblar. A veces, cuando el poder de la marca era demasiado abrupto o ella no estaba preparada para recibirla, su cuerpo apenas si podía soportarlo. Mirla esperó un poco dentro de la jaula, dejando que el fuego dentro de sí se acostumbrara a la tarde y salió cuando sus miembros pudieron moverse sin marearle en cada movimiento.

El grandulón ya preparaba su nicho para cuando se acerco al pequeño almacén; arregló las pieles sobre los sacos mas gruesos y encima colocó la manta junto con la bolsa de cuero. La chica que había estado curiosa desde que subieron se acercó para abrirla, dentro había dos panes duros, lo que debía ser el único frasco de mermelada en todo el castillo, un odre gastado y una caja de madera.

La sombra salió del almacén después de su inspección, afuera el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer a su costado; en esa época del año cuando el sol se metía un poco más al norte, el muro reflejaba todas las tonalidades del atardecer, los violentos naranjas y rosados que se diluían con un índigo nocturno hasta volverse negro, Mirla contuvo la imagen del cielo y el hielo lo más que pudo, hasta que el ambiente se sumió en la oscuridad y Kalt encendió las antorchas. Arriba las estrellas brillaban en un cielo despejado, la luna también brillaba e iluminaba con una luz etérea el bosque encantado. Por estos momentos es que valía la pena quedarse aquí, pensó ella mientras se preparaba para dar la primera patrulla.

—Yo voy primero-. Le dijo a su compañero, el hombre asintió sin mirarla y la joven se puso en camino.

Patrullar el muro consistía simplemente en caminar, eran patrullas que se realizaban cada cierto tiempo, en su caso solo había que seguir hasta el siguiente punto de control; usualmente vacío, y volver sobre sus pasos. Los paseos siempre le relajaban porque le permitían concentrarse en lugar de pensar, había que tener cuidado cuando se caminaba por la superficie helada, mantenerse en el centro para evitar ataques o arrebatos del viento e intentar distinguir entre las sombras y los sonidos de la noche algo que fuera sospechoso. En una noche despejada como esta la situación era mucho más sencilla, pero no perdía su encanto.

Kalt tomó el siguiente turno y después ambos esperaron hasta la siguiente hora, la noche se desenvolvió ante ellos como una amiga, sin alteraciones, entre conversaciones, risas y tragos de licos endulzado con trozos de pan y mermelada. En algún punto, Kalt y ella habían terminado sentados demasiado cerca, compartiendo una misma manta, a su lado Mirla era pequeñísima, tanto que solo hacía falta que el grandulón pusiera su brazo sobre sus hombros para quedar totalmente cubierta.

El calor que su marca exudaba y el licor haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre le hicieron bajar la guardia, las horas se alargaron como pocas veces en su vida mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, en un lejano punto de su mente; demasiado lejos para que pudiera tomarlo con seriedad, la voz sombra dentro de ella le recriminaba su comportamiento. La joven no prestó oído y bebió otro sorbo del odre, el grandulón tomó junto con ella dejando que su mentón descansara en su coronilla.

Mirla olía a tierra y sol, una mezcla que lo hacía pensar en otro tiempo con primores de trigo; campos dorados rodeados de manzanos altísimos. Le recordaba a una niña pequeña que siempre tenía que sostener en sus hombros para que tomara las manzanas que se negaban a caer con la temporada, su risa de oro que se columpiaba entre los retoños de la cosecha y una cabaña fresca en el verano y siempre cálida en invierno. Aquel cabello corto que le acariciaba la barbilla era casi idéntico al de la niña de sus recuerdos, con la misma suavidad de miel, un regalo que besar cuando llegaba a casa.

La joven escuchó a Kalt inhalar profundamente su cabello y después sintió el peso de su rostro enterrado entre sus mechones cortos color caoba. Sus alertas sonaron con escandalo en su mente, con la voz de su padre que le gritaba para que se pusiera de pie y se alejara de ese peligro; un peligro sin nombre, pero que se manifestaba en el peso de su vientre, en el hormigueo de su cuello y en el escalofrío que le corría por la espalda. El peso del hombre era mucho más en ese momento de lo que había sido antes, su presencia mucho más amenazadora y el subir acompasado de su respiración como un insulto a sus sentidos. La sombra levantó la barbilla empujando con brusquedad su mentón, él pareció darse de cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó; empujándose a sí mismo lo más que pudiera a través del banquillo de hielo. Mirla se puso de pie al instante y lo miró, examinando en cada detalle de su rostro el secreto de ese arrebato ¿Por qué Kalt se atrevería a acercarse tanto a ella? ¿Por qué se arriesgaría sabiendo lo que era, lo que podía hacer? ¿Por qué ahora cuando desde que lo conoció había sido distante y correcto? Los ojos del hombre la evitaban y sus manos se revolvían nerviosas en su regazo.

No podía hacer esto, lo que sea que fuera, había huido de todo para proteger a Sertia; mantenerla a salvo en su ausencia seguía siendo su prioridad y aunque fantaseara con la idea de tener un amigo o un compañero nadie como ella sabía el peligro de dejar que las personas se acercaran demasiado. Su entrenamiento le advertía sobre esto, el intimar era algo que las sombras jamás hacían; solo había una relación íntima y era con la muerte, lo que salía ese círculo de perfección sagrada no era aceptado.

Recordó el dolor que le había causado dejar a Sertia, la renuncia a su identidad que comenzó en el momento que su hermana le curó las primeras heridas y le abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba lo amada que era, lo especial, lo divina. No solo una asesina que seguía los designios de la muerte; era una hermana de sangre y aquella relación que le había dado fuerza también le había drenado partes enteras de su alma.

 _Una sombra sabe a quien sirve, no duda y si lo hace le entrega todo a la muerte, porque una sombra sabe que es su amante, su madre, su compañera y maestra. La muerte es lo único a lo que una sombra se debe, en cuerpo y alma._

Las palabras de su padre quemaban en su mente con la misma intensidad con la que la cicatriz tiraba de su mejilla, siempre había negado aquella parte de ella, aquella soledad a la que la condenaron desde que era pequeña y sin embargo podía ver claramente las razones. Intimar significaba poner el peligro todo lo que defendía, todo lo que la contenía y formaba, y la joven necesitaba todo eso (aferrarse a su identidad) si quería mantener a su hermana a salvo en el anonimato.

Mirla se irguió cuanto pudo y preparó su respuesta, le pediría cuentas o lo alejaría cualquiera de las opciones servía para dejarle claro que no le importaba lo que acababa de pasar, mas, no debía repetirse, nunca.

Entonces Kalt le miró, sus ojos azules reflejaban una tristeza infinita, una que solo podía dejar su maestra; ese rastro mísero que hacía lucir a los hombres mucho más viejos, más sabios al encontrarse frente a frente con su humanidad. La chica contuvo el aliento, aquel rostro dolido no era el de un hombre que buscaba ser su amigo, no era el de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. No, ese rostro era el de alguien que había sufrido intensamente y Mirla conocía esa clase de sufrimiento.

—Lo siento- Su voz profunda rasgó el velo de sus pensamientos con un tono lastimero, una canción de congoja enfrascada en aire y palabras —No era mi intención hacer eso…-. Mirla, que sabía bien lo que venía después, se alejó con dos zancadas rápidas.

—Voy a dar la siguiente ronda-.

Kalt se levantó del banquillo, tan alto como era solo le tomó un paso para estar a su lado.

—Myr espera- no intentó detenerla por la fuerza, pero se adelantó lo suficiente para quedarse frente a ella. La sombra sabía que podía moverlo de quererlo y a pesar de ello no lo hizo.

Kalt suspiró con fuerza, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un lastimero eco cansado de aliento que olía a licor. La chica comenzaba a inquietarse y él debió notar aquel cambio porque la miró directamente, sin dejar que su mirada castaña escapara de su escrutinio

—Se tu secreto-.

Todas sus alarmas gritaron con potencia, le devolvió la mirada con los ojos estrechados. No podía ser, pensó, no era posible, no, no, nadie podía saberlo, jamás.

Él aprovechó su silencio encerrado en el pánico de sus pupilas para pasarse la mano temblorosa por el cabello. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero, _ella_ se lo merecía.

—Solía trabajar en una granja cuando era joven, una granja de algún lord de bajo nombre- su voz era pequeña, un susurro contra el viento helado que corría sin prisas por el muro. Ya no la miraba, estaba sumergido en la noche de luna, con los ojos fijos en el bosque encantado.

—Ahí conocí a mi esposa, ella era más joven que yo, pero tenía un alma vieja- Kalt sonrió levemente, un movimiento casi imperceptible de sus labios, si Mirla lo hubiera visto de frente se habría dado cuenta de la mota de melancolía que cubrió sus retinas. —Era muy inteligente, sabía todo sobre cosechas porque su padre trabajaba en eso desde niño y le había enseñado… ella quería enseñármelo a mí. A mí; el crío de pueblo que no sabía nada-. Se sentía atrapada por sus palabras, no podía… no quería moverse, aunque su mente le gritara que debía hacerlo.

—Era ella quien dirigía las tierras donde vivíamos incluso cuando esperaba a nuestra hija, iba y venía por todo el lugar haciéndose cargo de mí y los pocos muchachos que podíamos contratar-.

—¿Por qué me dices…? -.

—Murió…- Kalt continuó sin prestarle atención, como si contara la historia para sí como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor —Murió al dar a luz a nuestra hija; fuerte como era no se fue hasta que la escuchó llorar, después fuimos solo nosotros… Islene y yo. Yo no era fuerte como mi esposa, tampoco inteligente, pero Islene lo era, como su madre. Era igual de terca también- El hombre se detuvo con la sonrisa congelada y las lágrimas rozándole los parpados. Recordar, ahora todo en su vida se reducía a recordar. —Tenía apenas dieciséis años, la vieron caminar por el prado y ella siempre iba sola, le molestaba que yo quisiera acompañarla y no dejaba que los muchachos se distrajeran en temporada de siega…- Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, la niña de sus recuerdos le sonreía mientras sostenía las varillas de trigo en sus manos regordetas, el sol se ponía y él agradecía a los dioses su misericordia.

—La tomaron antes de que llegara al camino, cuando terminaron la dejaron ahí, metida en una zanja…- Las lágrimas le sorprendieron en media narración y ella sintió esa parte de su alma, esa que siempre le perteneció a Sertia, alzarse con simpatía. —Yo la amaba, con toda mi vida la amaba… fui tras ellos porque sabía cual sería mi castigo, esperaba la horca, no quería vivir más de lo que ellas habían vivido, no podría, nunca fui tan fuerte…, pero no me condenaron a muerte, dijeron que sería peor si me enviaban al muro y tenían razón-.

—Kalt yo no sé qué…-. El hombre se giró para mirarla, esa tristeza de antes que le cubría como un manto pesado que le robaba el aire la atacó sin tregua. Era como mirar un abismo, como mirar hacía abajo desde la altura del muro y saber que solo hacía falta un salto para olvidarse de todo.

—La conocía, la conocía muy bien. Yo la críe, estuve ahí en cada momento de su vida… Cuando te vi supe que había algo conocido en ti, pensé que era tu forma ser; distante y discreta. Nadie hablaba contigo y tú parecías querer no hablar con nadie…, y tenías esa mirada- Él se detuvo esperando que sus pupilas regresaran, cuando lo hicieron los pozos castaños borrascosos le mostraron un daño profundo —Esa…; llena de dolor. Por eso dicen que dejaste a una mujer, por ese dolor en tus ojos. Pero no, yo conocía a mi hija, la había visto crecer y se como es vivir con una mujer, tuve mis dudas desde el primer día, ahora lo sé-.

La joven apenas podía respirar, en el centro de su cuerpo el poder a la marca le animaba a escaparse, a salvarse, hacer algo, pero el ruido en su mente; las palabras que le había dicho se repetían como campanas una y otra vez. Él lo sabía, lo sabía porque había tenido una hija y sabía. Mirla no podía pensar en nada más, la voz de su padre parecía un susurro en su interior, quejándose contra su debilidad y aun así no le causaba nada.

Me he quedado vacía maestra, pensó.

—Fue por el bastardo ¿Sabes? -.

—¿Qué? -. Contestó exaltada y la cara de Jon interrumpió la secuencia de su miedo.

—La manera en que lo miras y actúas frente a él… Mi hija tenía las mismas reacciones cuando se encontraba con el chico de los panes, ¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta? -.

Pensó que era casi cómico, en otro tiempo quizá se habría reído; burlado de aquel hombre, de sus historias tristes mientras lo desacreditaba como la sombra que era… en ese momento apenas si podía respirar con normalidad.

—Myr… Mi hija también tenía los ojos castaños; como los de su madre-. Kalt le sonrió amargamente y la chica sintió que las murallas en su alma temblaban con fuerza.

Mirla tenía los ojos castaños, pero fueron otros los que le arrebataron del momento, unas lagunas de fuego valyrio que brillaban entre lágrimas, manos temblorosas y labios que parecían rogarle que se quedara, que estuviera con ella sin importar que la pusiera en peligro. Su hermana como niña, con esos pozos expectantes y enormes, esperando en la orilla del bosque, con el cabello negro ahora sobre el rubio, esperando que la chica se girara y corriera a sus brazos. Esperando algo que no iba a pasar.

Los ojos de Kalt tenían esa misma esperanza, azules con llamas de fuego por las antorchas, ahogados como los de Sertia… No, ella ya tenía suficiente con que cargar, demasiado. Tenía que pensar y estar ahí, encima de muro solo con su compañía no iba a ayudarla.

—Yo…-. No dijo nada más mientras se acercaba a la jaula, esta vez Kalt no intentó detenerla. El viento azotó la caja contra el muro con tanta fuerza que la empujó a ella, pero no estaba ahí, no sentía nada. Estaba en un pantano aterrador, uno que le aprisionaba entre tentáculos de tierra y lodo, sentimientos y verdades reveladas, había venido aquí para guardar secretos, mantener a su hermana a salvo, desaparecer y el lugar de eso recibía esto. Tantas personas sabían quien era, tantas oportunidades para generar enemigos, el cansancio del mes cayó sobre su espalda como mil sacos de grava y apenas si la dejó moverse entre los edificios del castillo negro.

Estoy cansada maestra, pensó, estoy harta de estar huyendo, de tener miedo… sé que esto es un castigo por lo que hice, que debo aguantar y pagar mis culpas, pero no puedo más.

Su marca quemaba sin confortarla, ese fuego que le pertenecía a su padre, a las noches y los días sufriendo bajos sus manos, con el recuerdo de su hermana para mantenerla… su hermana.

"Oh maestra, dame fuerza por favor dame fuerza."

El castillo estaba en silencio, moviéndose entre las sombras como un animal herido al joven se acercó al patio de entrenamiento, tenía que escapar de este lugar maldito, este lugar que la acosaba con los recuerdos del pasado en lugar de dejarla olvidar.

Mirla escapaba de sus pensamientos, andando sin ver en realidad a donde iba ¿A su habitación? No lo sabía, se movía porque entendía que tenía que hacerlo, porque si se detenía su mente iba a atraparla y no era tan fuerte, no de ese modo. Se escurrió entre las estructuras de madera, un paso y otro y otro hasta que lo vio.

Salió de la nada, de repente, como un fantasma en medio de la oscuridad del castillo; la joven se detuvo antes de toparse de frente con la bestia, su marca le brindó el brebaje para poner atención, fijarse en los ojos rojos del lobo huargo; blanco como las planicies al otro lado del muro. El lobo también se quedó quieto, pero sin tensarse como ella, ¿Podía sentir el lado asesino de la chica? Esa advertencia que le congelaba el pulso y le llenaba los músculos de sangre fresca lista la pelear… parecía que no, porque el animal no se movió, la miró fijamente con una inteligencia que escapaba de toda bestialidad, después de un momento sacudió su pelaje y se alejó. La sombra lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, andando por el callejón del castillo hasta las barracas.

Sentía su pulso en los oídos, mezclándose con la turbulencia de sus emociones, un torbellino que le dificultaba respirar y la hizo recargarse en el poste de madera fuera de la armería, hacía dos días había estado en el mismo lugar esperando que Jon apareciera, hacia cinco se había quedado escondida cuando llegó montado en su caballo con la tristeza encima. Mil años había abrazado a su hermana por última vez, aspirando tan fuerte como le permitían sus pulmones ese olor a hierba fresca, a flores, a paz que le inspiraba. Acariciando los mechones negros antes rubios y pensando que estaba loca, que debía haber otra manera, pero no.

 _Todos los caminos llevan a las sombras al mismo destino, una ruta desigual que desahoga su cauce en un mismo océano._

Sí, toda su vida la había guiado a este momento, a esta falta terrible que le picaba en el pecho, estaba tan sola, tan condenadamente sola en aquel castillo repleto de hombres solos, condenados también como ella a ese destino de olvido al que el mundo los había orillado. Mirla no era fuerte, nunca lo había sido, era una buena guerrera, una excelente asesina, sin embargo, sentía que las columnas que la mantenían; su entrenamiento, su identidad, nada de eso era suficiente para sostener su alma destrozada.

 _Era una niña perdida sin Sertia._

—Deseaba verte en mejores circunstancias-. La chica levantó la cabeza con violencia, sus ojos lacrimosos se enterraron en el dueño de esa voz, ese timbre perfecto que ronroneaba una amenaza. Tyrion Lannister la analizaba desde el centro del patio, pequeño como era parecía un gigante monstruoso, uno que la acosaba desde hacía semanas en su mente y al que ya no iba a temerle.

Se puso de pie, preparándose para la batalla, lo mataría ahí mismo, tomaría un caballo y escaparía… podía cruzar el muro o lo que fuera necesario, estaba harta de sentirse vulnerable. La pobre sombra que lloraba por el recuerdo de lo perdido, patético.

—¿Qué es lo quieres? -. Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente; puños dispuestos, piernas separadas y el pecho altivo, lista para atacar.

—Tranquila, puedes dejar la pose-. Algo en su tono condescendiente encendió la mecha de su ira, era como escuchar la voz de su padre de nuevo en esa noche asquerosa.

 _Niña, niña, baja el arma y regresa a tu puesto._

—Dejaré lo que sea cuando me plazca, te hice una pregunta-. El hombrecillo pareció sorprendido por su respuesta y la precaución que le faltaba al venir a ella en medio de la noche regresó en un instante. No debía olvidar que ella era una sombra, encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña sola y desamparada, pero sombra al final de cuentas.

—Encontraste tu voz ¿Eh? No te juzgó, este lugar tiene ese tipo de cualidades- La chica detestaba ese tono burlesco, uno que le hacía sentir estúpida, como si él supiera todos los secretos y pudiera ver cada rincón de su pensamiento. Lo miró fijamente un segundo más y se dio la media vuelta, no tenía sentido esperar por algo que sabría vendría —Espera, no, no te vayas…-.

La sombra giró su rostro encendido, la cicatriz brillante en su mejilla moviéndose en cada movimiento de su mandíbula y los ojos, oscuros como cuevas, examinando su pequeña figura. Cuando sonrió Tyrion notó la amenaza erizarle los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Quieres que me quede? -. Era una intimidación disfrazada de sonrisa y curiosidad, una que confiaba en el aura de todas las sombras; amenazantes entre la penumbra de la noche y siempre listas para matar.

—No de ese modo por supuesto, esperaba que tuviéramos esta conversación en algún otro momento, antes tal vez, pero no pienso perder mi oportunidad-. A pesar de la tensión pudo distinguir sinceridad en la expresión de su rostro, Mirla suspiró con fuerza, dejando que la noche cargare la pesadez de su pecho. El hombre le provocaba una variedad de emociones desconocidas en su alma; enojo, rabia, seguridad y confianza eran atributos que la conflictuaban.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar-. Le contestó, pero podía notar como sus ansias se reducían; no quería correr ni quería lastimarle.

—En eso puedes tener razón, mira no espero llegar a ti como un amigo, ni siquiera como conocido… Quiero que sepas que no tengo la menor intención de estar en tu camino, lo que sea que estés haciendo no es mi incumbencia y mantendré mi distancia-. Ambos guardaron silencio, observándose para encontrar en la distancia que les separaba una respuesta, él esperaba; una reacción violenta o un soplo de aire fresco, lo que fuera que ella quisiera darle, tal vez se había equivocado al venir, al hablar…, pero no, Tyrion había cometido muchos errores en su pasado por lo tanto sabía cual era el sabor del fracaso y, que los "dioses" le ayudaran, no creía que la chica lo fuera.

En el corazón de Mirla se ausentaba la batalla, en el pasado habría culpado al clima, al cansancio, el hambre o la soledad… En ese momento comprendió algo que su hermana había visto el día de su fuga; en pleno patio de Invernalia con el hombrecillo extendiéndoles una ayuda ella solo había podido ver la amenaza, Sertia miró la oportunidad de un ser sincero. Que no mentía ni esperaba nada a cambio de lo dado.

—No le dirás a nadie-. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que le escarbaba desde lo profundo. De haberlo querido, el hombre la habría denunciado desde el primer momento que llegó y sin embargo no lo hizo. En cambio, esperó hasta tenerla de frente, de la manera más valiente, para asegurarle que nada pasaría.

—No, a cambio espero mantener mi cabeza en su lugar si no te molesta-. El tono burlón regresó, pero esta vez la chica no tomó ofensa. Aquello le sonaba más a aun trato, uno que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

—Tienes mi palabra-. Y como sombra su palabra era sagrada.

—Y tú la mía, sin embargo, hay algo que me da curiosidad-.

—Creí que íbamos a mantenernos alejados…-. Dijo estrechando los ojos con sospecha.

—Sí bueno, concédele a este pobre fenómeno una duda ¿Quieres? -. Mirla conocía ese sentimiento de no pertenecer, de ser un paria en un mundo nuevo que giraba sin importarle sus habitantes así que no pudo evitar concederlo, solo esa vez, _solo por él_.

—Bien-.

—¿Tu hermana está bien? -. La pregunta la sorprendió, sus defensas bajas por las emociones de la noche la dejaron sin aliento, sin palabras, sin respuesta. Por un instante la frase avanzó casi hasta su lengua, una que le daba escalofríos de solo considerarla. "No lo sé, no sé dónde está mi hermana, no sé si sigue viva, no sé si está muerta, no sé nada, nada, nada"

—Sí, esta segura-. Contestó en su lugar, porque tenía que convencerse cada día, a cada instante que aquello era cierto. "Sertia está bien, Sertia está a salvo"

—Bien… siento que hayas tenido que venir aquí, aun así, es una buena decisión-. Una onda cálida le inundó el torso, su debilidad siempre habían sido las palabras de consuelo.

—Lo sé… gracias, por tus palabras y el pasaje seguro-. "Que espero Sertia este usando en este momento para escapar de toda esta locura, oh maestra permítele usarlo"

—Los fenómenos tenemos que mantenernos unidos ¿no? -. La joven rodó los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa, estaba de acuerdo; los fenómenos debían quedarse juntos como ella y todos los hombres de la guardia. "Como _Kalt_ "

—Como sea-.

—Ten una buena noche-. Asintió sin responder, el hombrecillo se alejó rumbo a su habitación y en la luz nocturna Mirla observó cómo su sombra se alargaba por el patio. Un gigante en el cuerpo de un niño, pensó partiendo también, con el corazón un poco más ligero.

Su habitación la recibió gustosa, era un hueco en aquel enorme lugar, un pequeñísimo lugar donde se despojaba de todo. Desnuda se sentó sobre su cama, mirando sus dedos largos, endurecidos por el entrenamiento y recordó a Kalt, el grandulón con los ojos llorosos que hablaba de su hija con la suavidad del viento, con el amor de un padre que no se extingue, aunque el tiempo y la ausencia amenacen con someterlo todo. La joven sintió envidia y fue estúpido, porque su hija _-Islene-_ estaba muerta, y ella respiraba con dificultad ante los ecos de aquel relato que se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Él le había dicho que tenían los mismos ojos, a pesar de que los suyos estuvieran vacíos; destinados a mirar a la muerte de frente hasta su último aliento… y la había reconocido como lo que era, una chica, una niña abandonaba con un terror constante en la espalda, una joven que soñaba despierta con unas pupilas grises de invierno, con un corazón que saltaba ante la mera mención de su nombre y una melancolía que compartía con tantos. Kalt había notado su soledad y aquello le atrajo, pero fue ese rastro de debilidad que la sombra dentro sí odiaba lo que le hizo quedarse.

¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar?

Se sentía insegura de confiar en todos, de permitir que tantas personas se acercaran. Intimidad significa peligro le habían enseñado sus entrenadores, su padre se lo había gritado entre los golpes, el hambre y el frío, en cada corrección. _Una sombra no se debe a nadie más que la muerte Mirla, levántate y ve con tus hermanos, vive y muere con ellos"_ ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos ahora? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? ¿Su fortaleza? Ahora solo tenía al grandulón; su compañía silenciosa en las guardias, sus peleas, su figura asegurándole desaparecer de todos los que les rodeaban. Jon estaba ahí también, pero no así, él era distante aún, no completamente amistoso, solo un montón de rayos y terremotos que subían por sus piernas cuando le miraba.

Se dejó caer encima de las mantas y el colchón de paja, su lecho era duro y el golpe le sirvió para aclarar su mente; estaba sola, a pesar de sentirse rodeaba, estaba sola. No había mal en tener alguien cerca sin importar que la voz de su padre le recriminara desde el pasado. Su padre no estaba aquí, Sertia tampoco, solo Kalt… No había razón para sentirse culpable.

Mirando el techo de madera gastada Mirla pensó en su infancia, sin amigos, prácticamente sin familia, la niña se había refugiado en la única persona que le mostraba afecto. Recordó el dolor, el ir y venir por el camino de siempre, de mañana antes que saliera el sol hacía la casa de armas y de regresó con los puños sangrantes y su alma desgastada. Aquel recorrido que hacía sola, con los mirlos cantando desde los árboles en primavera, vigilándola entre las ramas que cruzaban el cielo.

Cuando su madre la esperaba en su vientre solía sentarse en el patio de la casa; Sertia jugueteaba a sus pies y la mujer rubia sentía que esa vez si sería la correcta, le daría un hijo a su marido y él volvería a amarla como antes. Acariciaba su piel como si fuera la suya y rogaba a la muerte, a la providencia divina que este niño fuera amado… que ella lo fuera también. En esos días los mirlos cantaban una dulce melodía, la arrullaban mientras la bebe que su marido no quería jugueteaba entre la tierra. Ya le había fallado una vez, no volvería a hacerlo. Los ancianos sombras habían mirado con agrado su embarazo, le predijeron un futuro maravilloso, una creatura fuerte que no sería la vergüenza de su progenitor.

Los mirlos cantaron una mañana con alarma, volaron asustados de un nido a otro mientras ella se recargaba en el tronco de uno de sus árboles, sus piernas húmedas le alertaban, había llegado el momento y las aves cantaron con más fuerza aún cuando pujaba, sus gritos se mezclaban con esa canción violenta a las afueras de su casa.

La niña era fuerte, robusta, con llantos altísimos que parecían fundirse con el ambiente, con sus lágrimas agradecidas y el amor que le broto desde el fondo de su alma. "Ella es la indicada" pensó, sostuvo a su hija en sus brazos bebiendo el color caoba de sus ojos y su cabello, era una hija de la muerte, una hija del hombre que amaba; la niña que le salvaría de esa soledad a la que ella misma se había condenado.

La matrona la miró con dulzura, le preguntó por su nombre y su madre, en un acto que iba más allá de lo que su padre le habría permitido, susurro el canto del mirlo en una palabra.

" _Mirla"_ porque su bebe era un ave parda de ojos soñadores, su hija volaría por encima de todo y le daría una razón más, un motivo.

Fue Galio el que le relató la historia años después, le hablo del enojo de su padre, de su furia al descubrir que su mujer le había puesto nombre a su hija, a su hermana y compañera de la muerte. Él había querido nombrarla como sombra; algo oscuro, silencioso, que se deslizara como una daga en la garganta y en su lugar tenía un pajarillo… No importaba porque la tomó de todos modos, se llevó a la niña de los brazos de su mujer inútil y la entrenó desde aquel momento, la convirtió en la maquina asesina que era, le arrebató el único lapso de amor materno y la sumergió en un mundo horrible que la hacía llorar en mutismo por las noches. Sertia le había dicho que estaba bien, que su padre podría enseñarle lo que fuera, pero ella siempre sería Mirla; la avecilla de esperanza.

Lo único que no pudo quitarle.

 **Ay camaradas! Esta semana fue todo un show; para empezar mi madre cumplió años y salimos de ciudad a festejarle y regresé con un resfriado horrible porque el pueblo a donde fuimos es muy frío y mi ciudad parece un horno jaja…. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto me salió mucho más largo de lo que planeaba, yo esperaba unas cuatro mil palabras para todo pero al final tengo más de diez mil (yo no sé cual es mi maldición ¿Será que dejo mucha paja?) y tuve que dividirlo. La segunda parte la subo enseguida porque ambas van a lo mismo. Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, de verdad los amo con toda mi alma, cada vez que leo uno me dan ganas de llorar por que son super tiernos. Amo sus consejos y que opinen y critiquen las decisiones de los personajes. Mirla como ya ven tiene muchos traumas jajaja, es muy fuerte físicamente, capaz de matar lo que sea y a quien sea, pero ese entrenamiento le dejó muy mal mentalmente; eso es su debilidad más grande y una que le va a perseguir toda su vida. Yo también odie como escribí a Jon en los primeros capítulos jajaja, necesitaba que su relación tuviera un comienzo lento (porque odio las historias donde los personajes se ven y ya se aman, lo siento, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista lol) y ya con el tiempo van a ir avanzando de una amistad, al cariño y finalmente el amor pasional** **. ¿Se dieron cuenta de las cualidades mágicas de la marca de Mirla? Bueno esto explica porque es capaz de golpear a hombres tres veces su tamaño y dejarlos KO. En fin, los quiero muchísimo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado todo, déjenme tener el placer de leer sus opiniones y los leo en el siguiente cap.**


	10. Un pajarillo de color invierno (Parte 2)

**Un pajarillo color invierno (Segunda parte)**

 _Madrid es una ciudad de más de un millón de cadáveres  
(según las últimas estadísticas).  
A veces en la noche yo me revuelvo y me incorporo  
en este nicho en el que hace 45 años que me pudro,  
y paso largas horas oyendo gemir al huracán, o ladrar los perros,  
o fluir blandamente la luz de la luna.  
Y paso largas horas gimiendo como el huracán,  
ladrando como un perro enfurecido,  
fluyendo como la leche de la ubre caliente de una gran vaca amarilla.  
Y paso largas horas preguntándole a Dios,  
preguntándole por qué se pudre lentamente mi alma,  
por qué se pudren más de un millón de cadáveres en esta ciudad de Madrid,  
por qué mil millones de cadáveres se pudren lentamente en el mundo.  
Dime, ¿qué huerto quieres abonar con nuestra podredumbre?  
¿Temes que se te sequen los grandes rosales del día,  
las tristes azucenas letales de tus noches?_

 _\- Dámaso Alonso, Insomnio._

Era la playa más hermosa que hubiera visto, una de arenas blanquísimas y olas negras que terminaban en la orilla convirtiéndose en espuma de oro, más hermosa, más limpia, más pura que cualquier cosa soñada. Avanzó entre la arena caliente, las flamas que se levantaban del suelo; llamaradas de fuego de todos los colores, bailaban a su alrededor como viejas amigas, se le enredaban en las piernas desnudas, subían por la curva de su cadera y le alborotaban el cabello.

Adelante comenzaba el camino de piedras brillantes como cristales, le invitaban a cruzar sobre ellas, a posar sus pies en su superficie y disfrutar del calor de aquellas llamas. El camino era una línea de brillos que cortaba la selva, subía y subía entre los montes verdes para terminar en una ciudad, ella miró en la distancia los edificios altísimos, deslumbrantes y claros como la arena, como las piedras. La ciudad le llamaba y sabía que tenía que ir ahí, caminar entre ese bosquecillo de fuego hasta la cumbre de la montaña, pero Sertia estaba atrás; la sentía, una fuerza conmovedora que en silencio le rogaba regresara. No podía girarse para verla y aún así tenía la imagen en su mente, su hermana entre las olas oscuras de ese mar negruzco, con los brazos estirados clamándole su atención, los ojos verdes sin luz llorosos y los labios secos. No podía regresar, no podía, tenía que seguir hasta la ciudad de claros, de luces brillantes que la tentaban, tenía que ir porque algo horrible pasaría si se tornaba.

Mirla despertó con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, a pesar del frío que la rodeaba sudaba; lo suficiente para empapar las mantas que la cubrían. Los vestigios del sueño le ardían en la mente, las llamas saltarinas parecían bailar ante sus ojos y le tomó varios segundos para darse cuenta de donde estaba; en el castillo negro, en su habitación diminuta con el gélido ambiente del muro escurriéndose entre la madera.

Afuera el sol apenas rozaba el horizonte iluminando poco a poco los edificios carcomidos por el tiempo, la joven se puso de pie ahuyentando los escalofríos de su cuerpo, se frotó la piel erizada de los brazos y las mejillas, al contacto con su marca las sensaciones comenzaron a desvanecerse. No sabía porque le temblaban las manos, ni porque su pulso se aceleraba ante el recuerdo, el sueño no había sido terrorífico, no había amenaza, no había momentos de su pasado repitiéndose para atormentarla. Es, quizá, el sentimiento que le provocaba su hermana… ¿Qué significa eso? La Sertia de su sueño había estado desconsolada y ese mismo desasosiego la perseguía.

No tenía tiempo para divagar en eso, a veces los sueños eran solo eso; sueños. No había porque temerles o adentrarse demasiado… en su tierra eran los visionarios los que se encargaban de tener visiones, ellos predecían y calculaban, en ellos se sustentaban las tradiciones de las sombras, pero ella no era un visionario, era una sombra y debía, ante todo, controlarse.

Terminó de vestirse rápidamente, colocando los trozos de tela en su cintura y anudando los vendajes que cubrían sus senos. Primero se metía en su traje sombra, anudando las correas tan ajustadas como podía, después iba la ropa de la guardia; usualmente prendas de cuero gastado y una capa. La espada en la cintura, una veloz pasada a su cabello con los dedos y listo.

El patio estaba vivaz de energía, hoy era el día en que los visitantes partían de nuevo al sur y los hombres se movían de un lado a otro para tener todo listo. Myr también tenía tareas que debía cumplir, aunque ninguna se relacionaba con la partida, no le encontraba nada de malo a mantenerse alejada de los leones, a pesar de su conversación con Tyrion Lannister y la resolución de no molestarse mutuamente uno nunca podía ser demasiado precavido. Esquivó los caballos, los cargamentos y fardos hasta el almacén de la armería. Thorne, molesto como era, la había obligado a ordenar, mantener y administrar las armas… no era un castigo pésimo porque adoraba estar encerrada clasificando (su tarea favorita en la casa de armas), pero le quitaba mucho tiempo. Además, la mayor parte del equipamiento era de malísima calidad y todo terminaba en un montón que iba directamente a reparación o fundición, trabajos que ella también realizaba.

Con un suspiro cansado se acerco a uno de los estantes y comenzó su trabajo, una hora después se sentía menos inquieta. Aún tenía muchas cosas en la mente; Kalt, el sueño, su hermana, Jon e incluso el hombrecillo de quien seguía insegura, a pesar de eso no divagó, se concentró en examinar cada espada, flecha, arco y escudo del estante, colocar cada cosa en su contenedor correspondiente y ordenar lo que le llegaba de la armería. Bog se había estado paseando entre los dos lugares, comentándole las novedades y ayudándole, estorbando mas bien, con algunas de las cajas.

El material que aún conservaba vida, pero no la suficiente para las peleas reales iban a la esquina de entrenamiento, de donde los novatos se nutrían en las sesiones con Alliser Thorne. Cuando por fin decidió que aquello será suficiente por hoy el sol se alzaba vigoroso en el centro del patio, una comitiva iba directo al comedor y le invitaron a unirse al verla recargada en la puerta. La joven no sentía ánimos de ir, las posibilidades de encontrarse con Kalt eran mayores y aun no se sentía preparada para ello, ninguno discutió su decisión y siguieron mientras ella se adentraba en el almacén una vez más.

Después del desayuno seguía el entrenamiento y Mirla debía tener todo listo, comenzó a apilar el armamento cerca de la salida calculando la cantidad de hombres y el esfuerzo de cada uno, los arcos y flechas al último porque el maestro de armas rara vez los hacía practicar con ellos. Al terminar se acercó a la sección de escudos, tomó dos bajo un brazo y uno más con la mano, antes de llegar una de las correas de cuero se soltó y la joven maldijo entre dientes.

El escudo era viejo, pero las correas nuevas. Quien las hubiera puesto había olvidado remachar los clavos para evitar que resbalasen en la madera, podía arreglarlo en ese instante así que se sentó en una de las bancas, sacó un cuchillo pequeño y uno de los martillos que guardaba cerca por si algo de ese tipo ocurría. Iba a necesitar fuego, miró alrededor buscando la lampara de aceite, la encontró en el suelo al fondo de la habitación y se puso de pie para tomarlo, al levantarse se encontró con Jon parado en la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos grises que la volvían loca.

—Jon ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -. El chico estaba quieto en su lugar, parecía no respirar siquiera y ella se preguntó si tan solo lo estaba soñando.

—No estabas en el comedor-. Le respondió con la vista fija en sus manos cargadas, el corazón se le desbocó y su mente se nublo como en todas las ocasiones que lo sentía cerca.

—No, no… tenía trabajo que hacer-. La chica extendió sus brazos queriendo abarcar todo el lugar, como si eso pudiese explicar su ausencia, pero el hecho de que él hubiera notado su ausencia la hacía sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

—Oh, sí claro, déjame ayudarte con eso-. Jon se acercó para tomar la lámpara de su mano, solo entonces Mirla se dio cuenta que sostenía el escudo, el martillo y la daga en la otra ¿En qué momento se había cargado tanto?

—Gracias… aquí por favor-. Señaló el banco donde se había sentado antes, él tomó lugar a su lado, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que salía de su cuerpo. Esa calidez que le provocaba le subió por los muslos y la espalda, se albergó en su vientre y le hizo temblar las manos.

Tenía que concentrarse porque parecía que el chico no iba a moverse, la joven tomó el escudo que necesitaba arreglo y comenzó a trabajar, con dedos inseguros sacó el clavo de su lugar y examinó el tamaño del agujero. Había estado en lo correcto, la cabeza del clavo era demasiado pequeña y se había deslizado entre el cuero y la madera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? -. El aliento de Jon la golpeó el rostro, apenas si podía respirar ahora, el chico se había inclinado para salvar la distancia que los separaba y sus labios estaban tan cerca de su cuello que la sangre hirvió en sus venas.

—Una de las correas se soltó, olvidaron remachar bien el clavo-. Le mostró la parte interior del marco, tomó el martillo que había dejado en el piso y atestó dos golpes a los otros remaches; ambos saltaron sin poner mucha resistencia tal como lo esperaba. La chica alisó los trozos de cuero en sus piernas, pasando los dedos por los pequeños orificios que habían dejado los remaches, después de pensarlo un momento colocó el escudo entre sus piernas y las correas en el lugar que les correspondía.

Jon la observó medir la distancia con sus dedos y después marcarla con la navaja.

—Así que, también sabes arreglar escudos…-.

—Y espadas, arcos, flechas, dagas… muy útil- Comentó sin mirarle, era la primera vez que la veía concentrada en algo que no fuera una pelea, usualmente la encontraba distraída en la rutina; con la vista perdida y las mejillas sonrosadas. Solo cuando luchaba esa aura de contemplación desaparecía para dejar a una sombra entrenada; peligrosa. Ahora sus ojos se estrechaban sin amenazar a nadie, se mordía los labios sin suprimir un gruñido y sus manos se movían con soltura sin buscar herir —¿Puedes pasarme la lámpara? Necesito fuego-. Mirla estiró la mano esperando, seguía con la ensimismada en su tarea y no pudo notar el sobresalto en el chico al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, déjame…- La lámpara estaba apagada así que encendió la mecha para ella, la joven se acercó un poco tomando el clavo de la punta y colocando la cabeza en la llama azulada. Sus ojos castaños captaron los tonos variantes del fuego, violetas en instantes para transformarse en dorados cuando giraba el metal ardiente. —¿Por qué lo calientas? -. Preguntó acercándose también para no perderse el espectáculo, Mirla que hasta el momento había podido controlar el latir de su corazón sintió que las vibraciones de su alma derretían su autocontrol, olía maravilloso; invierno fresco y seguro, sentía deseos de dejar todo lo que la ocupaba y recostarse en su pecho, percibir el subir y bajar de su respiración y embriagarse con el olor de su aliento. Que terrible es tener que conformarse con lo que se tiene y ella se complacía en la cercanía de su cuerpo, en su curiosidad latente por lo que hacía y en su compañía.

—La madera lo necesita para conservar su forma y la punta del clavo para expandirse y no deslizarse- Explicó mientras acomodaba el escudo de nuevo entre sus piernas con una mano —Sostenlo-. Le pidió señalando al escudo, Jon obedeció sin rechistar dejando la lámpara descansar en el suelo para tomar asegurar la madera con ambas manos. Mirla tomó el clavo, ubicó la correa en su lugar y afirmó el metal de lado ardiente con un dedo mientras tomaba el martillo.

—Cuidado…-. El siseo de Jon cubrió su propia queja, su piel se quejó de la herida, pero su marca ya actuaba sobre eso, encendiéndose en calor igual al que le arrancaba dolor, viajando por sus músculos hasta la punta lesionada y reparando el daño.

—No pasa nada, es solo una quemada-. La chica se llevó el índice a la boca, la quemada ya comenzando a cicatrizar rápidamente, y comenzó a martillar con soltura como si nada hubiera pasado. Jon la observó fijamente sin palabras, si había un momento de su vida en que no estuviera impresionado con algo que ella hiciera definitivamente no sería este.

Después de martillar todos los clavos con la misma técnica colocó la madera sobre la mecha de la lámpara y dejó que el fuego quemara durante un momento, al separarla midió la resistencia cargándolo con el brazo y sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo.

—Listo-.

—Parece fuerte-.

—Lo sabremos hasta probarlo-. Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al terminar el trabajo, sin nada que la distrajera de la presencia del chico sentado en la misma banca, tan cerca que su calor la dominaba por completo, la sombra se deslizo perpetuamente de su mente, solo quedó la chica sorprendida por sus propias reacciones, por su cuerpo invadido de hormigueos que se alojaban en su vientre. Mirla pensaba en reprocharse, pero aquellas sensaciones eran tan placenteras; deliciosas mareas que subían por sus muslos, su pecho, su cuello y la arrinconaban en un espacio pequeño de su mente, uno donde solo existían esos ojos grises que la miraban como el invierno mismo la miraba desde el muro. Mucho más alto que ella, mil veces más fuerte, cientos de veces más capaz mientras se pasaba las manos por sus rizos oscuros sin soltar el amarre de sus pupilas ni un segundo.

Gris contra castaño, un semblante estoico y unos ojos que parecían rogarle que se detuviera, que se alejara y al mismo tiempo que la estrechara, todo en un lenguaje que Jon no podía descifrar aún y que, sin embargo, le ponían nervioso e inseguro. Al mirarla así, con toda la concentración perdida para dejar simplemente a la chica de mejillas sonrosadas y semblante sombrío, le parecía más una niña que una sombra vengativa. Ese mismo aspecto le había engañado en Invernalia, cuando ella se aparecía de vez en cuando en los rincones de su vista, el rostro abandonado, sola y desvalida, no le provocaba el mínimo miedo, ni siquiera cuando la dejaron en aquel cuarto encerrada, cuando la arrastraron hacía el pasillo o al despedirse. Mirla no era peligrosa para él hasta que le enfrentó en el patio y supo en carne propia porque todos le advertían sobre ella.

Clavó su mirada en la suya soltando el aire que contenía lentamente, su rostro flaqueo ante el gesto y se giró, su cicatriz resaltaba como siempre, era oscura en ese mañana, de un tono vino profundo y le surcaba la mejilla como el zarpazo grácil de un animal salvaje.

—Tenemos que hablar-. Le dijo sin dejar de examinar su marca. La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró despacio, por un segundo pareció que iba a derrumbarse, pero se recompuso presurosamente y dejó sus herramientas descansar en el banco de madera para enfrentarlo. Donde antes se entremezclaban sentimientos que Jon no comprendía, ahora se encontraba aquella venturosa concentración.

—Sí, no se puede huir de una conversación…- Pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de lanzarse en el discurso que tenía preparado desde el primer momento en que lo miró llegar al castillo —Yo no sabía Jon, de haber sabido que vendrías al muro no hubiera llegado. No quería ser una molestia ni nada…-.

El chico levantó una mano para detenerla, hablaba tan rápido y con acento tan marcado que era imposible seguirle la pista, la suavidad con la que usualmente acariciaba las palabras se volvía pastosa con el nerviosismo.

—Mirla espera, no tienes que decir nada, quiero que sepas que no, no tengo la intención de decirle a nadie quien eres, tienes tus motivos para haber venido a este lugar y no voy a delatarte, además… todos tenemos nuestro pasado-. Fue como si el peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de sus hombros, se sintió tan ligera en ese segundo mientras registraba el sentido de lo que le decía, que creyó saldría volando de inmediato.

"¿Estoy segura maestra? ¿De verdad estoy segura?" A pesar de las emociones que él le incitaba se sorprendió de encontrarse lo suficientemente completa como para mirarle de frente sin desviarse, el cálido picante que subía por sus muslos pasó a segundo grado, remplazado por la gratitud que se expandía desde su alma. Era el momento perfecto para ser creyente y agradecer a su maestra, al destino mismo por permitirle respirar tranquila un día más.

—Sí, sin duda lo tenemos- Lo consideró seriamente, ella conocía su pasado, sus errores y aciertos ¿Cuál era el pasado de él? ¿Le pertenecía a él o a sus padres? —Gracias, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da escuchar eso-. Y como si buscara mostrárselo subió una pierna al banco, recargando el peso de su brazo sobre la rodilla y rozándole apenas la rodilla con la punta de su bota. Jon no la había visto tan relajada en la semana que llevaba en el castillo, él mismo no se había sentido así desde que se separó de su padre a las afueras de Invernalia.

—Hablé con los visitantes ayer, bueno con uno de ellos-. No sabía porque lo comentaba en ese momento, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mirla se sentía con ánimo de hablar, tal vez no era prudente hacerlo de repente, quizá si hubiera dejado pasar un poco de tiempo, antes de que pudiera continuar con su arrepentimiento él le preguntó

—¿Hablaste con Tyrion? -. "Le habla por su nombre, no por su título" susurró la voz de su sombra interior, la joven escuchó sin prestarle importancia, en su mente el hombrecillo siempre había sido eso… un pequeñín, él podía hablarle con la cercanía que quisiera porque ella no había sido lo más correcta al dirigirse al hermano de la reina antes. O tal vez fuera eso, era mucho más sencillo recordarlo como "pequeño" o "Tyrion" que como miembro de la familia que le había arrebatado todo lo que amaba.

 _Una sombra espera si necesita hacerlo, se arma de paciencia y recuesta su cuerpo en la vigilia constante, espera el momento indicado de atacar, espera a que la presa se canse, se aislé o descuide, después… ataca._

Ya llegaría su momento, ya llegaría su venganza.

—Sí, fue… una buena conversación-. Últimamente se encontraba teniendo muchas, antes solo su hermana conocía su lado parlanchín; el que surgía en los momentos antes de dormir o en el hechizo de un licor amargo.

—Yo… hice mi viaje con él, fue molesto en algunos puntos- Mirla asintió, la sonrisa pegada en su rostro como una boba. Su marca le recriminó la debilidad mas el fuego se concentró en sus dedos quemados, restableciendo la piel y secando las ampollas —pero… creo que es razonable. Le hablé de ti el primer día que te vi, al parecer él se dio cuenta de que estabas aquí y yo… le pedí que no dijera nada-. Bajó la vista avergonzado, la petición del chico que apenas la conocía y se arriesgaba con un hombre cuya posición social estaba muy por encima de ambos. "Los fenómenos tenemos que mantenernos unidos" le había dicho la noche anterior y comprendió que en la extraña categoría que le había asignado también el chico de ojos melancólicos estaba incluido. "Una sombra, un bastardo y un enano, vaya grupo" pensó, todos parias de la sociedad, todos en el mismo tiradero del mundo, solo Tyrion era capaz de escapar hasta donde su dinero le llevase, ellos no tenían más remedio que quedarse ahí, congelados entre el pasadizo del muro hasta que otros vinieran y los relevaran de su turno.

—Vaya yo… gracias Jon, no tenías que hacer eso. Gracias, de verdad-. Parecía que la lista de agradecimientos crecía exponencialmente con cada frase que salía de su boca, en algún momento se encontraría tan endeudada que sus sentimientos patéticos de amor juvenil se verían claramente superados.

"No si también tengo que agradecerle por ser hermoso, por mover nervioso sus manos mientras su mirada se clava en mi y me desarma, por sonreír con esa tristeza que trasciende su alma para alojarse en la mía, por la tentación de su barba y la suavidad aparente de sus labios"

Culpaba a la poca experiencia que tenía, en su tierra, en el entrenamiento o en los viajes con su padre, ningún hombre le generaba lo que él.

—No es nada, no-. Jon sacudió las manos frente a él restándole importancia, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un bellísimo tono rosado y la sonrisa apenas perceptible se ensanchó hasta achicarle los parpados. El aire se le quedó agolpado en la garganta, si un Jon que la veía con la frialdad de todo el norte en su contra le quitaba el aliento y le aceleraba el pulso, uno que le sonreía iba a matarla, definitivamente. Pasado el instante de la impresión y con el silencio incomodo cerniéndose ante ellos la chica recordó las palabras de Kalt, había sido la manera en lo miraba, en la actuaba frente a él lo que la había descubierto, si quería durar en aquel ambiente debía controlarse, mantener todos esos sentimientos escondidos en lo más recóndito de su ser, justo como la cajita de madera donde descansaban la trenza dorada de Sertia.

—¿Confías en él? -. Le preguntó para intentar concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación.

—¿En Tyrion? Puede parecer extraño, pero sí, confió en él, ¿Tú? -. Aquello si la ponía a pensar, dejó salir el aire de su impresión anterior sin prisas. ¿Confiaba? Últimamente sentía que demasiado, o no lo suficiente. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién decidía la dosis correcta? Para su padre sería nada, para su hermana más de lo adecuado, y ella… ¿Podía estar en un balance? Lo dudaba.

—Creo que lo hago, no lo sé, bendita sea la muerte, tal vez me estoy volviendo demasiado confiada-. Negó con la cabeza ante sus propias dudas y prefirió mirar sus dedos. Estaban sanados casi por completo, solo un rastro de piel rosada era el recuerdo del dolor pasajero, tocó esa piel contra la rugosidad de su pulgar; la muerte la había bendecido con una marca fuerte; a pesar de todas sus dudas su identidad se mantenía como una roca impasible ante la tormenta.

—Me dijo que irá a Invernalia antes de seguir al sur, tiene un diseño para una silla de montar que mi hermano pueda usar-. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, había estado tan ensimismada en sí misma que había olvidado por completo que Jon también tenía fantasmas del pasado que le perseguían. Bran era uno de ellos, el niño que le había regalado la imagen preciosa de la libertad, del viento, de la exquisitez de las grandes alturas y a que a cambio había recibido el peor castigo, por ella, por la muerte o la corona, no importaba. "De haber subido con él" la joven suspiró "Apuesto que le encantaría el Muro, subir cada mañana por los peldaños no la caja y quedarse ahí viendo el mundo expandirse ante sus ojos"

—Tu hermano, el señorito Bran… ¿Cómo está? -. Su voz era apenas un susurro, el toque de unas manos delicadas sobre una herida, en esa lentitud de murmullo su acento parecía miel sobre pan dorado, lento y suave se untaba en Jon con finura a la que estaba agradecido. Tenía mucho porque disculparse, tenía el tiempo que le quedaba de vida para compensarle el daño.

—Vivo- Respondió cuando quería decir "Sé que no le hiciste daño" —Recibí una carta, está despierto… débil y no podrá volver a caminar, pero está vivo-. Ella que parecía comprender mucho mejor que nadie más el peso de la muerte sonrió con ternura sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, también en su mirada había entendimiento y él pensó en cuan agradecido y culpable se encontraba por su reacción.

—La vida es un regalo maravilloso-. Esta vez su sonrisa le desarmó, ella era una sombra, no obstante, su empatía cubierta de las palabras más ciertas dichas por los enviados de la muerte. Él había escuchado a algunos en Invernalia hablar de ella como un espíritu vengativo; para los norteños era una maldición y para los sureños una extensión de _el extraño_ al cuál ningún hombre debía tentar. Para él, en ese momento de compasión, era el ser más sensible que hubiera pensado conocer el castillo negro donde violadores, ladrones y bastardos como él terminaban.

—Sí… Mirla, yo, tengo que pedirte disculpas-. Comenzó porque sabía que esa era su responsabilidad, su padre era Lord Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia y a pesar de todo le había criado con honor, con valor de caballero, aunque su nacimiento no lo mereciera. Sus ojos castaños se agrandaron con la sorpresa de las palabras, no había razón alguna por la que él tuviera que pedirle disculpas, a ella, la sombra, la paria, la desgraciada. ¿Jon, el ser de bellísima melancolía que le robaba los latidos, disculpándose?

—Oh no Jon, no…-.

—No, lo es- Él la interrumpió antes de que terminara, sus dedos se alzaron frente a su rostro, tan cerca que sentía las oleadas de calor que emergían de su mejilla —Yo te juzgué mal cuando estábamos en Invernalia, no merecías que te culpara por lo que pasó-. Compungido dejo caer su mano, la palma rozó su rodilla en una caricia involuntaria que le tiñó la cara. Aquello era demasiado irreal, demasiado perfecto. ¿Seguía soñando?

—Jon, no, no tienes la culpa-. Le respondió bajando la pierna del banquillo e inclinándose.

—Pero…-.

—No- Fue su turno de interrumpirlo —Lo entiendo… Soy una sombra, es normal que sospecharas de mi…-Se giró para evitarle la muestra de su dolor, su tono mermó hasta convertirse en un susurro casi imperceptible, el chico se inclinó gastando la distancia entre ambos —Mi gente no tiene buena fama en este reino, es el precio que hay que pagar por esto-. Comentó señalando la marca con sus dedos, no había humor en la sonrisa que escapó de su mutismo y él sintió que el peso de sus acciones se acrecentaba en su pecho.

—Aun así… lo siento, me dejé llevar y no fui capaz de ver… de verte a ti con claridad-. Porque de eso se trataba, de mirarla y entender que era ella, no la sombra, la que había vivido en el mismo castillo, la chica de las caballerizas, la de los brazos sucios y la cara manchada que le miraba con todo eso en los ojos que le confundía, la que Theon había intentado seducir porque "nunca se había acostado con una sombra" pero apenas si pudo acercarse por que toda ella, cada parte de su esencia era mucho más de lo que todo norteño esperaría jamás. Un enigma que le intrigaba.

—Está bien Jon, acepto tus disculpas-. No tenía caso discutir, no cuando estaba tan cerca, no cuando le aseguraba que la miraba, no como los demás, ya no más.

—Gracias-. El chico le sonrió, agradecido con su perdón causando que volviera a perder el poco control que había asegurado durante la plática, si eso continuaba no iba a tener más remedio que limitar su tiempo de exposición… Ella se alejó esta vez, poniendo distancia mientras recogía con manos trémulas las herramientas de su arreglo.

Entendía su punto, pero ella tenía sus propias culpas. Sabía quién había tenido la culpa, su hermana se lo había dicho, su hermana terminó de camino al sur completamente sola por esa razón y no encontraba adecuado decírselo. De haber abierto la boca cuando aún estaban en Invernalia ¿Quién les creería? ¿Qué palabra tendía más peso, la de un par de sirvientas sin nombre o dinero o la de la reina? Pensarlo era incluso estúpido, proteger a su hermana era su prioridad y ni siquiera el dolor de Jon podía distraerla de eso. "Perdóname Bran, lo justo sería que tu familia vengara la acción contra ti", mas nunca a costa de la seguridad de la rubia, nunca.

Un silencio incomodo, aquel que había intentado evitar antes, se posicionó entre ambos, no era como ella lo esperaba de todos modos. Este no era penetrante en su necesidad de mantenerlo igualmente cerca y lejos, este silencio no le pertenecía, no era agobiante, pero la obligaba a continuar, si paraba en ese momento todo estaría terminado y no deseaba que fuere así. Su marca le recriminó la decisión y fue ignorada magistralmente.

—Escuché que estás entrenando a los chicos-. Comentó en ese intento de prolongar lo que parecía sueño.

—Sí… es difícil-. Él volvió a sonreír tomando una de las correas inservibles. Mirla repitió su respuesta en su propio rostro, rodando los ojos con levedad ante el recuerdo de los entrenamientos anteriores.

—Ni que lo digas, como sea, no soy el perro faldero de Thorne que va a ladrar cada que él ordene- Hubo un momento en que estuvo dispuesta a serlo, cuando estaba sola en el castillo y el dolor de su hermana le perseguía como una bestia salvaje sin descanso, pese a que sabía lo que perdería su intención era cambiar de bando, vivir bajo los deseos de un hombre como Thorne solo era factible si no había nadie más en el mundo —Así que, voy a ayudarte, a ayudarlos. Voy a entrenarlos-. Iba a ser complicado, tendría que dedicarles todo el tiempo posible y tal vez comenzar desde el principio, pero estaba bien, se fijó en el semblante iluminado de _compañero_ (amada muerte, que deleite pensar eso) y comprendió que había dicho lo correcto.

—Suena interesante, estoy seguro que será muy bueno-.

Sonriente Mirla se puso de pie, súbitamente se sentía tan confiada como en los momentos cerca de Sertia, como si pudiese enfrentarse a todos los peligros del mundo, un monstruo repulsivo conjunto de sus enemigos, con la seguridad de salir vencedora.

—Soy una buena maestra… o solo una buena guerrera, pero de todos modos servirá-.

—Sí, definitivamente- Jon no tenía la menor duda de lo último habiéndolo experimentado en carne propia, de lo primero ya lo diría el tiempo, pero estaba claro la oportunidad de ser entrenado por una sombra era algo que sobrepasaba sus expectativas, Ser Rodrik e incluso su padre habían elogiado las maneras de las sombras en las batallas desde la llegada de las chicas al castillo, eso le trajo a la memoria a la otra, la rubia que se encontraba siempre cerca de la castaña —… Mirla-.

—Myr-. Interrumpió, algunos hombres iban y venían afuera del almacén y por mucho que ella quisiera desaparecer en esa habitación con él a su lado no podía darse el lujo de distraerse…más.

—Myr sí ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -.

La chica giró sobre sus talones con gracia para enfrentarlo, aún estaba sentado en el banco mientras ella le miraba desde arriba, quiso sentarse, pero no, de pie era más fácil mantener la cabeza fría.

—Claro-.

—¿Está tu hermana bien? Es tu hermana ¿cierto? -. Si lo que buscaba era mantener la cabeza fría, la pregunta derrumbó todas sus esperanzas, le sorprendió, de nuevo, que le preguntasen por ella… su mantra se repetía aún en su mente, no saber era una maldición a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse y solo había que repetirse lo mismo hasta que lo creyera, aunque todo le gritara que no, que tenía que salir de ahí para encontrarla. Sertia estaba mucho más segura lejos de ella. La sensación del sueño le lamió desde el recuerdo, pero no, eso era un simple sueño, nada más, y estas eran simples preguntas. "Sertia está bien, Sertia está a salvo" mientras no abriera su boca para dejar ir los secretos de su partida, aquellos que los Stark ignoraban completamente.

—Sí, lo es… Sertia está segura lejos de aquí- De nuevo su mente se alejó del lugar y en un murmullo completo —Los sacrificios que hacemos-. Jon sabía poco de sacrificios, pero entendía los que uno hacía por sus hermanos.

—Siento que hayas tenido que dejarla-. Siento haber dejado a los míos, pensó.

—Yo también…- Ahí estaba el dolor, en esa mirada desconsolada, en la voz extinguida, en los labios temblorosos y la palidez del rostro, el dolor de alguien que estaba solo como él, sin nadie, como él, aunque el tío Benjen estuviera cerca, el dolor de alguien que había sacrificado tanto para terminar en el castillo negro, así como él, que sin tener nada sentía perdido todo —En fin, tengo que sacar todo esto para el entrenamiento-. Señaló el equipamiento en el suelo y la carcasa de madera recargada en la pared, se movió con lentitud tomando los escudos en sus manos y los arcos entre los brazos.

—Déjame ayudarte-. Le dijo cargando con lo que podía, Mirl… Myr asintió agradecida y salió al calor de una mañana en el Muro, no calurosa, no helada.

Juntos terminaron de instalar todo y para cuando los otros novatos se acercaron ambos estaban recargados en los postes de madera que sostenían el peso del techo. Mirla ya se había aprendido los rostros y nombres de todos, cada vez que uno se acercaba para saludar al chico ella se presentaba también, algunos parecían precavidos de su presencia; algo a lo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, y otros como Grenn la saludaban sin importar que les hubiera pateado el trasero unos días antes.

Eddison Tollet la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, se recargó en el mismo poste y permaneció en un agradable silencio, libre de toda queja, hasta que la figura de Thorne se hizo presente en el fondo del patio. Caminaba mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos fijos en el pasillo que surcaba y conectaba las estructuras, ella siguió su mirada y se encontró con el Lord Comandante, a su lado Tyrion Lannister; ambos examinaban a la reducida aglomeración de novatos que esperaban la práctica de ese día.

Había decidido confiar en el hombrecillo a pesar de todas las advertencias que su mente sombra le daba, por lo que respiró profundo por la boca y dejó que el aire la llenara de fortaleza, no era anormal que el comandante mirara los entrenamientos de cerca y tampoco debía ser que deseara mostrárselos a las visitas, después de todo Myr (el maravilloso chico sombra) era la atracción principal del castillo cuando de peleas se trataba.

Thorne vociferó las instrucciones, los nuevos se apresuraron a tomar sus espadas mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo para dejar su espada junto con su capa en la bardilla de madera seca, el hombre la esperaba con su arma del día en la mano; una espada sin filo que estaba desbalanceada y con muescas de guerra por toda la hoja. Refunfuñó una orden y la chica tomó su lugar frente a Jon que ya se encontraba en posición. El hombre hubiese querido que el muchacho sombra lo golpease con fuerza, pero ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea tranquila, con movimientos fluidos e indicaciones de ayuda que Myr soltaba de cuando en cuando.

La joven sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte, así que dejó que el chico la golpeara en el hombro y la barbilla para regresar los ataques con menos intensidad, su compañero trastabilló unos pasos antes de rendirse y colocarse junto a Edd que ya había dejado a Pyp en el suelo. Pelear con Pyp era mucho más sencillo; carecía de la gracilidad de Jon, de su experiencia y entrenamiento, sin embargo, poseía otras cualidades que podían ser explotadas; era rápido, delgado lo que daba más elegancia en sus movimientos, también tenía buenos reflejos que con la pericia necesaria podrían convertirse en ataques potentes y defensas imperturbables. Anotó todas sus criticas en un rinconcito de su mente mientras le mostraba como sostener la espada cerca de su cuerpo para protegerse de un ataque y lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que un golpe fuerte lo cortara.

En medio de su enseñanza Thorne se acercó, la tomó del hombro y la alejó del grupo, la chica lo dejó ser, pero se sacudió de su agarre tan pronto como llegaron a la estantería de las armas.

—Necesito que te quedes con estos, el Lord Comandante me llama-. Apenas dicho eso se giró para desaparecer en la escalinata que lo llevaba al pasadizo, desde donde el comandante no se perdía detalle.

Myr volvió al grupo de parejas que se mantenían y les llamó la atención.

—Ser Alliser Thorne tuvo que retirarse, estoy a cargo a ahora- Rast y otro de los novatos; Crall resoplaron lo bastantemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, la chica los miró con atención, sus ojos dos dagas que atravesaron sus cuerpos maltrechos. —Formen dos filas, Jon, Grenn, Pyp y Edd de este lado, Rast, Crall, Jed y Mendel del otro-.

Enfrentados uno frente a otro era mucho más fácil evaluarlos, sus debilidades eran generales en habilidad y técnica, pero la fuerza y soltura de algunos (proveniente de las clases que el chico de ojos grises les administraba) los dejaba en posiciones más adelantadas que otros.

—Quiero observar su postura, vamos, piernas bien plantadas en el suelo y espada sujeta con ambas manos-. Ahí estaba su mayor problema, todo buen guerrero dependía de su equilibrio, una postura fuerte era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en muchas ocasiones y casi todos tenían escrito en la frente su debilidad.

—¿Y para qué nos sirve estar parados? -. Mirla se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la voz molesta de Rast arrastrarse en sus oídos, había dejado caer sus brazos y sus piernas estaban demasiado juntas para servirle de algo; no fue eso lo que le hizo perder la paciencia, no, porque podía lidiar con imbéciles que por falta de entrenamiento no eran capaces de ganar, o con las dudas de neófitos en la lucha, pero soportar a un engreído que no entendía la importancia de tener sus pies firmes… no, eso iba mucho más allá de ella.

—Mantente firme-. Le contestó mientras caminaba hacia él, con los puños listos, la mandíbula apretada y la mirada chispeante de furia, a menos de un metro levantó la pierna derecha y lo golpeó en el muslo, el hombre se tambaleó antes de caer de bruces con un sonido seco que hizo detener los cuchicheos de los curiosos.

—Por eso es importante, ahora ponte de pie antes de que te clave las manos a las pantorrillas-.

Los demás miraron sin decir nada, solo Jon parecía satisfecho con el castigo, ella que no convivía con nadie en el castillo estaba convencida que pasar más de lo reglamentario con Rast podía ser lo peor de todo. Un golpe en los glúteos y la humillación publica parecían ser una buena consecuencia de su pésima personalidad.

—Si no quieren que vaya y yo mismo les arranque los talones del suelo mas les vale escuchar, piernas separadas, rodillas ligeramente inclinadas, un pie adelante y el otro atrás, espada bien sujeta y espalda firme- les explicó cada paso con su cuerpo mientras recitaba las ordenes —¿Entienden? -.

Pasó buena parte de la hora para que todos dominaran satisfactoriamente la postura, después les mostró los movimientos básicos de la espada; ataque y defensa, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, el marco que detendría todo ataque o terminaría cualquier defensa, con los pies firmes en el lodazal del patio y las manos gráciles sobre la empuñadura. Aquello les tomó mucho más tiempo, solo Jon era capaz de dominarlos y aún a él le costaba mantenerse a su ritmo. Cuando la campanilla de tareas sonó desde la torre vigía Mirla se sentía tan complacida como se podía estar con su primer entrenamiento, Thorne la miraba desde la barandilla superior y le hizo una seña para que se quedase, la chica se colocó la espada en la cintura y su capa observando como los demás se alejaban de camino a las barracas, donde dejarían sus cosas, y después a cumplir con las tareas asignadas.

Jon iba con paso lento, disfrutando del calor que le provocaba el adiestramiento, esa práctica era mucho más cercana a la que había tenido en Invernalia con Ser Rodrik y Robb, Mirla era mucho más perfeccionista, corrigiendo su amarre, sus pies, la fuerza de sus muslos o el arco de su espalda, para ella cada detalle debía ser correcto de otro modo "la espada caerá o ustedes caerán y al final es su cabeza la que va a caer de verdad", aquel acertijo de palabras revueltas se los había repetido en más de una ocasión mientras andaba entre ellos. Grenn a su lado aminoró la velocidad para dejar que Pyp y Edd se acercaran, parecía imposible que un repaso de posturas fuera tan cansado y, sin embargo, todos parecían deshechos.

—Vaya sorpresa- Grenn se giró para mirarlos a todos —Pensé que Myr iba a golpearnos a todos-.

Sus compañeros coincidieron, aunque, Edd estaba convencido de que aquello había sido una paliza disfrazada de ejercicio.

—Mucho mejor de lo esperaba- Comentó Pyp acelerando el paso en cuanto llegaron a la escalera —Es tan bueno como tú Jon-.

El chico de ojos grises sonrió siguiéndolos en la escalinata y secándose el sudor de la frente fría. —No- les dijo al llegar al pasillo de sus reducidos escondrijos —él es mucho mejor que yo-.

Myr, Mirla, era tan buena que no le costaba nada, era impasible como una roca, pensó, le recordaba al muro que sostenía el castillo; firme, eterna… y llena de todos esos secretos.

En el patio la chica esperaba al maestro de armas que bajaba las escaleras con lentitud pasmosa e insoportable, como si quisiese castigarla haciéndole perder el tiempo. Al llegar junto a ella con una mueca de fastidio y sin mirarla fijamente le palmeó la espalda.

—El comandante quiere que ayude en algunas cosas, vas a hacerte cargo de las prácticas esta quincena- Era una sorpresa placentera, una que le hizo sonreír satisfecha —Ahora, escúchame bien chico- su tono cambió por algo que la sombra en si reconocía perfectamente, era esa mezcla correcta de seriedad y amenaza que le servía para recordar quien era —Cuando vuelva quiero algo mejor que mediocridad ¿Entiendes? -. No hacía falta que lo dijera, ni que ella respondiera de otra manera que no fuera clavando su mirada en la suya, sin temores ni dudas.

La tarde avanzó sin mayores contratiempos, con la seguridad de no estar ahí a la hora de la comida porque enfrentarse a Kalt aún estaba fuera de la cuestión para sí, y de terminar todas sus tareas; terminar con el almacén, armería, caballos y limpieza. Al llegar la noche ni su estómago ni ella podían prolongar más la conversación, ya había tachado dos de su lista y por alguna extraña razón era esta la que más temía. Quizá porque el grandulón se volvía más cercano con el tiempo o por afrontar el miedo de que alguien más, fuera del círculo reducido de los que la habían conocido en Invernalia, conociera su secreto.

Durante el día el recuerdo de lo dicho la noche anterior, la confianza que había provocado la respuesta de Tyrion Lannister y Jon, todo eso se mezcló dejándole un sabor insólito en el paladar. Mirla estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Kalt había sido sincero con ella, no le buscaba hacerle mal y solo deseaba… ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Estar cerca, suplantar el recuerdo de su hija, darle seguridad?

Caminó entre los hombres por el comedor, él no estaba en la mesa del fondo como ya acostumbraban, suspiró sintiendo de repente que la carga de sus culpas se volvía mucho más pesada, había avena viscosa para la cena que le supo amarga, sin saber si era por culpa de Hobb o por la mala sensación en su pecho.

De cualquier manera, pensó mientras comía sin masticar, tenía que hablar con Kalt.

La puerta se abrió, Mirla observó como Jon y compañía buscaban alguna mesa vacía, era una noche concurrida porque las visitas se habían ido y casi todos disfrutaban de la futilidad de servirse a sí mismos. Al caer sus ojos en ella; sentada en el fondo sin nadie que le acompañase, sonrieron, la chica que ya se venía venir la mar de visitantes se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y reclamó con más atención su comida. Ya había hecho contacto visual con ellos, no los había espantado con su mirada y no esperaba levantarse, agitar los brazos y gritarles que se sentaran a su lado.

No fue necesario porque todos tomaron su lugar, se sirvieron de la avena asquerosa y comenzaron a hablar; los hombres tenían siempre las mismas pláticas en las que Myr no se inmiscuía, varias veces se giraron para pedirle su opinión; respetuosamente, con ese deje de precaución y miedo que la distinguía entre todos, y en todas las ocasiones respondió sin ahondar en los detalles. Que, si las mujeres de Villa Topo eran muy promiscuas, no lo sabía, no había ido y no tenía intención de ir. Que, si la comida era la más asquerosa que hubiera probado, quizá, pero una vez la obligaron a comer fango y arena en la academia (Por alguna razón encontraron esa respuesta particularmente graciosa y ella no comprendía porque). Que, si los entrenamientos de los siguientes días iban a ser iguales a los de hoy, se encogió de hombros en esa ocasión porque no tenía idea de que iba a planear a para enseñarles. Que, hacía tanto frío en el muro que la orina se congelaba antes de tocar la letrina, ahí Mirla decidió que tenía demasiado y se recargó en la pared para escapar de sus preguntas.

Jon se había sentado a su lado, su espada y su capa los separaba así que el chico se inclinó sobre ellas para susurrarle unas disculpas simples en el oído. Su aliento le erizó la piel de la nuca y le provocó escalofríos de placer que se confundían por su cuerpo hasta terminar en su vientre. Giró la cabeza para contestar sin darle importancia y se encontró con su rostro a medio camino, tan cerca que su aliento; a vino especiado (¿Dónde carajos habían conseguido vino especiado?) y lobo la marearon. Al final no sabía que había respondido, su mente estaba perdida en el remolino de sus ojos, tan oscuros entre las sombras del comedor, y su piel iluminada por la leve luz de las antorchas le arrebataron la respiración. Era tan hermoso, tan jodidamente hermoso que la tentación de acercarse, de cerrar la distancia y juntar sus labios con los suyos y probar el dulce sabor del vino, del invierno, del pelaje del animal enorme que la noche anterior le había asustado tanto.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza como era capaz para concentrarse en abrir la boca, en decir algo y no quedarse como tonta, pero nada salía. Jon tenía la mirada suave, la sonrisa también, había confusión en medio de las lagunas de su rostro, no obstante, parecía feliz, en calma y aquella tranquilidad le seducía tanto como la melancolía.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que…

" _La manera en que lo miras, como actúas frente a él"_

Las palabras de Kalt perforaron la atmósfera fascinante que la envolvía, de repente Mirla recordó donde estaba, entre que personas y ante que situación. No podía darse el lujo de perder el control, de dejar que alguien más, quien fuera, se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Se irguió del banco y miró a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención, pero aun así… Sin mirar a Jon, sin despedirse de nadie salió al patio, dejando que la brisa gélida de la noche le limpiara la mente.

 _No puedes ser tan débil Mirla, domínate ¡Domínate!_

Respiró profundo con la boca abierta, disfrutando del fuego que su marca envió a sus pulmones y garganta. No sabía si tenía guardia en el Muro y lamentó no hacerlo, estar ahí arriba con el aire, el peligro y las distracciones le podrían ayudar a superar todo esto, aunque una guardia significaba seguramente estar cerca de Kalt.

Derrotada ante la perspectiva de su noche se aproximó al callejón que la llevaba directamente a la jaula, podía quedarse ahí hasta que el grandulón apareciera y si no lo hacía, una noche despierta no la mataría.

Repentinamente de la oscuridad del callejón surgió una bestia enorme, su pelaje blanco reflejaba la luz de las antorchas a su espalda y sus ojos de ese profundo rojo sangre la examinaron de nuevo. Mirla sintió el corazón saltarle, su cicatriz le inundó de ese delicioso calor de batalla, pero la chica se quedó quieta. El lobo de Jon no había intentado atacarla la noche anterior, aunque podía haberlo hecho sin problemas, tampoco parecía interesado hoy. Era como si ella interrumpiera sus caminatas y no a la inversa, la chica se acercó unos pasos y el animal la siguió con la mirada; su expresión de casi aburrimiento cambió en un sutil segundo. Era mucho más alto que cualquier otro lobo, casi tanto que su hocico rozaba sin problemas su garganta.

"Si saltara sobre mí ahora podría arrancarme la tráquea sin que nadie pudiese impedirlo" La inseguridad de encontrarse con un depredador tan avanzado le relajo los músculos, si la muerte quería llevársela esa noche morir a manos del lobo del chico que le revolvía la mente no era una mala opción, al menos sería rápido. El animal, ajeno a sus pensamientos, se trotó los pocos metros que los separaban y olió su mano, tenía el hocico húmedo; de sangre o de nieve, no le importaba. ¿Por qué sus ojos la miraban de ese modo? La chica acarició el pelaje con cautela, sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento, no era suave como lo habría imaginado; rugoso, áspero y abundante, la clase de pelaje que un buen animal norteño tendría, debajo de la capa caliente había músculos fuertes que sus manos expertas ubicaron; los músculos de un cazador experto.

A pesar de su tamaño el lobo no intentó asustarla, ni siquiera cuando se arrodilló ante él para acariciarle la zona sensible detrás de las orejas. En esa posición era mucho más amenazante, sus ojos la acompañaban en cada movimiento, brasas encendidas que no la dejaban en paz. Tan rápido como había venido, el lobo acarició su mano con su hocico y se alejó, andando como si no pasara nada por el patio de entrenamiento y después al camino principal para salir por las puertas. Aun agazapada y hechizada la chica se bebió las sensaciones de su presencia, casi como la Jon.

—Myr…- Alzándose tan rápido como pudo se giró para mirar al hombre, no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos en la oscuridad, sin embargo, sus ojos le quemaban al igual que las brasas del lobo, este fuego era azul tormentoso, un relámpago en una tormenta marina. —¿Qué haces…? -.

—Kalt, yo… -. Interrumpió al rubio que se acercaba con pasos cautelosos, "Soy el huargo ahora" pensó y se quedó callada de inmediato. Todo el día había pensado en él, buscando las palabras para expresarse, confrontarlo o huir, y cuando las necesitaba escapan de sí como cervatillos en el bosque.

—Myr lo siento-. Fue un susurro que podía haberse perdido para cualquiera, no a ella. Podía verlo con claridad, bajo las antorchas del otro lado del callejón, el cabello rubio revuelto, la mirada decaída y una mueca de suplicio en el rostro.

—No, Kalt no, yo lo siento- Se encogió y sintió la debilidad arrastrarla, sus pestañas pesaron de lagrimas que se obligaba a no derramar. Si su hermana estuviera aquí, si ella le guiara le diría que fuese honesta, así como él había sido honesto con ella —Tuve miedo-. La honestidad simple y directa, Mirla había tenido tantísimo miedo en su vida, su marca le beso las esquinas de la piel con un fuego ligero; un roce de comprensión que nunca había tenido.

—No voy a hacer nada Myr-. Estaba quieto ahora, con los brazos colgando a sus lados y la frente alta; abierto a todo lo que ella quisiera decirle.

—Lo sé, confió en ti-. Y que su maestra le castigase si no creía necesario, quizá estaba volviéndose demasiado confiada, pero la alternativa era la soledad y Mirla siempre había estado sola, quería algo diferente.

Se quedaron así, midiéndose el uno al otro mientras pasaban los segundos, escrudiñando en las cuencas ajenas los sentimientos que estremecían su existencia. Él sabía que la chica que tenía frente a sí no era su hija, era la hija de alguien más, una muchacha abandonada, una enviada de la muerte que lloraba en un dolor seco y silencioso; eso que el comprendía tan bien. Ella…, necesitaba su presencia, su compañía; era egoísta y sincera consigo misma, lo suficiente para saber que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que se quedara, debía salvar esos rastros de amistad efímeros antes de que el tiempo, el destino o la muerte decidiesen por ella.

—No tenemos turno en el Muro, vengo de ahí-.

—Bien- El hombre comenzó a avanzar con una sonrisa delicada, Mirla que sabía lo que las despedidas vacías dejaban en la gente le llamó —Espera Kalt… ¿Te gustaría ir a Villa Topo? -. Era temprano todavía, no tenían turno, los vigías los dejarían pasar a cambio de un favor o algo del lugar… podían salir y volver antes del amanecer.

—Yo… no voy a burdeles Myr… no creo que tú-. Le dijo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y las manos nerviosas desechando la mera idea. La chica soltó una carcajada suave y negó con la cabeza divertida, _pensar que ella buscara eso._

—No, no, no para eso, vamos sígueme-.

No aceptó una queja, regresó por el camino que había tomado antes, el establo estaba oscuro, pero los caballos la conocían y se dejaron preparar en el apuro. Con los guardias de la puerta costó más trabajo; dos turnos en el Muro ese mes y un tarro de mermelada que podían conseguir en el pueblo, cerveza ya tenían en el castillo y no eran tan refinados como para pedir vino.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, la noche era fresca y sobre la montura el aire les quemaba las mejillas. El bosque estaba callado, solo los árboles cantaban y bailaban a un ritmo que, hacia dormir a los animales, lo cruzaron veloces sin detenerse un momento, disfrutando de la pequeña libertad que se permitían. Villa Topo no dormía como sus alrededores y fue bastante sencillo encontrar en la taberna una botella de licor fuerte, no el vino dulzón de los sureños, ni el especiado, tampoco la cerveza agría de los norteños; ese licor era uno que Mirla había probado en sus primeros días en Poniente. Uno fuerte que los cultivadores de papas se distinguían en preparar ellos mismos, era transparente y tan poderoso que solo necesitabas un par de tragos para caer. Pidieron unos trozos de queso y pan, unas naranjas que estaban olvidadas en el estante, la mermelada de los guardias y, por qué no, un trozo de pastel de moras.

Ya en el bosque, mientras buscaban un lugar para recostarse, con el frío colándose entre los pliegues de la capa y las risas que el licor les provocaba, se sintieron como niños, no como compañeros de la guardia, no como un hombre y una chica que buscan llenar los espacios vacíos de ambos. No, en ese momento eran amigos.

Amigos que encontraron una pileta de agua seca junto a un pozo protegido y pensaron que aquel sería el mejor lugar para comer, se sentaron con la espalda recargada en la pileta, el aire vibraba a su alrededor al igual que las agujas frescas de los pinos. Estaban en un claro y las estrellas titilaban brillantes como joyas en el cielo, la atmósfera perfecta bajo la que devoraron el pan, queso y la tarta. El licor era mucho más difícil de terminar, por lo que Kalt en un intento ebrio (aunque en ese momento ninguno lo admitiría) exprimió las naranjas en la botella.

El sabor seguía siendo vigoroso, pero era una buena combinación y pronto se recargaron el uno contra el otro mientras miraban el cielo nocturno. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, libre en todos los sentidos.

—Islene amaba las estrellas, cuando era niña se tiraba en la hierba con una manta envolviéndola y miraba el cielo hasta quedarse dormida. Solía decirle que su madre estaba ahí, mirándola, cuidándola-. La voz de Kalt era un murmullo maravilloso que se fundía a la atmosfera helada.

—¿Eso creen los viejos dioses? -. Mirla se levantó de su hombro para enfocar su vista danzarina en los puntos del cielo. Miles de ojos vigilantes que la seguían, miles de vocecitas de esperanza que cantaban a unísono alguna tonada desconocida.

—No, yo ya no creo en los dioses, no le he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Como las sombras, pensó Mirla, como mi padre. Esa noche le recordaba otra, una que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo, que se sentía como mil años en el pasado remoto.

—Esta noche, me recuerda a un viaje que hice con mi padre... No fue un viaje familiar, era más bien un instructor y su aprendiz, fuimos a las playas del norte de mi tierra, era muy frío, casi tan frío como aquí… una noche me hizo acostar en la playa, me dejó con la ropa que tenía; sin mantas ni fuego. No tenía permitido moverme, encender una fogata o buscar refugio. El me vigilaba desde su campamento y solo el destino sabía que hubiera sido capaz de hacer de encontrarme desobedeciéndolo. Pero no, me quedé esa noche quieta, tratando de no sentir como se me engarrotaban los dedos, las piernas, me quedé ahí mirando las estrellas y pensando en mi hermana, imaginé que estaba conmigo, que mirábamos el cielo juntas; cubiertas por mantas, con un fuego cerca. Pensé en lo mucho que quería salir de ahí con ella, en todos los lugares que veríamos, en todas las playas cálidas donde nos recostaríamos a sentir el sol en la cara. Esas son las mismas estrellas…-. Debían ser las misma que Sertia miraba en ese momento, en otra parte del mundo; segura, tranquila.

Kalt contempló el rostro de la chica, sus facciones delicadas que le hacían lucir como un muchacho joven y esos bonitos ojos desconsolados que miraban el cielo como si le pidieran algo. Un nombre que él no sabía, pero intuía, una plegaría de cabello dorado y suspiros que le arrancaban el alma de pedazo en pedazo. Él también tenía esos fantasmas; Islene, sus ojos castaños abiertos que no veían nada, que nunca más verían nada. Esos pesos muertos que los seguían a ambos desde el pasado, a ella su padre, desconocido para el grandulón y su hermana; dos figuras que la completaban.

Su padre que le maltrataba, que odiaba con cada gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo, pero al que no podía dejar ir de su vida, el que la acosaba, aconsejaba y acompañaba en todos sus instantes y Sertia, el cielo de su vida, su motivo, su fortaleza. Ambos; el fuego que la mantenía de pie todos los días.

—Por las estrellas…-. Kalt levantó su copa improvisada.

—Por nuestras estrellas…-. Respondió Mirla con la botella en la mano.

Ambos, solos; fugitivos de su pasado, rieron y bebieron hasta que la luna les iluminó al camino a la cárcel que compartían… juntos, al menos.

 **Ya, aquí esta (bravo bravo bravo) al final vi que eran solo 5K palabras y pensé "Bueno unas más unas menos" y por eso tienen más de 9K jajaja En fin, está es la segunda parte y pueden ver que la amistad de Jon y Mirla comienza a formarse lento pero seguro. En el capítulo siguiente vamos a averiguar por fin que anda haciendo Sertia y pues a que otro personaje interesante va a conocer en su travesía al sur (y como esto es muy parecido a una democracia me pueden dejar sus ideas para ver si alguna me ilumina el foco :D).**

 **Ah por cierto, si notan por ahí alguna incongruencia con la serie o los libros; pues me dicen jaja y también no se angustien tanto, voy a tomarme algunas libertades para adecuar todo aunque puede que muchas cosas importantes para el Cannon también pasen aquí.**

 **¡Para todos esos comentarios anónimos y no anónimos les mando un besote marca Fantasma! :***


	11. Regla N7

**Regla N°7: "Haz que tu enemigo sufra por su superioridad, haz que tu enemigo pague por su carencia"**

" _Donde habite el olvido,_

 _En los vastos jardines sin aurora;_

 _Donde yo sólo sea_

 _Memoria de una piedra sepultada entre ortigas_

 _Sobre la cual el viento escapa a sus insomnios._

 _Donde mi nombre deje_

 _Al cuerpo que designa en brazos de los siglos,_

 _Donde el deseo no exista._

 _En esa gran región donde el amor, ángel terrible,_

 _No esconda como acero_

 _En mi pecho su ala,_

 _Sonriendo lleno de gracia aérea mientras crece el tormento._

 _Allí donde termine este afán que exige un dueño a imagen suya,_

 _Sometiendo a otra vida su vida,_

 _Sin más horizonte que otros ojos frente a frente._

 _Donde penas y dichas no sean más que nombres,_

 _Cielo y tierra nativos en torno de un recuerdo;_

 _Donde al fin quede libre sin saberlo yo mismo,_

 _Disuelto en niebla, ausencia,_

 _Ausencia leve como carne de niño._

 _Allá, allá lejos;_

 _Donde habite el olvido_ _."_

 _-Luis Cernuda, Donde habite el olvido._

Fantasma crecía a niveles acelerados que sorprendían a cualquiera en el castillo. Mirla lo adjudicaba a sus cacerías diurnas, ya que, cada noche cuando se encontraban de camino a las barracas o al Muro el lobo tenía el hocico manchado de sangre fresca. El animal asustaba a todos cuantos se ponían en su camino, ya le había dado un susto tremendo a Thorne que los había hecho reír en lo privado y con lo que Fantasma se había ganado el desprecio del hombre. Nadie, ni siquiera los amigos de Jon, le hacían frente. Ella no le temía y parecía que su presencia no provocaba reacciones negativas en él; se miraban en las noches, esos extraños ojos borgoña la analizaban de pies a cabeza antes de acercarse para recibir su caricia del día detrás de las orejas y después desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Jon se había sorprendido de su intercambio cuando había estado presente, pero ni el lobo ni ella le habían dado importancia. Su relación, extraña como era porque seguía siendo una bestia y ella una sombra, no era incumbencia de los demás.

A pesar de ese cariño la chica pensaba que era demasiado rápido, ya que, ningún animal podía crecer más de diez centímetros de altura en menos de dos semanas, al menos no uno que ella conociera. El chico de ojos grises le aseguró que Fantasma no era un lobo común (como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes), los huargos no pertenecían a las tierras al sur del Muro; eran demasiado poderosos para las otras creaturas de los bosques norteños. En fin, todo ese crecimiento la tenía desconcertada y curiosa, buena combinación porque la mantenía ocupada por las noches, así sus sueños no la atormentaban durante el día. Fantasma y los entrenamientos eran suficiente para su atribulada mente, tanto que ni la imagen de Sertia había logrado imponerse en su pensamiento, ahogándola en la opresión de su recuerdo.

Por ahora todo era enseñar y hacer toda clase de teorías por las que un lobo podía pasar de "perro ligeramente grande" a "¡Es tan alto como un poni!", o tal vez Fantasma era solo una distracción para olvidarse de la presencia de Jon, siempre presente, siempre atento desde su conversación en el almacén de armas. El chico parecía querer torturarla con todo el acercamiento, y lo peor era que Kalt se había negado a meter sus manos en aquel revoltijo; simplemente le había dado un consejo: "Controla tu cara y listo", que no había servido mucho que digamos. Para su suerte ninguna otra persona la había descubierto en esos doce días y pensaba mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo…, entonces sí, quizá el lobo era un medio para un fin, pero él no la juzgaba como ella tampoco le juzgaba.

Los entrenamientos habían avanzado bastante, sin Rast ni Crall para molestarla quienes se habían retirado de su vista y se negaban a entrenarse (La muerte sabía que aquello le importaba poco, si ellos querían estar un paso más cerca de tener una espada en el cuello era su decisión), sus seis aprendices no la decepcionaban; era casi una locura estar tan orgullosa cuando menos de una quincena había pasado, pero ¡sagrado destino! Había que verlos mover la espada, quedarse firmes, atacar y defenderse, si bien su gracilidad no era igual su empeño sí y Mirla no podía estar más agradecida.

Alliser Thorne se había presentado pocas veces en el patio a la hora de las prácticas; desde la partida de los exploradores iba y venía siguiendo al Lord Comandante y a otro grupo para concretar ciertas cosas (cosas de las que nadie hablaba porque, al parecer, nadie tenía permitido hablar sobre eso). En las escasas ocasiones que los miraba siempre estaba molesto, refunfuñaba acerca de los chicos, criticaba su método y la amenazaba con esas sutiles formas que la hacían crujir los dientes. Rast y Crall le seguían y Mirla tenía que controlar el deseo de machacarlos a golpes cuando se paraban sin hacer nada a reírse de ella o de los chicos. No los había golpeado, claro que no, si no cuentan las veces que les arrojaba los escudos o les daba con la tira de cuero en la espalda para expulsarlos del lugar; Jon y los demás pensaban que era graciosísimo y la alentaban para que su puntería no fallara.

De todos los giros que su vida daba últimamente, el que más le sorprendía era la facilidad con la que ganaba "amigos", seguía teniendo un aura de peligro que mantenía alejado a alguno que otro imbécil, pero no a los suyos; ellos no se alejaban tan fácilmente. La seguían en el comedor, se apuntaban para las guardias del muro con ella y para los trabajos en los que la veían estar. Aquello no le molestaba, porque sus intenciones parecían ser inocentes; simple y llana socialización, sin embargo, lo que le ponía los pelos de punta era el trato que recibía de Jon. El chico no la asfixiaba con atenciones, seguía siendo distante en muchos aspectos, pero, intentaba estar siempre presente cuando los demás la rodeaban; cuidaba la manera en que se expresaba frente a ella, amonestaba a alguien si decía sandeces y la seguía en sus guardias cuando Kalt la acompañaba.

El grandulón se quedó pasmado cuando Mirla le dio la noticia sobre lo que Jon sabía, había sido durante una de sus guardias, el chico de ojos grises también se había apuntado (es decir, había molestado a Thorne lo suficiente para que su castigo fuera estar con ellos esa noche) y juntos se calentaban en una de las hogueras metálicas junto a la abertura. El joven estaba nervioso por su tío, el tal Benjen que ella recordaba de Invernalia, los exploradores habían partido hacía poco más de una semana y hasta ese momento no había más noticias sobre ellos. La joven sombra intentó reanimarlo, a pesar de las advertencias silenciosas que su marca le dejaba como fuego en su mejilla; no entendía porque, pero desde hacía varias noches su cicatriz la inundaba de inseguridad con las tierras al otro lado del muro. Era una vocecilla que le susurraba: "algo está mal", aunque nunca le decía que.

Después de algunas frases de consuelo el chico había dejado caer el tema, Kalt a su lado se había recargado en la pared de hielo en mutismo mientras el aire zumbaba con fuerza a su alrededor, y entonces, se le había escapado una queja sobre; lo difícil que era tomar un baño o limpiarse con todos los hombres cerca. Jon se había escandalizado, siseó su nombre en advertencia sin dejar de mirar al grandulón que se limitó a mirarla a ella con los ojos abiertos como platos. De haber sido en otro momento la chica se habría reído de ambos hasta caerse, en aquel instante no fue nada cómico, los dos parecían listos a saltar en explicaciones, excusas o lo que fuera que necesitaran. Mirla alzó las manos en el aire y los tranquilizó.

—Kalt, Jon me conocía desde antes de venir al Muro, sabía quien era-. Una frase pequeña para desatar la tormenta.

El de cabello rizado estaba sorprendido de que alguien supiera y su amigo enorme de que fuera _Jon_ él que la conocía desde antes. La joven miró el principio de un ataque mientras los dos hombres se examinaban, solo la muerte sabía como acabaría todo si los dejaba enfrascarse en una pelea sobre; _¿Quién era más inseguro para ella? ¿Quién la pondría en peligro? ¿Vas a decirle a alguien?_ Y todas esas preguntas que le saltaban en la mente.

Gastó lo que quedaba de la noche para llegar a una tregua, que, al final resultó ser igual de contraproducente para ella, puesto que, cuando las dudas de ambos quedaron disueltas y su lealtad asegurada, de pronto Mirla se convirtió en el paquete a proteger (como si lo necesitase), desde esa noche la seguían de cerca, intentaban mantenerla fuera del radar de los hombres, la ayudaban si necesitaba algo e incluso se habían atrevido a visitarla todas las noches antes de dormir para una "reunión" en la que discutían los asuntos del día y como iban a proceder.

De haber sido Sertia habría sabido como reaccionar ante aquellas acciones, pero no, ella era una sombra…, Mirla la sombra, hija del mejor, entrenada por el mejor y la favorita de su maestra, y estaba segura por todo lo que consideraba sagrado que no quería a un par de tontos rondándola como si fuera una señorita. Así que se enfrentó a ellos una tarde mientras los demás iban a las barracas, los hizo detenerse en el callejón que llevaba a la jaula, Fantasma también estaba ahí, trotando a su alrededor con la cola alborotada queriendo llamar su atención.

—No soy una niña, ni una señorita, puedo cuidarme por mí misma, ¿Escucharon? Si siguen molestándome les juro por mi hermana que voy a patearles la cara hasta que se les caigan las muelas-.

Ninguno había creído en su amenaza, es decir, Kalt sabía que la chica podía golpearlo si lo deseaba, pero no por aquello, y Jon, el testarudo, que no veía el peligro que Mirla representaba hasta el momento de enfrentarla en batalla, dudaba que la situación avanzara a tanto. Aun así, su protección se había reducido y ahora solo era un zumbido molesto de cuando en cuando. Las reuniones no pararon porque le agradaba tener un poco de compañía, al lobo acostado encima de ella y a Jon tan cerca.

La noche anterior, por ejemplo, habían discutido sobre Benjen. La chica aseguró que el jefe de los exploradores sabía lo que hacía, conocía las tierras del norte y si no había enviado ninguna señal de su paradero era porque, quizá, no había encontrado nada aún y debía seguir investigando. No mencionó los arranques de su marca, las quemaduras, los susurros de la muerte en sus oídos y los sueños extraños de hielo oscuro que cubría el cielo porque no tenía caso asustarlos con sus ideas locas. Ya era suficiente con ser una sombra y tenerlos ahí, no tenía que decirles todo lo que conllevaba serlo.

La mañana estaba fría, helada en comparación a las que habían tenido en el mes. Se puso su traje negro, las prendas del castillo y encima la capa; con el ejercicio de la práctica los músculos se calentarían y el frío que su cicatriz combatía sería menos constante. Era temprano todavía, así que se dirigió al establo. Estar con los caballos la tranquilizaba: limpió, llevó heno, les dio agua, revisó las herraduras y cepilló a los animales hasta que la luz tibia del sol iluminó entre las nubes y la campanilla del desayuno se escuchó. Los chicos estaban sentados en su mesa; la más alejada y de espalda a la pared, la joven suspiró; sus entrenadores le habían advertido de los costos de su identidad, ser una sombra venía con la soledad, el aislamiento y la falta de cariño que sus antepasados habían padecido. Que la miren ahora, caminando a una mesa casi llena, donde siete personas la esperaban para atreverse a comer.

El plato del día era avena, no sabía a avena, no tenía pinta de avena y lo más cercano con lo que la chica podía compararlo era el engrudo que se usaba en su tierra para reparar los _surcadores_ , sin importar la apariencia Mirla se sirvió un plato a rebosar y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus aprendices lo devoró en menos de un minuto. Edd, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando al sabor, se metió dos cucharadas a la boca que apenas si pudo masticar un poco antes de tragar, Grenn estaba satisfecho con el simple hecho de tener comida en la mesa, Kalt comía con la misma intensidad que la sombra y los otros chicos parecían comer sin pensarlo, como alguien que se pasa la vida sin tomar en cuenta el gusto de su paladar, tal y como se lo habían enseñado a ella. Solo Jon y Pyp se negaban a meter el cucharon en el cazo y la miraban con pasmo mientras se servía una segunda ronda.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso? -. Fue la voz delicada del flacucho la que le preguntó, pero Myr distinguió la misma interrogante en la cara del rizado.

— _Una sombra no desperdicia una comida_ -. No cuando les enseñaban de los peligros de la hambruna, de tener que combatir sin sustento por días y de enfrentarse a todos los retos con la mente nebulosa y confundida por el hambre.

—Una sombra no, pero yo sí-. Pyp retiró su plato, la chica alzó la ceja ante su negativa y dejó de comer para mirarlo fijamente. Esa misma mirada que su padre le daba cuando se rehusaba a cumplir alguna de sus órdenes.

—Tonterías, come…- Le dijo señalando el cazo caliente, no había espacio para protestas en su tono y el chico lo comprendió de inmediato —Tú también-. Ojos grises la miraron sorprendidos, pero obedecieron igualmente. Cuando se sirvieron, esos mismos orbes le llenaron de calidez al regalarle una mirada juguetona con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—Aye, señor-.

El grandulón comió más que todos y al terminar se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo para la hora del entrenamiento. Mirla rodó los ojos ante el espectáculo que daban; como marionetas que la seguían a donde se moviese, sin pausas avanzó hasta la puerta y salió, afuera el viento frío seguía azotando los edificios y el gélido de la mañana se filtraba por entre los callejones y en el patio. Envió a dos de ellos para que buscaran las armas a usar y mientras les ordenó a los demás que formaran un círculo a su alrededor, para que nadie se perdiera de sus movimientos.

Ya sabían lo básico del combate, los más avanzados habían aprovechado la situación para aprender de su técnica y ponerse al corriente con ella. Ahora les quedaba una de las lecciones más importantes; analizar al rival para comprenderlo, conocer sus debilidades para hacerle sufrir por eso y reconocer sus fortalezas para convertirlas en su desgracia. No era sencillo enseñarlo, a una sombra le tomaba casi todos los años de práctica constante desarrollar un buen ojo de batalla, uno que le permitiera ver en un rival defensivo u ofensivo todo lo que necesitaba saber antes de siquiera dar el primer golpe.

Su padre se lo había mostrado cuando aún era muy joven, sus entrenadores pulieron su habilidad y fue durante todos sus combates que su percepción se había vuelto afilada y precisa, como la de su progenitor, tanto que le costaba no hacerlo en lo común; cuando alguien caminaba cerca de ella, hablaba o respiraba en su proximidad, Mirla se dedicaba a analizarlo, medir su cuerpo y su mente e imaginarse la decena de resultados posibles en una pelea.

Esperaba ser lo suficientemente clara, que ninguno de ellos sintiera que hablaba en otro idioma y comprendieran que la clave para ganar cualquier combate no recaía en la habilidad, ni en la técnica, la fuerza o las armas. La clave de la victoria pesaba en el análisis, en el ver y observar antes de actuar.

 _Una sombra no teme al enemigo que acecha, no descarga sobre un rival desconocido toda su furia. Una sombra, ve y analiza, mira cada parte por separado y examina en conjunto antes de combatir. Así una sombra sabe qué le espera siempre, nada la sorprende y, por lo tanto, siempre aguarda la victoria._

Era la sabiduría de su gente, el deber sagrado que les había sido impuesto, dado a un montón de Ponientis. Sus antepasados se revolcarían en sus tumbas de mirarla ahora, cuando las sombras escaparon de Valyria, llevando consigo los secretos del fuego y de la muerte, juraron que jamás volverían a enseñar sus misterios al mundo. "Mírame maestra", pensó, "No es a ti a quien insulto con mis acciones, es a ellos"

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto la joven se quitó la capa, desfundó la espada, la daga y los dejó en el montón fuera del círculo.

—Hoy voy a enseñarles algo muy importante, de esto dependerá su vida en todas las batallas que enfrenten-. Los chicos callaron ante sus palabras, atentos a lo que vendría. Este era el momento en que dejaban de ser sus hermanos, Myr el chico de la guardia se transformaba en sombra y entre ellos no había nada en común.

—Una sombra pelea con la mente antes que con el cuerpo, analizamos a nuestro enemigo para detectar qué podemos usar a nuestro favor y qué no-. Clavó su mirada en cada uno, observando sus rostros, jóvenes algunos, cansados, destrozados por las circunstancias que los habían dejado en el lugar donde estaban. En eso eran parecidos, pensó, en esa misma soledad que los perseguía, forzados a tomar por hermanos a ladrones, violadores, bastardos, prófugos. Obligados a reconocerse en otros y olvidar la vida que llevaban antes, de esa vida no quedaba nada, estaban ahí y ahí estarían hasta la muerte.

—Grenn, al frente-. El muchacho avanzó sorprendido. Jon era, usualmente, el ejemplo que usaba en la enseñanza, puesto que era fácil porque no había que explicarle mucho. No esta vez, en esta ocasión necesitaba a alguien cuya supervivencia en una batalla tuviera posibilidades de victoria reducidas —Mírame, ¿Cuáles son mis fortalezas? -. Parada frente a él, con los brazos en los costados y el rostro sereno parecía un niño y no un hombre, demasiado joven para la guardia. Entonces estaban esos ojos llenos de fuego castaño, y su marca palpitando en color vino, no un chico, sino un enviado de la muerte.

—Hmm, eres rápido, fuerte…, ¿una sombra? -. La respuesta fácil, Mirla sabía que era rápida y fuerte, lo de sombra venía sobrando. Aquello iba a ser difícil si lo único que eran capaces de ver era eso; lo físico. La chica se sentía orgullosa de saber que su fortaleza principal recaía no en todos los atributos del entrenamiento sino en su marca. No en ser una sombra de prácticas y golpes, sino en ser una sirvienta de la muerte. ¿Serían capaces de verlo?

—Bien, estoy preparado para ganar, ¿No es cierto? -. La habían visto luchar, sabían de que estaba hecha.

—Sí-. Los demás asintieron en sus lugares, en cambio Jon permaneció estoico; él consideraba a Mirla fuerte por ella, por esa confianza que la empapaba cada vez que iniciaba una pelea. Una sonrisa traviesa, un brillo especial en sus pupilas y la calidez de su marca, eso era lo que él consideraba peligroso de ella.

—Bueno, mírame de nuevo, ¿Cuáles son mis debilidades? -. Aquí estaba lo complicado; observar a un oponente y calcular sus fortalezas no era cosa del otro mundo, si era fuerte o rápido, solo hacía falta verlos dar un paso, una estocada, un modo de caminar específico, pero ¿debilidades? Un ojo entrenado veía eso tan claro como el cazador el paso de la presa, estaban también en los pequeños detalles: la agitación de las manos, el balance de las piernas, la soltura de los hombros y la expresión del rostro.

—¿Ninguna? -. Y era exactamente lo que se temía. Su padre le habría calculado cientos, la habría hecho pagar por cada una de ellas, obligándola a pulirlas, a recitarlas, a contrarrestarlas. Myr tomó aire lentamente, llenando sus pulmones de paciencia, tenía que hacer que vieran más allá de las apariencias, más allá de lo que la sombra aparentaba ser.

—No Grenn, mírame-. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, separó las piernas y no dejó que su mirada vagara con los otros —¿Cuáles son mis debilidades? -. Si no era capaz de mirar dentro, de inmiscuirse en su mente para vislumbrar sus verdaderos miedos (porque tendría que revelarle sus secretos), entonces le mostraría lo superficial.

—Eres… mmm, eres pequeño, delgado…-. Jon, incómodo en el círculo, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Al mirarla ahí; con el cuerpo extendido, disfrazado perfectamente para ocultar su verdadera identidad, entendía que lo físico no la afectaba. Todo lo que Grenn había dicho era correcto, pero una parte de él sabía que la chica siempre iba a encontrar la manera de sobresalir, a pesar de eso. No, no era eso lo que intentaba mostrarles, su mente giraba en torno a una serie de imágenes, recuerdos que se le escapaban como humo; Mirla en Invernalia, una mancha pequeña en el fondo de su visión, con los ojos grandes y los labios semiabiertos, esperando algo, esperando a alguien. Mirla en la habitación mientras Lady Stark la interrogaba, encogida como una niña en una pared mugrienta, con los dedos temblándole y la mirada húmeda de un dolor que él entendía. Mirla escapando en medio de la noche, su hermana su lado como un tesoro, la mejilla encendida de los golpes recibidos y ese tono de miedo que cubría sus facciones. Mirla en el patio de entrenamiento la primera vez que luchó contra ella, su mirada perdida, sus mejillas rosadas….

Sí, eso parecía más una debilidad.

—Bien, tú eres fuerte, alto, musculoso-. El chico sonrió complacido consigo mismo y la joven rodó los ojos, sin ponerle más atención se giró para plantarse a sus aprendices. —Si tomaran en cuenta solo nuestro físico; solo las debilidades, pensarían que él ganaría todas las batallas, ¿no? -. Una ronda de asentimientos, todos menos el chico de ojos grises. —Pero yo soy una sombra-. Miró de nuevo a Grenn con la frialdad de un análisis profundo. —Te miro al igual que tu a mí y sé en lo que me superas-.

Lentamente caminó a su alrededor.

—Tu altura te hace malo para defender tus piernas, eres fuerte lo que te hace lento, por cada golpe que das yo puedo dar cinco, en prepararte para combatir tomas mucho tiempo y yo ya estoy en ventaja. ¿Entienden? -. Se dirigió al grupo, aunque había confusión en sus rostros todos asintieron.

—Bien, duelo, vamos de izquierda a derecha-. Las formaciones se formaron al tronar de su voz. Uno frente a otro en una hilera ordenada que le permitía asistirlos a todos de necesitarlo. Cuando lo hacía en la casa de armas sus entrenadores la obligaban a pelear en una pista de tierra solitaria, con los pódiums de los evaluadores por encima a más de tres metros; una caída, un golpe contra las paredes de piedra dura, un simple error y el mismo espacio te castigaría. Aquí había lodo, fango de nieve, pisadas, desechos de caballos y suciedad que no tenía nombre, y aun así era mejor.

—Miren a su compañero, analicen, han peleado a su lado por días… ¿En qué son buenos? ¿En qué son malos? ¿Qué pueden usar a su favor y que no? -.

Los duelos comenzaron; Pyp fue asertivo y usó el peso de Grenn como ventaja, pero sus golpes daban mucho que desear y era más fácil para el alto derribarlo con un puño que esperar a que el flacucho se acercara. Myr se aproximó a ellos y corrigió la danza, enseñándoles como rehuir el ataque de un oponente más poderoso y como mantenerse con los pies plantados, siguiendo el ir y venir de alguien ágil. Jon se lucía normalmente, pero los movimientos de Mendel se estaban perfeccionando y resultaba complicado hacerlo caer con el mero impulso de los brazos, la joven encontró la falla en la extrema confianza que el rizado tenía en sus piernas; eso constreñía su defensa y ataque, se apresuro a corregir su postura, ya que sus piernas, aunque sólidas, debían ser capaces de moverse con la gracia suficiente para salir del camino del enemigo si este estaba dispuesto a atacar de frente, con Mendel hacia falta inculcar el peso del golpe, hasta ahora los suyos habían sido roces cariñosos comparados con lo que ella deseaba. Edd y Jed daban un buen espectáculo, ambos estaban en mismas condiciones y le agradaba ver una pelea donde ninguno llevase una obvia delantera.

Pasó la mitad de la práctica en analizar, medir y prever los ataques. Mirla los cambió de parejas tres veces y ahora todos esperaban su turno en un circulo para usar lo aprendido frente a sus compañeros que juzgarían sus acciones.

Justo antes de comenzar, un grito a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

—¡Myr! Tienes uno nuevo-.

Se giró en dirección al sonido y de la puerta un hombre de la guardia prácticamente arrastraba a un joven. El chico era enorme, no como Kalt, era tan obeso que las correas del traje de práctica apenas le quedaban; todo un espectáculo. Mirla podía haberse reído de él, podía enojarse; porque alguien osaba en darle una masa inútil que no haría nada en sus entrenamientos, podía haber hecho muchas cosas, pensado muchas más, pero la mirada del chico la detuvo. Su semblante no era serio, sino triste; infinitamente triste y asustado, tanto que le recordó a una Mirla más joven, una que caminaba detrás de su padre en los pasillos de la casa de armas; aterrada de todas las sombras que los observaban, queriendo refugiarse en los brazos de su progenitor para encontrarlos vacíos de afecto, gélidos de cariño.

—Miren eso, increíble-. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los demás se adelantaban, había burla en su tono, una burla que se parecía mucho a la que las sombras mayores le dedicaban los primeros días entrenamiento.

—Cállate Jed-. No tuvo que mirarlo, bastaba con que su voz severa rompiera el ambiente, estaban entrenando no compartiendo historias en el comedor. Aquí Myr era el jefe y sus reglas debían respetarse.

El chico se quedó quieto apenas a unos metros de donde todos lo observaban, ella esperaba que avanzara más, pero no. La joven ya sentía el peso de aquella carga llenarle los hombros, lo último que le faltaba era tener un lastre del cuál Thorne pudiera afirmarse. Sin importar sus sentimientos ni su cansancio la chica venció la distancia entre ambos, porque era una buena guerrera y los últimos días le habían demostrado que también era una buena maestra y su deber la esperaba. Apenas estuvo cerca, el gordinflón (se odiaba por llamarlo así en su mente) se encogió con un temblor de espanto, ella también se detuvo en seco, como si un balde de agua helada los hubiera sorprendido a ambos. Mirla estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le temiera, era algo natural, sin embargo, esa expresión en la mirada del muchacho; tan desahuciado, penetró en su mente semejante a una daga. Sertia la había mirado así la noche antes de informarle su plan para escapar de su padre, esa mirada que le congelaba la sangre y le encendía la marca en un fuego completamente diferente.

Ya luego lidiaría con eso, suspiró profundo y lento para darle tiempo de controlarse y después alzó la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada desde la distancia que aún los separaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? -. El muchacho levantó la vista aterrorizada y tartamudeó algo, demasiado rápido y bajo para que pudiera percibirlo, Myr relajó los músculos de sus brazos y se inclinó hacia él. —¿Qué? No puedo escucharte-. Trató de mantener su tono calmado, no cálido, no seco, era la clase de interrogante que recibiría de cualquier persona sin temer que esta lo matara y de todos modos el chico se estremeció.

—Soy Samwell Tarly-. Era una voz penosa, un gorrión lastimado que apenas si podía encontrar la fortaleza para expresar las palabras. Mirla no pudo evitar el zarpazo de lástima que le revolvió el estómago.

—Bien Samwell. ¿Has peleado con espada alguna vez? -. Conocía la respuesta antes de pedirla, solo había que ver esas manos, esa postura, esas piernas…, no, él nunca había tomado una espada antes. En el fondo de su mente el apellido del chico sonó con el vibrato del recuerdo, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en todos los lugares y familias que su hermana y ella conocieron de nombre al entrar a Poniente.

—No, nunca, bueno en algún tiempo mi padre quiso hacerme intentar, pero, yo no, no puedo, no-. Mirla levantó una mano para detenerlo de la verborrea de palabras que se escabullían con el mismo miedo de su amo. No hacía falta humillar al chico.

—Claro, Mendel acércate-. El hombre le obedeció, era del tamaño correcto, aunque no tan grande como el recién llegado, lo tomó del brazo y le susurró —Quiero un combate limpio, no te sobrepases-. Hacer pelear a alguien que jamás había tomado una espada con uno que llevaba al menos tres semanas de preparación y dos exhaustivas con una sombra no era lo adecuado. —Pyp espadas, toma una Samwell, solo… intenta lo que puedas-.

Los dos recibieron sus espadas, Mendel con confianza y él chico como si sostuviera una serpiente viva, aquello no iba a terminar bien y lo sabía. El duelo duró apenas dos movimientos, una estocada de ataque de Mendel, una defensa maltrecha derivada de la sorpresa del nuevo y un empuje de su aprendiz a las piernas regordetas de Sam. Los chicos sabían como salir de aquellos apuros, al menos un movimiento para ponerse de pie rápidamente y evitar un ataque directo, pero el nuevo no hizo nada, se quedó ahí en el suelo lodoso del patio mientras Mendel la miraba confundido.

—No hagas nada-. no iba a permitir un ataque en esas condiciones —Sam levántate, ayúdenlo-. Jon que estaba más cerca le dio una mano para levantarlo, al final necesitó de todas sus fuerzas y un empuje de Pyp para que Sam estuviera de pie de nuevo.

Se veía tan terriblemente avergonzado que Mirla sintió su corazón encogerse, bendita sea la muerte, pensó, me he vuelto más blanda que una doncella. Sus entrenadores le habrían reprochado esa debilidad…, estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de armas, tan lejos que no importaba que le sonriera al chico con dulzura y calidez, la misma que hacia que su mejilla se pintara de rosado oscuro y no vino tinto.

—¡Sombra! -.

Era la voz de sus pesadillas, se giró para encontrarse frente a Alliser Thorne, ¿Cómo no lo había escuchado llegar? ¿Era su marca castigándola por su insolencia? Él llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su perfil, una satisfacción derivada del ansia, de no poder esperar el momento para ponerse en su lugar y comenzar a gritarles órdenes sin sentido. Obligarla a ladrar como el perro faldero que él creía que era. Reprimió la rabia que subía por su garganta, su marca le quemaba la mejilla, la colmaba de ímpetu que le coloreaba el rostro y estaba segura que sus ojos flameaban también. Debía controlarse porque Thorne no era su enemigo, aunque pareciera lo contrario.

—Ser-. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, no obstante, su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para golpearlo. ¿De dónde venía esa reacción, esa falta de control tan impropia en una sombra?

" _Tranquila, Mirla, tranquila, eres una sombra y las sombras nunca pierden el control_ "

—¿Cómo van tus señoritas, están listas para pelear en serio? -. Thorne evaluó a cada uno en la hilera a sus espaldas, deteniéndose en el rostro de Jon con un aborrecimiento que era palpable desde la distancia. Sus dientes crujieron al darse cuenta, si el maestro de armas decía algo, si intentaba algo, ahora o en el futuro, no cabía duda en su mente; se pondría a sí misma en el medio. A los demás les dirigió otro vistazo, uno que tenía un tono burlón; muy parecido al que su padre ponía cuando Mirla entrenaba en el granero al lado de Sertia, esa mirada que las hacía sentirse como basura.

Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en Sam y la burla se tornó en algo oscuro, algo tétrico; un deje extraño de su antigua tierra, una intimidación escondida en un parpadeo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? -. Las sombras mayores de su tierra solían mirar así a los recién llegados, esperaban en las esquinas de los pasillos para saltarles encima y molerlos a palos. Era una broma o un castigo, no importaba, tenía el mismo grado de maldad que la oscuridad en la mirada del maestro de armas.

—Es nuevo Ser-. Mirla se apresuró a ponerse entre ellos, desviando la atención hacia su cuerpo; era como estar de nuevo en su casa evitando que su padre se pusiera en contra de su hermana. Despertó en ella la misma obligación de protegerlo, al igual que protegía a Jon, a los demás chicos y al recuerdo de Sertia. —No ha empezado…-.

—¡Mírate!, ¿Cómo has pasado por las puertas? -. Los dos hombres a su lado rieron con malicia, en otro tiempo una niña castaña miraba a los hombres escarnecer a los más pequeños, nunca a ella, jamás a la hija del hombre que los había puesto en ese lugar. — Esta será señorita cerda-. Una nueva ronda de carcajadas ante el patético mote sacudió el aire. —Deja que mis chicos se ocupen de él, ¿Eh muchacho? -.

—Ser no está preparado…-. La sombra en sí, la que le obligaba a mantener sus privilegios, la mantuvo en su lugar.

—Tonterías, Rast, enséñale-. Thorne la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar su discurso y la chica apretó los puños con fuerza controlando su respiración: adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. _Piensa, Mirla, piensa._

Rast, que llevaba un arma en el cinto, desenfundó y se acercó a Sam con el placer transpirando de su sonrisa malévola, los chicos parecieron querer actuar, pero ninguno dio un paso al frente, nadie iba a ir en contra del maestro de armas, no hasta que todos tuvieran sus deberes asignados, no hasta que todos hicieran el juramento.

—Vamos a bailar cerdito, cerdito-. Sus palabras burlonas estaban cubiertas con la misma amenaza que Torne le había dado en silencio: una amenaza oscura, peligrosa y asquerosa, que le hacía sentir mil golpes en el estómago. El recuerdo del entrenamiento con su padre le llenó la boca de un sabor amargo. _"Niña, niña, niña ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?"_ Sacudió de su mente la voz traicionera, el reflejo de las velas en la espada y el sonido de sus pasos en la madera vieja de la cabaña. Ya había pasado, mil años antes, cientos de miles, su padre estaba lejos y no podía hacerles daño desde la distancia.

Sam, aterrado ante lo que se venía, no intentó siquiera defenderse, Rast se acercó a él y lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada, su rostro salió disparado atrás dejando un rastro de sangre que le corría por la barbilla. Después, lo golpeó con el puño en el estómago y el pobre chico cayó de nuevo.

" _Suelta el arma niña, no tienes el valor, lo sabes"_

Era suficiente, más que suficiente, sólo ella, y nadie más que ella, tenía derecho de enseñarles a sus aprendices las consecuencias de no pelear una buena batalla. En otra parte, una escondida en su interior, la obligaba ese pequeño espacio de su corazón suave y blando. No iba a dejar que Rast le hiciera daño.

—¡Basta! -. Gritó alzando su pierna para golpear el costado del hombre, éste cayó con un sonido seco, rodando en el fango para detenerse a un metro del cuerpo de Sam. Myr se aprovechó de la situación, le pateó el rostro y se inclinó para acercarlo al suyo, la sangre brotaba a borbotones por una nariz seguramente rota. En voz baja le dijo, tan bajo que su aliento le cortaba con la misma intensidad del viento en el Muro, era la voz de una sombra; un susurró en la noche que predecía la muerte. —Si no vienes a mis prácticas no tienes derecho de golpear a mis hombres, ¿Entendido? -.

Lo soltó dejando que el fango se metiera en la abertura de su boca y le ardiera en la herida abierta del tabique. Se puso de pie y se alejó dos pasos, lo suficiente para que él se levantará también y le gritara con insolencia.

—¡Maldito mocoso!, ¿Te crees muy importante haciendo el ridículo con esos payasos? -.

—¡Ey no le hablas así…! -. Grenn se acercó para intentar defenderla, o al menos para ponerse en el camino, detrás de él Jon tenía ya la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse en una pelea.

Mirla los detuvo, no tenía sentido, él no se merecía enfrentarse a las enseñanzas sombra que les había dado en las últimas semanas, esta era su batalla personal, este era su orgullo.

—No Grenn, no lo merece-. Con dos pasos ligeros volvió a estar frente a Rast, él se acobardó; encogiéndose y poniendo su espada como escudo. La joven no necesitó blandir su arma, simplemente lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y lo acercó lo suficiente para que su aliento le hiciese cosquillas en las mejillas. —Vuélveme a hablar de ese modo y voy a romperte los dedos que sostienen esa espada-.

Había un fuego oscuro en la mirada castaña de la chica, un fuego que provenía de miles de años atrás, de una enseñanza de muerte que la perseguía. Era eso; _La Muerte,_ bendiciéndola como siempre, era un peligro y un ultimátum, uno que Rast no comprendía, que nunca iba a comprender, pero que le hacía temblar, y que le empapaba los huesos de un terror profundo y antiguo.

Thorne que parecía haberse divertido suficiente con la situación llamó su atención.

—Vamos Rast, inútil-. Después se giró y en un tono más personal, como una advertencia que iba dirigida a ella y solamente a ella, con un dedo apuntándola, le dijo. —Tienes tres días más para juguetear chico, después soy yo el que habla ¿Me escuchaste? -.

Mirla hubiese deseado estar en su tierra, no estar huyendo, tener su arma en la mano, su cuerpo completo cubierto con su traje sombra. Hubiese deseado que Alliser Thorne fuera uno de los nombres que la muerte susurraba en el pasado. Entonces lo habría confrontado directamente, se habría reído de su advertencia. En otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero en ese asintió y respetó su opinión, porque no había nada más que hacer, y Mirla era una sombra y la sombra sabía obedecer órdenes, cuando su supervivencia dependía de eso.

—Aye, Ser-.

Cuando los hombres se alejaron mirla miró a los suyos, suspiró profundo sintiendo todo el peso de los días que venían por delante; las guardias y los trabajos que Thorne le haría hacer para pagar esto. Pero eso carecía de importancia, porque los chicos ayudaban a Sam a ponerse de pie y tenían una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

—La práctica terminó por hoy, quiero que analicen en lo que resta del día, mañana seguiremos con esto. Dispérsense-.

El resto del día pasó de trabajo en trabajo, armas que arreglar, que ordenar, metales que fundir, cosas que limpiar y caballos que cepillar. Para el momento de la cena, la joven estaba cansada y hambrienta, lo que era una combinación perfecta; no había mejor sazón que el hambre para hacer que su cuerpo tragara la comida de Hobb.

Su mesa se ocupó con la misma rápidez que en la mañana, Grenn y Pyp hablaban sobre lo atareados que habían estado, Jeb se quejaba de sus turnos de guardia mientras Kalt se metía un buen bocado de carne cocida a la boca. Mendel parecía pensativo con su plato, consiente quizá de que aquella carne llevaba demasiado tiempo guardada. Jon estaba callado, sonreía cuando sus amigos le incluían en la conversación, pero no intentaba acoplarse. Mirla estaba en la misma situación, con la espalda recta en la pared del fondo y su plato rebosante. Comía sin prisas, sin dejar de mirar la puerta, esperando el momento que Sam las atravesara para guiarlo hasta su lugar.

—¿Esperas a alguien? -. No hacía falta que se girase para saber a quien pertenecía esa armonía de invierno grisáceo, sin embargo, lo hizo, porque perderse en esos pozos profundos le reconfortaba con cada espasmo de placer; dedos invisibles que acariciaban con dulzura la piel sensible de su vientre y la hacían sonreír.

—A Samwell-.

—¿Crees que venga? -.

La chica se encogió de hombros, el movimiento hizo que Jon se acercara más a ella; lo suficiente para que Kalt, al otro lado de la mesa, le dirigiera una mirada precavida.

—No tiene porque no-.

Él sonrió tristemente, de esa manera que tenía como si toda la miseria del mundo se le revelara en esos instantes y se inclinó para decirle en voz baja.

—¿Tú cenaste tu primera noche aquí? -. Había una curiosidad genuina en su voz, sin sarcasmo.

—Me abalancé sobre mi plato-. No había estado hambrienta ese día, simplemente cansada de los recuerdos que se repetían sin parar en su mente causándole tanto dolor. —Comer siempre me distrae-. Era igual al trabajo, esas tareas sencillas de rutina que la chica seguía sin pensarlo mucho porque estaba acostumbrada. En la casa de armas se practicaba lo suficiente para tener memoria corporal, la que no requería que se pensara mucho para realizar tareas habituales.

Jon no despegó su mirada del perfil de la sombra, iluminada por las lámparas y antorchas del lugar parecía una visión. No era hermosa, de eso estaba seguro, por las noches cuando los eventos del día se le encogían en la cama, el chico pensaba que Mirla no era la clase de mujer que haría suspirar a un hombre. Tenía una chispa que la respaldaba, una que le recordaba a su hermana Arya, ese brillo salvaje y poderoso que obligaba a cualquiera a inclinarse a su voluntad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, Sam entró en el comedor con la cabeza gacha, como si aquello le hiciese desaparecer los cien kilos que pesaba. Jon suspiró al mismo tiempo que Myr y ambos se miraron con esa angustia casi palpable en las pupilas, ya que, por alguna razón sabían que debían cuidar del chico. La joven se enderezó dispuesta a llamarlo, de repente unos hombres de la mesa más cercana a la salida se alzaron, ninguno de los dos podía escuchar bien lo que decían en la distancia y con el sonido de las conversaciones, pero los comentarios debieron herir los ánimos del nuevo, porque se giró y salió del comedor tan rápido como sus piernas regordetas le permitían.

Los demás chicos siguieron comiendo, ignorantes de lo que acababa de suceder los bombardearon con nuevos comentarios y preguntas. Mirla no tenía tiempo para eso, dejó su plato a medio comer en la mesa y se puso de pie para seguirlo, una partecita de su corazón, la que no era completamente devota a su hermana y al chico a su lado, se estremeció ante la idea de que alguien como Sam resultara herido. Le recordaba al hijo del último anciano que había visitado; las mejillas regordetas y el pánico en el rostro, en el pasado ese semblante detuvo su mano, la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, el daño que había cometido y que la perseguiría hasta el cansancio.

—¿A dónde vas? -. Tanto Jon como Kalt la miraron, increpándole sus acciones del mismo modo que le hacía perder la paciencia.

—Afuera-. El grandulón le dio un último vistazo antes de seguir la conversación con Mendel. Jon, en cambio, se puso de pie también, dejando su plato vacío y palmeando el hombro de Grenn al pasar.

La chica rodó los ojos, no había manera de convencerlo y lo peor era que no le molestaba, la sensación de malestar era como un insecto en su pecho, ahogada por las emociones que le corrían por el cuerpo, porque el chico le provocaba toda una variedad de sentimientos y, a pesar del peligro que representaba perder la concentración, le encantaba que estuviera con ella.

En el patio no había rastro de Sam, tampoco en la escalera que llevaba a las barracas, ni en la armería o el camino de entrada. Ambos recorrieron las pisadas de sus caminatas nocturnas en silencio, ella con el corazón acelerado y él disfrutando del calor que la joven despedía.

—Quizá este en la jaula-. El rostro del rizado se cubrió de vaho cálido, el frío caía en el Muro en una perpetua cadena de álgidos vientos y atmósferas. Myr no sentía el helado que le entumía los dedos a él gracias a su marca, pero distinguía los cambios de temperatura en la intensidad con que el fuego de su cicatriz le quemaba la mejilla.

Asintiendo comenzó a caminar hacía el callejón, no caía nieve, aunque las nubes estaban cargadas, y la única luz que los guiaba era la de las antorchas en uno y otro de los lados, por eso no fueron capaces de distinguir en el medio la figura de Fantasma que olfateaba a un aterrado Samwell. El pobre chico estaba recargado en la pared lo más que podía, casi fundiéndose con ella, el lobo, indiferente a su miedo, lo inspeccionaba sin malicia.

Es el tamaño, pensó ella, todos los que conocían al huargo se impresionaban y temían por su tamaño.

—Fantasma-. Siseó Jon con advertencia, el lobo giró el hocico para mirarlo y habiendo satisfecho su curiosidad se acercó casi trotando hasta él. Olfateó su mano y la mordió juguetonamente, después su atención se dirigió a Mirla que le acarició el cuello. —No le tengas miedo-. Comentó el chico al aire. —No te hará daño-.

—Nunca había visto un lobo huargo-. Aún recargado en la pared y sin moverse el regordete no paraba de temblar. La chica sonrío al igual que Jon, juntos caminaron el trecho que quedaba para estar a su lado, en ese momento Sam no sabía a quién debía temerle más; si al animal que los acompañaba o al joven sombra que le sonreía.

—Fantasma siempre suele asustar a las personas la primera vez, no te preocupes-. Le dijo ella con la mano metida en el pelaje de la bestia.

—Nunca había visto un lobo huargo, no se supone que ellos estén de este lado del muro, lo leí, lo sé, lo leí-. El temblor de su cuerpo impregnó sus palabras, salieron como cascadas sin orden por sus labios pálidos del susto y resecos del viento. La joven le dio un vistazo al rizado, pero él no parecía contrariado, acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara de esa manera cuando veían a su lobo, de la misma manera que Mirla estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran a ella.

Como si el animal supiese la interpelación a su existencia, caminó de nuevo hacia el chico y le olfateó la mano, le dio una húmeda lamida y desapareció en la noche. Ninguno de los dos lo vería hasta más tarde, cuando se recargara en el suelo de la habitación de la chica en la reunión de todos los días.

—¿Ves?, no hay problema-. Sam miró al rizado con gratitud, su mera presencia le tranquilizaba. Mirla esperaba la misma respuesta, la misma calidez que Jon recibía, en cambio el chico le dirigió una mirada de precaución temerosa y una frase gastada. Una que había escuchado tantas veces.

—Eres una sombra-.

La sonrisa que el encuentro le había causado desapareció, su marca le quemó con fuerza tirando de la piel alrededor, dedos de lumbre que le oprimieron el corazón y la maldita voz de su padre rasgándole los oídos.

 _Nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres, aunque huyas al rincón más lejano del mundo. Serás mía y de la muerte._

¿En que momento podría liberarse de su presencia, de su enseñanza y de la carga que le generaba? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser su hija, cuándo dejaría de llevarlo consigo?

Preguntas que no tenían respuesta en ese instante, cerró los ojos para refrescar su mente, recordar que estaba en el Muro, en Poniente, en la orilla del mundo y que ni su padre ni su pasado podían perseguirla hasta este lugar. Aquí era Myr, y Myr era libre.

—Para ti no soy una sombra, soy Myr-. Le extendió la mano, el otro la tomó con cautela y lentitud, el saludo fue incómodo al principio, pero el chico sombra sonrió delicadamente y su rostro se amenizó.

—Vamos, hace frío-. Los tres se encaminaron hacia las barracas, en la escalera se separaron y el rizado le palmeó el hombro confirmándole su visita más tarde. Kalt no estaría ahí porque tenía guardia, y ella quería aprovechar esos momentos de soledad para limpiarse, así que se despidió ansiosa y prácticamente corrió hasta su minúscula habitación.

Tomar un baño era imposible en el castillo negro; ya que el agua no era abundante y el clima lo empeoraba, lo mejor que los chicos tenían eran cubetas tibias que se enfriaban muy rápido, un cuarto cerrado para evitar las corrientes y la presura de terminar siempre a tiempo. Para ella esa posibilidad no existía, la privacidad era cosa de risa en esos momentos y algunos de los hombres se burlaban en secreto de su inhibición, sin embargo, nadie la cuestionaba y por esa razón aprovechaba para tomar un balde para sí y tenerlo listo en los días de higiene personal. Los peores eran los que venían cuando sangraba cada mes, pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, sus lunas de sangre habían estado bastante inestables. Cuando venían duraban apenas tres o cuatro días, con flujo abundante que la obligaba a cambiarse los paños al menos dos veces al día, y una necesidad de estar siempre limpia. En el castillo solo había tenido uno de esos lapsos, había sido molesto, complicado y sensible, al final todo pasó y descubrió mejores maneras de tomar agua del "cuarto de baño" sin que lo notaran.

No había chimenea en su cuarto, y gracias a la muerte por su marca, no necesitaba una. El agua podía estar helada, le causaría estremecimientos, le pondría los labios morados y después la cicatriz se encargaría de todo. Así; con el cabello húmedo, la cara pálida y la mejilla palpitando llamas en todo su cuerpo se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, escondida en el calor que apenas comenzaba se puso la camisola, unos pantalones de la guardia con calcetines y encima un abrigo de lana que su hermana le había metido en el bolso al separarse. Cuando sintió que las sacudidas cesaban y sus dedos se movían sin dificultad salió de su nido improvisado. Sertia dejó junto a un montón de cosas que no utilizaba, una botellita de esencia de fresias, el aroma fragante era bastante potente y solo necesitaba una gota para durar todo un día. Mirla la usaba en el agua de baño, dos gotas por cubeta, le dejaban un buen perfume que solo ella distinguía y la hacían sentir cercana a su hermana.

Su cabello corto olía bastante bien cuando estaba mojado, al igual que su piel desnuda, la ropa encima estaba limpia, pero como todo en castillo, no tenía un olor placentero. Si en aquella visita Jon se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca podría apreciar la fragancia, se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, porque él tendría que estar verdaderamente cerca, olfatear su cuello, o estar desvestida.

Difícilmente tuvo tiempo para controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón antes de que golpearan su puerta. Jon y Fantasma estaban del otro lado, tenían algunos copos de nieve fresca encima lo que indicaba que la nevada había comenzado. De cualquier forma, el chico se veía radiantemente hermoso, con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes, solo la presencia del lobo logró distraerla, evitando que se quedara mirándolo sin cesar por horas y horas.

El animal entró a su habitación con la confianza de un territorio conocido y se acomodó en uno de los lados de su cama, era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el largo y la chica tuvo que saltar sobre él para acomodarse entre las sábanas. Jon se colocó en su lugar de siempre, en la orilla de su cama con las piernas estiradas a lo ancho y los pies colgando sobre la cabeza de Fantasma. La chica estaba nerviosa de estar a solas con él, en su cuarto, en la noche…, no era la primera vez, y de todos modos su mente estaba tan nublada que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas. Se quitó un calcetín para acariciar el pelaje del huargo, y respiró la tranquilidad de esos instantes: cuando el placer le rozaba el vientre en olas calmas que le relajaban.

—Es un cachorro contigo-. La voz de Jon era baja, no deseaba perturbar el ambiente de paz que se extendía entre la chica y su amigo lobuno, ella le sonrió animosamente y continuó con las caricias.

—¿Cómo has dejado a Samwell? -. El rizado se rascó la nuca y dejó que su cuerpo se extendiera en el pequeño lecho, una de las piernas de Mirla le estorbaba, así que la tomó con cuidado para dejarla reposar encima de las suyas, la sombra, siempre cuidadosa de sus toques y de la cercanía de terceros, se mantuvo tensa hasta que él le contestó.

—Bien, supongo. Estaba inquieto, por Fantasma, por ti, por todo esto-. Abrió los brazos queriendo abarcar todo el castillo, todo el muro de ser necesario. —Honestamente no pude ayudarle mucho, estaba pensando en Benjen de nuevo y…, bueno-. Respiró profundo, olía a algo agradable; dulce, y le reconfortó saber que la chica había podido limpiarse sin problemas.

—Entiendo-. Mirla recargó su cabeza en la almohada improvisada, le costaba pensar claramente, por tanto, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y hablar desde la seguridad de las mantas que la cubrían. —Aún es temprano Jon, no sabemos que ha pasado en realidad y nadie nos dirá nada hasta que hallamos tomado juramento-.

La mano del rizado cayó sobre su pantorrilla y descansó ahí, el calor que le corrió por la piel, a pesar de la ropa, la despertó de su letargo. Lo miró a los ojos queriendo consolarlo, deseando tener más control de sí misma como para abrazarle, susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que ella siempre estaría a su lado. No había manera de hacer eso sin que fuera extraño, sin que aquella frágil amistad que tenían se desvaneciera para no volver. Prefería aguantar sus ganas y dejar que sus palabras le llevaran el consuelo que su cuerpo no podía darle.

—Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo-. De nuevo esa melancolía que se comía al mundo, esa tristeza que le picaba en los labios; con la necesidad de saltarle encima y besarlo hasta que olvidara su infelicidad. En lugar de eso se sentó, removió su pierna de su regazo y se movió hasta quedar a su lado.

—Concentrémonos en otra cosa entonces, en Sam, por ejemplo-. Jon asintió alzándose junto con ella para que sus hombros estuvieran a la altura.

—Tenemos que evitar que los chicos se burlen de él-.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, además, nos quedan solo tres días de prácticas antes de que Thorne vuelva a entrenarlos-. La mueca de disgusto de ambos los hizo reír. —No falta mucho para que nos hagan jurar, entonces solo tendremos que escuchar a Lord Comandante-.

—Esperemos entonces…-.

—Esperemos-.

Fantasma en el suelo se estiró dejando salir un gemido, levantó su cabeza para mirarlos y en un salto estuvo encima de ellos. La chica lo rodeó con los brazos y escondió su rostro en su cuello, el animal no se quejó de su acción, tranquilo como era, dejó que ella le abrazara.

—¿Has tenido noticias de tu hermana? -.

De entre la piel del lobo la voz ahogada de Mirla escapó con angustia y dolor vencido.

—No, ¿Tú, has tenido noticias de tu familia? -. El chico negó, sus facciones bañadas de esa oscuridad que el tema familiar le provocaba. No debía ser fácil ser un bastardo, pensó, tampoco era sencillo ser la hija favorita de un maniático.

Se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que ella sintió que el sueño la vencía, entonces sus dos acompañantes se pusieron de pie, Jon le deseó una buena noche y el lobo le lamió el rostro. La pesada puerta de madera se cerró, Mirla apenas pudo poner el seguro antes de quitarse las capas de ropa de encima y quedarse solo con el abrigo y el aroma de fresias en su cuerpo desnudo.

Esa noche dormiría cálida, embriagada con el invierno, el recuerdo de su hermana y la fragancia a lobo.

—O—

Había querido tomar un barco al sur sin pausas, pero el _pasaje seguro_ seguía una ruta que la llevaba directamente a Braavos. Sertia no había tenido problemas al principio, tomando un caballo y regresando como pudo al sur para seguir el camino real hasta que tuvo que venderlo, con el dinero se compró un pasaje hasta Puerto Blanco y podía pensar que nada malo le acontecería. Las noches eran largas, eternas sin el calor de Mirla para cobijarla y su presencia para protegerla; las pocas veces que alguien había intentado excederse con ella sus golpes torpes y buena fortuna de hablar con la gente le habían salvado el pellejo.

No le molestaba lidiar con gente malhumorada, toscos o groseros, dejó de sentir miedo al mirar soldados de cualquier estandarte, sus rizos ahora castaños la ocultaban bastante bien y, aunque su belleza llamaba la atención más de lo que hubiera deseado, era fácil deshacerse de los pervertidos y demás. Lo que la hacía llorar cuando debía dormir, o suspirar cuando se encontraba sola, o desear tomar un carro de nuevo al norte, era la soledad. Ese gusano horrible que se le metía en los recuerdos de su hermana; siempre triste, sola y desamparada. La veía en los momentos antes de dormir aquellas primeras noches; su hermanita menor, con el rostro golpeado, los puños sangrando y los ojos vacíos, el corazón se le encogía de solo imaginarla, en medio de tantos desconocidos cuando se habían prometido estar juntas hasta su fin.

"Es la muerte quien nos ha separado", Se decía todas las mañanas con rencor, Sertia nunca había sido devota a la figura que los militantes _sombras_ adoraban, para los nobles no había más dioses que sus leyes; el orden, el progreso y la unión de su gente. Por eso su padre la odiaba, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado; estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no le preocupara lo que él pensara de ella. En el pasado las había herido demasiado, solo el destino sabía cuan profundo era el daño en Mirla, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho para evitarlo.

Sobrevivía porque se lo debía, a su hermanita, la fuerte y capaz sombra que parecía no temerle a nada y que en realidad estaba aterrada de la vida misma. Fue en medio del camino, cuando las noticias sobre lo que había pasado con el joven Bran Stark la alcanzaron, que decidió hacer algo más. Fue un hombre que venía de Invernalia con su mujer, iban a Puerto Blanco para visitar a su hija, la esposa había ayudado a curar las heridas de Lady Stark y le hablaba en secreto de eso.

—Te pareces a mi muchacha-. Le decía sonriendo antes de seguir, Sertia lo dudaba, estaba segura que no se parecía a la hija del matrimonio, pero siempre había tenido ese efecto en las personas: un repentino sentimiento de confianza que les agradaba a los demás.

Ahí, en una noche cualquiera, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Mirla, escuchó sobre el pobre joven Bran, tullido en una cama para siempre, y su madre, la valiente Lady Stark que se puso en el camino de un asesino. Ella sabía bien quien tendría intenciones tan horribles con un niño pequeño y convaleciente, alguien con el cabello rubio como había sido el suyo y ojos verdes brillantes, alguien con poder suficiente para enviar dos pares de hombres a matarla, para obligarle a huir de Invernalia y, más importante, para separarla tan cruelmente de su hermana. La joven no había sentido tanto odio, tanta ira y tanto propósito desde el tiempo en que su padre comenzó su absurdo movimiento, no desde que se enteró de las injusticias que forzaba a Mirla a cometer y no desde el silencio de su madre; fría y distante al dolor de sus hijas.

Ese propósito encendió un fuego en su interior que creía extinto, el mismo que le había dado la fortaleza de enfrentarse a sus gobernantes y tomar su lugar en la mesa de los nobles. Un fuego imperecedero que la guío hasta Puerto Blanco con la vitalidad de mil soles, ahí descubrió que no podía tomar el barco al sur como hubiera querido, sino al este, también descubrió que Tyrion Lannister había sido tan amable como discreto y nadie cuestionó su lugar en la embarcación.

El viaje le sirvió para pensar, Sertia era excelente pensando, era una de las habilidades de las que se sentía tremendamente orgullosa. Su educación y experiencia en la política le habían dotado de un sentido agudo para la planeación, cualidades que se podían usar tremendamente bien en la venganza. El tiempo que pasó también le ayudó a estabilizar el fuego, lo convirtió en algo gélido, mucho más adaptable a sus deseos, pero aún necesitaba información, mucha.

El poder y el dinero se conseguían por otros medios, unos a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero la información era una autoridad valiosa, los reinos y gobernantes se movían por eso, eran los secretos y el saber lo que alzaba y derrumbaba a reyes… y reinas. Al llegar a Braavos tenía un plan bajo la manga, uno que podía pulir en el camino al sur, a Dorne, para lo demás tendría su nombre, su cuna y sus palabras; aquel sería el momento de usar todas las armas que guardaba en su mente.

Braavos era una buena ciudad, principalmente porque se podía conseguir casi todo y porque su dinero de la tierra de sombras tenía valor, lo que no ocurría en Poniente. Decidió cambiar algunas monedas, comprar tinta, papel, ropa, un pasaje directo a Dorne y comida suficiente, al final apenas si le quedaba dinero para pasar unas noches en una posada. Al segundo día de estar ahí, con la mente llena de maquinaciones y manchas de tinta en los dedos, encontró una tienda que vendía animales exóticos; "De todos los rincones del mundo conocido", presumía su letrero y el corazón se le aceleró al ver por la ventana un águila de su tierra.

El ave, mucho más lista que cualquier otro mensajero, reposaba orgullosa sobre un pedestal de hierro, estaba encerrada en una jaula amplia y tenía un collar de metal con cadenas que la aseguraban al suelo. Fuerte y majestuosa no merecía tal trato y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas cuando la miró como si la conociera. Era de color negro brillante, con el pico dorado y los ojos de un azul oscuro, parecido a las aguas de la bahía sombra, lo que hizo que la joven apenas si pudiera contenerse cuando el hombre que atendía le habló de ella.

"Es difícil de domar, pero mire, una buena cadena es más que suficiente"

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle, las _agloj_ no eran animales de cautiverio, debían ser libres, en el viento, el poder de sus alas enormes contra las ráfagas, más fieles que cualquier otro, capaces de surfear a los hombres como al mismo cielo…, pero ella no tenía más dinero y tremenda bestia costaba mucho más de lo que podía soñar.

Salió de ahí derrotada, llevando consigo la mirada azul como llevaba los ojos castaños infinitamente tristes de su hermana, entonces pasó por el gran banco de Braavos…, todas las sombras nobles de las familias prominentes tenían una cuenta especial en cada banco importante, era primordial para la supervivencia y el comercio que, aunque era escaso, mantenía gran parte de su esfera social. Su cuenta especial había estado congelada por muchos años, sus abuelos no confiaban en su madre, no cuando su padre estaba a su lado, así que habían esperado a su nacimiento para ponerla en su poder. Sertia apenas si había tocado el dinero de la familia desde que cumplió la edad requerida, y al huir había temido que lo usaran para localizarlas.

Ahora no era momento de temer, sacar dinero no siempre decía en que se utilizaba, así que entró como una chica con ropa modesta y emergió como la noble de su tierra que era; una Blackmist. Con el dinero compró al águila y los refuerzos de cuero y hierro para llevarla consigo, le removió el collar y las cadenas para que el ave diera un par de vueltas antes de posarse frente a ella; ambas eran iguales. Tenían la misma sangre de su tierra corriendo por su cuerpo, su nueva compañera se quedó a su lado sin tener que atarla.

Su antiguo instructor le había dicho que a las agloj las movía la magia que habitaba el mundo, ellas conocían cada rincón de cada reino y continente, aunque los hombres lo ignorasen, solo había que susurrarles el destino, a la persona y ellas lo encontrarían, entre los miles de hombres y los mares de la tierra, una aglo encontraría lo que buscabas si lo expresabas con claridad.

Por eso se atrevió a escribir la carta; pequeña y llena de sentimiento y enviarla al Muro, porque confiaba en que su nueva amiga le entregaría el mensaje a Mirla, y la confianza movía la magia de la tierra.

Al subir al barco era una nueva Sertia; una que tenía una misión, un propósito. Y no importaba cuanto tardara en cumplirlo, al final iba a tumbar con sus propias manos el trono de la mujer y el hombre que la habían arrebatado de su hermana.

 _ **Ay amigos míos, fui a las albercas y me quemé horriblemente, lloren y recen por mí por favor.**_

 _ **Esto avanza, lento, pero avanza. Yo y mis capítulos larguísimos, se que me van a perdonar porque me quieren como yo los quiero.**_

 _ **Ya ven que Sertia sigue viva y tiene un plan, me encantó escribir sobre ella y bueno, si hay dragones en este mundo también puede haber águilas genio ¿O no? jajaja Para complacer a esa personita especial, intensifique la relación de Mirla con Fantasma (que por cierto es más grande aquí que en la serie, en los libros ya los describían como animales grandes y pues me tome libertades: nada es mejor que abrazar un perro grande y supongo que con los lobos pasa lo mismo), porque mi pobre bebe necesita un animalito que la relaje, en fin, ya llegó Sam, se vienen sus últimas pato aventuras antes de que se enteren de la desaparición de Benjen, tomen juramento, pase lo que tiene que pasar con Ned Stark y descubran que hay muertos volviendo a la vida.**_

 _ **Pues los quiero muchísimo, son los mejores, amo sus comentarios; me hacen reír y llorar y sentir super bonito en mi corazón, déjenme sus dudas, quejas, declaraciones de amor, lo que quieran. Apreció mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta locura jajaja que me tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones y en las 10K palabras que les sirvo cada vez :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente**_


	12. Las misivas mueren al Norte

**Las misivas mueren al norte**

" _A lo sonoro llega la muerte_

 _como un zapato sin pie, como un traje sin hombre,_

 _llega a golpear con un anillo sin piedra y sin dedo,_

 _llega a gritar sin boca, sin lengua, sin garganta._

 _La muerte está en los catres:_

 _en los colchones lentos, en las frazadas negras_

 _vive tendida, y de repente sopla:_

 _sopla un sonido oscuro que hincha sábanas,_

 _y hay camas navegando a un puerto_

 _en donde está esperando, vestida de almirante."_

 _-Pablo Neruda, Solo la muerte (Fragmento)_

Mirla no sabía por qué estaba más cansada: si por los últimos tres días de prácticas intensivas, o que desde mañana esas prácticas iban a ser dirigidas por Thorne. Los chicos también estaban cansados, mas bien molidos, por todo lo que habían entrenado, era una imagen graciosa, verlos a todos comer en silencio; mientras el lugar se llenaba con las conversaciones de las demás mesas, en la suya había mutismo (¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?) derivado, quizá, de la angustiante vida que se les venía o porque los golpes y caídas del día no les dejaban mover la boca.

Al terminar la sombra no espero que alguien se pusiera de pie para acompañarla, se despidió con la mano y caminó directamente hasta su habitación, donde fantasma la esperaba recargado en la puerta. La chica le acarició la cabeza con ternura y le dejó pasar, no tenía por qué poner el seguro cuando sabía que tanto Kalt como Jon entrarían a trompicones aún con el cansancio del día encima de sus hombros. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, disfrutando de la sensación que el frío le provocaba; su marca estaba por fin acostumbrándose y dejaba que el ambiente le mordiera la piel y la carne sin dañarle. Encima se colocó su ropa de dormir y se metió en las mantas cubriéndose hasta el cuello, el sueño la vencía lenta y deliciosamente, como en las ocasiones que el ejercicio la dejaba tan cansada que apenas si podía concentrarse. Así la encontraron los dos hombres, prácticamente dormida y exudando tanto calor que era irresistible colocarse cerca; el grandulón se puso a sus pies; la calidez colándose entre las pesadas ropas del castillo hasta apaciguar los temblores internos. Jon se hizo un espacio al lado de ella, obligándola a moverse un poco, ahí se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en Invernalia; ese mismo calor sobrenatural que surgía de las paredes y que ahora provenía de la chica cubierta en mantas.

—Ustedes dos se toman demasiadas libertades-. Les susurró Mirla, ahogada desde las sensaciones que le provocaba la compañía, el chico a su lado se sacudió con una risilla que la estremeció completamente. A sus pies Kalt se encogió de hombros, como había hecho las últimas noches se apresuró a narrarles los preparativos de su juramento, que tomaría lugar en dos días, los jóvenes sabían muy bien de lo que hablaba, lo repetían en su mente mientras él decía la poca información que ya sabían. Kalt había vivido en una zona verde, como él la llamaba, era una villa donde se adoraba a los viejos dioses y a los nuevos, con una pequeña capilla para el dios del fuego (a quién ella conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo). El hombre prefería jurar por la memoria de su familia, pero no quería comprometer al grupo de hombres que también se preparaban junto a él; por lo que había decidido hacerlo con ellos en el septo del castillo.

—Me sigue pareciendo extraño que no te pidieran a ti que juraras con nosotros-. Le comentó estirándose antes de ponerse de pie.

—Seguro Thorne quiere que siga siendo su perrillo hasta que no quede remedio-. Jon a su lado se revolvió en la cama hasta sentarse, el movimiento hizo que su cadera quedara a la altura de su cabeza y Mirla tuvo que aguantar las ganas de inclinarse para aspirar su aroma.

—Te nombrarán explorador-. Su voz era segura con un toque de añoranza. —Serías excelente para el trabajo-.

La chica se quitó las mantas del pecho para poder sentarse, el sueño se esfumaba de sus dedos y no le molestaba sacrificar unas horas de descanso por estar con ellos. El movimiento hizo que el abrigo se deslizara de su hombro, dejando al descubierto la piel desnuda. Kalt que estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando por la pequeña ventana que daba al patio no percibió el cambio, pero Jon estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo. Su piel era blanca, casi tan pálida como la suya, tenía un lunar en la curva de su cuello y una cicatriz fina que cruzaba desde ese punto exacto hasta perderse en su espalda. El chico no podía alejar los ojos preguntándose; ¿Qué clase de arma dejaría un rastro tan elegante en la piel?, ¿Qué clase de instrumento sería necesario para una cicatriz de aspecto delicado y profundo, casi deliberado?

—Lo que sea que haga, no me importa-. La joven levantó su mano para restarle importancia al asunto y la tela gruesa del abrigo volvió a su lugar, sintiéndose hechizado Jon se giró rápidamente agradeciendo a Fantasma, que decidió ponerse de pie y sacudirse. Sentía las mejillas calientes de rubor y no entendía la razón, tal vez porque había observado algo privado, algo que ella no le había mostrado por su cuenta y se sentía como si hurgara en su pasado sin permiso.

Ella lo ignoró por acariciar la cabeza del lobo que descansaba ahora en su regazo, estaba casi encima de él, con el brazo estirado lo más posible para alcanzar el lugar detrás de las orejas de su compañero, pero Kalt si lo miraba, había interrogantes en sus ojos para los que no estaba preparado, las mismas interrogantes que habían estado ahí desde el momento en que Mirla les había dicho que ambos sabían su verdadera identidad. El grandulón lo observaba, mas bien lo examinaba, con más curiosidad que afabilidad, aunque su tacto no fallaba en ser amistoso frente a ella, él percibía cierta animosidad en esas miradas y comentarios repentinos. Quizá no confiaba en que guardara el secreto, no lo sabía, no tenía ganas de saberlo en ese momento, así que se levantó y aspiró profundo el olor dulce y salvaje de la habitación antes de hablar.

—Es mejor que nos acostemos, Thorne no tendrá piedad de nosotros en la mañana-.

La sombra parecía decepcionada, pero no dijo nada para detenerlo y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa desilusionada. Ya en el patio Kalt se puso frente a él, no parecía molesto ni amenazante, porque Fantasma iba y venía alrededor de ellos sin estar a la defensiva.

—Ten mucho cuidado, esto…-. Dijo abriendo los brazos para abarcar el espacio a su alrededor. —Es todo lo que Myr tiene, y a diferencia de nosotros, está en peligro en todo momento, ¿Entiendes? -. No esperó que el chico le respondiera, lo dejó ahí con el lobo oliéndole las palmas de las manos y la mente amotinada. Él sabía lo peligroso que era el caso de Mirla, lo entendía y sabía que dependía de ellos (los únicos que conocían su secreto) mantenerla segura, alejada de todas esas miradas indiscretas que pusieran su vida en riesgo.

No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, al menos no en ese instante.

—O—

El sueño la había derrotado unas horas, después se retiró suavemente como una sábana de seda sobre su cuerpo y pudo abrir los ojos a una madrugada helada. Se sentía rebosante de calma, un barco que navega confiado en una marea tranquila y sin problemas. Era temprano todavía, el amanecer apenas se dibujaba en el horizonte, una línea delgada en la niebla de un día nublado, la nieve que había caído por la noche pintaba el castillo de un blanco perfecto y por el aspecto del cielo podía seguir así al menos por unos días.

Se vistió lento, sin prisa, este día ya sería cansado sin contar con su angustiosa mente, no la mataría tomarse las cosas con serenidad desde el principio. Cuando terminó decidió salir a dar un paseo matutino; el trabajo podía esperarla hasta que todos comenzaran a moverse, afuera la atmosfera gélida la golpeó tan fuerte como un mazo agudizando sus sentidos. El frío que se filtraba por los pliegues de su cuello hasta bajar por su espalda le trajo un cosquilleo de placer invernal, uno que pertenecía al norte, al Muro que impasible frente a todo, tan antiguo, majestuoso y poderoso que su marca misma se estremecía. Si la _Muerte_ llegase a dar honores a lugares, uno de esos sería el Muro, pensó Mirla, ese enorme bloque de hielo que se erguía ante los hombres para demostrarles lo insignificantes que eran. Esa clase de pensamientos no la abrumaban, en cambio le daban una placidez inexplicable, saber que en mil años aquellos lugares seguirían ahí y ella no, la hacía respirar tranquila.

El camino principal estaba vacío, no habían llegado muchas caravanas del sur y la quietud perseguía a los hombres de la guardia como un castigo, uno que venía del saber que nunca se puede descansar tanto hasta que el trabajo se arrojara sobre ellos. Saliendo de los terrenos estaba el bosque, la joven no quería exaltar a los vigías así que se quedo al borde de este, sin fundirse en la naturaleza como le habría gustado. Los arboles permanecían quietos, sin brisa que soplase entre sus ramas, la nieve que cubría todo en un velo blanquísimo se fundía en la tierra viva y las raíces entramadas creando una mezcla de hielo sucio, fango medio congelado que se rompía en agradables crujidos cuando los pisaba. Lo mejor de todo era el olor: fresco, lleno de vitalidad, un aroma de invierno, de hojas de pino lozanas machacadas por los animales y ese rastro salvaje de tierra viviente que le recordaba a Fantasma. Ese era el aroma de Jon Snow, tan entremetido en todo lo que era el norte, Mirla apresuró el paso hasta colocarse en el pino más grueso, refugiada bajo las ramas fuertes que sostenían la nieve se deslizó por la madera hasta caer en el lodo. Solo entonces se dio el placer de respirar profundo, llenar sus pulmones de aquella mezcla deliciosa, de su propio efluvio, a fresias, sangre y fuego que corría por sus venas. Los perfumes luchaban con sus sentidos, cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de Jon, Sertia y Kalt se fundían y separaban rápidamente, tan rápido que hacían casi imposible notar los otros rostros que aparecían de tanto en tanto.

Había estado ignorando el recuerdo de su hermana en las últimas semanas, manteniéndose tan lejos como podía de todo lo que activara aquella melancolía insoportable sin alejarse demasiado, era una distancia segura, pero la fastidiaba, ahora tenía la oportunidad de sumergirse en los recuerdos, las imágenes y los sentidos podían avasallarla como quisieran. Esperaba una tormenta terrible, el estremecimiento de un trueno, una ola helada golpeando contra las rocas, algo dramático que la dejara sin aire y en su lugar encontró un estanque calmado; una pasividad de luna llena y suaves pastos en los que recostarse para mirar pasar el tiempo. El dolor seguía ahí; profundo como el agua, reconfortante para un alma en pena como la suya, sin embargo, la presencia de Sertia se fundía en confianza. La perfecta excusa para descansar con el invierno rodeándola (aunque donde su hermana estuviera brillara el perfecto sol de verano), sentir el frío picar en la piel sensible de su garganta y gozar con aquellos sentimientos.

Después de un rato, el sol hizo su presencia por un hueco entre las nubes, iluminó bellamente el muro haciéndolo brillar como joyas, resaltando los tonos de azul profundo que cruzaban como cicatrices propias, su magia fluyendo en la neblina de una mañana perfecta. Fue un instante, desapareció y entonces la niebla se hizo cargo de cubrir todo, pero no era excusa para dejar el trabajo y desde su pequeño refugio distinguía el subir del humo en las chimeneas del castillo. Poco a poco todo volvía a la vida, aunque la niebla no disminuía y probablemente se quedaría con ellos el resto del día empapando sus ropas y metiéndose en sus pulmones.

Aún era muy temprano para regresar y Mirla se encogió cómodamente en las raíces de su nuevo amigo, su marca le quemaba con seguridad, inundando su cuerpo de marejadas de fuego que combatían el entumecimiento del frío. Pensó que si Thorne veía el día que era, seguramente se limitaría a ponerlos a pelear en parejas, pasearse de un lado a otro y quejarse de cualquier cosa que hicieran, si tenían suerte se entretendría con ella, y Jon y los demás podían pasar una no tan horrible mañana. El que más le angustiaba era Sam, el pobre chico no tenía el menor conocimiento en combate, sabía la teoría, pero apenas tomaba una espada en su mano se convertía en un manojo de nervios incontrolables. Mirla sabía que era una estupidez pedirle lo que les exigía a los otros, con Sam no había remedio, no era un hombre de armas. Pero era listo, mucho más inteligente que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en el castillo y casi tan vivaz como su hermana, sabía de mil y una cosas y le fascinaban los libros (pasión que Mirla solo compartía secretamente, porque Sertia la obligaba a leer y porque sus historias favoritas, que hacían reír a la rubia, eran las tragedias de su tierra, donde el héroe o heroína debía luchar contra el destino mismo y fallar). Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba en el castillo, se escurrió más veces en la biblioteca y la torre de los cuervos de la que ella recordaba haber visto a alguien, incluso al sirviente del maestre Aemon. Por esa razón la sombra consideró importante no excederse en el trato físico que le daba, el chico no iba a mejorar en el combate con práctica como los demás, porque no era como los demás, era diferente y esa magnífica singularidad podía serle útil. Así que consiguió favores, intercambiándolos por guardias en el Muro, cosas de Villa Topo y reparación de cosas, para que le dieran varias hojas de papel pergamino, tinta, carboncillo y una plumilla, no eran de la mejor calidad, pero era lo que tenían y se conformarían con eso. También había tomado algunas de las hojas, las dobló hasta el tamaño de su mano, cosió entre ellas para asegurarlas y se las dio junto con el paquete.

"Vas a tomar nota de todo lo que hagamos, cada consejo que les dé, cada lección y cada corrección, quiero que los observes bien porque estarás a cargo de supervisar su progreso, no me importa si cambiamos las prácticas, cuando Thorne regrese aún quiero que mantengas registro, ¿Entendido?" El chico entendió con mucha claridad y apenas si pudo contener la emoción que le invadía el cuerpo, asustado como estaba (porque no dejaba de ser una sombra la que le pedía que hiciera eso) le sonrió con confianza y exclamó un: "Lo que usted diga Señor" que le habría hecho sentir pena días atrás, pero que en ese momento le sacó una sonrisa.

Sam se pasó los últimos tres días yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca, tomando notas, pasándolas en anotaciones precisas que después le daba a la hora de la cena. La joven no sabía como manejaba hacer todo junto con sus tareas de todos los días, hasta que descubrió que el chico no cumplía; los encargados tenían que atosigarlo para que terminara sus trabajos, pero la mayoría lo consideraba demasiado inútil para completar cualquier faena con satisfacción, así que su tiempo era prácticamente suyo. De nuevo, a ella no le molestaba porque podía usarlo mejor que los otros: había descubierto en que era bueno Samwell Tarly y no dejaría que la ociosidad de otros lo condenaran a ser un haragán del castillo negro. Sus reportes eran estilizados, bien hechos, con letra legible y precisa; las minutas del hijo de un Lord, no de un campesino o trabajador, muy parecidos a los que Sertia hacía de tanto en tanto cuando estaban juntas.

Su única queja con el muchacho era su cobardía, la joven apenas si podía soportarlo, porque no importaba para ella que fuese débil, o que no supiese luchar como los otros, había personas en el mundo con distintos talentos, pero la cobardía le hacía rechinar los dientes y perder la paciencia. En esos momentos, que eran contados tomando en cuenta su trato con él, Jon intervenía, sobre todo cuando otros se dedicaban a molestar al chico y ella esperaba que se levantase para defenderse, que alzase el rostro orgulloso, " _nunca tu cabeza abajo, las sombras tienen que estar orgullosas de lo que son",_ resonaba la voz de su padre en su mente y se odiaba a sí misma por pensar de ese modo más de lo que detestaba la cobardía de Sam.

Cuando el frío se trasladó a sus muslos decidió regresar, los vigías la saludaron con una sonrisa y esperaron lo poco que quedaba para el cambio de turno. Mirla atravesó el patio hasta la armería en donde la recibieron gustosos los pocos hombres que ya comenzaban a trabajar, cuando terminó de fundir los metales y dejar las piezas en los baúles correspondientes, se quedó sentada cerca de la fragua, sintiendo como el fuego revitalizaba la fortaleza de sus músculos. Era sencillo adormilarse en ese lugar, poco a poco las flamas de fuego invisible reptaron por sus piernas hasta posarse en su vientre, lamieron su pecho y se quedaron alojadas en su garganta. Voces de ultratumba, de misterios y secretos le hablaron suavemente al oído, como los cánticos de sus sueños; cerró los ojos un segundo y los paisajes de su tierra se iluminaron con ese mismo fuego intenso. No estaba dormida, no estaba soñando, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba; en ese lugar extraño que la seducía, esa playa de arenas negras, de un camino brillante como joyas y una ciudad de mármol en una montaña.

La despertó el sonido del martillo, cayendo como un trueno en sus fantasías. Intentó sacudir de su mente esas imágenes encantadas, los recuerdos de sus sueños anteriores que le cantaban persuasivamente. Con el aire contenido en la boca salió en dirección al comedor. Quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara la práctica y no tenía ánimo de enfrentarse a Thorne con el estómago vacío. Sam estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo, Grenn a su lado comía con los ojos medio cerrados; la avena se le resbalaba de la barbilla con cada cucharada mal recibida. La sombra se sentó a su lado sonriendo, se sirvió un tazón repleto y comió con la misma prisa de todos los días; sin saborearla.

—¿Crees que me pida pelear? -. Paró la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y se giró para mirar a Sam, tenía los ojos repletos de angustia y estaba más pálido de lo normal. No podía evitar sentir pena por él, una que iba más allá de la lástima y rallaba en el interés sincero, en el dolor que le generaba su incomodidad. Dejó su plato y volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, a pesar de que el chico seguía teniéndole miedo, la confianza que se esforzaba en construir parecía rendir sus frutos.

—Creo que no importa lo que te pida, yo voy a estar ahí-. Es ahí donde residía la entereza de tener a una sombra como amiga, que Mirla siempre iba a colocarse frente a aquellos que consideraba suyos.

Sam recuperó la confianza y con ella el hambre, comió dos platos de avena antes de que las campañillas sonaran anunciando el cambio de turno y el inicio de las prácticas. Juntos (Grenn se había quedado dormido en la mesa y la joven tuvo que sacudirlo con fuerza para que despertara) se dirigieron al patio donde Jon, Pyp, Edd, Mendel y Jed los esperaban. El chico de ojos grises la saludó con un apretón en el hombro, los demás parecían contentos de verla; consideraban su presencia como un salvavidas, Myr era su amigo y entrenador, sin importar lo que Thorne les obligara a hacer ese día.

Invocado por sus pensamientos oscuros; Thorne salió de la armería con Rast a su lado, la chica rodó los ojos al verlo cargar un montón de espadas malhechas y sin que el maestro de armas lo solicitara, se acercó para quitárselas bruscamente del pecho y acomodarlas en la estructura de madera. Alliser siguió sus movimientos sin perderla de vista, comprobando que siguiera comportándose como su ayudante, alguien a quien podía decirle qué hacer y lo haría.

—Eh chico, ven aquí-. El joven sombra se puso a su derecha, lucía peligroso e imponente incluso con su tamaño, él se complació en saberlo, en tenerlo cerca para dominar así a los demás.

—Bien señoritas, tomen una espada, parejas y a pelear-. Sin sorpresa alguna, Myr esperó que todos tomaran sus instrumentos y que el hombre les vociferara las instrucciones para tomar su lugar frente a Jon. Las espadas del día estaban afiladas, no eran como las que habían usado hasta entonces y eso le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago. Era la primera vez que Samwell Tarly sostenía una espada real en su mano y esta, a diferencia de las anteriores, sí podía herirle.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiecen! -.

Luchar con Jon era como danzar, Mirla había bailado algunas veces cuando vivía en su tierra, siempre en fiestas de clandestinas de las sombras moviendo el cuerpo con libertad y de manera reglamentaria en los pocos bailes a los que tuvo que asistir acompañando a su hermana. Pero en esos momentos era salvaje o tieso, nunca existía el equilibrio que tenía cuando peleaba, cuando la danza de la muerte dirigía sus sentidos. Con el rizado se sentía libre, capaz de ser salvaje y estilizada al mismo tiempo, una estocada arriba bien defendida, abajo, arriba, de un lado y de otro. El sonido de los metales chocando y la fuerza de los golpes le hacían vibrar los brazos, esas vibraciones que viajaban por su piel juguetonas hasta sus dientes, que se alojaban en la comisura sonriente de sus labios, en sus mejillas sonrosadas y en el calor del vientre que aumentaba con la proximidad de su cuerpo. Jon respiraba con dificultad y sudaba, las gotas caían por su frente, los costados de su rostro y su cuello; en varias ocasiones, cuando terminaba debajo de su mandíbula, las gotas de sudor le caían en la cara o en las manos. La joven se avergonzaba de pensar lo mucho que le emocionaba, lo mucho que deseaba sentir ese calor de la batalla, sus brazos fuertes sosteniendo el acero, su mandíbula firme, sus ojos sobrios que la analizaban completamente como ella le había enseñado. Entonces el tambor de su pecho acrecentaba el ritmo y deseaba tenerlo cerca, tocarlo sin las ropas que los separaban, anhelaba probar el sabor de la piel en cuello, sentir su pulso en las palmas de sus manos… Jon golpeó con fuerza su hombro quitándole el equilibrio, la chica le sonrió ampliamente e hizo girar su espada con soltura (un movimiento que había aprendido de él) para poder atacarlo en ambos lados.

Estaban tan absortos en esa burbuja de tentaciones que no escucharon los primeros gritos, tampoco el golpe ni el lloriqueo, fue Edd el que les llamó la atención para que miraran al fondo de la fila, donde Sam estaba en el suelo y Rast se divertía de lo lindo machacándolo con la acanaladura.

—¡Por favor no! ¡Te lo ruego no! ¡no! ¡no! -. La voz aterrada surcaba el aire con el filo de mil aceros, tan poderoso que la hizo soltar su propia arma y girarse para mirar a Jon angustiada; la pregunta marcada en sus facciones.

—Vamos cerdito, vamos señorita cerda, ¡Levántate! -.

El rizado sentía la ira brotar como fuente de su pecho, corría fría y caliente por sus miembros haciéndole rechinar los dientes. Mirla lo miraba, sus ojos estaban perdidos, llenos de miedo, de preguntas que no se atrevía a murmurar en voz baja, él conocía cuales eran, qué dudas acechaban en lo profundo de su mente: "¿Debo hacer algo?" y ese algo siempre tendría que ver con la muerte. Mirla no hablaba mucho de su pasado, eran vistazos; comentarios que iban y venían con la velocidad de un rayo. No era estúpido y sabía que algo se escondía en ese secretismo, en sus ojos nublados por el dolor y la culpa, en las marcas de su cuerpo (no solo en su mejilla) y la forma en que intentaba tratar a los demás.

Estaba furioso y la furia le nublaba el pensamiento, no sabía que hacer; interrumpir a Thorne solo lo volvería más cruel, pero cada segundo que pasaba sin hacer nada estaba más cerca de un Sam herido.

—Jon-. La voz de ella interrumpió sus cavilaciones. —Jon, golpéame-. La confusión bañó su semblante hermoso, acercando sus cejas con los ojos desorbitados por la petición. La chica pálida había perdido la neblina en su mirada, los pozos castaños estaban decididos, llenos de esas flamas que le hacían temblar las piernas, una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza.

El chico permaneció en su lugar como piedra, solo el desconcierto en sus facciones le revelaba su entendimiento. La sombra resopló con fuerza y se acercó, terminando con la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Que me golpees Jon!, lo más fuerte que puedas, no te limites-. No podía hacerlo, no ahora que su pelea de práctica había sido interrumpida. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus rizos oscuros, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, no tenía tiempo para nada. Lo único que le importaba era ayudar a Sam, ayudarlo de la mejor manera que podía: distrayendo a Thorne. Solo la rivalidad que el hombre intentó sembrar en ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo dimitir su tortura.

—Jon, mírame-. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los sus suyos, eran estanques que reflejaban el cielo del norte, primorosos lagos de aguas frías en las que podía hundirse para siempre. Esperaba al menos que los suyos reflejaran, no la añoranza de su toque, sino la presura de su mandato. —Tenemos que ayudar a Sam y sé cómo hacerlo, ¿Confías en mí? -.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, la conexión que los movía a ambos era mucho más poderosa que la que compartía con Grenn, Pyp o Edd, sabía que con ella lo ataba un compromiso basado en la confianza, en la que Mirla mostró para con él y la que lo halaba todas las noches a su habitación, donde podía mirarla de cerca, hablar en libertad, gozar del placer de su calor y el olor dulzón salvaje que inspiraba. El rizado se acercó a ella con valor, tan cerca como le permitían las circunstancias, le acarició el rostro con las pupilas, bebiéndose la imagen de la mujer más valiente que había conocido; su a _miga, compañera_ y _hermana_ de la guardia.

—No te preocupes-. Le susurró sonriendo. —Sanará…, ahora hazlo-.

Entonces la golpeó con el puño directo en la mandíbula, un espejo de la primera vez que se habían enfrentado en ese mismo patio. Lo había hecho con fuerza, con el peso de aquel contrato silencioso que pactaron en el momento que decidieron volverse cercanos; siguiendo las instrucciones y confiando ciegamente en el otro.

El dolor la hizo ver estrellas, puntos negros que bailaron en su visión como mariposas bloqueando la poca luz de sol que bañaba el castillo. El fuego de la cicatriz le quemó con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, era la reacción de una sombra, su sangre bullendo con el fuego de mil soles derrumbando todo a su paso. Recuperó el equilibrio perdido que la había mandado varios pasos hacia atrás y se giró, aprovechando la posición de su cuerpo, con una mano en el lugar del impacto, todos en el patio la miraban; las conversaciones murieron, los susurros y los murmullos y ahora solo quedaba el silencio entrometido, se habían dado cuento de lo que sucedido y Sam quedó en segundo plano. Mirla saboreó la sangre en su lengua, Jon le había abierto el labio en el proceso y la sangre le llenaba todo hueco libre en la boca. Era como degustar sus recuerdos en la casa de armas, los instantes, aquellos golpes y palizas brutales; un sabor que la ayudaba a rememorar quien era.

Escupió la sangre que se le comenzaba a juntar en el paladar, después de mirar a los que estaban a su alrededor con esos ojos fríos; atentos de muerte y fuego, se enfrentó a Jon que la miraba entre angustiado y resuelto. No se equivocó al pensar que la pelea atraería la atención de Thorne hacia ambos, el hombre parecía entretenido por lo que acaba de suceder, se alejó del fondo donde Rast, ahora pasmado, estaba de pie, para acercarse a ellos. Rápidamente Grenn y Edd se apresuraron a ayudar a Sam a levantarse, sosteniendo sus codos con fuerza mientras le alentaban con palabras amistosas.

Cuando comprobó que el chico estaba fuera de peligro volteó su rostro en dirección al rizado, llevaba una sonrisa leve y traviesa que le advirtió como iba a ser la confrontación, Jon se plantó en el suelo con firmeza, arrojó su espada lejos y alzó los brazos en defensa como ella le había enseñado. Cada paliza que recibía de Mirla significaba un nuevo aprendizaje y, aunque sabía el dolor que le causaría, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

—Ya lo sabes, se rápido-.

La sombra caminó a su alrededor con pasos cautelosos y elegantes, se detuvo un instante y se lanzó al ataque con una patada a corta distancia, el chico lo vio venir desde antes por la posición de sus pies y la soltura de sus brazos. Detuvo el golpe con una mano e intentó asestar con la otra, no obstante Mirla era mucho más veloz que él, se inclinó para sujetarse de sus hombros y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Jon sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, aunque no cayó, tuvo que soltar su pantorrilla para mantener el equilibrio, la chica se liberó de su amarre y con un giró grácil le propinó una patada certera en la cadera. Era difícil defenderse de todos los ataques, pero no imposible y en poco tiempo se encontró cómodo con el ir y venir de los golpes, era como un baile; no de esos que había aprendido con Robb y Theon, este era mucho más intuitivo, ya que cuando ella se movía él también debía moverse. Cada acción llevaba una reacción y entre más se adentraba en el ritmo constante de sus latidos, en el analizar cada movimiento de su oponente, en apreciar la belleza de su poderío cuando se dejaba caer y arrastraba la pierna en una patada baja que tenía la intención de hacerlo caer, en el calor que despedía su cuerpo y como el mundo exterior dejaba de tener sentido, cada vez más profundo, Jon se encontró en sintonía con ella. Lo bastante como para golpearla en las costillas, arrojarla al suelo y apretar sus muslos en sus costados quitándole la oportunidad de ponerse de pie.

—¿Te rindes? -. Su respiración estaba agitada, las palabras eran bajas por eso, muchas más íntimas por la posición en que se encontraban. La chica ajena a eso, lo miraba con ese fuego tronador que le corrompía las entrañas, pero estaba bajo él, cálida y vibrante. Su cuerpo excitado por la pelea le arrastraba en sensaciones que no quería sentir en ese momento, en pulsaciones que se alojaban en su vientre y le hacían querer desaparecer a todos los que los rodeaban, que solo quedaran ellos, su sudor bañándole la frente, la cicatriz de vino especiado como una serpiente en sus manos y esos ojos castaños que le devolvieron una mirada perspicaz y traviesa.

—Nunca-.

Jon había cometido el error de dejar sus manos libres; le dio un puñetazo en la boca, con la intensidad necesaria para que se distrajera sin causarle mucho daño, volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y usando la fuerza de sus brazos lo empujó a un lado. Libre de la prisión sobre su cuerpo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, impulsándose con las rodillas saltó; el chico esperaba que lo volviera a atacar con una patada y se fijó a su lugar, una pierna frente a la otra con los pies ligeramente separados, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar Mirla lo rodeó con las piernas, se movió tan rápido, enredándose como una serpiente, un brazo aquí, una pierna por allá y sin saber cómo terminó con sus rodillas en el cuello. Un nuevo impulso y lo arrojó al suelo, su posición de enfrentamiento se lo había hecho todo más fácil, como derribar un árbol de manera adecuada; sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. La cabeza del chico golpeó el lodo congelado y la solidez ennegreció su visión, sentía el peso del aire en su pecho y el dolor de los golpes que comenzaba a engarrotarle el cuerpo, era lo que Mirla llamaba "el subidón": esa energía que usaban los hombres en las batallas y que comenzaban a agotarles demasiado pronto, con la espada era fácil evitarlo, pero combate cuerpo a cuerpo…, Jon dejó salir un gruñido de dolor y molestia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, antes de lograrlo el peso de la chica lo volvió a hundir en el fango, su muslo en su cuello y sus brazos sujetando los suyos; era, sin lugar a dudas, un mejor agarre que el que él había usado con ella.

—¿Qué dices caballero? ¿Te rindes? -. Hubiera querido responderle de manera correcta, retarla como debía, pero su pierna le cortaba el aire y no tenía suficiente para hacerlo. Se concentró mejor en mirarla, en transmitir su terquedad con los ojos, sin embargo, eso era mil veces más complicado. Mirla era una visión digna de admirarse; con el cabello revuelto en puntas que iban a todas direcciones, la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro adornada con una cicatriz vigorosa que parecía brillar en solido tinto, la piel encendida y el pecho agitado. Era difícil concentrarse en algo más que el deslumbramiento respetuoso que le provocaba, cerró los ojos parar evitarla y se encontró con la mirada de Kalt, observándole desde sus recuerdos con advertencia.

Era momento de rendirse.

Palmeó el suelo dos veces desesperado y la opresión en su garganta se esfumó. Respiró varias veces hasta sentirse con la fortaleza para ponerse de pie, al abrir de nuevo los ojos chocó con la mano de la chica estirada, esperando que la tomara como apoyo. Aceptó derrotado y humillado, sentimientos que ocultaban el entorpecimiento que cabalgaba en su cuerpo, ese que le hacía vibrar la piel en escalofríos y le causaba cosquillas en el vientre. Los demás se colocaron a su lado, palmeándole la espalda, sonriéndole y comentándole sobre lo que había hecho bien (tirarla al suelo fue bastante increíble) y lo que hizo mal (provocarla para empezar). Thorne también se acercó, no le felicito o consoló como sus amigos, ni tampoco lo esperaba, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y una sonrisa con sorna para luego dedicarle toda su atención a la sombra.

—Bien hecho chico, sigues teniendo el toque ¿A que no? -. Ella no le respondió, no hizo muecas ni asentimientos, simplemente aceptó el apretón de su mano y caminó de regreso al almacén acompañada por él, Rast los seguía cargando los materiales del día y otros cuantos curiosos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que cojeaba, debía haberse lastimado cuando lo arrojó, un estremecimiento de culpa y angustia lo invadió, pero lo mantuvo controlado, porque sabía que no debía interponerse cuando todo lo que habían hecho era para proteger a Sam del interés de Thorne y apenas este se estaba alejando. Se giró con sus compañeros y juntos caminaron para terminar sus deberes, Sam a su izquierda seguía, de vez en cuando, sus miradas ansiosas hacia atrás y como él, no se detuvo; existían momentos en que Mirla debía ser Myr y no con ellos.

Aguantar una conversación con Thorne parecía ser el castigo suficiente por su comportamiento, el hombre se paseó por el almacén con total confianza, mirándola acomodar las armas y hacer su trabajo de todos los días. Estaba satisfecho con su obediencia, la felicitó por su desempeño e incluso comentó sobre lo avanzados que "las señoritas" estaban. Ninguna palabra sobre Sam, gracias a la muerte. Se quedó con ella hasta que terminó de atar todo lo que iría a fundición, después salió con Rast a su espalda, quien no se atrevió a mirarla en todo el intercambio.

Cuando estuvo sola por fin respiró tranquila, permitió que su cuerpo descansara sobre la butaca, sintiendo el dolor y el cansancio explayarse por sus miembros, su cicatriz tiraba de la piel que le rodeaba, quemando poco a poco cada lugar donde los golpes la habían tocado. Ese cálido bálsamo era reconfortante para su cuerpo magullado, suave como un brebaje le llenó el pecho, acarició su mandíbula y beso su labio hinchado, bajó por sus piernas amoratadas hasta su tobillo, seguramente torcido, producto de un movimiento hecho torpemente, le había faltado impulso.

 _Una sombra no falla,_ pero Mirla sí. Su marca no le recriminó el error, al contrario, se concentró en ese punto haciéndole cosquillas mientras sanaba, para cuando terminara el día estaría perfecto, pensó. Se quedó ahí escondida, dejando que su cuerpo hiciera todo el recorrido para recobrarse sin molestarlo, Bogg la encontró así tendida y no la censuró, tomó su carga y le mencionó las carencias de la armería, "Más hachas, muchas más hachas", se retiró murmurando lo mismo y la chica lo ignoró.

Para cuando sonó la llamada de la comida se sentía lo suficientemente restablecida como para caminar hacia los establos, esperaba que Jon se encontrara bien, que la pelea no le hubiera causado daño. Había intentado mantener sus golpes concentrados, sin mucha fuerza, sin lastimarlo, pero, no dejaba de ser una sombra…, los caballos la recibieron con el mismo afecto de siempre, la dejaron cepillarlos, cambiarles el agua, darles de comer y revisar sus herraduras, otra cosa que hacía falta en el castillo, herraduras, muchas más herraduras.

El día se hundió en la oscuridad prematura de una jornada nublada. Antes que se anunciara la cena Kalt entró, se le veía cansado, atareado y probablemente muriendo de hambre. No le dijo nada mientras terminaba de arreglar los fardos, solo levantó la ceja cuando se percató de la insignificante cojera.

—Hoy volvimos a practicar con Thorne-. El grandulón asintió seriamente, ayudándole a voltear los baldes y cubos de acero.

—Asumo que todo terminó bien-.

—Si hubiera golpeado al maestro de armas, tú hubieras sido el primero en enterarte-. Kalt le presumía constantemente que sus turnos en la enfermería eran los mejores, casi nunca pasaba nada y servir al maestre Aemon era un descanso merecido a tantas guardias en el Muro.

Juntos caminaron hasta el comedor, adentro la sorprendió el aroma de carne cocida, carne fresca al parecer, siempre era bueno cuando los hombres salían por el bosque y encontraban uno que otro animal grande perdido tan al norte. Su mesa estaba ya ocupada por todos los chicos, Jon y Sam recargados en la pared le hicieron un espacio en el banco, estaba apretado con el chico sureño ahí, así que Kalt tomó asiento frente a ellos.

Mendel alzó su vaso de cerveza cuando estuvo acomodada, tenía la boca llena de comida y aun así logró decir tan alto para que todos lo escucharan.

—Por Myr, que le pateó el trasero a Jon-. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, alzando sus vasos y riendo con los comentarios de Grenn. Kalt la miró con una ceja inquisitiva, la duda claramente dibujada en su rostro.

—No fue nada-. Dijo la chica restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano, era una respuesta a todos y una especial al grandulón, al final no había sido nada.

—Oh no-. El de ojos grises enderezó su espalda alzando su vaso en el proceso, la miró fijamente con una sonrisa afable que le pintó las mejillas de sus molestos sonrojos, al menos en la oscuridad nadie sería capaz de notarlo, nadie excepto Kalt que no se perdía ningún intercambio entre los dos jóvenes. —Me venciste limpiamente, por Myr y sus distracciones-.

—¡Por Myr y sus distracciones! -. Estaba agradecida de la ausencia de Thorne en el comedor, se dio la libertad de soltar una carcajada y dejar que todos le llenaran su vaso con un poco de su cerveza agría. Sam también le rellenó su copa improvisada con el rostro cálido de gratitud, la chica intuía perfectamente qué le quería decir, y le palmeó la espalda con afecto sin dejarlo continuar.

Comieron con las bromas de fondo, las risas y una que otra burla para ella o el rizado, la sombra lo soportó todo, escuchando la voz de su padre reclamándole desde su conciencia, pero Mirla lo ignoró. Este era el momento que Myr necesitaba, estar rodeada de personas que la apreciaban y la hacían sentir menos infeliz.

Entonces Sam se levantó abruptamente, ella iba por el segundo plato y la sorpresa le hizo soltar la cuchara en el caldo, salpicando el brazo de Jon.

—Tengo que ir con el maestre Aemon, me pidió algo de la biblioteca y estuve a punto de olvidarlo…, además -. Se dirigió a ella. —Tengo que anotar todo lo que sucedió en la bitácora-. Apenas terminó salió disparado de su asiento sin mirarlos, sin fijarse en nadie en realidad. La joven pensó en lo mucho que le convenía su trabajo en la biblioteca y la torre de los cuervos, el maestre era una persona amable y debía tener un lado suave con Sam si el chico estaba dispuesto a dejar su cena a medio comer por él.

—Mira, Sam olvidó los libros-. El rizado se puso de pie, pasando detrás de ella con las manos en sus hombros para sostenerse, el contacto de su piel la hizo estremecer y le reveló una verdad incomoda sobre su cercanía con el chico. Si a Jon no le importaba tocarla aún rodeada de sus hermanos de la guardia, entonces tal vez no le importaba ella en lo absoluto. —Voy a alcanzarlo-. Comentó rodando los ojos y apresurándose a terminar su vaso de cerveza. Salió disparado sorteando su camino entre las mesas y sillas. Alcanzó a Sam en la puerta y le devolvió sus cosas con un apretón amistoso, cuando volvía Kalt se puso de pie rápidamente, colocándose en el espacio al lado de la chica y obligándola a recorrerse hasta que su costado chocó con Jeb. El chico de ojos grises miró la escena confundido, un deje de molestia y decepción cubrió sus facciones, sin embargo, se sentó en el lugar vacío al frente sin quejarse, aunque esos helados muros de Invernalia no soltaban al grandulón, quien lo ignoraba magistralmente.

—Quien hubiera dicho que Sam sería tan rápido, es tan gordo-. La voz de Grenn impidió que el análisis del chico continuara, ambos se giraron para mirarlo de mal modo, como espejos de una molestia compartida.

—Grenn, cállate-. Myr se estiró para arrebatarle el trozo de carne que tenía en la mano y lo mordió. Estaba a punto de abrir su boca para quejarse cuando Jon se inclinó hacia él y levantó la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

—Sam no es diferente de nosotros, no tiene lugar en el mundo así que está aquí con nosotros-. Su mirada seria barrió la mesa lentamente, deteniéndose un segundo en cada uno. Hasta ese momento los chicos consideraban que Myr lideraba sobre ellos, pero al ver a Jon actuar así; con la autoridad del hijo de un Lord, esa seriedad de nobleza que hacía que todos se mantuvieran callados en su lugar, quizá, solo quizá, su líder no tenia que ser la sombra asesina. —No vamos a herirlo durante las prácticas, sin importar lo que Thorne diga, es nuestro hermano y vamos a protegerlo-. Las palabras calaron en el aire y Mirla sintió que el corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho, verlo así le recordaba al muchacho de Invernalia, el que la había llevado sin miedo por los pasillos del castillo para hacerla pagar por su crimen (aunque no lo había cometido y Jon terminó pidiéndole disculpas), esa aura de mando y poder le provocó escalofríos de placer que se alojaron en su vientre y humedecieron su mirada. Solo él, que posó sus ojos en los suyos, se dio cuenta del cambio y permitió que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran en una sonrisa discreta.

—Eso dices tú Lord Snow-. Una ronda de risas llenó el ambiente, como salidos de un trance todos movieron su cabeza para descubrir al portador de la voz molesta; Rast, que estaba sentado detrás de Jon, se giró para enfrentarlo con una mueca burlona en el rostro. El rizado también lo confrontó, desde su posición Mirla no era capaz de ver su cara, pero por sus hombros tensos y sus manos apretadas en puños suponía que debía estar despidiendo desprecio por cada poro. —Ustedes señoritas pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero si Thorne quiere que le enseñé a Lady cerda una lección, entonces me cortaré un buen trozo de tocino-. El rizado no contestó nada, volteó con ellos de nuevo, sin embargo, había algo diferente en él. En la manera acompasada en que respiraba, o en el estoicismo de su postura; ira contenida, esperando ser liberada de una manera u otra. Pero Jon no era estúpido, y eso lo que lo hacía tan peligroso.

La sombra resistió el deseo de tomar su mano, de salir de su asiento e inclinarse en su oído para decirle que estaría ahí con él sin importar que decidiera. Cuando Rast y su bola de imbéciles se levantaron Myr los observó con la frialdad de la muerte en las pupilas, ninguno de ellos le regresó la mirada, a pesar de que la sentían correr por su cuello y espalda.

—Voy a arrancarle la lengua un día-. Murmuró despacio mientras deshacía un trozo de pan seco con los dedos.

—No será necesario-. Ojos grises la sorprendieron con la intensidad del invierno mismo. —Tengo un plan-.

—Cuenta conmigo-. Grenn se adelantó en la mesa, a su lado Pyp asintió apoyándolo sin haber escuchado su idea, Jeb y Mendel se inclinaron hacia ellos y pusieron sus puños en la madera para mostrar su apoyo, Edd alejado al final de la fila se terminó su trago y dijo —Conmigo también-.

—¿Myr? -. Le preguntó, el brillo en su semblante habría sido suficiente para convencerla de no haberse tratado de Sam en primer lugar.

—No tienes que preguntar-. Eso la sombra dentro de sí podía disfrutarlo, de la emoción que causaba una venganza, aunque mínima, una advertencia, amenaza. Sí, eso sí que era algo para una sombra. —¿Qué dices anciano? ¿Quieres unirte? -. Kalt, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, la miró de reojo en pleno trago.

—Supongo que puedo estar ahí, vigilar que no hagan nada estúpido-. Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, básicamente estaría ahí para evitar que Mirla se metiera en problemas, la joven rodó los ojos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, inclinándose para acercarse a Jon que imitó su movimiento.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan? -.

—O—

Jon les había dicho que lo esperaran en la escalera que daba a las barracas después de la media noche, cuando el castillo estaba en completo silencio. Aún era temprano así que Mirla aprovechó para buscar por su habitación su daga sombra; pequeña pero letal, con el filo adecuado para rebanar la garganta de un hombre o de asustar a un imbécil cobarde. Al encontrarla el sonido de la puerta abriéndose opacó su gritito de victoria, Kalt entró al espacio pequeño y se quedó incómodamente parado en la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa? -. Preguntó la chica al ver su rostro contrariado, con el ceño fruncido en un rasgo de angustia que había aprendido a identificar bien en las últimas semanas.

—No es nada es solo que, bueno, no sé-. Se encogió de hombros, su espalda tensa hizo ver el movimiento forzado, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo que en verdad no pasaba nada. —No me parece correcto que estés haciendo esto-. Cruzó los brazos para confrontarla como su hermana solía hacerlo, queriendo parecer más fuerte y decidido de lo que en realidad era.

—¿No te parece correcto que intente defender a un chico indefenso? -. Como sombra su vida había rondado siempre en la muerte, en represalias, en llevar la danza de su maestra con ella a donde iba, sin causar ningún bien a nadie; la única vez que alguien se benefició de su don su tierra terminó en guerra y su familia cercenada. Al menos aquí tenía la oportunidad de usar su don para bien; en auxilio de un muchacho abandonado, de un cachorro despreciado por su manada.

—Mir… Myr, no me parece bien que vayas a hacer esto con Jon-. El hombre extendió sus manos, enfatizando el nombre del rizado con su tono y sus ojos; intentaba advertirle, pero ella estaba liada, no existía peligro de hacerlo con Jon, ni con ninguno de los otros. Eran sus hermanos de guardia después de todo y la sombra confiaba en ellos plenamente (mucho más en el chico de los ojos grises que llevaba su secreto y su corazón en un lazo).

—¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Qué decida hacerlo porque Jon esta involucrado? Porque déjame decirte que lo haría de todos modos, aunque…-. Kalt bufó, no encontraba la manera de hacerla comprender, de abrir esos ojos tercos y mostrarle la verdad que yacía a plena vista, a vista de todos aquellos que podían hacerle daño.

—Myr, sé que lo harías sin importar que él esté ahí, por Sam. Me angustia que él te lo haya pedido y no te hubieras tomado un segundo para pensarlo-. Ahí residía el verdadero peligro, en que Mirla no pensaba cuando se trataba del muchacho, que él solo tenía que tronar sus dedos para que ella apareciera a su lado; dispuesta a cortar entre una muchedumbre para complacerlo…, ¿y él? ¿estaba el dispuesto a hacerlo por ella o se quedaría en aquellas miradas robadas toda la vida?

—¿Pensar en qué, Kalt? Tu mismo escuchaste a Rast y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, y si hubieras estado en la práctica de hoy…-. Le recordaba tanto a su hija cuando discutían, la misma obstinación explayándose en cada argumento, en cada ir y venir de sus dedos y en los ojos castaños nublados; de culpa, de algo más que no conseguía descifrar: un fuego femenino que su mente no llegaba a comprender.

—La practica de hoy claro…, como eso puede funcionar tan bien para mantener tu secreto oculto-. La interrumpió de nuevo, aguantando la tormenta que se erigía en su pecho, una que le obligaba a gritar cuando sabía que debía mantener la calma. _Ella no es Islene,_ pensó, esta era Mirla la sombra; testaruda y riesgosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? -. Sus pupilas confundidas le enfurecieron, le irritaba en sobremanera que no pudiera verlo, que estuviera tan ciega a algo que se le descubría a simple vista.

—De tu espectáculo en la mañana con Jon, los hombres no hablaban de otra cosa-. Su tono se volvió hiriente, dejó que la tormenta se balanceara sobre su garganta y de pronto no era Mirla a la que amedrentaba, no, era una joven con los ojos llorosos que le exigía su libertad para casarse, para seguir al amor de su vida. _Y miren donde la dejó eso._

—¿Espectáculo? -. Preguntó la chica escandalizada. —Lo único que hicimos fue desviar la atención de Thorne, evitar que le dieran una paliza a Sam-. Era tan sencillo comprenderlo, por qué Kalt se negaba a verlo, por qué cuestionaba sus acciones como nunca hizo en el pasado.

—Sí y solo lograste que te pusieran a ti atención, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando alguien se dé cuenta de cómo miras al chico? ¿Eh? Hacer enemigos no te va a ayudar nada-. Ese tono, ese asqueroso tono que su padre tenía con ella cuando la trataba como a una inútil; _Eres una niña todavía, una niñata llorona que no va a terminar nada en su vida, te niegas a seguir a la muerte, te niegas a seguirme…,_ a miles de kilómetros de distancia sus palabras calaban como el fuego de su cicatriz; exigiéndole que parara la afrenta; ¿Quién era él para pedirle explicaciones?, una sombra era fiel solo a la muerte, solo a ella le debía el cómo y el por qué, pero Kalt era su amigo, su compañero, la primera persona que le mostró la calidez de una amistad sincera después de su separación, se merecía al menos el beneficio de la duda.

—Estás siendo terriblemente injusto conmigo Kalt, he seguido el consejo que tan _amablemente_ me diste-. Su voz se volvió fría y cortante como el filo Gēlenka, poderoso como el rugir del viento en un acantilado, era su marca hablando; su pasado glorioso repleto de fuego extraño. —Tengo autocontrol, no soy una niña-. Era la misma frase que le había dicho a su progenitor la última noche en su tierra, él le gruñó una orden: la única que no fue capaz de cumplir y sus gritos tronaron en el cielo nocturno como cuernos de guerra; un grito que la seguía hasta Poniente, hasta este momento.

—¡Pues entonces deja que actuar como una!... -. Su hermana solía decirle que las palabras eran el arma más poderosa del hombre, viajaban más rápido que cualquier nave, cortaban mejor que cualquier espada y permanecían corrompiendo la herida mejor que cualquier veneno. Lo comprendió en ese instante, cuando ambos gritos; el de sus recuerdos y el de Kalt, se volvieron uno, el dolor que le cortó el alma la dejó sin aliento por un segundo, su semblante ensombreciéndose inmediatamente. —Mira Mirla, no quiero ofenderte, solo ten cuidado, no es que no confíe en ti, ese chico va a traerte muchos problemas-.

Era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y esa clase de heridas costaba más sanarlas; ni siquiera su cicatriz podía ayudarle.

—No tienes porqué ir con nosotros, podemos apañárnosla solos-. Se giró para no verlo, para no dejar que ese desgarre se trasluciera en su mirada, con los ojos llorosos se ocupó de mover las cosas de su cama hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces dejó que las lágrimas cayeran; no demasiadas, no con el tiempo apremiante encima.

Se limpió la cara con un trozo de tela gastada que mantenía para sus baños y salió a la gélida noche, la nieve caía danzarina sin prisas, no era una nevada monumental como las que comentaban los norteños, pero cubría todo de un vaho irresistible y una sábana blanca delgada que adornaba el castillo. Su habitación estaba del otro lado del edificio donde los chicos dormían, otro de sus tantos privilegios; la oportunidad de dormir sola antes de tomar el juramento cuando los demás tenían que compartir camas hasta que les fueran asignadas sus labores.

Cruzó el pasillo, bajó las escalinatas del segundo piso y se encaminó a las que llevaban a la parte trasera donde estaban las barracas, Jon y Fantasma ya estaban en su lugar esperándolos, el chico llevaba la espada en el cinto y el lobo parecía inquieto, algo que no siempre sucedía. Los dos vigilaban el patio entero esperando que los otros se acercaran cuando terminaran sus tareas, la escucharon antes de verla, una fina figura que se recortó en la luz de las antorchas, tan elegante que parecía fundirse con las sombras que se formaban en el pasillo. El rizado sonrió, demasiado pronto quizá, porque su ceñó se frunció al mirar su rostro; decaído, pálido, con los ojos acuosos y rojizos y el labio inferior temblando casi imperceptiblemente. Cualquiera habría dejado pasar el tema, pero Jon la conocía, al menos creía conocerla, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos mirándola, intentando analizarla y comprenderla mejor cada día que pasaba.

—Myr... ¿Pasó algo? -. Le habría gustado decir su nombre, susurrarlo en la oscuridad para convencerse de que realmente estaba ahí.

—¿Qué? No, nada, nada-. Si sospechaba algo no comentó más y la chica lo agradeció en silencio, no estaba de humor para otra ronda de preguntas y ataques. —¿Y los demás? -.

—Retrasados, supongo-. Le contestó apartando su vista para seguir con su vigilancia del patio. —Mira ahí vienen-. Efectivamente los chicos caminaban despacio uno detrás del otro, no hacían el menor ruido y por sus caras serias (casi demasiado serias) la sombra adivinó que estaban nerviosos.

—¿Listos? -. Jon acarició el pelaje de Fantasma con la punta de sus dedos mientras su otra mano apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, Pyp tragó visiblemente perturbado y se detuvo.

—No nos has dicho que tenemos que hacer-. En los momentos que el chico se asustaba su acento se marcaba más, ese tono melódico que le había dado fama en la casa donde trabajaba.

—Ustedes sostenerlo-. Les instruyó Jon mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones. —Myr; tú estarás conmigo-. Por lo menos las mariposas en su estómago calmaron la tempestuosa marea de sus emociones, tocó el mango de su daga y sintió la rabia anegarla; podía usar eso a su favor, desquitarse con el pretexto de humano que Rast era para olvidar sus propios problemas. —Vamos fantasma-. El huargo le dio una vuelta a la chica, olfateando su mano libre y lamiéndole los dedos antes de seguir a su amo.

—¿El lobo también va a participar? -. Preguntó Grenn, la incredulidad pintada en sus ojos casi la hizo reír, ninguno le contestó porque la escalinata era angosta y debían mantenerse enfocados en no hacer mucho ruido.

Las barracas estaban compuestas por tres cuartos lo bastante grandes para albergar de siete a diez hombres, sus chicos dormían en el último del pasillo, la segunda permanecía cerrada por tener una corriente permanente de aire helado, en la primera se encontraba su víctima. Entraron en silencio, delatados solo por el sonido seco de la madera al moverse que no despertó a sus ocupantes, esa barraca estaba iluminada por una sola lampara en el centro de la habitación, a su alrededor se extendían por lo menos diez camas que albergaban a los novatos, ahí dormían y descansaban durante el día y la noche, apestaba a sudor, un aroma rancio y algo parecido a la leche putrefacta, Mirla pensó que lo mejor era dejar de descifrar los olores, concentrarse en las figuras arropadas a media luz ignorantes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Rast dormía en la cama más cercana a la puerta, en la orilla; probablemente porque se ganaba más lugar en aquella posición, tenía una manta pesada que le cubría las piernas y roncaba sonoramente. Grenn y Edd se colocaron cada uno en un costado, Jeb con un trapo de tela sucia listo para cubrir su boca, Mendel y Pyp encargados de las piernas. Jon decidió quedarse en el lugar perfecto para que lo primero que viera al abrir sus ojos fuera su rostro, Mirla a su lado con la daga balanceada en sus dedos y un brillo tenebroso en su mirada. El rizado les dio una marca con la cabeza y todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, Rast no tuvo tiempo de gritar, de moverse o de intentar escapar, apenas su mirada se encontró el semblante estoico de Jon y el terrible de Myr empalideció, entonces Fantasma hizo su gran entrada, saltándole encima con la gracilidad de un depredador y mostrando los dientes afilados en un rugido amenazante. La chica no podía evitar sentirse sumamente orgullosa de todos.

—Haz un solo ruido y Fantasma te arrancará la garganta…, nadie toca a Sam, ¿Entiendes?... -. La voz de Jon era glacial como el invierno, imponente como el Muro que los protegía, la voz de un líder verdadero; un señor que daría la vida por sus allegados y al que le seguían sin oposiciones. Era la presencia de un verdadero Stark, señor de Invernalia y dueño del Norte.

—Sí, sí... Por favor-. Las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca amordazada, apagados por la tela e interrumpidas por los sollozos cobardes que lo sacudían. Jon volvió a darles la señal y las ataduras desaparecieron, el lobo saltó de la cama hacia la puerta y todos dieron un paso atrás. Ese era su momento de brillar, la chica se acercó a la orilla de la cama, sentándose con confianza. Tenía la daga en sus manos lanzó un destello en la oscuridad y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con un movimiento rápido colocó el filo en su mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, ella sabía cómo se sentía el beso del acero antes de cortar, el miedo que corría por el cuerpo previo al dolor, a la muerte. Dejó que la punta bailara en su piel frágil perforando apenas un poco y haciendo brotar una pequeña gota de sangre.

—Más te vale que aprendas a cerrar la boca, o voy a tener que cortarte esa gran lengua-. La daga se movió velozmente por su piel abriéndole apenas una pulgada, no tan profundo para dejarle una marca permanente, pero lo suficiente para que el dolor fuera una advertencia.

—Vámonos-. Les dijo Jon y la sombra se puso de pie como un rayo, saliendo detrás del rizado.

En la seguridad del pasillo con la puerta cerrada y los ánimos amenos los chicos se dieron la oportunidad de respirar profundo, Pyp seguía pálido (más asustado quizá por lo que todos eran capaces de hacer que por sí mismo) y Mendel se sostenía de la pared con cansancio.

—¿Crees que resulte? -. Edd increpó a Jon que le devolvió la mirada sombría.

—Más le vale-.

—Es la primera vez que amenazo a un hombre-. Jeb aún sostenía el trozo de tela en la mano y lo miraba pasmado.

—Sí bueno, bienvenido al club-. Myr dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un silbido y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza sin más palabras, la emoción de la amenaza no había sido suficiente como para olvidar su disputa con Kalt, las palabras del hombre aún le perseguían y se le metían en la mente como flechas impertinentes.

El chico de ojos grises acompañó a sus compañeros un rato, pero se despidió de ellos también, ninguno de le cuestionó su salida nocturna, nunca lo hacían, estaban acostumbrados a los paseos nocturnos de Jon y Fantasma. Salieron en dirección a la habitación de Mirla y la encontraron, como siempre, atrancada, no hizo falta que tocaran más de una vez, la joven ya los esperaba con la capa a medio quitar y las botas en el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo Mirla? -. Le preguntó de nuevo porque la duda seguía carcomiéndole los pensamientos, recargó su peso en la pared cercana a la ventana donde podía ver el patio por el rabillo del ojo y el lobo se quedó a su lado, percibiendo como él, la atmosfera tensa.

—No, yo, solo estoy cansada-. Le regaló una sonrisa suave que no ahuyentó la bruma de su mirada, pero endulzó el tono tinto de su cicatriz hasta un rosado oscuro. —Lo que hiciste fue muy honorable-. Comentó con la cabeza gacha, el chico no recordaba haberla visto avergonzada de esa manera desde que comenzaron las visitas nocturnas.

—¿Gracias? -. Sentía el sonrojo subir por su cuello lentamente, acompasado con su naturaleza norteña.

—Le decía a Fantasma-. Esta vez la sonrisa si llegó a tocar su mirada, haciendo que el fuego caoba se transformara en un castaño profundo, como el de la tierra en un día soleado.

—Por supuesto-. Rodó los ojos, en un intento fallido de molestia porque se sentía aliviado de ver que las cosas estaban normales, Mirla terminó de quitarse la capa y comenzó con la tira de cuero que sostenía la espada, inmediatamente su corazón se detuvo. —¿Quieres que te dejemos? -. No parecía lo más adecuado quedarse mientras ella se desvestía.

—No, solo gírate...-. Obedeció sin chistar, clavando la vista en el patio central a través del vidrio de la minúscula ventana, había una sola lampara encendida en la habitación (no era necesario tener chimenea como en barracas porque la chica destilaba el calor suficiente para mantener el cuarto cálido. Por un momento el brillo de la lampara acrecentó y distinguió la forma femenina dibujada en el reflejo del cristal, un vistazo de piel desnuda, de una espalda delicada y un color a melocotones y leche fresca. Su vientre se contrajo ante la visión y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en mantener esas sensaciones quietas. Mirla era una chica, era normal que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera a su cercanía, a su d _esnudez_ , no tenía que hacer un gran problema de algo natural. Respiró profundo intentando ignorar el aroma dulce y salvaje que despedía, no era un animal y ella era su amiga, no se merecía que la hiciese sentir incomoda. —Listo-.

Estaba ya en la cama y cubierta con las mantas cuando volteó, su cara era lo único que resaltaba entre el marrón oscuro de la tela.

—¿Kalt viene tarde? -. Era más una pregunta para distraerse a si mismo, se acercó sintiendo que la incomodidad recorría la distancia junto con él, Fantasma, de nuevo ayudándolo, se adelantó y tomó el lugar a sus pies.

—No, estaba cansado, muchas guardias seguidas-. Su tono le decía algo diferente, recordó el momento en el comedor; el hombre se había levantado rápidamente al verlo regresar de con Sam, tomando su lugar junto a la chica, y antes, aquellos dardos que lo examinaban cada vez que estaban juntos, no lo habían soltado.

—No parecía muy contento por nuestro plan-. Mirla levantó la cabeza de su almohada improvisada, se recorrió para dejar un espacio a su lado y el rizado se sentó ahí con una pierna en el suelo; olía a viento, al pelaje de Fantasma y un toque de pino, disfrutar de ese aroma era estar de nuevo en el bosque, debajo de las ramas protectoras de un árbol antiguo, sintiendo el tiempo pasar a su alrededor y las estaciones moverse pausadamente. Un refugio perfecto para sus emociones, no había discutido antes con Kalt; era la primera vez que no estaban de acuerdo en algo, y la primera que él le hablaba de esa manera.

 _Te has hecho débil, frágil, y todos ellos pueden notarlo. Ahora te gritan, mañana clavaran un cuchillo en tu corazón._

Tal vez la voz de su padre tenía razón, quizá estaba abriéndose demasiado a los extraños, dejando que vieran los aspectos ocultos de su alma; de ser así debía romper inmediatamente toda amistad, todo contacto. La seguridad de una sombra era su distanciamiento, su capacidad de mantenerse alejada de los hombres y asegurarse de solo servir en la intimidad a la muerte, pero eso significaba dejar a Jon, y su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensarlo.

—Kalt tiene… sus maneras y razones-. Tendría que haber una manera diferente de solucionar las cosas; dejarle claro quien era sin romper el trato. Soltó el aire cansado de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos, Sertia sería mejor en todo esto…, la vida era menos complicada cuando solo debía preocuparse por mantenerlas seguras, luchar y matar.

Jon no se quedó mucho esa noche, la joven lo despidió con un hueco en el pecho, le hubiera gustado tenerlo cerca para ahuyentar los miedos que le rascaban la nuca, al menos su esencia permanecía en el cuarto y podía refugiarse en eso.

—O—

En los días que siguieron comprobaron con satisfacción que su amenaza había funcionado. Rast se mantuvo lejos de Sam, el chico por su parte dejó de asistir a las prácticas y Thorne los ignoró a ambos. ¿Cómo?, simple, ellos. Cada mañana en el entrenamiento uno de los chicos se enfrentaba a Mirla, ella los recibía con entusiasmo, orgullosa al ser testigo de su progreso y disfrutando del ejercicio. El maestro de armas estaba tan complacido que había dejado de insultarlos, su silencio interrumpido por gritos casuales y palabras de aliento para Myr (si se podían clasificar de ese modo, la sombra cree que decir "¡Golpéalo chico!" no anima, ni ayuda). Los conflictos que más le gustaban eran los de _uno versus todos_ , ahí surgía su verdadera pasión, juntos llegaron a la conclusión de combatir así al menos una vez cada dos días, de ese modo protegían a Sam y mejoraban su técnica.

Una semana después de el primer encuentro las cosas iban tan calmas como se podía estar en el castillo negro; no había noticia de los exploradores, Jon seguía portándose extraño de tanto en tanto y Kalt, a pesar de haberse disculpado, puso distancia. Mirla intentaba restarle importancia, el hombre estaba muy ocupado desde que tomó su juramento, su trabajo de mayordomo lo mantenía en movimiento la mayor parte de día y para cuando llegaba la noche: o estaba demasiado cansado para visitarla o tenía guardia en el Muro. La joven también se mantenía ocupada, con las "practicas" secretas reanudadas a plena vista de Thorne, sus tareas diarias, las andanzas en el muro y sus reuniones con Sam a hurtadillas (el chico había demostrado ser un gran recurso y más ahora que no le temía). En fin, el tiempo seguía transitando para los hermanos negros, los nuevos que llegaban creaban sus propios grupos, los más viejos se aprovechaban de lo recién llegados y ellos…, ellos permanecían unidos en una hermandad curiosa. Ella nunca había tenido amigos antes, sus hermanos sombras (¿Seguían siéndolo después de todo?) eran más sus compañeros de sufrimiento, no había risas ni bromas entre los no graduados, todo era entrenamiento y muerte. Sertia era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, pero pensarlo le sonaba gracioso, porque su hermana era inmensamente más, sin comparación alguna.

El punto es que muchas partes de su relación con los demás seguía siendo incompleta; la veían como su mentora, su entrenadora, a la que debían respetar y seguir en toda orden. No pasaba lo mismo con Jon, los chicos lo admiraban por sus cualidades de líder, lo seguían porque sentían que debían hacerlo y no temían burlarse de él o revelarle secretos íntimos, (Viva Lord Snow; el amo de los secretos en el Muro) o al menos era lo que ella creía- Jon le había contado la historia de Sam, de cómo terminó vistiendo el negro por su padre y el alma de la chica se conmovió dentro de sí, ella conocía el peso de tener un progenitor como esos; su padre nunca la rechazó, no hasta que dejó de cumplir sus mandatos, pero entendía la soledad, el dolor y también la cobardía del muchacho. Lo que no comprendía (en realidad sí lo hacía, no quería pensar en eso porque si no tendría la obligación de atacar el problema directamente y, vamos, todos son cobardes en algún aspecto; Mirla lo era en las relaciones personales) era el por qué Sam no le confió su pasado en alguna de sus reuniones…, el rizado intentó apaciguar sus ánimos, diciéndole que no era de gran importancia, aunque la mayor parte de las situaciones lo eran para ella.

La rutina establecida entre camaradas hacia que todos esos pensamientos extraños vagaran lejos de su mente, se concentraba en dar el mejor "espectáculo" como Kalt los había llamado, hasta que Sam creyó buena idea bajar al entrenamiento de esa mañana, entonces Thorne, que no le había visto mucho los últimos días, encontró más entretenido continuar con la tortura al pobre chico que mirarlos repartirse golpes entre cuasi expertos y experto. Myr conocía la mirada enfocada del maestro de armas; esa de experimentado en sus labores que no va a distraerse, al menos Rast se quedó atrás y al final había sido Grenn el que lo enfrentó. Ni bien se dio la orden de comenzar y Sam dio la primera estocada el alto se dejó caer al lodo, gritando piedad y rindiéndose: la chica podía haberlo encontrado tierno, honorable y gracioso de no ser por la mirada iracunda de Thorne que se acercó a Jon con pasos rápidos y lo tomó del cuello. Entonces los problemas se volvieron de mal en peor, porque Mirla no era capaz de quedarse quieta cuando alguien intentaba hacerle daño al chico que le robaba el aliento, porque tenía la sangre caliente de ira y porque el hombre lo dejaba demasiado fácil.

Apenas las palabras duras salieron de su boca, un "¿Esto te parece divertido?" que el rizado no trató siquiera de responder, y su espada estaba levantada, no directamente atacándolo, no amedrentándolo como pudiera haber hecho con cualquiera, pero el mensaje era claro en sus ojos gélidos, en su marca de color vino que vibraba con la fuerza de la muerte y el aura de peligro que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. "Déjelo en paz" en silencio, un murmullo que no dejaría su boca, ya que se encontraba escrito en sus acciones. Thorne había dejado ir el cuello de Jon, les amenazó como siempre y también decidió castigarlos, humillarlos mejor dicho (Adiós, adiós, privilegios), los chicos estaban impresionados por su arrebato, Kalt decepcionado la miró desde lejos con angustia y Jon, bueno Jon apenas si encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

Así habían terminado limpiando las mesas del comedor, no más caballos que la tranquilizaran con su mutismo, ni armas que reparar y ni la cómoda tarea de almacenar, solo cargar cubetas de arena jabonosa y cepillos; castigados como niños en la casa de armas que los entrenadores encuentran jugando.

—Se que algunos de los oficiales van a burdeles de Villa Topo-. La sombra levantó la cabeza molesta, no quería culpar al chico de su sucedido, pero se lo hacia tan difícil.

—Sam, cállate-. El polvo se le quedaba pegado en las mangas de tela y entre los dedos, era áspera; parecida a la que se usaba en su tierra para lijar los cascos de los surcadores. De niña Sertia y ella habían pasado casi todo su tiempo libre en las plataformas de reparación donde el polvo volaba por los aires como magia y quemaba la garganta si lo respiraban por mucho tiempo.

—No lo dudo-. Sus compañeros de castigo la ignoraron mientras cepillaba con todo el enojo acumulado, desde que Thorne les gritó sus instrucciones y no pudieron decir nada a su favor, ya que, técnicamente aún estaban bajo el cuidado del maestro de armas, por lo que debían obedecerle sin rechistar, Myr murmuraba palabras que ninguno lograba descifrar y cepillaba mucho más rápido que ellos haciendo que polvo se levantara en toda la habitación.

—Bueno no piensan que es un poco injusto que nos tengan limpiando mesas y tomando juramentos cuando ellos están…, batiendo la salchicha-. Mirla volvió a levantar la cara para dirigirle una mirada molesta. Sam parecía no entender su reacción y la chica regresó a su trabajo refunfuñando.

—¿Batiendo la salchicha? Ah Sam, eres asqueroso-. El rizado le dio un vistazo divertido, concentrándose en los lugares marcados por la grasa de la comida, ahí la madera viscosa absorbía la mezcla obligándolo a usar sus músculos.

—Es tonto ¿no?, no podemos defender una muralla a menos que seamos célibes-. Myr arrojó su cepillo a la mesa con enojo, alzó las manos al techo y suspiró exageradamente. Jon encontraba sus reacciones graciosas, la joven tenía poca paciencia cuando se trataba de hablar con los demás de temas comunes y más en sus momentos de concentración "amargada".

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? -. Le preguntó al aire tomando de nuevo su cepillo.

—Porque es importante, nuestras necesidades son importantes-. El gordinflón la miró ofendido, con dejando de cepillar para concentrarse en ambos.

—Di una cosa más y voy tallarte la cara con mi cepillo-. Un dedo amenazante se irguió hacia él, sin embargo, el chico de ojos grises sonrió ampliamente dándole la confianza que necesitaba para hacerlo también. Myr tenía la cara y el cabello cubiertos de polvo blanco, parecía un anciano pequeñísimo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados; una ancianita amenazándolos con un cepillo.

—No creí que te molestaría tanto-. Respondió Jon cuando la chica volvió a su tarea ignorando sus rostros divertidos.

—¿Por qué no? -. Sam se quedó quieto en su lugar, la afabilidad de su cara desapareció y su tono jocoso se volvió sombrío al decirle —Porque soy obeso-. No era una pregunta, el rizado lo miró cansado y suspiró. Mirla rodó los ojos desde su posición y agradeció que ninguno de ellos pudiera verla con la cara pegada a la madera.

—No-. No era la primera vez que tenían que convencerlo de eso; que no se trataba de su peso ni su apariencia.

—Bueno me gustan las chicas tanto como a ustedes, puede que no les guste mucho a ellas-. El sonido de los cepillos cesó en un instante, Mirla sentía que el aire se volvía fino como el papel de seda y levantó el rostro de la mesa empolvada para fijarlos en Sam. —Nunca he… estado con una-. Bueno definitivamente esto estaba yendo en la dirección que deseaba evitar desde el principio. —Ustedes de seguro estuvieron con cientos-. El aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta junto con una nubecilla polvosa que le obligó a toser con violencia. El chico regordete no notó nada extraño y continuó con su atención enfocada en Jon.

—Más tú-.

—No, de hecho… estoy igual que tú-.

La sombra carraspeó tan alto como pudo con la garganta dolorida, sentía las mejillas calientes y dudaba mucho que fuera solo por acceso de tos. Su marca le quemó con intensidad en sintonía con el latido de su sangre en el cuello.

—Tenemos que terminar antes de la cena-. Su voz rasposa apenas si logró que los chicos dejaran de hablar como hubiera querido. Jon se sentó en sobre la mesa con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia Sam, la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa incipiente. Era una visión de ensueño y toda queja se quedó guardada en su pecho mientras se sentaba en el banco, la tarea de cepillar ya olvidada y su mente perdida en sus ojos grises atrevidos.

—Puff sí claro, encuentro eso difícil de creer-.

—Una vez estuve muy cerca-. Mirla estaba absorta bebiéndose la imagen del chico que recordaba, la mirada en el techo del comedor, y la sonrisa ladina más marcada. —Estaba solo en una habitación con una chica desnuda, pero…-.

—¿No supiste donde ponerlo? -. Sam se inclinó un poco, su rostro juguetón en el tono de los hombres cuando bromeaban; ella nunca había estado tan cerca de aquellos intercambios, protegida siempre por su reputación y los intentos de sus "defensores" de mantenerla tan lejos como podían de ese tipo de charlas.

—Se donde ponerlo-. La mirada de Jon rivalizaba con la del otro, su sonrisa también y el leve rubor en sus mejillas solo lo hacia lucir más arrebatadoramente bello. Sus ojos viajaron velozmente hasta posarse en los suyos, sin la precaución que demostraba siempre, aquella mirada le volvió las piernas gelatina y envió miles de agujas de placer que se refugiaron en su vientre. Lo mejor era volver a concentrarse, o (que la protegiese su maestra) iba a terminar revelando su identidad por sus respuestas (las que su cuerpo daba y sobre las que no tenía ningún control).

—Ah Muerte, dame paciencia-. Susurró cepillando tan fuerte como podía, como si el movimiento pudiera aminorar el latir de su corazón o la sangre que le envolvía los muslos. Jon la miró preguntándose si era correcto seguir hablando, pero antes de que pudiera decidirlo Sam volvió a preguntarle.

—¿Era… fea y vieja? -.

—Joven y hermosa-. El recuerdo le hizo lamerse el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y Mirla se halló igualmente atraída y celosa. —Una puta llamada Ros-.

—¿Qué color de pelo tenía? -.

—Pelirroja-. Su cabellera castaña le peso entonces como mil sacos de grava, no existía nada emocionante o hermoso en un tono apagado como el café.

—Oh me gustan las pelirrojas, y sus… sus…-. Sam llevó sus manos al pecho, imitando la redondez de unos senos demasiado grandes; de haber prestado atención quizá se habría sentido ofendida. De no haber estado Jon tan encantadoramente guapo y ella tan consciente de sus propios defectos físicos.

—No querrás saberlo-. Una nueva sonrisa traviesa que le robó el aliento y otra mirada de reojo, el calor en sus mejillas aumentó callando el fuego constante su cicatriz. La sombra enterrada en el fondo más oscuro de su mente y solo la chica sintiendo el suelo bajo las plantas de sus pies moverse con el estruendo de sus propios latidos.

—¿Tan buenas eran? -.

—Mejores-. Los atributos femeninos de su cuerpo estaban escondidos todo el tiempo, atrapados entre las vendas y trozos de tela en el castillo, en el pasado en la ropa floja y abrigadora de Invernalia, más atrás en su traje sombra…, la chica nunca se preocupó por su aspecto físico, de su cuerpo solo importaba que estuviera entrenado y fuerte, todo lo demás era insignificante. Ahora era terriblemente lúcida a esos aspectos, ¿Jon consideraría su cuerpo como algo "mejor" si llegase a verlo?, el pensamiento voló por su rostro sonrojado y sus muslos inquietos con el viento de sus inseguridades.

—Oh no-. Sam reía de placer al imaginarlo. —¿Por qué exactamente no hiciste el amor con Ros la de las perfectas tet…? -.

—¿Cómo me llamo? -. De repente el tono jocoso desapareció de su voz, su mirada volvió a congelarse en ese frio invierno de melancolía; el que había hecho que su presencia destacara en todo Invernalia y que ahora le estrujó el alma.

—Jon Snow-.

—¿Y porque es mi apellido Snow? -.

—Porque, eres un bastardo del norte-. La confusión de Sam se desvaneció, sus palabras salieron pintadas de su actitud sabionda, la que ponía cuando hablaba de sus conocimientos.

—Nunca conocí a mi madre, mi padre nunca quiso decirme siquiera su nombre. No sé si está viva o muerta, no se si es una mujer de la nobleza o la esposa de un pescador…, o una puta-. La melancolía se transformó en dolor callado, muy parecido al que le corrompía al pensar en su hermana, en su tierra y en su padre.

—De modo que me senté allí, en el burdel mientras Ros se quitaba la ropa, pero no pude hacerlo. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en que, si la dejaba embarazada y tenía un hijo, habría otro bastardo llamado Snow. No es una buena vida para un niño…-. Jon solía guardarse sus secretos, escondía sus emociones y las razones detrás de ellas en un hueco tan oscuro que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle sobre eso. Por un momento Mirla se sintió atravesada por una daga gélida, para ella su madre no fue más que un instrumento, algo que su padre podía utilizar en sus planes para moldear su destino; la mujer callada que no decía nada cuando él la golpeaba o arrastraba al granero mientras pedía a gritos que la ayudara. Jon tuvo a Lady Stark a su lado, con el odio silencioso que lo seguía a todos los rincones del castillo, una zanja en medio de él y su padre y la añoranza de una vida que jamás sería. La joven conocía ese sentimiento, el anhelo de una vida, de unos padres, de un ambiente ajeno, de amor, compasión y calidez. Sentía las lagrimas en el borde de los ojos así que se giró para continuar con su trabajo, solo el sonido de su cepillo moviéndose lentamente en la superficie de madera rompía el mutismo de la atmosfera.

—Así que… no sabías donde ponerlo-.

Jon le lanzó su cepillo a Sam y corrió a su lado, la densidad que los rodeaba rota por sus risas y jugueteos. Se preguntó si solo en ella quedaba la sensación de malestar, un dolor que no era suyo, pero que adoptaba sin pensarlo.

—¿Y tú, Myr? -. Sam recargó sus manos en la mesa, el polvo las cubrió casi de inmediato, la chica se sobresaltó de escucharlo tan cerca y su marca le recriminó su falta de concentración.

—¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? -.

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien? -. Si antes se había sorprendido con los comentarios de Sam, ahora estaba completamente pasmada, se quedó sin palabras un segundo y al siguiente sus manos tomaron la iniciativa cepillando vertiginosamente hasta lastimarle la punta de los dedos.

—Yo… bueno, yo-. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirles? ¿La verdad? Oh no, esos recuerdos estaban almacenados hasta el fin de los tiempos, era demasiado vergonzoso, terriblemente infantiles como para compartirlos. _No necesitas de nadie Mirla, siempre serás solo mía y de la muerte._ Ni siquiera su padre había merecido una venganza tan patética.

—Lo sabía, eres muy joven para eso-.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? -. ¿Cuántos tenía en ese momento? ¿Cuántos quería aparentar en la neblina de una noche vieja?

—Diez y cuatro-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si la respuesta fuera aparentemente obvia, sus ojos se abrieron al oírlo, ofendida por algo que no llegaba a identificar, que los hombres del castillo erraran en su edad no era nuevo, pero nunca tan estúpidamente incorrecto, _no cuando su aniversario de nacimiento se encontraba tan cerca y comenzaba a acercarse a la edad permitida para tener una silla en el consejo de las sombras_.

—¿Diez y cuatro? Tengo diez y siete y, no es de tu incumbencia, pero sí, le he hecho-. Sus manos, ajenas a todo el ajetreo de su mente y boca, seguían realizando su trabajo, moviéndose erráticamente sobre las manchas de grasa con el polvo pegándose a la carne bajo las uñas.

—¿En serio? ¿Donde? ¿Lo hiciste con una puta? -. La tormenta de preguntas la abrumó y lamentó haberlo dicho, no fue su momento más brillante; un vacío en su pasado que permanecía oscuro incluso para Sertia.

—No, Sam…-. Detuvo el cepillo, tenía la piel de sus dedos desgarrada, y puntos de sangre fresca comenzaban a brotar de las heridas. Suspiró, no tenía caso ocultarlo cuando ya lo había aceptado, con la sangre subiéndole a las orejas le dijo —Lo hice en mi tierra y con otra sombra, no con una puta-. No había putas en su tierra, para las sombras el único motivo era la danza a su maestra y traer nuevos hermanos a su cuidado, los nobles eran libres de tener relaciones con quien quisiera; mientras los lazos nucleares de la familia se mantuvieran y respetaran. Al menos eso se creía, tantas cosas cambiaron en los últimos años, tantas otras fueron reveladas y quizá los burdeles fueran una de ellas.

—Ah vaya Myr…-. Sam la miró con admiración, inclinándose más, lleno de curiosidad por los detalles. —Y ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Era joven o mayor? -. De nuevo sus preguntas impertinentes acompañadas de unas cejas levantadas y una mirada picara. La joven cometió el error de voltearse un poco, Jon también la miraba; la sorpresa y asombro de su rostro le avergonzaron, y volvió a tallar a pesar de la punzada de dolor en su mano; su cicatriz quemó con urgencia, intentando reparar el daño a la velocidad de su trabajo.

—Fue rápido y la sombra era… atractiva-. No entendía por qué las palabras seguían saliendo, la razón por la que el cauce de su penosidad se arrastraba fuera de su boca.

—¿Rápido? Oh Myr sacudiste muy rápido la rama-. Indignada levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, si tuviera que contar la cantidad de veces que el chico había sido inapropiado con ella…, con su entrenador.

—¿Qué? Sam no…, fue rápido la primera vez-. Y ahí estaba su lengua traicionándola de nuevo, cerró los ojos con violencia cuando los abrió se topó con la expresión estupefacta de ambos.

—¿La primera vez? -. Soltó una carcajada. —¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste? -.

Dejó de cepillar, reprimiendo la nueva verborrea que mataba por saltar de sus labios, lo miró fijamente recuperando un poco la compostura, pero sin mirar a Jon, su frágil estado no iba a permitírselo sin sentir que la pena la consumía.

—Lo hice las veces suficientes Sam, ahora deja de hablar y sigue trabajando, haces demasiadas preguntas-.

Volvieron al trabajo en silencio, Myr estaba tan rojo debajo del polvo que le cubría que era risible, Sam casi soltó una carcajada, pero no era tan estúpido, si el chico le había dicho que se callara (se lo había dicho muchas veces para ser honesto) entonces se mantendría con el pico cerrado, aunque siguiera sonriendo y sus ojos bailaran con entusiasmo.

Para Jon todo era diferente y extraño, ¿En qué momento habían terminado tan profundo en el pozo? Mirla tenía razón, debieron callarse desde el principio y dedicarse a cumplir con el castigo, y sin embargo le pareció tan irresistible; quería hacer sentir mejor a Sam, hablar con él era un buen refugio y la chica, bueno la chica se portaba como una niña y aquello le resultó tan divertido. Hasta que el tema se volcó sobre su "pasada" vida romántica…, no, no podía ser verdad, pensó. La siguió con la mirada en todos sus movimientos, en su rostro sonrojado, su cicatriz del color de la grana, los labios entreabiertos y la nariz arrugada, no podía ser cierto que Mirla, _su_ Mirla… No, definitivamente no. Sin saber el motivo sus manos temblaron, el cepillo se deslizaba de su sudor a pesar del polvo y los brazos se le acalambraban, sin dejar de mirarla hasta que su mente capturó las gotitas de sangre en su lado de la mesa, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

La sombra levantó el rostro tan pronto como la corriente de aire frío, más rápida que el sonido o la luz, penetró el comedor. Thorne entró sin grandes aspavientos preguntando por el clima como si aquello fuera una simple charla en la plaza del pueblo, si existía un hombre que le diera más hartazgo que él aún no lo conocía y pensaba que nunca lo haría. Rodando los ojos continuó cepillando sin prestar atención a su discurso sobre el invierno, su travesía del otro lado del Muro y lo poco que valían, solo cuando sus comentarios se volvieron provocadores y ultrajantes hacia Sam dejó sus manos quietas. Al igual que en la mañana no necesitaba decir nada para que su postura fuera clara, el hombre la miró sin sorprenderse, quizá ya resignado a haber perdido su mascota favorita.

Al acercase a la puerta de espaldas a ellos Myr sintió la terrible necesidad de lastimarlo, de hacerle pagar cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, lentamente buscó a tientas la daga que mantenía escondida en la cadera; si era lo suficientemente rápida nadie se daría cuenta, podría darle una lección en amenazas, en conmover hasta el terror a tu oponente y así los dejaría en paz de una vez y por todas.

—¿Las sombras resisten el invierno? No lo creo… al final cuando llegue el invierno todos morirán como moscas-. Antes de que pudiera sacar el acero de su escondite se dio la vuelta y salió en una bocanada de aire gélido. Los dos chicos reanudaron su tarea, con los ánimos por el suelo, ella en cambio tuvo que quedarse quieta, respirando fuertemente por la nariz y la boca hasta que el fuego de su marca soltó los amarres de sus miembros. Controlada regresó a la mesa, murmurando palabras bajo la lengua, su acento marcado en la voluptuosidad de los tonos que subían y bajaban haciendo casi imposible entender lo que decía.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Hablarle así a una sombra, _malbenita stulta_ -.

Sam y Jon la miraron de reojo entre respiros de maldiciones en su lengua natal, ya sabían por experiencia propia que cuando Myr hablaba la lengua de las sombras, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos.

—O—

La noche se expandía del otro lado del muro con el mágico color que la luna pintaba en la nieve y los arboles al atravesar las nubes cargadas, al viento soplaba hacia el sur y los copos helados se desviaban encima de sus cabezas para chocar en la pared de hielo; el castillo estaría protegido por ahora, pero encima del Muro el agua helada chocaba contra su mejilla sin tregua. El calor que transpiraba derretía los que se atrevían a tocarla, empero luchar con ese frío parecía imposible y su marca se concentraba en mantenerla a una buena temperatura; al menos el fuego de la canastilla de metal era suficiente y podía recargarse en el borde sin que le castañearan los dientes como a Jon.

Abajo, el bosque encantado brillaba en su propia oscuridad, repeliendo los pocos rayos de luz lunar. Ahí había algo que hacía vibrar a su cicatriz, algo que conjugaba la magia sombra en sus venas, susurros de la muerte que le advertían un peligro constante, uno lo suficientemente fuerte para alertarla aún en la seguridad del Muro. Por eso se asomaba constantemente, dejando que la nieve le resbalara por la piel cálida y superando el miedo que le atenazaba el vientre por el vértigo, vigilaba cada rincón que sus ojos le permitían observar, tratando de discernir entre la negrura de la noche lo que le advertía su marca. Jon estaba sentado fuera del almacén, lo más cerca que podía de las llamas, después de una ultima bocanada de aire medianamente cálido se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ella.

—Todavía siento el polvo en las manos-. Le dijo sacudiendo los dedos enguantados.

—Yo también-. Mirla también usaba guantes, no tan gruesos como los suyos porque aún distinguía la forma delicada de sus dedos. En la lista infinita de cosas que aún no comprendía sobre ella se encontraba el extraño calor presente en su cuerpo; irresistible en las noches de guardia como esta y envidiable también. Jon podía ser un Snow, pero era ella la inmutable ante las tormentas y vientos helados que soplaban desde el otro lado.

—No tenías que mentir-. Su voz viajó entre la nieve que caía, no la estaba mirando, no quería mirarla. Tenía que sacarlo de su pecho, las palabras que habían estado encerradas desde que dejaron el comedor en la tarde para terminar sus otras tareas y que le picaron los costados de la boca al subir con ella en la jaula.

—¿De qué hablas? -. No dejó de mirar hacia abajo y el chico apreció el gesto, no necesitaba que lo mirara de frente y lo juzgara.

—Hace rato, cuando estábamos con Sam, no tenías por qué haber mentido. No creo que el sospeche de ti-. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron del bosque para mirarlo, solo un vistazo antes de girarse de nuevo.

—No mentí-.

—¿No lo hiciste? -. Preguntó con la voz ahogada, agradecía a las ráfagas que interrumpían el sonido, si ella lo encontró extraño no dijo nada. Volvió a mirarlo con la intensidad de siempre, aquella que le oprimía el pecho y le generaba tantas dudas.

—No, ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú fuiste honesto-. Se encogió de hombros y regresó a la vigilancia, Jon se quedó sin nada más para decir, si aquello era cierto…, bueno eso significaba que Mirla…, que Mirla había tenido una vida fuera de los hermanos negros, fuera de Invernalia, fuera de _él._ Y no era nada extraordinario, era un año mayor que él y probablemente había visto más en su vida de lo que el bastardo alcanzó a comprender, escondido entre los muros de un castillo enorme que no le pertenecía.

—Lamento lo de tu madre Jon, debe ser una buena mujer-. Esta vez cuando volteó tenía una sonrisa suave, la misma que le daba en las noches en su habitación, amable y cariñosa que le revolvían la mente de posibilidades. No era una sorpresa que sus respuestas le conmocionaran, había tanto que no conocía de la joven que cada palabra, cada gesto, cada reacción era digno de admirarse.

—¿Como lo sabes? -.

—Porque tú eres bueno-. La sinceridad casi infantil de su frase le lleno los ojos de lágrimas, sin dejarlas que derramaran el chico se concentró en atarse los cordones de la capa en los costados, moviéndose un poco hacia la izquierda para protegerse de la nieve espesa.

—Ese bosque me pone de nervios, voy a dar la primera ronda, ¿Te quedas? -. Ensimismado en mantener el revoltijo de sentimientos escondidos apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que ella se alejara.

—¿Ah? Sí, sí, me quedo-. Tenía mucho que pensar, últimamente tenía mucho en que pensar.

—O—

Necesitaba una siesta y un baño con urgencia, lo primero porque la guardia se había extendido toda la noche, tal y como suponía Thorne le arrebató aquellos privilegios que aún podía, y el baño porque la practica fue brutal. Le recordó a sus entrenamientos en la casa de armas, con golpes, sorpresas no agradables y un ojo morado; no el suyo, ni el de ninguno de los chicos, pero era difícil mantener las cosas limpias cuando el maestro de armas usaba a hermanos negros ya jurados para vengarse contra ti, y más si atacaban todos al mismo tiempo. Vencieron, eso era bueno, podía soportar el cansancio y su olor corporal un poco más, al menos lo que le tomaba llegar a su habitación y desaparecer por el resto del día.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella en la puerta del comedor y estaba a punto de reanudar su caminata hacia el paraíso de su cama cuando escuchó los gritos.

—¡Myr!, ¡Myr!, Myr-. Sam corría con torpeza desde el edificio que albergaba la biblioteca y la torre de los cuervos, llevaba algo en la mano y lo agitaba mientras se afanaba en alcanzarla. Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para romper la distancia por si sola así que esperó a que llegara, agitado y sudoroso.

—¿Qué pasa Sam? -. La incomodidad y vergüenza del día anterior le ahuecaron el vientre, tampoco no se había sentido cómoda con Jon en toda la noche.

—Tienes una carta-. Respondió entre bocanadas.

—¿Una carta? ¿Para mí? -. ¿Quién le escribiría a ella? Nadie sabia donde estaba…, ¿Acaso el peligro la perseguía? ¿Serían malas noticias, amenazas o peor… su padre?

No, esos fantasmas debían quedarse en pasado, ser enterrados por la nueva vida que anhelaba ahora. Su marca la llenó de fuego que la hizo despertar, sus músculos cansados se sintieron vigorosos y aunque después pagaría por eso, su mente pudo respirar tranquila entre la maraña de incertidumbres.

—Sí, sí es para ti, acaba de llegar… en un animal…majestuoso, un águila-.

—¿Un águila? ¿Qué tan, qué tan grande es el águila? -.

—Bastante grande, ¿Quieres ir a verla?

—Sí, sí-.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, alguien de su tierra sabia que estaba ahí y toda la seguridad que tan tormentosa y arduamente juntó no tenía mas sentido. Si esa carta provenía de su padre, entonces estaba agradecida con la muerte por alejar a Sertia. _Nunca podrás separarte de mí Mirla, no puedes cambiar lo que eres._ Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, signo del terror que le contraía la piel alrededor de su cicatriz, con manos temblorosas y piernas débiles siguió al chico hasta que llegaron a la torre, subieron las escaleras y con cada escalón sentía que la vida se le escapa en el aire, en cada respiración constipada y en los vellos espantados de su nuca.

"Maestra, te lo ruego, mantenla a salvo, tú me darás fortaleza para afrontarlo, pero ella…, por favor maestra"

La torre estaba construida específicamente para albergar aves, apenas si tenía espacio para que un par de personas se pasearan entre los nichos y jaulas, los cuervos no eran criaturas amables, pero todos permanecían lejos de ellos; en los niveles superiores que llegaban hasta el techo. Debían estar asustados, siendo precavidos con el nuevo depredador en su espacio, ella los comprendía bien. Solo respira Mirla, pensó, solo respira y analiza.

En medio de la habitación redonda se encontraba la hoguera, amplia y siempre encendida, las ventanas por las que ingresaban las aves estaban cerradas excepto una, la brisa que entraba le daba al lugar cierto aire contradictorio. A un costado, descansando sobre una barandilla de metal, se hallaba el águila negra como el plumaje de sus temerosos camaradas, su pico dorado resaltaba con la elegancia que distinguía a las creaturas de su tierra, sus ojos eran tan de un azul tan profundo que le provocaron vibraciones en la piel. Un espécimen tan hermoso no podía pertenecer a cualquier persona, un noble quizá, un oficial _sombra_ era lo más seguro.

"Que la muerte se apiade de mí"

La bestia se quedó quieta, les dio un vistazo y orgullosa siguió acicalándose el ala, indiferente al viento que soplaba álgido a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué piensas?, poco común ¿No es cierto? -. El animal era enorme, resaltaba en un espacio tan pequeño, tan bajo para algo tan magnánimo, incluso Sam parecía pequeño en comparación.

—Sí, muy raro e inusual… Sam yo…-. La carta era lo importante, saber a quién pertenecía y elegir que haría después, el animal no la dejaría a menos que enviara una respuesta o que pudiera escapar antes de alguien lo notara.

—Ah sí, aquí tienes, olvide dártela-. Le extendió el papel sujeto con una cinta de cuero negra, Sam habría tenido que desatarla para saber a quién iba dirigida, si en verdad venía de su tierra entonces… ¿Cómo sabía Sam que era para ella? ¿Conocía los animales que las sombras usaban para enviar mensajes? ¿La lengua?, no tenía deseos de abrirla con alguien más presente y el chico pareció comprenderla. —No te preocupes, tengo que ir a ayudarle al maestre Aemon. Te dejo-.

—Gracias Sam-.

Cuando estuvo segura de su soledad deshizo el nudo, sentía el corazón latirle directamente en la garganta, atascando el aire al entrar y al salir, no quería decir más plegarías, una sombra siempre enfrentaba los obstáculos en su camino de uno u otro modo, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto. Oh destino, no tan pronto.

 _Para M. Sombra_

 _Castillo Negro, Muro. Norte_

Reconocería esa letra en cualquier mundo, perdida en el medio del desierto, en aguas profundas, en un lugar de hielo y frio, esa escritura elegante, levemente inclinada. Letra perfecta de molde tan parecida a su dueña, la que había aprendido a hacer en los moldes de lecciones y que llevaba a casa a escondidas para que Mirla pudiera practicar también. El temblor en sus manos aumentó y las lágrimas se derramaron sin que pudiera o quisiera detenerlas, no sabía que tanto llanto se podía albergar en su alma, que los sollozos evitados desde el momento de su separación serían tan poderosos, tuvo que sostenerse de una jaula y deslizarse hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo de piedra.

 _Sertia, Sertia, Sertia._ Su hermosa adorada, su sol, su vida.

Risas se unieron a las lágrimas, suaves como las olas de un mar en calma que poco a poco relajaron los lamentos, anhelaba prolongar esos momentos, saborearlos con todo el dolor, la felicidad y tranquilidad que desbordaban. Secó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y rompió el sello de cera. Estaba escrita en su lengua, con esos dobleces de los signos que lo hacían tan complicado para los extranjeros, un mecanismo de seguridad tan típico de su hermana que le arrancó una sonrisa amplia. Relataba su viaje a Puerto Blanco, la llegada a Braavos y su futuro destino a Dorne, le hablaba de sus días y noches, de las experiencias, lo agradecida que estaba con Tyrion Lannister, "nuestro pequeño amigo", por su pasaje seguro, el águila era de ella y era completamente segura, la liberó de una tienda en la ciudad y ahora era su amiga, su igual.

 _Estoy a salvo, te he extrañado tanto_

 _que el amor que nos une me lastimaba cada noche._

 _¿Y tú querida mía?_

 _Necesito con desesperación saber de ti,_

 _enterarme de todo lo que te ha pasado, solo eso pido, solo eso quiero_ _._

Por supuesto Sertia se preocuparía más por ella que por su propia seguridad, pero lo entendía, con un trozo de tela de su manga se limpio la nariz mocosa y las mejillas, debía lucir como un desastre, mas no le importaba. Su hermana estaba viva, a salvo y rumbo a la libertad. No necesitaba nada más en la vida, deseaba estar a su lado, sentirla cerca, abrazarla…, se conformaba con saber que podían comunicarse, que aquel silencio e ignorancia desaparecería.

 _Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que la carta llegue rápido,_

 _que tu respuesta también sea veloz como los surcadores,_

 _poder tener una misiva tuya es lo único que_

 _me motiva a continuar mi viaje._

 _Te ama con cada extracto de su esencia._

 _S.B_

Besó las iniciales en el papel, disfrutando del olor punzante de la tinta. Cuando pudo controlar de nuevo su respiración se puso de pie, no había estado tan feliz en.… tanto tiempo, con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro juvenil bajó los escalones y corrió por el patio. Tenía que mostrárselo a alguien, dejar que saliera de su pecho para no explotar ante todos, no gritar en el comedor lo que pasaba, no reír a carcajadas con un hombre equivocado. _Jon,_ tenía que ser él por supuesto, solo él podría comprenderla, solo él la haría sentir en casa y segura. Lo buscó en las caballerizas, el establo, la armería, el almacén y el comedor sin encontrar su rastro, los hombres la miraban curiosos sin cuestionarla, no dejaba de ser Myr el chico sombra y todos sabían que debían mantener su distancia.

Al dar la vuelta en el callejón que llevaba a la Jaula se encontró con Edd y Pyp que cargaban cajas de víveres de una carreta a uno de los edificios, al verla se quedaron quietos con los ceños fruncidos, jamás desde que lo conocieron habían visto a su entrenador tan feliz, tan… sonriente.

—¿Y Jon?, ¿Dónde está Jon?, ¿Saben dónde está? -.

—Ah… en las barracas, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? -.

—No, no, no, sigan-.

La escalera a las barracas ninguna vez le pareció tan larga, saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al pasillo, estaba vacío, con todos en sus trabajos seguramente, algo más porque agradecerle a su maestra. La puerta de la habitación no tenía seguro, la abrió sin tocar ni anunciarse y entró como un tornado, pateando la madera para que se cerrara tras ella. Jon se secaba el rostro con un trozo de tela, estaba vestido con las ropas del entrenamiento y parecía completamente agotado. Al verla entrar con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillantes quedó pasmado.

—¿Mirla? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse para su abrazo, la inconmovible fuerza de sus brazos que le sujetaron la cintura y su cara escondida en su pecho. El chico agradeció estar solos, sin nadie que fuera testigo de su cercanía…, entonces su mente registró que era el _cuerpo_ de Mirla el que abrazaba, era _su_ espalada baja donde sus manos estaban posadas y era _su_ aroma dulce y salvaje el que le llenaba los pulmones. ¿En qué momento la había sujetado?

—Jon, es mi hermana, mi hermana, esta bien, esta a salvo. Me envió una carta-. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, apenas unas pulgadas de distancia, tan cerca que podía admirar bien las emociones que danzaban en los pozos castaños; brillantes como joyas terrosas, sus dientes eran blancos y sus labios tan rosados como su marca. Sonreía y el gesto le engalanaba tan bien, embonaba perfecto con sus otros rasgos; su nariz delicada, los pómulos altos, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios gruesos y esos fascinantes ojos. Tragó saliva como si fuera a aplacar su repentina sed, destrabó con dificultad su agarre y la tomó de los hombros para poder alejarse un poco.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Cómo hizo para enviarte la carta? ¿Consiguió u cuervo? -. En realidad, no le importaba cómo lo había hecho, Mirla esperaba noticias de su hermana desde que llegó al castillo y verla así, tan ilusionada y feliz, le aceleraba el corazón.

"Estoy contento por ella, porque es mi amiga, eso es todo"

—No, no, consiguió un águila, un águila de mi tierra…. Esta viva Jon, esta a salvo-.

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a esconderse en su pecho, abrazándolo y sintiendo el latir de su corazón, acompasado con el suyo. Jon volvió a rodearla, se dejó envolver por las sensaciones; las vibraciones de placer que viajaban por su piel, el ensueño de su aroma y la calidez, el fuego que parecía habitar para siempre en su cuerpo y en el que deseaba extinguirse, aplacar el frío del Muro, del castillo y su vida en ella.

Mirla fue la primera en separarse, complacida y feliz le sonrió amablemente antes de soltarlo, el vacío de su calor le recordó repentinamente donde se encontraban, no pudo evitar el sonrojo, ni la comezón en su nuca, pero la chica no pareció notarlo, volvió reír con campanillas en su boca y se giró.

—Tengo que responderle, voy a contarle todo lo que hemos pasado, hasta los castigos de Thorne-. Su fulgor impregnaba cada palabra de un placentero tono divertido, como si de verdad considerase todos los eventos de las ultimas semanas algo maravilloso. La siguió por el pasillo y las escaleras, librando a los hermanos que se interponían a su paso, iban a la biblioteca, donde seguramente se encontraba Sam. Myr seguía parloteando animadamente, la carta escondida en los pliegues de su ropa, movía las manos con cada frase y el esplendor de sus ojos iluminaba el camino. Derritiendo la nieve, ornamentando el Muro y acariciando partes de él que ni siquiera comprendía.

Cruzando el patio los sorprendió la multitud, o lo que podía considerarse una multitud en el castillo, quince o veinte hombres que se aglomeraban en el callejón más amplio, el que daba a la puerta del Muro. Mendel estaba entre ellos, alzándose con las puntas de los pies para ver sobre el gentío, la chica tomó su brazo y lo llevó hacia el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? -. Su voz seguía siendo el canto de un ave parda, un cantico que solo Jon notaba al parecer, porque el hombre les contestó sin siquiera mirarlos.

—¿Ah?, Ah, dicen que vieron algo, alguien viene-.

—¿Del otro lado del muro? -. El latir errático en su cuello lo enfocó en la realidad, si alguien había visto algo, ese alguien al otro lado…

 _Benjen._

—Sí-.

—¿Podría ser…? -. Clavó su mirada en Mirla, ese abrupto cambio penetró en su nube de perfección, el regreso del tío de Jon al castillo sería suficiente para que él perdiera el sentido, tantas noches angustiado sin dormir, tantas veces que sus miedos se refugiaron en su habitación, o en el Muro, mirando y esperando el momento en que volviera. Su propio ser lo ansiaba y no había tratado a Benjen más de lo necesario.

—Es posible-. Le respondió, tomando su mano y apretándolo en apoyo, su propia valentía la impresionaba, pero este no era su momento. No podía, ni debía, concentrarse en si misma cuando algo tan importante pasaba.

—¡Abran la puerta! -. El gritó rompió el aire, desgarrando los murmullos y las conversaciones de todos los que asomaban para ver lo que pasaba.

La pesada puerta de acero y madera chirrió, los goznes quejándose del trabajo en medio del hielo, las cadenas se movieron lentamente, demasiado lento para algunos, y al final se levantó, poco a poco la rendija se volvió más grande, hasta que el caballo pudo pasar. Se guiaba por puro instinto, asustado y hambriento intentó hacerse un espacio entre los cuerpos de hombres que lo miraban perplejos.

La silla vacía era lo único que veían; un caballo sin jinete que regresaba del infierno.

 **¡No inventen! Mis queridos lectores, aquí lo tienes, que no les digan, que no les cuenten. Oficialmente el capítulo más largo de que he escrito en mi vida, neta que, casi me muero, ahí como en la pagina 15 (ya no podía, ya no podía).**

 **La buena noticia es que ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo terminé!, la mala; ya empezó el semestre y la universidad me quita todo mi tiempo y todas mis ganas de vivir jajaja, este es el semestre donde tengo que empezar mi servicio social además de otros trámites que tengo que seguir y terminar, o como me gusta llamarle: "El semestre del diablo"- Les digo esto para anunciarles que tal vez… bueno, seguramente el tiempo entre actualizaciones va a ser más largo (les super prometo que no va a ser un año), de todos modos aquí voy a estar por que los amo y amo a Mirla bebe (no la puedo dejar así sin un beso al menos) jajaja, el punto es que, mientras terminaba esta tortura lol pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba inspirarme y llegué a la conclusión de que necesito estar en contacto con ustedes, como la mayoría son anons pues no les puedo responder personalmente sus comentarios ;( así que les dejo mi Tumblr;** **mrs - traductor. tumblr (le quitan los espacios) ahí me pueden acosar, molestar, recordar que tengo obligaciones con ustedes y compartirme si odian la historia o no jajaja.**

 **En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que terminaron la biblia/capítulo 12. Como se darán cuenta nuestro amado "chico de ojos grises" esta empezando a sentir cositas :D, las cosas se complican, Sam hace muchas preguntas indiscretas y descubrimos datos de Mirla que no esperábamos (hasta yo me sorprendí). Como ustedes me pidieron más palabras pues más palabras les di, casi 20K D: jajaja, dudas: muchos de ustedes comentaban sobre la apariencia física de Mirla y tienen razón, la muchacha no esta desfigurada, no es fea pero tampoco hermosa (breathtaking tipo Dany, Sansa o Margaery), lo malo de Mirla es que su autoestima esta por los suelos (culpen a su padre).**

 **Los super amo con todo mi ser! Son los mejores y ya quiero ver que opinan de esto. ;D**


End file.
